


One Last Chance

by CKSalamander, RealTerminal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Comfort, Depression, Dom/sub, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, Nightmares, Past Injury, Recovery, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Summer is alive, Therapy, Trauma, rairpairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKSalamander/pseuds/CKSalamander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTerminal/pseuds/RealTerminal
Summary: In times of desperation, hope can come from the most surprising of places.





	1. Not the End Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You lost or something?"

Cinder was terrified.

To say the past several months had been difficult was an understatement. Application after application, interview after interview, and always... nothing. But suddenly, weeks after applying with no response, she had finally received an email from one of the jobs she had applied too. To be contacted out of the blue, after such a long stretch of silence... Cinder held but a sliver of hope. But that hope did not come without fear. What if it was not good news? What if it was another rejection? No, this time was different. This time had to be different, what was the point of contacting her after so long? She had done her research, spent days preparing and practicing for the interview, which had gone well, or so she had thought, and yet there had been no follow up. Until now. She held out hope.

And it was dashed yet again, a feeling of despair settling upon her as she read.

_Dear Cinder Fall,_

_We have received your application for the Office Receptionist role with Amadeus Archives, and appreciate you taking the time to express your interest. Although we are impressed with your skills and accomplishments, we have decided to pursue other applicants whom we believe more closely match the requirements for the position and needs of the company._

_Thank you for your interest in Amadeus Archives and best wishes in your future endeavors._

  
_Regards,_

_Yatsuhashi Daichi_

Her last application... rejected. So much for celebration.

For eight long, excruciating months Cinder had been searching for a job, going through every job website, newspaper article and building with a _Help Wanted_ sign in the window she could find, and she ended up coming out with... exactly what she had before. No job, no friends, no family that she knew of... no soulmate... nothing. Everything she cared about was already gone, and she was barely past thirty. _What an accomplishment_. Sure she had the education and skills to get practically any job she wanted, but all of that experience meant nothing when no one would hire her.

So there Cinder was, sitting on her lumpy bed, in the shamefully decrepit room she called her apartment. The wallpaper was dull, some of it even beginning to peel off the walls. Both the ceiling and carpet in the main room were stained, the former due to water spots, the latter from something Cinder could not even identify. And the kitchen... it was a bit of a disaster. There was a sizable crack in one of the windows, the stove did not always work properly, and a few of the tiles were cracked - bad enough that Cinder once cut her foot on one. What a _fun_ day that was. Though notably not as much as the day she found cockroaches in her bathroom vanity. At least the hot water worked... most of the time.

Cinder sighed. Ever since her last interview she had been cooped up in her apartment. She needed some fresh air. Unfortunately going outside was not as easy as it used to be. Thanks to her.... extensive disfigurement, the burns that dominated the left of her body, from head to toe. Not even her eye was spared. That at least could be hidden, but the rest...it was far too impractical, people always stared. She resorted to avoiding the public as much as she could. But this was needed. Lifting herself from the bed, Cinder opened her door, and stepped into the hallway.

As bad as the apartment itself was, the neighbourhood around it was worse, not that Cinder really cared at this point. People were constantly loitering in the hallways and stairwells of the building - most likely selling or maybe even _doing_ drugs - she never stuck around long enough to find out. The streets were littered with homeless people, but thankfully they never bothered her. There were also a fair amount of prostitutes around the area, most of which never paid her any attention. They could probably tell that Cinder did not have any money to spend on them. But there was one - this quirky little redhead named Nora - who lived in the same building as her.

Ever since Cinder moved into that shithole of an apartment, Nora had been there. The friendly whore who had been her only source of joy in this dire chapter of her life. It was a slow process, with Nora initially trying to _pick her up_ when they first met, before learning she had nothing to offer her. So she decided to give Cinder what she really needed - a friend. It started with simple greetings, asking how her day was, anything to try to get her to say more than a few words. But over time Nora gently poked and prodded until she finally started to open up more.

There were also several times where Nora bought her coffee, which was a nice gesture, but it took Cinder an embarrassingly long time to figure out that it was also a big gesture. Just like Cinder, she was not in the best financial situation, so buying anything for her showed that she cared enough to dip into her own savings for her. But there was always a nagging feeling in the back of Cinder's mind that said Nora was only pitying her. Of course she accepted it, because it's all she had, but a part of her did not entirely believe her friendship was real.

Unfortunately, whether it was real or not did not change her situation. Cinder had been good with conserving her money for the past eight months, but her bank account was slowly running dry. If she was lucky, she probably had a month or so of rent and groceries left. After that... well, that was it. At this point, running out of money was inevitable, so maybe it was time to start thinking about... _going out on her own terms_. As much as Cinder wanted to ask Nora for help, she could not do that. She had been enough of a burden on her.

As Cinder continued walking down the street, idly gazing around at the various buildings, avoiding the passing stares, she noticed a _Help Wanted_ sign in the window of a small bar.

**The Perch**

Cinder sighed. _It was just another rejection waiting to happen._ She thought as she resumed walking.

Then she stopped.

After persistently searching for job for _months_ , Cinder could not pass up on an opportunity like that. It was at least worth a shot. So she timidly entered the building.

The first thing Cinder noticed was how dimly lit the room was, which was a stark contrast compared to outside. The only real sources of light were the various neon signs scattered around the walls and the deep red under-glow of the bar counter. Due to the time of day, it was rather sparse, aside from a few patrons between the booths and the bar as well as two staff members. One was behind the bar - a tall grey-haired man, slight stubble along his jawline, wearing a dark grey short-sleeved button-up. The other was serving a group of guests in one of the booths - a short-haired woman dressed in tight black dress pants and an equally-tight black button-up. Cinder could also see a rather elegant tattoo on her left arm of what looked like a bird. After handing the guests their drinks, she turned and noticed the raven-haired woman staring at her.

The waitress approached Cinder with the empty tray. "You lost or something?"

"I, um... saw the help wanted sign in the window..." Cinder managed.

"I see. Well the boss is out handling a delivery right now, so leave your details and she'll call you when she gets back." The waitress informed.

Cinder nodded. "Okay... do you... have a piece of paper?"

"Give me a sec." The waitress said before approaching the bar. "Grab me a pen and pad will you? We've got a chick here about the job."

"Sure thing." The man responded as he reached under the counter and passed the short-haired woman what she asked for.

"Here." The waitress held out the paper and pen for Cinder, which she took.

Cinder timidly smiled, writing down her name and scroll number before passing the items back to the waitress.

"Alright, Raven should be back in a few hours." The waitress told. "She'll give you a call when she's free."

"Thank you." Cinder nodded before turning to leave.

"Not up for a drink?"

Cinder shook her head. "I have something else I need to do."

"Suit yourself." The waitress shrugged. "See you around, Cinder."

On her way home, Cinder stopped by the liquor store, spending a pretty penny on an old favourite brand of wine. If this interview did not go well, rent and groceries would not matter for long.

Nothing would.

Unfortunately, once she arrived at her apartment, she had nothing to do but wait until she was called. Maybe she should take a nap... no, no that was a bad idea. What if she answered and sounded sleepy? Or even worse, what if she slept through the call altogether? Might as well just prepare and practice until then.

After a couple hours of preparation, Cinder's scroll rang from across the bed. Scrambling to catch it, she picked the device up and stopped, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Is this Cinder Fall?" Came a smooth voice from the other side.

"Yes." Cinder responded, as calmly as possible.

"My name is Raven Branwen, the owner of the bar you visited today." The woman explained. "I just want to ask a few important questions, just formalities before an actual interview."

"What... sort of questions?" Cinder hesitantly wondered.

"Just about health issues - mental or physical - work history, transport and criminal history." Raven answered.

Cinder flinched at the words. _Criminal history_... Sure she was never convicted of anything, but that was a topic she would _much_ rather not discuss. She was nervous enough. "Very well." Was not the response she wanted to give, but she had no choice. Risk another breakdown, or risk her last chance at a new start.

"Alright. Let's start with health then." Raven started. "Do you have any mental health issues?"

Probably depression. "None that I know of."

"Alright..." Raven started, maybe pausing to write it down. "Vernal mentioned you had some sort of mask covering the left side of your face, do you mind if I ask what it's for?" She inquired.

That was a question Cinder dreaded, but she could not lie. "I... sustained an injury some time ago... It... damaged the left side of my face, so I prefer to keep it covered."

"I see." Was all Raven responded with. She could probably sense that it was not something Cinder wanted to talk about. "What about job history?"

"My last job was at a software company, I was head of engineering... there for six years..." Cinder informed.

"Any restaurant jobs?"

"I worked at a few bars during college..." Cinder answered.

"Perfect. Do you have access to transportation?" Raven asked

 _Perfect_. Cinder liked the way that sounded. "No... but my apartment is only a few blocks away from your bar... so I can walk."

"So you're close by, that's good." Raven acknowledged. "Last question; any criminal history?"

And there it was. The one thing Cinder hoped to the Maidens she would never have to speak of again. But... if she was even going to have a chance of working for this woman, it was something she had to tell her... as much as she wanted to bury it.

"Cinder?" Raven's voice pulled Cinder from her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Cinder burst. "It's just... hard to talk about..."

"No problem. Take your time."

After a couple minutes of silence, Cinder took a deep breath. "I was... falsely accused of arson at my prior workplace."

 

* * *

 

_Relax. You've done this dozens upon dozens of times._

_In... and out._

Cinder would get this job. She was sure of it... or at least _extremely_ hopeful.

As much as she expected to break down during her call with Raven - especially during the explanation of her... _incident_ \- she was able to stay calm... somehow. Maybe it was due to only sticking to what happened, rather than... what she lost. Cinder shook the thoughts from her head. _Don't focus on that now, you have an interview to prepare for._ She told herself.

Reaching into her closet, Cinder pulled out the clothes that she used as her _interview outfit_. It was the only outfit she owned that was really nice enough for anything formal. Comprised of form-fitting black dress pants and a dark red long-sleeved dress shirt. It was nothing extravagant, but combined with a black silk glove for her left hand, it covered a lot, which was always a plus. Once dressed, she made her way to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Normally Cinder would not even bother with makeup - for obvious reasons - but this was an important occasion. Though she did not own nearly as much as she used to, it was still enough. She eventually settled on a small amount of black eye shadow and some ruby red lipstick. As for her hair, though it was not nearly as long as it once was, she was still able to style it in a way that allowed her to cover her area around her left eye - if only partially.

Once Cinder was done with her hair, she headed out. Like the prior day, it was a short walk of only a few blocks. As usual, there were passing stares, but she was both too excited and too nervous to care. As she approached the bars front entrance, she stopped. Sure, this could be the interview that turned her life around, but at the same time, if it did not go well... that was it. End of the line.

No pressure.

Cinder took a deep breath. _You can do this_. She told herself before entering the building. As expected, the bar was dead quiet, which made sense, as it was not even noon yet. The woman from last time - Vernal - was cleaning the booth tables, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Upon seeing her, Vernal smiled - or more smirked.

"Welcome back." Vernal greeted. "Raven's in her office. Follow me."

Leading her to the end of the bar, Vernal lifted the hatch for them to pass under. The short-haired woman opened a dark wooden door, revealing a small hallway to what appeared to be an employee break room. A single wooden table in the center, a few lockers along the back wall, and several shelves full of various supplies. There were also two doors - one labeled as the bathroom, the other as the exit. Directly to their right was another door labeled _Manager_ , which Vernal provided a few swift knocks on.

"Come in." Came Raven's voice from the other side.

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about." Vernal assured before opening the door for the other woman.

Cinder timidly nodded. "Thank you." As she slowly walked into the office, Vernal quietly closed the door behind her. Sitting at the desk in front of her was Raven, who looked a lot more intimidating than she sounded on the phone. Wild jet black hair, pale complexion - much like Cinder - and from what she could see, she was fairly muscular - at least enough so to be able to throw people out of the bar if she needed to.

"Cinder Fall?"

The younger woman nodded.

"Have a seat." Raven gestured to one of the wooden chairs in front of her desk. Cinder gave no verbal response, simply nodding again and choosing a chair to sit in. "Just to start, don't worry about being all formal and such, I'm not just after an employee, I'm looking for a coworker."

Cinder blinked. "Oh, um, okay...." Not exactly what she was expecting.

"This is a small business, we work in close quarters, with a lot of downtime, so getting along is more important than just being good at the job." Raven explained.

"I understand... having a close coworker that you don't get along with can be quite troublesome." Cinder recalled.

"We're family, so we know how to deal with each other, but it might take time for you to adjust." Raven continued. "Vernal can be rough, but she's just been through shit, Qrow's an ass but he'll treat you well, Yang's the one you'll have first shift with, she's the good one, talkative, but she doesn't drink on the job or bring girls behind the bar."

Vernal she already met, Qrow must have been that man behind the counter, and Yang... wait a minute. “That I’ll have the first shift with...?“

"Right now we've had three people apply, the first two I didn't bother calling because one was sixteen and the other had gang tats and hit on my daughter. You haven't raised any flags so far, so I'm giving you a shot, a trial shift with Yang, see how you do." Raven clarified.

Cinder hesitated. "Not even my... _incident_?"

"You're not the only one with a mark on the record Cinder, life doesn't get better piling shit on the unfortunate."

Cinder placed her hand over her gloved one. "That it does not..."

"I have to ask though, this is a bar, drunks are drunks, people are going to pay attention, they're going to stare, they're going to comment, they're going to ask, can you handle that?" Raven inquired.

Cinder nodded. "I have been forced to deal with people staring, commenting, and asking since I received these injuries..."

"Good, I don't mind if you defend yourself against people getting handsy, but it's hard taking verbal assault to court." Raven grimaced, sighing. "Sorry this... is a pain to get through but I don't want to hire someone who doesn't understand the situation properly."

"I understand... You shouldn't hire someone who isn't prepared for the job." Cinder added.

"And so far I haven't, I don't expect you to be perfect Cinder, I just want you to come in prepared." Raven stressed.  
  
"I will." Cinder "As I said over the phone, I worked at a few bars during college... Some people are nice, others... not so much..."

"And we try and get them out of the bar before they become problems." Raven added.

"Of course..." Cinder agreed. "But I must admit, I may not be able to _physically_ do that with some people..."

"Do you have issues with your left side?" Raven asked.

"I... prefer to keep it covered, and the skin is rather sensitive... so when it comes to physical tasks, I am not as adept as I once was..." Cinder admitted.

"Well, we don't need a weightlifter to man the bar, as long as you can perform well it's okay if you can't lug a keg around." Raven assured.

Cinder nodded. "I will, thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet, we can have the trial tomorrow, if you don't have anything scheduled." Raven offered.

Cinder's heart clenched at the phrasing, old memories burned harsh in her mind. "No... I'm... I'm free tomorrow..."

"Good, good, how does just after lunch sound?" Raven wondered.

"That's fine for me..."

"Great, it'll go for...two hours to start with." Raven explained. "If you're doing well, you stay for the full shift, and if you're still going strong, we consider it your first day."

"You're... going to hire me?" Cinder balked.

"Barring a complete disaster? Yeah, it seems pretty likely." Raven affirmed.

Cinder could not believe what she was hearing. "Even with my record?"

"Your record doesn't concern me, people end up in shitty situations, and get screwed over for them. It's a fact of life everyone here understands." Raven continued. "As long as you work hard, and work consistently we're not going to have any problems, alright?"

And there it was. After eight long months, it was finally over. Feeling a tear running down her cheek and a smile on her face, she nodded. "Alright."

"Are... you gonna be ok? Do you need a tissue or something?"

"No I'm fine, sorry it's... just been a trying time for me." Cinder smiled, wiping her eye. "This means the world to me, I promise I won't let you down." She vowed as she stood.

"I believe you." Raven chuckled. "Hey, you want a drink before you go?"

Cinder shook her head. "Thank you but... I already have a bottle waiting for me at home."

"Well, enjoy your night then." Raven bid, extending her hand, the younger woman took it happily.

Cinder smiled. "I plan too."

 

* * *

 

Cinder still could not believe it. After months of searching she finally had a job. Well, sort of. There was still a _trial_ to get through the next day, but as long as that went well, she would have a job. It was time for a celebration.

After arriving back at her apartment, Cinder changed into something more comfortable. No matter how good an outfit made her feel, it was always a nice feeling to strip it off in favour of a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Once she was redressed, she grabbed two things off her bed - the expensive bottle of wine... and a small bottle of pills. Her _end of the line_ plan. If the interview with Raven did not go well, she was going to use them to... well, it did not matter anymore. Placing the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, Cinder took the pills to the bathroom and flushed them down the toilet. She regretted even taking them out in the first place, and hoped she would never go that low again.

As for the wine, she figured after a successful interview, having a glass was well deserved. Entering the kitchen, Cinder grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and went to grab a corkscrew, but was unable to find it. Did she even own one? It would be rather embarrassing if she did not. After searching for a few minutes, it turned out the answer to that question was no. Cinder could not help but laugh... and cry. How sad was that? Sure, she had not had wine in... quite a while, but she never expected to not have a _corkscrew_ of all things. Though she was planning to have a single drink alone first, it seemed that was not possible anymore, so taking bottle of wine, she headed over to Nora's apartment.

Cinder was thankful that her only friend lived in the same building as her. It was nice having her so close, especially when she needed her. As she approached Nora's door, she stopped, realizing that this was the first time she had ever been there on her own before. She was always the one being sought out by the redhead to hang out, talk, get coffee... _Maybe now that I have a job I could afford to take her out sometime_. Cinder thought as she knocked on the door.

Then she heard it - a feint slapping noise coming from within the apartment... Wait, is that...

"Little _busy_ at the moment!" Came Nora's half yelled, half moaned response from inside. _Oh..._

"I'm sorry!" Cinder blurted, slowly backing away from the door as her face began to heat up, realizing what her friend was doing.

"Cindy!" Nora gasped. "Is that you??"

"Ye-Yeah..." Cinder hesitantly responded, wondering if Nora could even hear her over her... _activities_.

"Just give me a second!" Nora called.

And so, Cinder idly stood outside her friend's door while she waited. She heard muffled voices inside, but was unable to understand what they were saying. A couple minutes went by before the apartment door swung open, causing Cinder to yelp in surprise as rather large disgruntled man passed her on his way out. Nora appeared in the doorway soon after, dressed in only a pink bath robe.

"Cindy!" Nora burst, throwing herself at the other woman to wrap her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I come bearing good news... for once." Cinder half-smiled as the redhead released her.

"That's great!" Nora cheered. "Did you win something? Did you make a new friend?" She paused. "Did you get laid?"

Cinder could not help but chuckle. That girl could always make her laugh. "No Nora, none of those. But... I did manage to get a job."

Nora gasped. "You did?! Congrats!" She praised, wrapping her friend in another hug. "You wanna celebrate?"

After being released again, Cinder held up the wine bottle. "Why else would I have this?"

" _Oooh_ , fancy!"

"So? Would you like to go inside and share it?" Cinder wondered.

"Oh! No no, my apartment smells like sex, and I like yours better!" Nora chirped.

Cinder raised a brow. "You like _mine_ better? Nora are you sure you don't smoke anything?"

"Yep!" Nora grinned, turning back to re-enter her apartment. "Be right back!"

Cinder watched as Nora proceeded to strip off her bath robe, throwing it onto her bed before heading to her closet - all with her apartment door still wide open. It once again reminded her of how jealous she was of the redhead. Nora had perfect skin, sizable breasts, a shapely rear... things that Cinder only wished she had... even before the accident when she was still proud of her own body.

Soon enough Nora was dressed in something other than a bath robe - a white t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts - and she was at the door, ready to go.

"Oh, do you happen to have a corkscrew?" Cinder asked. "I learned today I don't have one..."

"Sure do!" Nora smiled before heading back into her apartment to grab it. When she returned, she handed Cinder something that appeared to be a corkscrew, but was... different. It was a small red pudgy figure, with a screw coming out of it's... oh. Of course a corkscrew _Nora_ owned looked like that.

It made Cinder chuckle. "Alright Nora let's go." She hummed as Nora locked her door and the pair left for the older woman's apartment.

Once the two arrived, it did not take long for them to get into the wine - since there was not much else for them to do anyway. As the afternoon progressed, the wine was slowly consumed, and Cinder began to realize something. Interrupting Nora while she was... _busy_ must have left her rather... _unsatisfied_ , so there was a possibility that the celebration would become _more enjoyable_ for the both of them if the drinking continued.

As the evening came, the pair decided to order some Mistrali takeout. Nora tried to pay her share, but Cinder insisted it was her treat. After all, she finally had a job, so she would not have to worry about money _nearly_ as much anymore. Plus, it helped her to start to feel normal again. After finishing both their meal and the rest of the wine, the pair sat on Cinder's bed against the wall, the older woman lying back against Nora. Neither of them said anything, simply enjoying each other's company.

Though that peace and quiet did not last very long, as Cinder felt arms snake their way around her stomach. She could not help but smile, knowing exactly what the redhead was up to. Soon enough one of those arms made its way up to her breast as Nora started trailing kisses along her neck. It was not long before her breath grew heavy, a familiar heat flaring within her. After a minute or two Cinder could not take it anymore. Turning around, she shifted herself to straddle Nora before meeting her in a tender kiss. Once they parted, the younger woman giggled.

"I love seeing you like this." Nora hummed.

"Like what? On top of you?" Cinder chuckled.

Nora just smiled. "Happy."

Cinder blinked, not expecting such a genuine answer. Rather than responding, she simply met Nora in a much more passionate kiss.

They had a fun night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So excited to start this one!
> 
> Your feedback fuels me!


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now get to work, I'm not paying you to just stand there."

All she could see was smoke and fire. All she could feel was fear.

"Emerald! _Emerald!_ "

Cinder called her name till her lungs cried in agony, but no response ever came. Room after room, floor after floor, she frantically searched through the smoke and heat, seeking her partner in the crumbling building. She had to find her... she was not... leaving... _without her_...

_Wake up, not here, not now_. No matter how fatigued she felt, how ragged her breathing became, she could not pass out. She needed to find Emerald, she needed to make sure she was safe, they were _both_ safe.

But as Cinder looked around the smoke filled room she felt panic grip her heart. Was she even on the right floor yet? She had no way of knowing, the area around her was so damaged, the smoke so thick, she could barely see farther than her own arm. A hacking cough overcame her as she attempted to call out once more, clutching her throat. A second attempt was no better, leaving her light headed and off-balance.

Terror overcame her senses, breathing was becoming impossible, she could no longer muster the voice to call out, her vision was beginning to blur... No. She had to go on.

But it seemed the Maidens were not on her side. Her balance vanished, and the ground rushed to meet her face, leaving her vision dimmed, and her mind reeling.

"Em...rald..."

Her world turned to darkness.

 

* * *

 

Cinder woke up in a cold sweat, afraid to open her eyes.

_No... not again..._

Over and over again she told herself she was still in her shitty apartment, but she was still scared... scared that if she were to open her eyes... she would be back in that hospital room. Using one of her shaking hands to wipe the sleep and tears from her eyes, Cinder observed her surroundings. She never thought she would thank the Maidens that she was in her current apartment.

Attempting to turn over, Cinder was pulled back by something. Looking down, she realized there were two arms snaked around her. If not for the mumbling voice, she would have screamed.

"Fivemoreminutesren..."

Even in her current state, Cinder could not help but smile. Pressed up against her still naked back was the also naked and very much asleep form of Nora. She could not describe how relieved she was to have someone else with her after a nightmare like that. It was true that even that specific dream was not new to Cinder, but it had been quite some time since it had been so vivid. So... _real_.

Eventually wriggling free from Nora's embrace - surprisingly without waking her - Cinder fumbled for her scroll, which like the various pieces of their clothing, was on the floor. Sitting up, she turned on the device, squinting as the screen burned her eyes. She hated when she forgot to lower the brightness when she went to bed.

**3:48 AM**

Dropping her scroll back onto the floor, Cinder sighed. After so many nightmares, she knew there was no way she was going back to sleep. What a way to start her first day. She was about to get up to retrieve a glass of water, but heard a voice from behind her.

_"Nnngh, Cindy? What time is it?"_

Turning to face the younger woman, Cinder tried to smile. "Just before four, I'm sorry if I woke you. I... had another nightmare..." She whispered.

Nora instantly sat up to meet her friend. "What can I do-" She started before freezing. "Cindy... you're shaking..."

Cinder looked down at her hands. Nora was right, they were trembling. "It was... about the fire..."

The redhead did not verbally respond, simply pulling Cinder into a gentle hug. Even after only a minute or two, she could already feel her shaking begin to lessen. In truth, no words needed to be shared, as it was not the first time the two were in this kind of situation. Since meeting the older woman, there had been multiple occasions where the pair had slept in the same bed, and a few of those times Nora had been woken up by the whimpering caused by some of Cinder's nightmares. It tore Nora's heart asunder to hear.

"Nora?" Came Cinder's muffled voice from Nora's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Cinder lifted herself off her friend. "What... are we?" She wondered.

"We're whatever you're comfortable being." Nora smiled. "I'm comfortable with you, being in your life, helping you smile, it's all I ever want. Whether you want a friend, boop buddy or something more, I'm here for you."

"I..." Cinder hesitated, not knowing how to respond. Part of her wanted to say she wanted more, to tell Nora that she loved her, but she could not. She knew she would be saying it for the wrong reasons. In all honesty, she was happy with where they were. "I just want to be in the arms of someone who cares."

Nora just grinned. "I think I can help with that."

 

* * *

 

Cinder loved having Nora stay over. It meant she was able to wake up comfortably - which when it came to her lumpy mass of a mattress, did not happen very often. But this particular morning was different. When Cinder awoke, it was to an unexpectedly cold bed. There was no warm pressure anywhere around her... But there was a delicious scent filling her nose and a rather out-of-tune song filling her ears. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around the room and found the source. Nora was in the kitchen, naught but a light pink apron, cooking what she guessed was breakfast. Cinder could not help but smile. _Why must that girl always cook naked?_ She wondered to herself. Stretching, Cinder pulled herself up, threw on the tank top and sweat pants from the prior day, and sleepily made her way to her friend.

Upon noticing her, Nora smiled. "Morning Cindy!"

"Good morning Nora." Cinder greeted with a smiled of her own. "What are you making? It smells delicious."

"It's a surprise!" Nora chirped. "Go sit down, it'll be ready soon!"

"Okay." Cinder nodded before heading to the table, taking a seat in one of the two fairly worn down wooden chairs. Thankfully she did not have to wait long before the redhead approached her, a plate full of piping hot food in her hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"Breakfast time!" Nora beamed, placing the items in front of her friend before sitting in the chair across from her.

Cinder looked down at the food Nora handed her and immediately smiled... just like the meal did back at her. The eggs made the eyes, two crispy pieces of bacon made the eyebrows, and a large juicy sausage made a mouth. It all looked mouth watering... Wait a minute. "Nora... I don't own any bacon... or sausages..."

"Nope!" Nora burst. "That's why I went back to my apartment to get some!"

The older woman quirked her brow. "So does that mean you got dressed, went to your apartment, came back, and then got naked again?" Nora gave no response, simply smiling. "Oh." And there it was again. That girl was too good to her. Grabbing the utensils in front of her, Cinder cut off a piece of sausage and took a bite. "This is amazing... but where's your breakfast?" She asked before continuing to eat.

"Oh don't worry about me." Nora waved her off. "Plus, _I already had plenty to eat last night_." She finished with a sly grin.

Cinder was lucky she had _some_ control, or else she would have spit her food all over the table when she laughed.

"Besides, it's your first day of work!" Nora continued. "I've gotta make sure you're fed and dressed before I worry about myself!"

Cinder could only smile at her friend. She really did not deserve her. "Thank you Nora..."

Nora grinned back. "Alright! Now eat up, and I'll find you an outfit!"

 

* * *

 

 

It was not long before Cinder had near-devoured her meal. In her defense, it had been a while since she had tasted something that good. Once finished, she deposited her dishes into the sink before heading back into the main room, where she found Nora - still very naked aside from the apron - holding a few articles of clothing.

"Ta da!" The redhead beamed, raising the pieces for Cinder to see - a black button-up, a pair of black skinny jeans and a black belt.

Cinder raised her brow. "All black?"

"Yup!" Nora grinned. "All waitresses wear black!"

Cinder chuckled. "Whatever you say Nora."

"Oh! That reminds me! Do you happen to have a black tie?" Nora wondered.

The older woman shook her head, her gaze dropping. "I don't have any ties... not anymore..."

"No matter! Not having a tie isn't gonna make you look any less sexy!" Nora gushed, to which Cinder blushed. "Now go on and get dressed, you've got work soon!"

Taking the garments from her friend, Cinder paused. "Are... you just going stand there watching?"

"Oh hush, it's not like I haven't seen that bangin' body of yours before." Nora near-purred.

Cinder just scoffed before taking the garments and tossing them onto her bed. " _Bangin' body..._ " She mumbled as she stripped off her pajamas. Nora held out each article of clothing as she needed it - underwear, bra, jeans, button-up, and finally a pair of socks.

"All ready!" The redhead cheered.

Cinder smiled. "Thank you again Nora."

"It's what I'm here for!"

A sudden chime drew pair's attention to Cinder's scroll. Picking up the device, Cinder silenced the alarm. "Looks like it's time to me to head to work." She informed before her lips curled into a small smile. "It feels good to finally be able to say that again..."

Nora held out her hand. "Wait! Not before my pep talk."

"Your pep talk?"

"Yep!" Nora answered. Stepping forward, jade eyes met amber as she took both of her friend's hands in her own. "Cinder Fall. You are a strong, kind, smart, beautiful woman, and you can do anything. I believe in you. Don't ever forget that."

Cinder had to resist the urge to tear up. "I won't Nora."

"Say it back to me." Nora instructed.

"I'm... a strong, kind, smart... b...beautiful woman..." Cinder managed.

"Again."

Cinder took a deep breath. "I am a strong, kind, smart, beautiful woman." She stated, more confidently this time.

"That's the spirit!" Nora beamed, releasing her friend's hands. "Now get to work missy!" She padded over to begin redressing.

The older woman chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Once Nora was dressed, the pair exited Cinder's apartment. The redhead bid her farewell, but not before giving her a nice slap on the rear. _For good luck_ as she put it. A short walk later she arrived at the bar. As she approached the front entrance, her pace slowed to a stop. _You can do this._ She told herself. _You are a strong, kind, smart, beautiful woman._ After a few moments and a deep breath, Cinder entered.

Like the prior day, the bar was fairly empty, only a few people were scattered around the booths and tables. Rather than Qrow, a shorter blonde girl stood behind the bar, wiping down the counter. Upon spotting Cinder, she offered a warm smile.

"Hi there, welcome to The Perch." She greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"Hello... I'm Cinder... Cinder Fall." The raven-haired woman began. "I'm supposed to be have a trial shift today."

"Oh so _you're_ Cinder." The blonde walked around the bar to meet her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yang, Raven's daughter." She extended a hand, which Cinder took. "Speaking of, head to her office, she has a couple things she wants to go over with you before you start your shift."

"Okay." Cinder nodded before making her way behind the bar and into the back area. Gently knocking on the manager's door, she was called in. "Good afternoon Mrs. Branwen."

Sitting back in her chair, Raven chuckled. "Never quite got there, and just Raven is fine. We aren't very formal around here."

Cinder nodded. "Of course... Yang said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Right, yes, I do." Raven acknowledged, sitting up a bit straighter. "Just a few last minute tips before you start your shift." Opening one of the desk drawers, she began sifting through it. "First of all, don't worry about being too professional, you're serving drinks to tired shift workers. No one expects you to be perfect." Pulling out what appeared to be a small rectangular piece of paper, she wrote something down on it before handing it to the younger woman.

**HELLO**   
**my name is**   
**CINDER FALL**

"Sorry it's so tacky, I'll make sure you have a proper one by your next shift, so long as everything goes well today." Raven explained.

Sticking the tag to her shirt, Cinder smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Raven chuckled again. "Don't worry about calling me ma'am or anything like that. Again, just Raven is fine." To which Cinder nodded. "One other thing, listen to Yang. She'll talk a lot, hopefully it'll put you a little more at ease. And don't be afraid to ask for help, there's no shame in needing it."

After a moment Cinder spoke up. "I won't... Thank you Raven."

"Don't mention it." Raven responded. "Now get to work, I'm not paying you to just stand there." She added with a slight smirk.

Cinder offered a smile of her own. "Of course. Right away." As she watched Raven return to her work, Cinder exited her office, finding Yang back behind the bar, filling a couple glasses.

"Ready?" The blonde asked. Cinder nodded in response. "Alrighty, why don't you... take a walk around, familiarize yourself with where everything is." She suggested before bringing the drinks to a pair in one of the booths

Cinder nodded. "Okay." Looking around behind the bar, she began noting where things were. A variety alcohols lined the shelves on the wall, while an assortment of different items - glasses, cups, napkins, coasters, trays, etc. - filled the shelves beneath them. Several beer taps lined the left side of the counter, a large metal sink sat in the middle, a drying rack next to it, and a cash register sat near the end. There were also several mini-fridges behind the bar - two filled with bottled alcohol, the third with energy and sports drinks.

"What's this fridge for?" Cinder wondered, pointing at the third fridge as Yang returned.

"Oh that's for us, just in case we get a little tired on the job." Yang explained.

Cinder blinked. "Do the shifts really get... that bad?"

Yang shook her head. "Not really, but sometimes you don't wake up right in the morning and the coffee isn't enough, amirite?"

The older woman sighed. "Something I know all too well..."

"Well, feel free to take one if you need it." Yang offered.

"Thank you..."

"So, you find everything alright?" Yang asked after a few moments of silence.

"For the most part." Cinder responded. "Just one thing... where are the cleaning supplies?"

"In the back room." Yang clarified. "There's a shelf that's filled with... well, a lot of things actually. Could've sworn I saw a dildo there once, but next time I checked it was gone." Another few moments of silence went by. "Uh, anyways, the cleaning supplies are on the bottom shelf."

Cleaning supplies. Bottom shelf. Noted. Cinder simply nodded.

"Alright, well, why don't you start with..." Yang started, looking around the room until her gaze stopped on something. "Clearing and cleaning that table." She pointed to a recently vacated booth, several used glasses clustered in its center.

"Of course." Grabbing a tray from under the counter, Cinder gently flipped open the bar hatch and made her way to the vacant booth. She placed each glass onto the tray, followed by the coasters. Luckily the table was not very dirty, so it would only a quick spray and wipe down. As she placed the tray onto the bar counter, Yang began to reach for it. "Oh, you don't have to..."

Yang just smiled, taking the tray and putting the glasses into the sink to wash. "Don't worry about it, we're here to help each other out."

"Okay... Thank you Yang..." Cinder nodded before making her way behind the bar and into the back room. Looking at the shelf the blonde mentioned, the bottom row had just what she needed. Searching through the various spray bottles, she grabbed the one labeled _Table Soap_ and a cloth and headed back to the front area. As she passed Yang, the younger woman spoke up.

"You got the right soap?" Yang inquired, to which Cinder showed her the bottle. "Just making sure. I'll admit there have been a few times where I almost sprayed the tables with leather cleaner." She admitted with a small chuckle.

"I'll make sure to be careful." Cinder assured before going to clean the table. As she expected, it did not take long for the surface to shine like it was brand new. Once she was done, she put away the soap and rinsed the cloth in the back sink before returning to Yang to inquire about another task. She could not let herself become idle, lest she give the impression that she is not needed. "Yang?"

Placing the last glass onto the drying rack, the blonde turned. "What's up?"

"Is there... anything else you need me to do?" Cinder wondered.

"Uh..." Yang took a quick look around the room. "Not at the moment... but that's not a bad thing." She assured. "Sometimes we end up just hanging around until something comes up."

Cinder nodded. "Okay..." They proceeded to do exactly that. Over the next few hours, Yang served customers while Cinder cleaned up after them once they left. It was... nice. The stress she had earlier was slowly fading. Just like Raven said, Yang was quite talkative, which definitely helped Cinder feel at ease. She asked about her likes, dislikes, hobbies - though she did not have much of an answer for that one - all the standard _first meeting_ questions, but nothing about her past. Cinder was extremely thankful for that. As she was cleaning a pitcher, Yang approached the bar.

"Hey, you think you can handle yourself for a minute or two?"

Cinder blinked. "Wh... What for?"

"Just need to hit the little girls room." Yang admitted.

_It's only a couple minutes, no problem_. Cinder told herself. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

"Cool, be right back!" Yang called as she made her way to the bathroom.

And now Cinder was alone. She could already feel her stress levels slowly rising. _Calm down_. She told herself. _All you're doing is watching the bar until she gets back_. Taking a look around the room, Cinder took another deep breath. _Every customer has a drink, they shouldn't need anything from you in the next two minutes, just relax-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened, followed by a red-haired man in a white coat entering the bar.

"Hey there blondie!" The man greeted with a smile and a wave. As he approached the counter that smile somewhat faded. "Oookay you're not who I thought you were..." To which Cinder timidly shook her head. "Did I wonder in the wrong bar by mistake?" He asked, looking around the room. "No... I'm in the right place... You new here sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes..." Cinder managed.

Approaching the bar, the man extended his hand. "The name's Roman."

Cinder shook Roman's hand. "I-I'm Cinder..."

"Nice to meet you Cinder." Roman smiled. "Gotta say, I'm diggin' the hair style, don't see people pulling off a good fringe these days."

"Thank you..." Cinder mumbled. She hoped Yang would be back soon.

As if on cue, the blonde appeared behind Roman. "Not trying to hit on the newbie are ya Roman?" She wondered.

The man in question let out a nervous laugh. "Of course not blondie, was just saying hi is all."

Yang quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? That true?" She asked, turning to the older woman, who nodded. She turned back to Roman. "Alright Torchwick, you're off the hook this time. Now go sit down and I'll get you the usual." She stated before shifting her gaze back to Cinder. "Hey, it's been a few hours, why don't you take a break. I can handle things out here for a bit."

Cinder blinked. "Oh, okay..." A break sounded nice. Though she was not particularly _busy_ , she still probably needed it. Finishing up with the glass she was washing, she placed it on the drying rack and headed to the back room. Once there, she was able to get a proper look at it. The shelf she retrieved the cleaning supplies from stood against the wall closest to the door, the sink next to it. A wooden table sat in the center of the room, four chairs surrounding it. All things she saw before when she came for her interview. What Cinder missed was the fridge and microwave in the corner of the room. There were also four lockers lining the far wall - next to the back door - each of them presumably for one of the other staff members. Picking one of the chairs, she sat down at the table.

Then Cinder realized something. What was she going to do? She could not browse the web, as she did not have the money for a data plan. Maybe she could text Nora... No, the redhead had work to do. Though it was a very _different_ kind of work, it was still work nonetheless. _Maybe I should just close my eye and relax..._ As she was lost in thought, the back door opened, revealing Vernal, a motorcycle helmet in hand. She smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Oh, hey, didn't realize you'd be here today." Vernal admitted, the door closing behind her as she opened one of the lockers - probably hers.

"G-Good afternoon Vernal..." Cinder greeted. "Raven has me on a trial shift..."

"Cool." Was Vernal's simple response. "That going alright?"

Cinder nodded. "I'm on with Yang... Her personality is very... relaxing..."

"Yeah she has that effect on people." Vernal observed. "If you're ever feeling stressed, just get her talking, you'll feel better in no time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cinder replied. It was a fairly accurate statement. She had been quite nervous when she first arrived, but the more Yang spoke to her, the more at ease she felt... At least up until the blonde went to the bathroom and she was left alone. Luckily Roman was nice enough, but he was a little... much. Maybe she should ask for help next time...

"Uh, Cinder?" Came Vernal's voice, pulling the older woman from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was... zoned out..."

"What's that on your necklace you're fiddling with?" Vernal asked.

Looking down, Cinder realized what she had been unconsciously doing. She was playing with Emerald's ring again... Something she often did when she was lost in thought. "It... was my engagement ring..."

"Must not have gone too well." Vernal guessed. "That thing looks like it was tossed into a fireplace."

"Y-Yeah..." Cinder managed. Even at the mere mention, she could already feel a tear beginning to form in her eye. _Relax, she didn't know_. She told herself, trying to fight the urge to cry.

Upon noticing Cinder's face, Vernal's expression changed. "Oh shit, uh, I didn't realize it was that bad... Sorry."

Wiping away the tear, Cinder shook her head. "Don't be... you didn't know..."

Before Vernal could respond, the door to Raven's office opened, and the manager stepped into the break room. "Vernal, your girlfriend is trying to act punk again."

The short-haired woman let out a small chuckle. "Tell her I'll be right out." To which Raven nodded before leaving for the front area. As Vernal stood, she turned to Cinder. "Come on, if you're gonna work here you gotta meet her. She's around a lot, and fussy about her drinks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, your feedback fuels me!


	3. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, can I see you in my office?"

It took a couple minutes for Cinder to compose herself, but eventually she made her way out to the front area, where she found Yang and Vernal with a rather peculiar-looking girl. She had the brightest smile on her face while talking to Vernal, which to say the least, did not match the rest of her appearance. Her hair was jet black, tied up in a side ponytail, and her eyes... there was something off about them. Deep orange was definitely not a natural colour. On the contrary, her makeup definitely matched her hair - black eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick. Her outfit was equally as... interesting. A spiked leather jacket over a faded red band t-shirt, low cut and loose enough for Cinder to see her lacy black bra. The black jeans on the other hand were fairly tight, accentuating her less-than-curvy figure.

Hesitance hindered Cinders approach, the familiar flare of anxiety clenching her heart, freezing her feet to the floor. But then Yang looked her way, and with a single friendly smile, Cinder felt her heart calm. One step after the other, Cinder made her way over, Vernal offering an apologetic smile of her own. Not nearly as bright as Yang's. But appreciated nonetheless.

"This is my girlfriend Weiss." Vernal gestured to the girl next to her. "Weiss, my coworker Cinder."

"H-Hello..." Cinder managed.

"Nice to meet you." Weiss greeted, in an accent far too refined to fit the look. She extended a hand, which Cinder took. Her nails were painted black too.

"So, now that introductions are out of the way, you ready to go babe?" Vernal wondered.

"For you, I'm _always_ ready to go." Weiss purred.

"That's what I like to here." Vernal grinned before turning to Yang. "You got things here for a bit?"

"You know I do." Yang smiled, rolling her eyes. "Now go, before you make poor Cinder here jealous." Taking Weiss' hand, Vernal led her into the back room.

"Why would I be jealous?" Cinder inquired. Weiss was quite a beautiful girl - though her style was not exactly _Cinder's thing_ \- but that did not make her jealous of the pair. "What are they going to do?"

"Probably bang in the back closet." Yang answered, to which Cinder felt her cheeks heat up. "Actually no, _definitely_ bang in the closet. I can't think of a single time when Weiss visited where they _didn't_ bang."

Cinder blinked. "So you're telling me they... _have sex here? In the workplace_?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but it's not all bad. Sure hearing the moaning while on break can get kind of annoying, but at least they come out clean and not smelling of sweat."

"But... doesn't that break any rules here?" Cinder questioned.

"Nah, my mom's pretty chill about that sort of thing. She only seems kinda uptight 'cause she's tired a lot." Yang explained, before a grin came to her face. "Like there was this one time where someone dropped a glass, so mom heads to the back to grab a broom to clean it up, and Vernal and Weiss were uh, _busy_ in the closet." She reminisced, trying not to laugh. "Weiss had to hand her the broom _mid-session_."

As embarrassing as it sounded, Cinder could not help but smile, imagining how it must have looked.

"She's a sweet girl, Weiss." Yang continued. "Really nice, super polite, and the punk outfit rocks. But don't let it fool you, it's not even close to her natural style."

"Her... natural style?"

Yang nodded. "She used to wear a lot of white. But a little while after getting with Vernal, she kinda... _adopted her look_ if you get what I mean."

"I see..." A few moments went by, neither woman speaking, so they returned to their place behind the bar. "How did they become a couple?" Cinder asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well it's a long story really, but they can fill in the nitty gritty." Yang answered. "Weiss came from Atlas about a year ago, originally just tagging along with her sister on a business trip. One night she came here alone, one thing led to another, and... Vernal ended up _taking her home_ if you catch my drift. In the morning they talked, and Weiss decided to stay."

"But then... what about her sister?" Cinder wondered.

"Vernal took Weiss to her place so they could talk things out." Yang continued. "I heard it took some convincing, but eventually she let Weiss stay. Though I can't say the same about her father."

"What happened?"

"I don't know the whole story, but apparently he sent one of his employees to come get her." Yang explained. "Needless to say, he didn't get what he wanted."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like for her..." Cinder admitted, her gaze falling. "I never knew my father..."

"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry Cinder... I didn't know..."

The older woman shook her head. "Don't be, there was no way you could have." Maybe she should change the subject. "So... um, what about you? Do you... have a partner?"

"I uh... I've got someone." Yang started. "But we aren't really serious, just a casual thing."

That sounded a bit like Nora. Nothing serious, just casual. Though in their case, they were not in a relationship, just friends... who had sex sometimes.

Thankfully it was not _too_ long before the pair returned from the closet, and just as Yang said, they came out clean and smelling fine - Though Weiss was more flustered than before. Once Vernal made her drink - a vodka martini - the three women returned to work. As afternoon became evening, the bar slowly grew more crowded. Yang and Vernal still handled the bulk of it, while Cinder cleaned up after guests left. Once Weiss had finished her own drink, she approached the bar. Giving her girlfriend a quick kiss - at least it _started_ as a quick one - she received a firm slap on the rear before bidding them farewell.

After another group of guests departed, Cinder retrieved the glasses from their booth and brought them back to the bar.

"Hey Cinder?" Came Yang's voice from behind the bar. A tray of three drinks sat in front of her while she continued to make more.

"Yes?"

"You mind bringing these drinks to that group?" Yang asked, pointing to the booth she was talking about - A women and two men. "I've still got more to make for another party."

"Of... Of course." Was not the answer Cinder _wanted_ to give, but it was the one she had to if she wanted to keep this job. Picking up the tray from the counter, she turned to face the booth. _You can do this_. She told herself. _All you have to do is bring them their drinks and smile. Simple_. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the group, and all eyes turned on her as she arrived with the drinks. "M-Mistrali Margarita?"

The woman raised her hand. "Here." Cinder carefully placed the glass in front of her, making sure to smile as best she could. "Thank you."

"Daiquiri?"

"That's mine." The man sitting next to the woman responded. To which Cinder placed the glass in front of him, offering another smile. "Thanks."

"A-And the Screwdriver must be yours..." Cinder finished, placing the last glass in front of the second man.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Y-You're welcome." Cinder nodded before quickly returning to the bar. That was not too bad.

Yang offered a warm smile as she passed the older woman with a tray of drinks. "Nice job."

"Thanks Yang..." As Cinder placed the tray back into the stack under the bar, she heard the squeak of the back door opening. Turning around, she was met by Raven's tired gaze. The words that left her mouth were ones that Cinder hoped she would not have to hear, especially on her first day.

"Hey, can I see you in my office?"

 

* * *

 

Cinder was once again terrified.

Getting called into the manager's office, _especially_ on the first day - technically it was not even her first day - was almost always a bad sign. _Relax, you've done nothing wrong_. Cinder told herself. Whatever this was, it would not result in her being fired... She hoped...

Following Raven into her office, the older woman walked around to sat at her desk, while Cinder chose to stand - mostly out of fear that she was about to be told to leave. A few moments went by in silence, so she decided to speak up first.

“S-So, what did you want to... see me for...?”

"Well first off, you should sit down and breath before you pass out." Raven suggested, to which Cinder did so. "Second, you're doing great, so you're hired."

Cinder blinked. Was she serious? “I... I’m hired...?”

"Well you haven't broken or burned anything, or punched anyone. That puts you ahead of everyone else on their first days." Raven explained. "So yeah, congrats."

Cinder could already feel tears filling her eye. "I-I... thank you so much... You don't know how much this means to me..."

"I've got an idea, but hold off on the thank you's for now, I need to get some details from you." Raven continued.

"W-What kind of details?" Cinder hesitantly asked.

"Bank, social security, you know, for pay and such." Raven informed. "Are you good for money or is this a dire financial situation type deal?"

"It's... the latter..." Cinder admitted.

Raven did not respond immediately, possibly considering options. "I can give you an advance if you need it... you don't seem the sort to skip town, so I trust you with that."

Cinder could not believe what she was hearing. "You could?"

"I don't want my employees living under stress, I've been there and done that, it doesn't make good workers." Raven observed.

The younger woman sighed. "I feeling I've known far too well for far too long..."

"How are you getting along with everyone?" Raven changed the subject.

"Fine so far... Vernal is blunt but she's not rude, and Yang is really nice..." Cinder offered a timid smile. "She helped put me at ease during the first part of my shift."

Raven offered a smile of her own. "I hoped as much. You'll get used to Vernal eventually, she had it rough too."

"What... happened with her?"

"Life dealt her a shitty hand, eventually she snowballed into sticking us up, I had a better idea." Raven reminisced.

Cinder blinked. Did she hear her right? "She... She tried to rob you?"

"Almost." Raven clarified. "Ask her about it sometime, she's not shy."

"I will... when she makes me less anxious..." Cinder hesitantly agreed.

"She only acts tough, just do what Yang does and treat her like anyone else, and she'll tone herself down." Raven suggested.

Cinder nodded. "I'll try that..." Then she remembered the other girl she saw during her shift. "And her girlfriend seems nice..."

"Weiss? She's adorable, tries to act like Vernal, then goes right back to the practiced rich girl shtick." Raven chuckled.

The younger woman smiled. "She did look quite good in that outfit... But... rich girl shtick?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be heiress to the Schnee Development Corporation, but got disowned when she ran off with Vernal." Raven explained.

“Schnee Development... are you saying that’s Weiss _Schnee_?” Cinder inquired, eye wide.

"Just Weiss now, and don't forget it, she gets bitchy about her name."

“ _Just Weiss_... I won’t." Cinder assured. "It’s hard to imagine the heiress of the SDC would run off with someone...”

"Shitty parents are a theme around here." Raven grimaced.

This was probably a bad idea, but Cinder was curious. “Does that include... Yang?”

"She escaped the worst of it." Raven simply responded.

“I-If you don’t mind my asking... w-what do you mean by... she escaped the worst of it...?” Cinder timidly asked.

Raven sighed. "Let's just say I wasn't the best mother for Yang, and I ended up needing help from S... someone else..."

Just by the look on Raven's face, Cinder could tell this was a difficult subject. Her eyes were full of pain... full of regret... "I'm... I'm sorry Raven..."

Raven shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry for, the past is the past, we're here now, and everything's peachy."

"I suppose that's also a theme around here?" Cinder wondered, her lips curling into a smile.

Raven laughed. "Keep moving forward and all that shit."

Cinder nodded. "Indeed, it's how I made it this far in the first place. Well, that and Nora."

"Girlfriend?" Raven guessed.

Cinder shook her head. "No, well, not exactly... We're not together, but we have um... I would not be here without her..."

"Then you be sure to treat her well." Raven advised. "Those kinds of friends are hard to come by."

"That they are..."

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long time since Cinder had been this genuinely happy. Not only did her first shift go well, but she may have made a new friend.

After working out a schedule with Raven - she offered to work every day, but the manager insisted she take at least one day off for every seven - Cinder received the advance for the days she would be working that week. It brought a tear to her eye, been given enough money that would help her survive for more than a week. Almost too good to be true. Cinder felt as if she was going to wake up the next morning and she would learn this was all a dream... Shaking the _less-than-pleasant_ thoughts from her mind, she bid Raven a good night and exited the office. As she did, she noticed Yang was standing outside, appearing to be waiting for her.

"Hey, good job today." Yang complimented. "I know my mom said you were pretty nervous during your interview, but you did well. I look forward to having you as a coworker."

Cinder offered a small smile. "Thank you Yang."

"See ya tomorrow." Yang grinned before passing her to enter the break room.

"Yes, see you tomorrow..." Cinder bid before exiting the bar. It felt good to say that again...

After a short walk - with a quick stop at the bank - she arrived back at her shithole of an apartment... and Nora was waiting outside her door. She appeared to be dressed in her usual 'hangout wear' - a white t-shirt with a pink heart on the chest and pink short-shorts. Upon noticing her approaching, the redhead's eyes lit up, her mouth curling into an excited grin.

"Welcome home Cindy!" Nora burst. "How was your first day of work?" Cinder did not verbally respond, simply wrapping her in a tight hug, causing her to giggle. "I knew you would do great."

Partially pulling away, Cinder raised her brow. "How could you have known?"

Nora just continued to grin. "I just knew."

Cinder rolled her eye, yet still with a smile on her face. "Sure you did."

"It's true! I had good feelings about you, I knew you could do it!" Nora insisted.

"Are you sure those weren't aftershocks?" Cinder wondered, her smile becoming a smirk.

Nora giggled. "I should be the one asking _you_ about aftershocks Cindy."

"Well I had some good feelings of my own today, but unfortunately for you, they were not from the sex itself." Cinder informed.

"Considering how long I was between your legs last night, I'm surprised!"

Cinder chuckled. _Well she wasn't wrong_. Nora took great joy in giving pleasure to others, while at the same time never expecting to receive it. She has said as much. Even during their session the prior night, after going down on Cinder _extensively_ , it was if she had no interest in receiving the same. Once the older woman had orgasmed _several times_ , they just went straight to cuddling. Cinder tried asking if Nora wanted anything, but she insisted she was fine. Maybe it was the constant... _excitement_ of her job...

"Soooo, tell me all about your day!" Nora beamed, pulling Cinder from her thoughts.

"Why don't we head inside first?" Cinder wondered. "Unless you want to have this conversation in the hallway."

Nora blinked, realizing where they were. "Oh yeah. Let's do that." She agreed with a smile.

Cinder chuckled again. Pulling out her key, she unlocked her door and the pair entered her shoe box apartment.

"Hey, you mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" Nora asked. "I've been uh, waiting here for a while."

"Of course Nora." Cinder allowed. The redhead scampered off to the tiny bathroom, closing the door behind her. While she waited, the older woman decided to take the opportunity to get changed. Stripping off her work clothes, she threw them into the hamper before donning a pair of black sweatpants and a light brown shirt. As she flopped down onto her bed, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Today was a good day_. She thought to herself.

Soon enough the bathroom door opened and Nora strolled out. "You're not gonna wanna go in _there_ for twenty minutes!" She burst, to which Cinder grimaced. "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" She sat next to her friend. "So where were we? Oh yeah! Tell me about your day Cindy!"

Where should Cinder even start? In her mind so much happened that day. Should she start with the job itself? No... a bar job is pretty self explanatory... "I met some interesting people today."

"Ooh tell me all about them!"

"Well first there's my boss, Raven." Cinder began. "She's... tough, yet kind... and-"

"Is she hot?" Nora interrupted.

Cinder shrugged. "I suppose, but I was fairly nervous while speaking with her, so it wasn't exactly something I was focusing on. Maybe you should come visit sometime and try your luck."

Nora giggled. "Don't tempt me."

"Anyways, then there's her daughter Yang." Cinder continued. "I worked with her during my shift. She's really nice, polite and... comforting."

Nora raised a brow. "Comforting?"

Cinder nodded. "She helped me feel... at ease while we worked... I'm glad she was there with me."

"Oooohhh do I detect a crush?" Nora coaxed with a grin.

Cinder chuckled. "Just because I was glad she was there doesn't mean I instantly have a crush on her Nora."

The redhead just continued to grin. "Alright, whatever you say Cindy."

Cinder rolled her eye. "There was also the one I met a couple days ago when I first found the bar, Vernal. She is... rather intimidating to say the least."

"Why's that?"

"She has this whole biker punk thing going on... and that combined with her blunt attitude makes her an almost scary person." Cinder explained. "And that's not even including the fact that she had sex with her girlfriend in the bar's back closet." The reaction Nora gave reminded her of a double take. It made her laugh.

"Woah woah, your coworker banged her girlfriend at work??" Nora exclaimed, to which her friend nodded. After a moment her expression became a grin. "Could you hear them?"

"Fortunately not."

"So, was her girlfriend hot?" Nora wondered.

"Are you just going to ask that about everyone I meet there?" Cinder inquired.

"Maybe."

The older woman sighed. "Well to answer your question, she is pretty, but something about her style was... off-putting." She informed. "Yang told me she used to wear a lot of white, but now she's practically the textbook definition of goth."

"Sounds like an interesting girl." Nora commented.

"As far as I saw." Cinder shrugged. "But enough about me, we've talked to much about that, how was your day?" Knowing her friend's... _line of work_ , her answer ought to be interesting.

Nora just laughed. "It was nothing special."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey would you look at that, it's early :O (I usually have 2 weeks or more between chapters).
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short, technically this was gonna be the 2nd half of chapter 2, but it was taking too long so I decided to divide it up.
> 
> Also, completely forgot: this Weiss' design is inspired by 'Black Mirror' by ThyBlake on deviantart. Go check it out, it's awesome.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and as always, your feedback fuels me!


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another shift at The Perch, and Cinder was in a good mood.

As Yang dismounted her motorcycle and approached the back entrance the The Perch, she yawned. Why was it that every time she actually _intended_ to go to bed early, it always resulted in her staying up until two or three in the morning watching cartoons, looking at cat videos, or whatever else she found on the internet? Old habits sure die hard.

This particular night was spent binging an old season of _The Real Geistbusters_ show. Ruby had texted her earlier in the evening, telling her about how she saw a re-run of the show playing on TV, so Yang decided to give it another watch. It was not like she had anything else to occupy her time with anyway. Then what was supposed to be watching only a few episodes turned into binging an entire season... again. She thanked the Maidens she did not oversleep.

After throwing her stuff in her locker, Yang knocked on the door to Raven's office. "Morning mom." No answer came. "Mom?" She called out again. Still no answer... odd. Raven was always in her office by the time Yang - or anyone else - arrived for work. Slowly creaking the door open and peering inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. Raven was indeed at her desk, but she was asleep. Wild black hair splayed across the desk surface, obscuring her face from view. Not that Yang could forget the sight. The only times her mother looked relaxed were when she slept. And even then it was reluctant and fitful. Quietly making her way across the room and around the desk, Yang softly nudged her mother's arm.

" _Nnngghh_..." Raven groaned after a few moments, her eyes barely opening. " _Tai_?"

"Mom it's me, Yang." The blonde smiled, leaning over so her mother could see.

Slowly lifting herself off her desk, Raven rubbed the sleep from her eyes and observed her surroundings. "Oh, Yang... you're here early..."

"Early? It's just after eleven thirty... I'm actually a little late." Yang admitted.

Raven sleepily blinked before checking her watch. "So it is..."

Yang furrowed her brow. "Are you okay?" Looking at her mother, she could see something was off. Her hair was messier than usual, her clothes disheveled, and her overall appearance was... unkempt.

"I'm fine Yang." Raven stated before turning her computer back on from sleep mode. As the machine booted up, she looked up she realized her daughter was still staring at her with a frown on her face. She sighed. "I wasn't sleeping well." Raven paused to let loose a wide yawn. "Came down here to get an early start."

"How early of a start?"

"Uh..." Raven squinted at her watch again. "About four..ish?"

Yang sighed, frowning. "Okay, you need to go take a nap, in bed, now." She declared.

"Yang, I'm fine, I have work to do-"

"You always say you're fine mom, and I always drop it, but this is like the sixth time I've found you here, it's too much." Yang shot. "Put the computer to sleep, go upstairs and get some sleep, I can handle things till you get back."

"Fine, fine, gods..." Raven groaned, wearily reaching for the computer tower. "Your mother was a bad influence on you."

"Don't get sappy on me now, come on."

"I'm comin' I'm comin'." Raven groused, glaring at her daughter. "If I'm not back in two hours, you come wake me up, got it?"

Yang smiled. "I'll get Ruby to jump on you."

"She's comin' today?" Raven wondered as she slowly stood from her chair.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cinder's working today." Raven informed.

Yang slumped against the doorway, a hand burying itself in her hair. "Oh... ah... fuck."

"You think it'll be an issue?" Raven asked.

Yang sighed. "I dunno mom, Ruby's been coping for a while... but I don't want any old wounds opening up..."

"Well make sure Pyrrha comes then." Raven suggested as she sauntered past the blonde.

Yang nodded. "Will do."

Then Raven stopped, turning to face her daughter. "Oh, and Yang..." She started.

"Yeah?"

Raven offered a partial smile. "Thanks, for... you know."

"Yeah mom I know, now come on, bedtime." Yang instructed with a smile of her own.

Raven let out a small chuckle. "Yes ma'am." She agreed before exiting the office.

In terms of taking care of herself, it was not often that her mother actually _listened_ to Yang, so it was always a nice surprise when she did. Turning the lights off, the blonde closed the office door before heading into the still dark front area. As she flipped the switches behind the counter, the bar's lights flickered on, and Yang sighed. The early shift was always quiet, which was nice, but it was also boring. Standing around with nothing to do but clean was not very fun. It might be a Saturday, but the bar would most likely stay at least relatively empty until the evening. After turning on the "OPEN" neon sign in the front window, Yang returned to her place behind the counter.

_And now I wait_. She thought to herself. _Might as well use the time to text Ruby_.

Pulling out her scroll, she navigated to her text messages. Most of them were with her sister, some with Raven, a few from Vernal and Qrow, and of course that one very single-sided conversation... Yang shook the thought from her head. _Not now. You can think about that later_. It was true that Ruby might be still asleep, but Pyrrha had told Yang she had recently been trying to get her to wake up earlier on weekends. Though as far as she had heard, the redhead had been unsuccessful. Might as well try anyway.

**Yang** : _Wakey wakey sleepy head!_

As surprising as it was, Yang did not have to wait long for a response.

**Ruby** : _Morning Yang!_

**Yang** : _Did I wake you up? :P_

**Ruby** : _Of course not! It's almost noon!_

**Yang** : _Oh yeah? Was it a certain redhead that got you out of bed?_

**Ruby** : _...Maybe._

Yang could not help but smile. _Where would that girl be without Pyrrha?_ She wondered to herself. _Probably still alone in her cubicle with no one to talk to but fellow introvert Velvet_. Her smile suddenly faded. _Velvet_... It was sad to say that Yang had almost forgotten she was gone too... Ruby would not though. She would never forget. Two friends in one fire.

And now she would be coming face to face with Cinder. Gods this was going to be awkward. How would she even bring it up with her? _Hey Cinder, remember that crime you were accused of? Well my sister lost two friends because of it, and she still isn't over it, so just hide in back like a guilty person why don't you_... Yang sighed. _This was not going to be a fun day_. At least she could try to get Pyrrha to come with Ruby, that would help.

**Yang** : _Sooo, when do you think you'll be heading over today?_

**Ruby** : _Uhh well once Pyrrha gets back from her morning run we're gonna make lunch, then I'll be right over!_

**Yang** : _Hey speaking of the old ball and chain, you should bring her today!_

**Ruby** : _Well maybe if you stop calling my ~wife~ the "old ball and chain", then maybe I'll think about it._

Even months after their wedding, it was still strange to see Ruby referring to Pyrrha as her wife rather than just her girlfriend. If Yang was being honest with herself, she was a little jealous.

**Yang** : _Oh I apologize dear sister! Would you please grace me with the presence of your radiant goddess of a wife when you visit today?_

**Ruby** : _Lol okay, just give us a bit to eat and we'll head over._

**Yang** : _Sure thing._

Sliding her scroll back into her pocket, Yang sighed in relief. Having Pyrrha with Ruby will hopefully make things better for Cinder when she is inevitably seen. It was true that she had been doing well over the past few days, no issues aside from a few customers asking about her timidness. But that was slowly getting better. When Roman came back the prior day, she even had a conversation with him, even if it was full of nervous stuttering on her end. Yang hoped this encounter with Ruby would not drive her away. It was all she could really do at this point.

And so she waited. Not long after she put away her scroll, Qrow arrived to take over the bar... which left Yang to just clean things until customers started arriving. Luckily they did not have to wait long for that. Over the next hour, a few people came in, but the bar still remained relatively quiet.

As Yang was cleaning up after a group of customers, the sound of the front bell brought her attention to the entrance.

"Hi Yang!" Ruby beamed as she and Pyrrha entered the bar and approached the blonde.

Wiping the last section of the table, Yang turned to face her sister. "Hey Rubes- _oomf!"_ She started before before being nearly knocked over by the force of Ruby's hug. " _Gods you've got a grip_ , has Pyr been workin' you out?"

Ruby giggled. "From time to time."

"But not as much as I should." Pyrrha interjected as she joined the two. "You're lucky for your high metabolism, else all those cookies would go straight to your rear."

Releasing her sister, Ruby turned to face her wife. "Oh shush, you love my butt."

Pyrrha chuckled. "I suppose you got me there."

Ruby was about to say something else, but the face she made clearly showed she spotted who was behind the counter. "Uncle Qrow!" She burst before making her way over to the man in question.

"Hey there kiddo." Yang heard Qrow greet before she turned back to Pyrrha.

"It is nice to see you Yang." The redhead smiled as she wrapped the other woman in a gentle hug.

"You too Pyr." Yang responded with a smile of her own before the two parted.

"I heard you specifically asked for me to accompany Ruby today, is there any reason why?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I uh, just thought you'd like to be here with her this time." Yang half-lied. "Plus I haven't seen you in a little while." The way Pyrrha smiled told her that she knew something was up. She was a smart woman after all.

"Well you know I'm always happy to visit with her." Pyrrha replied just as Ruby returned.

"Alright, what'll it be today girls?" Yang inquired.

"Strawberry Sunrise!" Ruby burst.

"A non-alcoholic screwdriver." Pyrrha responded.

"One orange juice coming right up." Yang noted. "You two get settled, and I'll be right back. Just gotta wash these glasses." Yang informed as she picked up the tray from the recently vacated table.

"Okay!" Ruby approved.

As the couple made themselves comfortable in an empty booth, Yang took the try of drink ware back behind the counter. Once they were washed and dried, she moved on to making the drinks. As she did, she glanced over at Ruby and Pyrrha, and instantly felt that familiar pang of jealousy. The pair was chatting away, holding hands across the table. It was both a strange feeling - and a sad feeling honestly - that her _younger_ sister - not only got married first, but even started dating someone before Yang. Her last serious relationship was in high school, and even that was... complicated to say the least. Sure she had her current relationship - her very _casual_ relationship - but it was not the same. Not by a long shot.

Once Yang was finished with the drinks, she loaded them onto a tray and made her way over to Ruby and Pyrrha. "Order up!" She grinned. "One Strawberry Sunrise for you, and one _non-alcoholic_ Screwdriver for you!" She placed the drinks in front of their respective owners.

"Thanks!" Ruby beamed.

"Thank you." Pyrrha nodded. "But I will have to enjoy it in a minute, as I must visit the ladies room." She informed before raising from her seat. "Excuse me."

As Pyrrha made her way to the washroom, Yang slipped into her seat. "Looks like you're stuck with me until then." She joked.

"Well I was able to survive five years living with you, what's another couple minutes?" Ruby giggled, taking a sip from her drink.

Yang chuckled. "Guess you've got a point there."

"So what's new with you sis?" Ruby asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nothin' really, same old same old." Yang shrugged. Then she realized something. "You know, even now, months after your wedding, I don't think I ever asked you... how's the married life going?"

"It feels kinda... the same, really." Ruby responded. "I live with Pyrrha, and we call each other wife now, and make jokes about it, then laugh and hug each other and it's all mushy... Then we just continue on, happy."

"Sounds dreamy." Yang observed.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well, I sometimes get a little weirded out by Pyrrha praising my uh... _childbearing_ hips and... _fertile_ form, but then she does _this_ thing with her tongue and I just... auauauagh..." She shuddered, hiding her inflamed face.

Yang sighed, laughing breathlessly. "Rubes, I haven't been eaten out in like a week, if you don't shut up I'm gonna throw myself at your wife." She warned.

"Oh gods please don't." Ruby groaned. "I know she'd be into a threesome."

"We could always find out for sure when she gets back." Yang joked.

"I am _not_ having a threesome with my wife and sister." Ruby declared.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

Ruby gaped at her sister. "Yang!"

Yang laughed as Ruby threw a coaster at her face, easily deflected. "I'm kidding I'm kidding!"

Ruby crossed her arms, pouting. "Good. Because you're not turning Pyrrha into another Neon."

"Hey you can't blame that on me! I thought she was flirting with me to mess with you!" Yang admitted. "How was I supposed to know she _actually_ wanted to... _include me_ in the bedroom?"

"Maybe from the fact that she seriously asked you if you wanted to have a threesome with us?" Ruby mockingly guessed.

Yang blinked. "Oh yeah."

"And then she tried to get mom involved..." Ruby groaned.

"Oh gods I remember." Yang reminisced, barely withholding her laughter. "Mom's face was priceless!"

Ruby chuckled. "It's not like I expected things to last long anyway..." She noted.

"Yeah, she was a pretty weird one. But hey, in the end, you found your perfect gal." Yang smiled.

Ruby giggled. "I know Yang, I can't count how many times you've already told me."

"As long as you know!" Yang beamed. The next few moments went by in silence as the blonde watched Ruby take another sip from her drink. Then she felt someone behind her.

"You know Yang... a threesome doesn't sound like a bad idea." Came Pyrrha's whispering voice - in a _way_ too seductive tone - from right next to Yang's ear.

"Gah!" Yang exclaimed as she banged her knee on the underside of the table, which caused Ruby to laugh. " _Ah, damnit_... How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Pyrrha informed as she and Yang switched places. "I heard you talking as I came out, I decided to say hello to Qrow. He told me you needed a little... waking up."

"Of course he did." Yang muttered, rubbing the sore area of her leg before shooting a dirty look over at her uncle. He just grinned. Which actually reminded her of something. "Hey Rubes, you wanna go say hi to Aunt Raven?"

"Sure!" Ruby burst. "You wanna come Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I think I'll stay behind. I haven't even started my drink yet."

"Fair enough." Yang acknowledged. "Alright Rubes let's go."

"Okay!"

As the pair walked through the bar and into the back room, Yang realized something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Aunt Raven's asleep. So you're gonna have to jump on her."

Ruby just laughed. "I'm not twelve anymore Yang."

Yang raised a brow. "So you're saying no then?"

"Of course not!"

 

* * *

 

Another day, another shift at The Perch, and Cinder was in a good mood.

The advance Raven gave Cinder took the impending sense of dread away. The pressure to succeed that ruled her waking hours was no longer there, improving her quality of life dramatically. In turn, her last few shifts had gone well because of it. Sure there were a few hiccups here and there, but overall things went relatively smoothly.

Before leaving her apartment, Cinder made sure to check the rough schedule Raven gave her the prior day. Today she would be working with Yang and Qrow, which made her smile. Qrow was nice enough, but she liked working with Yang. She had such a... pleasant aura, filling the air with banter, mindless or otherwise, making her feel more at ease. Even simple things were made better by that bright smile of hers. Over the past few days, she had learned that any shift with Yang would be a good one.

After a short walk she arrived at the bar, and for the first time since she was told, she remembered to use the back entrance. Grabbing her fancy new nametag from her locker - it was all she had to store in there - Cinder made her way out into the front area. Just like her prior shifts, it was relatively quiet, where it would most likely stay until the evening. Though she expected to find Yang behind the counter, it was Qrow instead. Wearing the same grey button-up shirt and black dress pants as the last two times she saw him - at least it looked like the same outfit. Upon noticing her, he offered a smile.

"Hey there." He greeted.

Cinder offered a small smile. "H-Hello Qrow." She may be in a better mood, but that did not mean some people did not make her nervous.

Taking a quick look around, Cinder noticed Yang was not around. "Isn't... Yang working today?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's just upstairs visiting Raven with her sister." Qrow informed. "She fell asleep at her desk again, so Yang sent her upstairs to take a nap a couple hours ago."

"Oh..." Cinder managed. Over the past few days, whenever she saw her boss, she could tell how tired the older woman was - From the dark circles under her eyes to the way she spoke. That woman needed more sleep, and even though it was at her desk at work, it was good she was getting some. Wait... "Upstairs? Does this bar have a second floor?"

Qrow shook his head. "Nah, it's just Raven's apartment up there."

Cinder blinked. "She... lives above the bar?"

"Yup." Qrow confirmed. "It's actually not a bad place if I'm being honest." Before he said anything else, his gaze shifted from Cinder to something on the other side of the bar.

Turning to see what Qrow was looking at, Cinder was met with a beautiful, yet very familiar girl. Tall, bright red hair, emerald green eyes... she knew she had seen her somewhere... but she could not quite place it...

"Hey there Pyrrha, you ready for another drink already?" Qrow asked the girl.

Wait a second. Pyrrha? _Nikos_?

“Excuse me, are you... Cinder Fall?” The girl inquired.

_Oh my gods_... It really was her... Pyrrha Nikos. Though she was just the fiancé of someone that Cinder used to work with, she was no stranger to what happened eight months ago. All the older woman could do was timidly nod. Never thinking she would ever see her again, she was at a loss for words.

"Oh... well, I see... How have you been faring?" Pyrrha plastered on the facade of kindness, but Cinder saw through it. She had seen it before.

"Poorly, until recently." She murmured, schooling her voice steady, her heartbeat uncomfortably hard.

Pyrrha's smile faltered. “That’s... unfortunate. I’m sorry to hear that.”

_No you're not_. Cinder bit back the growl, anger flaring in her chest, only for it to be quenched. _They aren't worth your anger Cinder_. Came Emerald's soothing memory. Even tainted in grief, it retained its effect. "Do you want a refill?" She chose to ask, noticing the glass in the other woman's hand.

"Oh, yes please, thank you. It's a non-alcoholic Screwdriver." Pyrrha handed the glass over, and Cinder leaned over to open one of the bar fridges below. "We... I hadn't heard of what happened to you, after-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cinder declared.

"Very well... but..." Cinder placed the glass rather firmly on the bar, glaring at her with a single golden eye as she filled it. "I'm sorry."

Cinder blinked. Did she hear that right? “What?”

Pyrrha nodded. "We all experienced pain Cinder, but none spared pity for yours, and for that I am sorry."

_This wasn't real. It couldn't be_. Why would _anyone_  who knew what happened _apologize_ to Cinder? “Pity usually isn’t given to those who are accused of major crimes.” She grumbled.

Pyrrha sighed. "Anger blinds the best of us Cinder, even I can admit that... I hope in time, others can too."

This... was a trick. It had to be... “What exactly are you trying to say?”

"We blamed you Cinder." Pyrrha whispered. "In our grief we all did, we were pained, we were mourning, and we were angry." She admitted. "And we were wrong, every one of us, and you suffered for it."

Cinder could only stand there in shock. She imagined scenario after scenario where someone from her past would confront her... and this was _not_ how she thought it would have gone. With no idea how to respond, she was truly at a loss for words.

Looking directly into Cinder's eye, Pyrrha continued. "I pray that one day the true perpetrator is found, and that you find peace... that we all find peace in the wake of loss."

Cinder only stared, hands gripping the glass and bottle tighter as the flurry of emotions overwhelmed her. No one ever reached out to her - not during the trial nor after. It was all business and legalities, a single offer of counseling, nothing to assuage the pain, the loss, the crippling injuries that plagued her. And now here it was, too little, too late. She wanted to throw the drink in her face. To yell and scream and cry. But every twinge of fury felt numbed by the knowledge that Emerald would not have wanted that. She only wanted Cinder to be happy. The older woman handed the glass over. "Enjoy your drink." She mumbled, bending back below the bar to put away the juice bottle.

Pyrrha's gaze fell, though the other woman could not see. "Thank you..."

Cinder did not respond. After placing the bottle back into the fridge, she silently stood back up and moved to the side to wash some glasses Qrow left for her. She did not want to have to deal with this - she had made that clear - and yet Pyrrha still stood before her. Cinder saw the girl open her mouth a few times, but never say anything.

"Cinder I-" Pyrrha finally started before the door to the back area burst open, and out strode Yang and another shorter girl. She seemed... familiar, like Pyrrha... Black hair with red tips, silver eyes... a smile as bright as sun... Cinder's eye widened. _Oh gods... Ruby Rose_. Why must this day torture her further? No, she was not going to deal with this. Turning back to the counter, she went back to washing glasses.

"Hey Pyrrha we're back!" The Ruby burst before noticing the redhead was in front of the bar. "Oh, you getting another drink?" As she continued speaking, her gaze slowly shifted from Pyrrha to Cinder. "Maybe I should think about getting myself... another..." She trailed off as her eyes landed on the older woman.

Cinder prayed to every Maiden, god and deity she could think of that Ruby would not recognize her, but just judging from how silent she - along with Yang and Pyrrha - was being, she feared that was not the case. _Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up_. Cinder told herself as she continued to try to distract herself with washing the glasses. _If you don't look up, she'll eventually leave_. At least that was what she hoped.

" _Cinder_?" She heard Ruby whimper. Voice weak and pitiful.

_Fuck._

There was no avoiding it. Taking a shaky breath, Cinder slowly looked up, eventually meeting Ruby's teary gaze. She was staring at her like a deer in headlights, Cinder did not know what to do. Every second that ticked by only made things worse. Was she going to cry? Or yell? Or scream? Cinder could not take it. She wanted Ruby to do _something_ other than stare at her with tears pooling in her eyes.

Yang reached out to place a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Ruby..."

Snapping out of her daze, Ruby turned to Yang, a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. " _Why didn't you tell me_?"

Yang hesitated, eventually slowly nodding. "I wasn't sure how..."

Ruby took a step away from her sister, tears streaming down her face. "I... I need to go." She stammered before turning to nearly run out of the bar. Pyrrha attempted to get her to stop, but was ultimately ignored.

Once the crimsonette was gone, Pyrrha turned back to Yang. "I'll make sure she's okay." She assured, as confidently as she could. Yang simply nodded as she quickly left to follow her wife.

Once Pyrrha was gone, Yang slumped against the wall. With a clinking of glass Cinder abandoned her place, making her way past the blonde and towards the bathroom.

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

Cinder wished she could disappear.

Unfortunately the best she could do was lock herself in the women's restroom.

So that is what she did.

Minutes ticked by as Cinder sat on the toilet, head in her hands as tears streamed down her face. Why - even after things were starting to look up - must the world continue to make her suffer? Hearing Pyrrha bring up the past was hard enough, but Ruby... just seeing that teary-eyed look on her face was pure torture. Cinder knew the girl had lost people she loved as well, and thinking about that always hurt, but coming face to face with her again was something else entirely. Sometimes she wished she herself had perished in that fire too... Cinder sighed. Thoughts like that would get her nowhere. What she needed to do now was compose herself, she just needed time.

There were a few times where knocks rung upon the door, each time Cinder greeted them with a near-whimpered response, informing the knockers of her presence. She wished there was more than one woman's bathroom in this place. Twenty more minutes passed by until another set of knocks were heard.

"Occupied." Cinder murmured.

"It's me." Came Yang's voice from the other side of the door.

Cinder raised her head from her hands. "Yang?"

"Yeah, I uh, just wanted to come check on you." Yang responded. "Make sure you're alright and stuff."

As she wiped more tears from her eye, Cinder's lips curled into a small smile. "Thank you, but I'm okay, I just need a bit more time..."

"No problem..." Yang responded, followed by a moment of silence. "Hey, can I come in for a sec? Or are uh, ya'busy...?"

"Oh, no, I'm just... sitting here." Cinder informed. Raising from her seat on the closed toilet, she checked her appearance in the mirror, making sure she was at least _somewhat_ presentable. Unlocking the door, she allowed Yang to enter. Though there was plenty of room for both of them, Cinder still felt a bit weird being in such close proximity to the blonde. The two briefly stood in silence until Yang brought a hand up and ran it through her hair.

"So uh, I just wanted to apologize... for not telling you about Ruby." Yang started. "And it would've felt kinda weird to say that from the other side of the door."

"Yang it's okay-"

"No, it's not." Yang interrupted, making the other woman flinch. "You've been through a lot, and it wasn't fair that you didn't know someone you used to know was coming."

Cinder blinked. _Someone I used to know_? "You... you knew?"

Yang sighed. "Yeah, mom does too. It was part of the reason she hired you."

"It... was?"

Yang nodded. "Everyone deserves a chance Cinder, especially during hard times."

Cinder could not help but smile, fighting back tears as she did so. "Thank you..."

"Hey don't thank me, thank my mom. I only said that you could fit in here." Yang responded with a smile. "And you do, I'm glad she hired you."

"Me too..." Cinder mumbled.

"So, think you're ready to come out, or do you need another few minutes?" Yang wondered.

Wiping the tears from her face and eye, Cinder took a deep breath. "No no, I'm okay now."

Yang smiled. "That's what I like to hear!"

 

* * *

 

Once Cinder had come out of the bathroom, it was back to work - she still had most of her shift left after all. While they worked, Yang made sure to take every chance she got to talk to her - and it turned out the blonde was quite the fan of cartoons. Not exactly what she was expecting. If Cinder was being honest, she thought she would have heard more about things like clubbing and partying and more... _outgoing_ activities. Not... well, children's TV shows. Of course that was not a bad thing. It was nice to see someone so passionate about something they enjoyed, as it had been quite some time since Cinder had felt that way about anything.

As the hours ticked by and the sun began to set, the bar slowly became more crowded. _Now comes the hard part_. Cinder thought to herself. During the day she had time to _cool down_ between talking to customers, but unfortunately there would be no such luxury this time. It was her first shift that went into the night, and if she was being honest, she was nervous. Her first shift was a trial, so it was only a few hours. The next several days were longer, but they began earlier and only lasted until the early evening, before the bar actually started getting busy.

_You can do this_.

If Cinder had been alone that statement may not have been true, but she had Yang to help, so things were... bearable. Since Qrow was also behind the bar, he handled the customers sitting at the counter, while the two women handled the ones at the booths and tables. Since it was her first shift that ran into the night, Yang took their orders, Cinder made the drinks, and the blonde brought the drinks to the customers. They had a good system.

As time went on and more drinks were served, the bar started to get a bit rowdier - particularly due to what looked like a group of football players. When they came in earlier they all appeared to be at _least_ little tipsy. Cinder already felt bad for Yang - and they had not even ordered anything yet.

"How much you wanna bet those guys are gonna flirt with me the second I get over there?" Yang wondered as she approached the bar counter.

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "You know I don't have the money to bet Yang."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, right, sorry about that."

"It's alright, I accepted my financial situation a long time ago." Cinder informed. "At least now I'm actually earning money. Something I haven't been able to say in eight months."

"Well, how about this?" Yang changed the subject, placing the empty tray she was holding onto the counter as she leaned closer. "If more than... three of them flirt with me, we switch places until you get off."

Cinder tilted her head over to take a look at the group in question. They were all tall, burly, fairly good looking - very _typical_ football players if she was being honest - but not all of them looked like huge flirters. At least she hoped. It was not as if she disliked the job... she would just rather be behind the bar when it was as busy as it currently was. But at the same time, it would be good practice... The daytime would seem like nothing compared to this... "Very well Yang, deal." After the two shook hands, Cinder watched the blonde stroll over to the table, swinging her hips as she did.

_Well shit._

Cinder had a bit of confidence before, but as she watched Yang interact with the group, that confidence quickly faded. Maybe she should not have made that bet... Oh she _definitely_ should not have made this bet.

Soon enough Yang returned to the counter with a grin on her face, holding out her notepad. "Looks like it's your turn to be the waitress."

Cinder sighed before smiling back at the blonde and taking the pad. "Very well."

Walking around the bar, Yang gave a final smirk before she took the older woman's place. "Alright, there's a pair that still needs drinks, so why don't you take their orders while I make the drinks for the football players." She suggested, pointing out the booth.

"Okay." Cinder nodded. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the table. Two men, no problem - at least she hoped. "H-Hello, my name is Cinder. What can I get for you?"

"Hi." The first man replied with a smile. "I think I'll have a... Mojito please."

"And I'll take a Sidecar." The second man simply responded.

Scribbling down the orders, Cinder looked back up and smiled. "I-I'll be right back with your drinks." _See? No problem_. Both men were sure to thank her as she headed back to the counter. Ripping off the page from the notepad, she placed it on the counter in front of Yang. "Here are their orders."

"Cool cool, just give me one second to finish these drinks..." Yang started as she filled the last of the glasses from one of the taps. Once finished, she placed it on a tray with five others. They all appeared to be draft beers - `typical for a group like that. "Alrighty, there ya go! Just be careful, six drinks might be a bit heavy."

Cinder offered a small smile. "I will, thank you Yang." Picking the tray up off the counter - it was rather heavy, but she could handle it - she took another deep breath before approaching the booth. _They just want their drinks, nothing else_. She thought to herself. _All you have to do is give them those drinks and smile_.

Luckily none of them paid Cinder any attention as she placed the tray of glasses onto the table. One after the other, the men mumbled thanks as she gave them their drinks. Before she could pick up the last glass, Cinder felt a hand gently caress her rear - and her world froze.

The man closest to her left - the one with a hand currently on her ass - leaned closer to Cinder. "How about you come take a ride with me so we can _touchdown_ at my place for the night?" He coaxed with a smirk.

Cinder did not respond - She _had_ no response. All she could do was stand there while two things flooded her mind - fear... and memories. That hand on her rear felt so familiar... yet so alien. She remembered how Emerald used to touch her there when they kissed, how good it felt, but now that memory felt... _tainted_. Fear slipped into anger, hot and seething, demanding recompense. She took the remaining glass of beer from the tray, and dumped it on his head.

It was safe to say he did _not_ look happy. At least he was shocked enough to not have an immediate reaction. So Cinder took the opportunity to take the empty tray and retreat back to the bar. But as she did, she felt an abrupt and painful pressure on her left arm. She turned around to see what it was, then suddenly she was seeing stars. When she came to her senses, she was on the floor... and her face... hurt. Not to mention her wrist. It felt like the burns were fresh again...

Still dazed, Cinder looked up, expecting to see the man standing above her. But... he was on the floor next to her... and Raven was standing above _him_. As her boss grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him across the room towards the door, she felt someone lift her up off the floor. Once she was standing, her vision blurred once again, and the next thing she knew, she was in sitting in one of the chairs in the break room. Cinder watched as Yang grabbed the first aid kit off the wall and placed it onto the table before sitting down in front of her. The blonde said something, but it did not quite register.

" _Are you okay_?" Yang inquired - probably for the second time - as she opened up the first aid kit.

Cinder just nodded. If she was being honest, she was not sure if she really was okay. After all, she had just been assaulted, by a truck it felt like.

"Alright, well it doesn't look like you'll need stitches, and-" Yang started.

"Stitches?" Cinder interrupted, her eye wide in surprise.

"Yeah, when he punched you it split the skin right under your left... eye." Yang explained, pointing to the spot on herself before continuing to rummage through the first aid kit box.

"My... eye...?" Slowly reaching up, Cinder touched the unexpectedly bare flesh of the right side of her face. Wait, where was her mask? _Where was her mask?_ Quickly covering the area, she frantically looked around the room, hoping it was there.

"Cin- Cinder." Yang reached out to stop the other woman. "Let me bandage you up first, then I'll get your mask, alright?" Luckily Cinder seemed to calm down with that suggestion, nodding in response. Pulling out a small cloth and bottle, she shifted her gaze back to Cinder. "Okay, I'm gonna disinfect the wound first, so it's gonna sting a bit." Yang warned as she wet the cloth. When she looked back up, she noticed Cinder still had a hand over her left eye. "I can't do that unless you move your hand." Cinder hesitated, but eventually her hand slowly fell onto her lap with the other one. "You ready?" The other woman nodded once again.

As the blonde touched the cloth to Cinder's skin, she flinched at the pain. It was uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the punch. After she wiped away the small amount of blood, Yang grabbed a band-aid from the box and gently applied it over the wound.

"There, all better." Yang smiled.

Cinder offered a smile in return. "Thank you Yang."

"Don't mention it." Yang answered. As she stood from the chair, her smile faded. "I'm uh, really sorry you had to deal with a creep like that in your first week. I should've kept a closer eye on you... I didn't think he would go that far..."

Cinder shook her head. "You shouldn't blame yourself, what happened happened."

"If you say so." Yang sighed. "Okay, sit tight, I'll go get your mask." As the blonde made her way back to the front area, Cinder heard the door open. "Oh, mom, do you know where Cinder's mask is?"

"I've got it." Came Raven's voice from around the corner. "You get back to work, I need a moment with Cinder.

"Sure thing." Yang replied.

After the door closed, Raven appeared from around the corner with Cinder's mask in hand. "Hey. I uh, here's your mask." She simply said as she handed the mask to the younger woman.

"Thank you..." Cinder mumbled. The moment the mask was in her grasp, she quickly put it back on her face. She was never quite... _comfortable_ without it on. Even when she was at home, she felt... _naked_.

Taking a seat in the chair Yang previously sat in, Raven sighed. "So, I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner. I should've intervened the moment that piece of shit touched you, but I thought you handled him well enough... then..." Her gaze fell. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Cinder nodded. "My face hurts... and my wrist is sore, but I'm alright."

"Can I see your wrist?"

"Okay..." Removing the glove from her hand, Cinder placed it onto the table before undoing the wrist buttons of her shirt. She hissed as the fabric brushed over the sensitive skin as she rolled up the sleeve, revealing a rather large bruise on her forearm.

Reaching out to gently take hold of the appendage, Raven examined the injury. "Well it doesn't look swollen... Does it hurt when you move it?" She wondered.

Cinder moved her wrist around, and luckily there was no pain. "No... just when it's touched."

"Hm, I think you should take an early night, get some extra rest." Raven suggested. "Yang can give you a lift if you'd like, but be warned, she rides a motorcycle."

After a moment Cinder nodded. "I'd appreciate that... thank you Raven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, your feedback fuels me!


	5. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the message, Yang saw it was only a single word.
> 
> "Tomorrow."

As Yang pulled her bike to the side of the road and turned off the engine, she noticed the two arms snaked around her stomach did not loosen. She could not help but smile. It was always fun taking someone out for a ride on Bumblebee for the first time. Maybe she should have been a little gentler. After a few moments of silence, she turned, giving her passenger a little nudge.

"You can loosen up now, we're here." Yang informed with a small chuckle.

Raising her head from Yang's back, Cinder looked around. "Oh."

As the older woman dismounted the motorcycle, Yang took a quick look around the area, and something occurred to her. The neighbourhood was... well, a bit of a shithole if she was being honest. Littered street, damaged buildings, dozens of cracked windows, empty lots... it looked... awful. It seemed like the kind of place someone would be when they get robbed. "Is this... really where you live?" Yang wondered, a look of surprise on her face.

"It looks bad, I'm aware. Time and poverty makes paupers of us all." Cinder responded with a sad chuckle.

"Is it... _safe_ here?" Yang inquired.

"Enough." Cinder simply replied. "It's not the cleanest district, the people are generally unsociable, and the sirens became annoying after a while... but I've only been mugged once-"

"You've been mugged??" Yang interrupted. She was concerned before, now she was worried.

Cinder did not respond immediately, which only worried the blonde further. "Well... she _tried_ to mug me, I was very tired... Once she realized I had nothing to offer but my key she left." Yang breathed a small sigh of relief. She knew how rough the other woman already had it, and being robbed would have just been salt on the wound. "But it's not all bad." Cinder continued. "I... met someone here."

Yang raised a brow. "You _met_ someone? Damn Cinder you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Or... girlfriend..."

A small blush found its way to Cinder's face. "W-We're not together... She's just a friend..."

"Oh? Is this the kind of friend who you _share a bed with_ from time to time?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I- We- um..." Cinder stammered, the blush on her face growing.

Yang let out a chuckle. "I'm just teasing ya, I know it's none of my business." After a few moments of silence, she continued. "So uh, you want me to walk you up?"

Cinder shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm alright. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem at all, but are you sure?" Yang pressed. "Because it's really no problem-"

"Yang, I know you're concerned, but I'm fine." Cinder interjected with a smile.

Yang sighed, but nodded. "Alright." As the older woman turned to walk toward the apartment building, she called out. "Hey Cinder, before you go..."

Cinder turned back to face the blonde. "Yes?"

"You're still wearing my mom's spare helmet." Yang informed, pointing to her own head.

Cinder blinked before looking up and finding she was indeed still wearing the piece of black headgear.

"Oh."

 

* * *

 

Well that day was a disaster.

After dropping Cinder off, Yang decided to head home for the night - Her shift was over anyway so there was nothing left for her to do. "Honey I'm home!" She called out into her shoe box of an apartment as she closed the door.

There was no answer.

Not like she was expecting one anyway.

After hanging up her jacket and helmet in the closet, Yang made her way into into the living room - technically the main room since the apartment only _had_ a few rooms - and plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Though she should think about going to bed earlier - especially after the prior night - she had something to do first. Fishing her scroll from her pocket, Yang navigated to her mom's contact.

**Yang** : _Hey mom, you got a sec?_

A few minutes went by without an answer, so the blonde decided to switch on the television to try to find something to watch while she waited. Unfortunately, she flipped through channel after channel and nothing really seemed that interesting - She ended up just turning it off and heading to her room. Might as well get ready for bed while she waited.

As Yang entered her bedroom, she stripped off her shirt - not even bothering with undoing the buttons - and threw it into the hamper. Next followed her bra - which felt _great_ \- and then her pants. After depositing those into the hamper as well, she grabbed her favourite cat-themed pajamas from their place on her very unkept bed. It was always both a great feeling and sad feeling. The former because they were _extremely_ comfortable, and the latter because... who they reminded her of... Yang shook the thought from her head. She did own more pairs, but she only ever wore them when the cat-themed ones needed to be washed.

Once Yang had her pajamas on, she checked her scroll once more. Still no answer. Guess it was time for dinner then.

Making her way through the apartment and into the kitchen, she flipped open the fridge in search for some food. She did not feel like cooking. Luckily she did not have to look far, as there was a perfectly good container of vegetarian dumplings on the top shelf - courtesy of a lovely dinner with Ruby and Pyrrha the previous week. Yang was always thankful that the pair invited her over every so often. It meant that she did not have to spend so much time alone in her apartment... Plus she always got a free meal to take home. So that was nice.

Loading some dumplings onto a plate, Yang placed them into the microwave. As she turned the appliance on, her scroll suddenly buzzed.

**Raven** : _Hey sorry about that, had to mop up a spill. What's up?_

**Yang** : _I just wanted to talk about Cinder with you._

**Raven** : _What, you like her or something? What happened to that booty call you had?_

**Yang** : _No mom I don't like her, at least not in that way. I wanted to talk about her living situation._

**Raven** : _What about it?_

**Yang** : _It's horrible. She lives in a crime ridden slum, and I'm honestly worried._

**Raven** : _Has she expressed concern over where she lives?_

**Yang** : _No, but that doesn't make it any better mom. I remember how comfortably Ruby used to live on her own, so to see Cinder living in a place like that was... shocking._

**Raven** : _I understand your concern Yang, but it's not like we can force her to move out of there. I'm not sure she could even afford it._

Yang sighed. She had a feeling that would be her mom's answer. Unfortunately she was not wrong, there was not really anything they could do. They could not force her to move somewhere else, and there was no way Cinder would be comfortable moving in with either of them. She had met them less than a week ago after all.

**Yang** : _Then what do you think we should do?_

**Raven** : _I don't know. All we can really do is make sure she's comfortable and safe at work._

**Yang** : _Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow night mom._

**Raven** : _See ya kiddo._

Wait, what?

**Yang** : _Kiddo? Who are you Qrow?_

**Raven** : _Thought I'd try something, but fine. I will see you tomorrow daughter of mine._

**Yang** : _Lol okay. Night mom._

Putting away her phone, Yang retrieved her food from the microwave - and it smelled delicious. It was true that her own cooking was good - when she actually bothered to cook - but Pyrrha was practically a master chef. She could probably even compete with Summer, who was an actual _professional_ chef. Maybe she should arrange another cooking contest between the two sometime... Anything to get them to cook for her.

Once Yang finished her meal, it did not take long for her to end up doing what she did most nights; browsing the internet. It was not like she had anything better to do anyway. Video after video, post after post, meme after meme... the next thing she knew, a few hours had passed... Oops. Maybe she should think about getting some sleep. Unfortunately, right before she went to put her laptop to sleep, she caught a glimpse of a surprising post.

**Cat Tails - Season 4, Episode 7 discussion**   
**to r/cartoons**

Did that already have another season? Yang thought it was not starting back up for another couple months. Well, since it was out, maybe she could watch a couple episodes... _No, you stayed up late enough last night. You can't watch it in the morning_. The rational part of her brain said. Yang sighed.  _Fine_. As she closed her laptop and headed towards her room, her scroll buzzed once more. Who would be texting her at this hour? Pulling her scroll from her pocket, she checked the notification, and seeing who it was made it more confusing.

**Neo**  
[Text Message]

Opening the message, Yang saw it was only a single word.

_Tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

 

As the morning came, Yang woke up in a good mood. Not only did she not have to wake up for work - she much preferred the later shifts - but she had a date. Well, _sort of_ a date. A companion date, with nudity, and sex, probably both... usually both.

After a nice breakfast - technically lunch considering how late she woke up - of scrambled eggs and toast, Yang hopped in the shower. It was such a nice way to wake up. The first thing she did was shave her legs, because she was not going to forget it again. The last time Yang showed up with unshaven legs, she was sent home to rectify that, and even when she came back she was denied an orgasm until Neo was satisfied. After that was done, it was onto the puss. Maybe she should shave it into a little heart... No, that was probably a bad idea. If she did that, Neo would not even _think_ about touching her there, let alone eating her out. Impressing that woman sure was hard. Grabbing the razor from the shelf, she sighed. _Guess it's clean shaven then._

Once Yang was out of the shower, it was back to her room to find a nice outfit. She ruffled through her closet and dresser, eventually finding something to wear - a yellow singlet top and a short black skirt. _All the easier to take off_. Laying the clothing on her bed, she moved onto her underwear drawer. She wanted to find something sexy, so anything tan or white was immediately out, which unfortunately was most of her underwear. Searching through what was left, Yang finally settled on a plain black thong - lest Neo rip another fancy lacy pair - and a black strapless bra. She would prefer to wear a sports bra, but Neo was more inclined to tear them too.

After she changed, Yang headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready - But not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty damn hot. Hopefully Neo would think so too... _Of course she will. Stop psyching yourself out_. Yang told herself, shaking the negative thought from her head before making her way into the bathroom. It was time for one of the most important parts of getting ready; brushing her teeth - Because if she did not, her chances of a make-out session would drop from small to zero. Though it was understandable - No one wanted to kiss someone with bad breath. After that it was onto her makeup. Yang decided to go with something simple; some purple eye shadow. Neo loved her eyes, but hated cleaning up lipstick - she had made that _very_ clear in the past. As she exited the bathroom, she heard her scroll buzz from the kitchen table.

**Neo**  
[Text Message]

Opening the message, Yang saw it was just what she was waiting for - A single word yet again.

**Neo** : _Playtime._

_Looks like it's time to go_.

**Yang** : _Be right over babe._

Grabbing her keys and jacket, Yang gave herself one last check in the mirror before leaving her apartment. Since it was still fairly early in the day, the traffic was light... thankfully. Neo was not one that liked to be kept waiting. After a short ride, she pulled into the apartment's parking lot. When she turned off the engine, she let out a shaky breath. Neo always liked it when she was worked up before arriving, and Bumblebee was _more than capable_ of taking care of that. Hopefully she would not have to clean the seat later.

As Yang ascended the stairs and approached Neo's door, she firmly knocked. After a minute it opened, revealing a _very_ naked Neo, who had a smirk on her face. She had to admit, no matter how many times she laid her eyes on that gorgeous body, she never got tired of seeing it.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you- _mmph_!" Yang started, only to find the nozzle of a can shoved into her mouth, followed by a deluge of whipped cream. She barely had time to react before Neo grabbed her by the ass, and pulled her inside the apartment.

What a great start to their date.

 

* * *

 

 

Cinder had conflicting feelings about having a day off. On one hand, she had the chance to rest after the disaster that was the prior day, but on the other, that was a chunk of money that was not part of the advance Raven gave her.

As Cinder sat alone in her bed, she realized there was another problem - What was she going to do today? Maybe she should see what Nora was up to... No, the redhead spent hours comforting her the previous night, she deserved a break. Before she could think of another option, she felt her stomach rumble. _Guess that means it's time for breakfast_.

Pulling herself out of bed, Cinder made her way into the kitchen. When she opened the fridge door, another realization came - She was running dangerously low on food. Thankfully the carton of eggs was still half full, and there was still some bacon and a couple sausages left. She had been hesitant on eating it by herself since it was food that Nora brought from her own home, but unfortunately it seemed that was the only thing she had for breakfast... Sorry Nora. Maybe she should go shopping after she ate... That was probably a good idea.

Once Cinder had cooked and eaten - the eggs were not as amazing as when Nora made them, but they were passable - she cleaned her dishes and returned to the main room to change. Stripping off her pajamas, she grabbed a plain white bra from her closet before picking out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long shirt. Nothing special, but it was enough to cover most of her burns. Once changed, she slipped on her shoes - not before slipping on her glove - and approached the front door. Cinder hated going out in public. Sure, she had to for work, but at least The Perch had somewhere to hide when she got overwhelmed. The grocery store had no such place. _Just ignore the stares, you do it all the time_. She told herself. _No problem... I hope..._ Taking a deep breath, she headed out.

After a short walk, Cinder arrived at the closest grocery store. It may not be the largest one around, but it was enough - and there was no way she was going to go to a farther one just to see more items she could not afford. There were a few passing stares on the way, but she was able to ignore them. Grabbing a basket from the stack at the front entrance, she began walking through the isles. As she did, there were yet again passing stairs from other shoppers. She did her best to stay focused on her objective, but the more stares she noticed, the more she just wanted to go home and hide. Thankfully it did not take long for Cinder to find everything she was looking for, which was mostly food. As she got in one of the check out lines, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

" _Cindy?"_

Turning towards the direction of the voice, Cinder found Nora standing in another line with a few small boxes in her hands. Upon noticing it was in fact her, the redhead skipped over to join her.

"Hiya Cindy! Long time no see" Nora joked. "What 'cha got there?"

Cinder smiled. "Just some food. My fridge was growing rather sparse."

"It did look a little on the empty side last time I was there." Nora chuckled.

"Well, not anymore." Cinder proudly responded. "What are you buying?"

Nora held up the boxes with a grin on her face. Four boxes of... condoms. "Some of my recent uh... _friends_ have made it a habit of not bringing these, and they think it's fine but I've told them no way! _The beaver ain't chomping down on that wood without one_ if you catch my drift."

Cinder nodded. "Yes Nora I understand."

"'Cause we can't have the beaver gettin' sick am I right?"

"Of course not." Cinder chuckled.

As the line moved forward, Nora piped up again. "So, what're ya doing after this? You got work today?"

Cinder shook her head. "No, my boss required me to have at least one day off per week."

"Sweet! You wanna' go out for a coffee?" Nora wondered. "My treat!"

Cinder thought for a moment. It was true she did not really have any plans for the rest of the day, but she was hesitant about letting Nora spend more money on her. She could not count how many times the redhead had bought things for her - be it food, coffee, hell she even bought her clothes when some of hers were ruined by a faulty setting on one of the dryers in their apartment building. Cinder already felt guilty over how much Nora did for her without wanting payback...

"You okay Cindy?" Nora asked, pulling the older woman from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes..." Cinder mumbled.

"So? How does coffee with this beautiful redhead sound?" Nora grinned.

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "Very well." Nora was about to speak up again but she continued. "But I'm paying for my own coffee this time. I know you mean well but I finally have a job now, so I can actually afford it."

After a moment Nora smiled.

"Deal!"

 

* * *

 

 

Café coffee was always the best.

After Cinder and Nora paid for their items and dropped them off at their respective apartments, they met up outside before walking over to O'Malley's. It was a nice family-owned café not too far from the building, and the redhead's favourite place to go for coffee. Once they arrived, the redhead ordered a Cappuccino - complete with chocolate shavings of course - while Cinder ordered a simple dark roast coffee... And not just because it was cheaper.

"Man, I _still_ don't understand how you drink those!" Nora mocked as she sat down at a two-person table.

"Because I enjoy them Nora." Cinder defended, taking a seat across from her friend. "They have a rich taste."

"Well they're _way_ too bitter for me." Nora grimaced before taking a sip of her own drink. " _Oh that's good stuff..._ "

Cinder could not help but smile. _That girl loves her sweet coffee_. The next few minutes passed in silence, both women quietly drinking their beverages. But that was not really a bad thing. It was a pleasant silence.

"So how're your injuries doing?" Nora wondered after taking another sip.

"Better." Cinder responded. "They don't hurt anymore. and the cut on my face no longer needs a bandage. Unfortunately both are starting to bruise..." She offered a small chuckle. "I suppose it's convenient that I already cover myself this much..." She mumbled, shrinking slightly in her seat.

Nora did not respond immediately, instead she just stared at the other woman. "Hey Cindy... can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Cinder wondered.

"Take your mask off."

Cinder blinked. Was she serious? "Nora... you know I can't do that..."

"It'll just be for a second." Nora assured before taking a quick look around the room. "And nobody's looking! I swear it'll be quick! I just wanna show ya something."

Cinder hesitated. When was the last time she removed her mask _while_ in public? If she was being honest, she could not remember. Hell, during the first month of wearing it, she barely it off in her own home - even when going to sleep. It was so... _painful_... seeing herself like that. Just another reminder that Emerald was gone... Suddenly she felt a hand on her own.

"Cindy?" Came Nora's voice, pulling the older woman from her thoughts. "You okay? Was that too far?"

After a moment Cinder shook her head. "No, it's just... are you sure?" Nora simply nodded, a reassuring smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, Cinder brought a now-shaking hand up to reach behind her head. Grabbing the elastic that held the mask on her face, she pulled it over her head until it came loose. Then she froze. _You can do this_. Cinder told herself before slowly removing the mask and placing it onto the table next to her drink. She wanted so badly to cover her now exposed face, to go home and hide, anything to make sure no one else saw her hideous appearance, but she resisted... somehow.

"Do you know what I see in front of me?" Nora inquired.

"W-What do you see?" Cinder echoed.

"A beautiful woman. _You_ are a beautiful woman Cinder Fall."

Cinder opened her mouth several times to answer, but nothing came out. If she was being honest, she had no answer. Was Nora even being genuine? No... There was no way that _anyone_ would genuinely call her burnt pizza-looking face beautiful. It was... disgusting. But the look on her friend's face... those eyes... that smile... they felt... _real_. Cinder could already feel tears welling in her eye. How could Nora think she was beautiful? How could anyone? In her own eyes - technically _eye_ \- she had not been anything remotely close to that since before the accident...

Feeling the tears beginning to stream down her face, Cinder sniffled before wiping them away. Opening her mouth once again, she was finally able to manage a response.

"Thank you..."

 

* * *

 

Yang awoke to a cold bed. Not surprising.

She began to pull herself up to stretch, but her hands caught on something above her head. Looking up, she saw a pair of pink and brown-furred handcuffs were binding her wrists to the headboard of the bed. _Well that's not good_. Maybe she should call Neo in.

" _Nreogh_?" Was not what Yang expected her voice to sound like, but she was fairly certain that was all she was going to get once she realized there was a ball gag in her mouth. Just perfect. _Note to self, no more having ball gags and handcuffs at the same time_.

Yang attempted to wriggle free from the cuffs, as well as to get the gag out of her mouth, but to no avail. Unfortunately she had to hold back her strength, lest she break anything - Neo would kill her if she did. _Guess all I can do now is wait_. It was not like Neo would just leave her there... right? No, actually, she _had_ done that before. After one instance of their near-weekly _playtime_ , she went out shopping while Yang was stuck in her bed, blindfolded and tied up with one of those crazy Mistrali full-body bondage knots. Well, all she could really do now was wait and see.

And so Yang waited, taking a look around the room as she did - at least as best she could. It seemed while Neo was up, she decided to clean up her room while the blonde was still asleep. Their clothes were no longer scattered around the room - hers were neatly folded on the bench at the end of the bed, while the other woman's were nowhere to be found. They were likely in her hamper... wherever that was. Neo was not one to share much about her home... or herself really. Hell, Yang did not even know what her pajamas looked like. The only time they ever slept together was after sex, and even then, she always passed out from being fucked silly by one of Neo's various sex toys. So it never really felt like they slept _together_.

As Yang continued to gaze around the room, she noticed how nice it actually was. A fairly sparse room. Excluding the double bed she was currently handcuffed to, there was only one other piece of furniture in it - a dresser in the corner. Other than that there was just a closet and some fancy-looking curtains. Though it was to be expected, Neo had said she only used the bedroom for sleeping and sex. She knew _plenty_ about the latter.

One other thing Yang noticed was all the sex toys they used earlier were gone, put away... wherever Neo stored them. Probably in the dresser's drawers or in the closet. Well, aside from the handcuffs and ball gag that kept her stuck where she was. They had a bit of a crazy time earlier, though it was still fairly tame compared to some of their sessions in the past. There were a _lot_ of things Yang had done for Neo in those past sessions, and unfortunately she was not quite comfortable with all of them, but Neo was always sure to pay her back... most of the time.

Thankfully the wait was not too much longer, as the door opened and Neo strode in... unfortunately not towards Yang. The blonde watched as the other woman walked across the room and over to the dresser to grab a pair of socks, before turning to leave.

" _Nreogh_!" Yang attempted to call out. Luckily Neo turned around... but instead of coming over to help, she just broke down in silent laughter. Once she calmed down, she put off freeing the blonde even further by taking out her scroll - probably for a picture. Neo then pulled the sides of her mouth up with two fingers, mimicking a smile. _Might as well humour her_. Yang thought to herself. It was probably the only way she was going to let her go anyway. So she faked a smile long enough for Neo to snap a few photos with her scroll.

Once Neo was done with her picture-taking, she produced a small key from her pocket. _Of course she has it on her_. Sauntering over to the bedside, she reached behind Yang's head to undo the ball gag.

"Gah, thanks babe."

Then instead of unlocking the handcuffs, Neo just grinned, dangling the key in front of Yang's face.

"So uh, I don't suppose you can let me go now?" Yang wondered. "I've got work tonight."

Neo just continued to grin as she put a hand behind her ear in expectation.

Yang knew exactly what she wanted. "Can you _please_ let me go now?"

That seemed to be enough, as Neo reached over to the handcuffs and unlocked them, finally releasing the blonde.

"Ah, thanks." Yang smiled, rubbing her wrists as Neo took the handcuffs and placed them onto her dresser before leaving the room. When she tried to get up to follow her, she almost ended up falling on her face. _Oh boy, little wobbly there_. Yang thought as she steadied herself. _Should make sure I stretch before heading to work later_.

As Yang approached the bedroom door to follow Neo, she stopped, realizing she was still naked. Oops. Quickly throwing on her clothes from earlier, she followed the other woman to the apartment's main area... where she nowhere to be found. Taking a walk around, she found Neo was instead on her computer in her office... or studio... or whatever she called it.

Making her way towards the office, Yang opened her mouth to speak, but Neo must have heard her, as she swiftly raised a hand to stop her, not even looking up from her computer. She merely waved her away and returned to her work, fixated upon some new line art on her computer monitor. Yang sighed. _Of course she's busy. She hated being interrupted_. So there was nothing to be done but head out.

"I'll see you later babe." Yang mumbled before heading to leave the apartment, grabbing her motorcycle helmet on the way out. After exiting the building, she mounted and started up Bumblebee before pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the street.

As she rode, Yang thought about how she wished she could have stayed, but she knew she would only be in the way. Neo was a concept artist for a local animation company - at least she was fairly certain she was - but she also spent a considerable amount of time working on various commission pieces, so most times they were unable to spend a lot of time together. It sucked, but Yang knew what it was like to be too busy to spend time with a partner, so she understood it. But at the same time, part of her felt like something was... _missing_ , like their relationship was not what it could be, and not just because of Neo's work.

Since the day they started dating, Yang had wanted to go out on at least one real date - like a romantic dinner, or a movie, or hell even a nice walk... but that never happened. It was always the same thing - Arrive, bang, sleep, leave. They did not even cuddle. Sure the sex was great - Neo was quite the freak in the bedroom, she could always bring Yang to orgasm in mere _minutes_ \- but it was all they really had. If she was being honest, she wanted... _more_. She wished they could _be_ more. She wished she could be Neo's proper girlfriend, rather than just... an occasional booty call. At least that was what it felt like sometimes.

After entering her apartments parking lot and pulling into her spot, Yang dismounted her bike... and sighed. It had been less than half an hour since she left Neo's place, so why did she already feel so... _lonely_? Normally she was able to ride the high at least until the next morning, but something just felt heavier than normal, dragging her down as she slumped toward the apartment entrance. She still had several hours before her shift, maybe she should see what Ruby and Pyrrha were up to.

As Yang entered her apartment, the first thing she did after hanging up her helmet was flop down face-first onto the couch. She did not even bother taking off her motorcycle jacket. Pulling her scroll free from the inner pocket of her jacket, she turned onto her side and navigated to Ruby's contact.

**Yang** : _Hey there Rubes, how's it going?_

**Ruby** : _Hi Yang! Pretty good! Me and Pyrrha are just getting ready, mom and dad invited us over for dinner tonight!_

**Yang** : _Oh, well I don't wanna keep you, have fun! And say hi to them for me!_

**Ruby** : _Okie dokie!_

_Well there goes that plan_. Maybe Yang could text Cinder... No, they were not close enough to text just for the sake of talking. What about Weiss? She was nice to talk to... but she knew Vernal would not take too kindly to Yang texting her girlfriend for something like this. Plus both of them probably had better things to do than sit around and talk to her.

_You could always message you-know-who_.

Normally Yang would immediately shoot down that idea, but maybe it could be nice... It had been quite some time since they had last spoken. Maybe it was time to finally get back in proper contact with her... Scrolling through her contacts, she selected one that she has not done so in several years.

**Blake Belladonna**

Then Yang hesitated, her finger hovering over the _Message_ button. Could she really do this? It had been _years_ since they were last in contact, and even then... they did not exactly part on the greatest of terms. _Guess that's what happens when you drunkenly confess your feelings to someone at a graduation party_. She thought to herself. There had been so many times she could have at least messaged her, she just... never did.

Yang sighed. _Fuck it_. With near-shaking hands, she tapped the button and typed out a message.

**Yang** : _Hey, I know it's been a while, and I know I probably should've contacted you a lot sooner, but I just really need someone to talk to right now._

Once again Yang hesitated, this time her finger hovered over the _Send_ button. So many conflicting feelings filled her mind. She wanted to send it, because she truly wanted to get in contact with Blake again, but at the same time, she also did not, because she was scared... no, _terrified_ of what she might say.

In the end Yang just ended up deleting the message and tossing her scroll aside.

She really needed more friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but it's here now!
> 
> As always, your feedback fuels me!


	6. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a terrible night.

Cinder awoke to an unexpectedly cold bed. No pressure on her side, nor her front... not even on her side...

_Cinders... Cinders wake up..._

There she was. _Five more minutes Em..._

_It's time to get up... We have to start packing for our trip..._

That was right, they were taking a trip to Mistral soon - and Cinder could not be more excited. In just over a week, they would be on a plane heading towards the gorgeous seaside city of Argus. She could see it now... Sun tanning on the beach, riding the cable cars through the city, visiting the Aquarium as well as the other various attractions at Pier 23, and of course the stereotypical romantic walks on the beach that every couples vacation trip needed. She could not wait.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cinder looked up, expecting to see the beautiful face of her girlfriend smiling down at her, but Emerald was not there... and neither was her room. Instead she found herself... somewhere else. A single panel light lit the small white room around her. It was... very plain. All that was in the room was a sink counter top, two doors - one labeled _Bathroom_ and the other presumably an exit, and a small television hung on the wall opposite to her bed, or... the bed she was currently in, as there was no way it was _her_ bed. Her bed was not a single - considering she shared it with Emerald - nor was its top half elevated. Where the hell was she... and where was her girlfriend? Now Cinder was starting to get nervous. She tried to get up, but every part of her body felt so... heavy. There was also another source of light coming from her left, but she could not see it... Something was covering that eye. Reaching up to feel what it was-

_Clink._

Something was stopping her.

Looking down at her hands, Cinder's eyes widened in fear. Her entire left arm was covered in bandages, and it was... handcuffed to the guardrails of the bed... the _hospital_ bed... She was in a hospital. Suddenly panic gripped her heart, her mind beginning to race, and her heart rate shooting through the roof. Only then did she notice the growing intensity of the beeping coming from a machine that was next to the bed. _Why was she there? What happened? Where was Emerald?!_

Cinder tried to yell for a nurse, or a doctor, or _anyone_ , but the moment she did, she was instead forced into an excruciating coughing fit. Clutching her throat with her free hand, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. _It hurt so much..._

Thankfully, it was not long before the room's door opened and someone who appeared to be a nurse entered. She had olive skin, brown eyes, and curly black hair that was pulled back behind her ears. Looking up from her clipboard, her eyes widened slightly.

"Ms. Fall, I didn't realize you were awake." The nurse admitted before noticing Cinder was clutching her throat. "Are you alright? Do you need water?"

Releasing her throat, Cinder attempted to yell again, but all that came out was an unintelligible raspy whisper before a hacking cough overcame her. She clutched her throat again as tears streamed down her face.

Rushing over to the sink, the nurse grabbed an empty cup and filled it with water before bringing it over to Cinder. "Take small sips." She instructed as she held out the cup.

With a shaking hand, Cinder slowly took the drink from the nurse and brought it to her lips. It was... refreshing to say the least, the cold liquid soothing her injured throat. She did not even notice how dry her mouth was before.

"I realize this situation is shocking, it will take some time to get used to, but I'm going to need you to calm down, lest you hurt yourself further." The nurse advised.

It took a few minutes, but Cinder eventually did so, the beeping of the heart rate monitor slowly quieting as her heart rate slowed to a normal level. She still had questions... but she could not even fucking ask them because she was unable to speak. Luckily the nurse saw the strained look on her face.

"Would you like to know what happened?" The nurse offered. "Or-" Cinder simply nodded before she could continue, as she was incapable of vocally answering. "Last week you were... in a fire. You suffered from severe smoke inhalation and third degree burns. Until now you've been asleep, and you've only been breathing on your own for the past couple days."

Cinder could not believe what she was hearing. She was... in a fire? But how could that be? The last thing she remembered was... waking up next to Emerald... _Oh gods_. If she was hospitalized, then where was Emerald? If she were okay she would be by Cinder's side. The fact that she was not meant... she was hurt too. Once again the beeping of the heart rate monitor began to grow in intensity as panic overcame her. She looked to the nurse with fear in her eyes, wanting so desperately to ask where her soulmate was... but she was unable to. All she could do was stare as tears started streaming down her face. The nurse attempted to calm her down, but it was no use. Thoughts of what could have happened to Emerald filled her mind, each one being worse than the last. As the nurse realized there was nothing she could do on her own, she turned to leave to get help, but a hand grabbed her wrist before she could.

With pleading eyes, Cinder gazed into the nurse's. Taking a shaky breath, she swallowed. She did not care how much it hurt, she would find out where her soulmate was.

" _Wh...ere... i-is... Em...erald..._ "

As first the nurse was confused, but soon realized what Cinder was asking. Her look of worry quickly shifted into one of grief. "I... I'm sorry Ms. Fall..."

She was... sorry? Wait, no... _please gods no_...

"Ms. Sustrai... did not make it."

 

* * *

 

 

What a terrible night.

The worst part of it was not even the nightmare itself, nor the fact that Cinder woke up crying - she was sadly fairly used to that - it was the fact that she woke up alone. It was a horrible feeling. There had been times where Nora was there to comfort her when she woke up from a nightmare, but unfortunately she had no such luxury the prior night. Cinder thought about going to see her friend, but she ultimately decided against it, as she had previously learned the hard way that Nora's apartment was the most... _active_ during the night. Thankfully she kept her door closed, so Cinder never _saw_ anything, but she heard things, _oh did she hear things_. Luckily she was not one to get easily aroused from just noises. Unfortunately, not going to see Nora meant Cinder was stuck alone, lying awake in her lumpy bed, too afraid to go back to sleep. She considered getting an early start to the day - it would have been a _very_ early start - but she felt... safe wrapped up under the covers, like nothing else could hurt her.

Eventually the morning came, but by the time it did, Cinder was starving. It was a good thing she went shopping the other day. But at the same time, she may have to go again sooner than she expected, considering how much she ate for breakfast.

Once Cinder was finished, she threw on her work outfit, as well as her glove and mask, and headed out. Then after a short walk of ignoring the usual passing stares, she arrived at The Perch - nearly forgetting to use the correct entrance once again. Quickly walking around the building, she approached the back door before hearing the low rumble of an engine coming her way. Soon enough someone appeared from around the corner atop a Harley... _Wow_. Cinder felt her heart rate begin to increase as she had no idea who this person was, but upon them parking and removing their helmet, she breathed a small sigh of relief - It was only Vernal. Unfortunately that did not exactly calm her beating heart very much. If Cinder did not find her intimidating before, seeing her ride to work on such a beast of a motorcycle certainly guaranteed she did now. Mostly jet black and silver with blood red accents above the wheels and engine... it was like she was _asking_ for people to fear her.

After dismounting her bike, Vernal made her way towards the bar, only to stop in front of Cinder. "Man you look tired as shit."

"O-Oh, yes... I had a... a late night..." Cinder managed.

"Well just don't be falling asleep on the job." Vernal advised. "It would be a shame to see you get into trouble in your first week here." She added before passing the other woman and entering the bar.

That was easier said than done. Cinder was not exactly sure quite how early she awoke from her nightmare, but it was more than enough to realize just how much she could use a nap. Following Vernal into the bar, she grabbed her name tag from her designated locker and made her way out into the front area to join the other woman behind the counter. After a brief period of standing around - it was still before noon so there were not any customers yet - Cinder realized something. Aside from a couple minutes in the break room, she had never been truly alone with Vernal. It was... strange to say the least. She was not very conversational - especially when compared to Yang - only talking to Cinder when she wanted something or there was business to attend to. And due to there being no costumers, Vernal was not exactly very talkative. It was kind of uncomfortable, just standing there not really doing anything. Cinder felt like she should say something to try to break the awkward silence, but was unable to muster the courage to do so.

Unfortunately the silence persisted, with Vernal just sitting there on her scroll - how productive - so Cinder decided to make herself useful by wiping down the tables. Thankfully that at least made the time pass a bit quicker, as she was able to work on autopilot until customers began arriving. Once they did, she hoped Vernal would start talking to her, but all she got was a _you're up_ once she returned to the counter.

And so began a very quiet shift, at least between Cinder and Vernal. The only things she really said to her were work related - More specifically informing her that drinks were ready for a table... and that was about it. Luckily Yang would be arriving soon for her shift, so she just had to manage until then. It was not that she _disliked_ working with Vernal, the blonde just made an actual conscious effort to make working with her more pleasant.

Cinder had to wait a little longer than she expected, but eventually Yang arrived. What a relief.

"Afternoon ladies!" Yang greeted with a wave as she joined Vernal behind the counter.

"Hey." Vernal simply replied.

Cinder offered a small smile as she approached the bar counter. "Good afternoon Yang." She expected the blonde to grab a tray and join her on the other side, but instead she turned to Vernal.

"You mind handling things out here for a minute?" Yang inquired. "I just gotta talk to Cinder."

Vernal nodded. "Sure thing."

"Thanks, that okay Cinder?" Yang wondered.

Cinder blinked. Yang wanted to talk to her... alone? Had she done something wrong? No... no of course not. It was probably just about... actually she was not sure what it could be about - Which made her nervous. "S-Sure..." She managed before following the other woman into the back area, where they took their seats on either side of the lone table. Yang was silent for a time, which only made it worse.

"So..." Yang finally spoke up, causing Cinder to flinch. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Cinder wondered, still nervous from thinking she was in trouble in some way.

"For not telling you Ruby and Pyrrha were coming." Yang clarified. "I was hoping I would be able to warn you when you arrived, but they got here sooner than I expected... And then Ruby spent more time with mom than I thought, so by the time I came back down..." She sighed. "I'm really sorry Cinder..."

The older woman opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no response came. All she could do was stare at the blonde. Did Yang know? No... If she knew about what happened there was no way she would ever be so nice to her. Hell, Cinder still found it surprising that she was actually hired after telling Raven about the incident. After all, as far as everyone was concerned she was an arsonist... a murderer.

"I should've made a better effort to make sure you knew." Yang continued. "I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Thank you..." Was all Cinder could manage, and all she could really think of to say. It was nice that Yang was apologizing, but at the same time, it also showed that she knew more than Cinder thought. She had to ask. "I-If you don't mind... why a-are you apologizing for that?"

"Because..." Yang sighed, her expression shifting to one of regret. "I know... About the fire..."

Cinder's eye went wide. She hoped so desperately that she could just move past the incident, to have some sort of fresh start, but judging from what happened the other day - and now Yang telling her she knew - that fresh start was farther than she thought. "Y-You... you know?" She echoed.

Yang nodded. "After my mom told me about you I realized who you were. My uh, my sister Ruby, who you... saw yesterday, was in that fire, so I understand why you don't wanna talk about it. I just wanted to apologize for keeping that from you."

"I-If you knew..." Cinder began, unable to meet the younger woman's gaze. "Why don't you hate me? Don't you think I did it?"

Yang shook her head. "I saw you on TV, during your trial." She explained. "You never said anything, just sat there and took it... it just didn't fit, someone who could do something like that wouldn't do that, they'd fight, they'd be angry and defensive. You didn't look guilty to me, you just looked... beaten, even when the verdict was delivered."

"Even so... why are you being so nice to me?" Cinder mumbled.

"Because you deserve it." Yang stated. "I knew that if I treated you differently it would make you feel... uncomfortable, or left out or something like that, so in the end I decided to just treat you like I would anyone else."

That explained why Cinder felt so at ease around her... and she was thankful for that. If it was not for Yang, there was no way she would be as comfortable as she was at work. Not only did she apologize for not telling her she knew about the incident, but she treated her normally _because_ of it. No . Unsurprisingly, Cinder felt tears welling up in her eye. How pitiful. Years ago she hardly teared up at anything, now apparently all it took was someone telling her they treated her just like everyone else. A small smile found its way onto her face. Her high school self would be _pissed_ at that statement.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, a look of concern on her face.

Cinder nodded, wiping the tears from her eye. "Yes, it's just nice to hear that someone's treating me normally despite what happened." Then she let out a small chuckle. "And it's a bit sad to realize how easily I cry now."

"Nah, I get that." Yang chuckled. "But have you ever cried after looking at a pair of your pajamas?"

Cinder raised her brown in confusion. "I can't say I have. Could you... elaborate on that?"

"Well it's a pretty long story so I'll just give you the basics. We can talk about it another time if you wanna hear the rest." Yang explained. "So a few years back my sister bought me this pair of black cat pajamas, which at the time I thought was really funny because I had a Faunus friend, my best friend... who's trait was cat ears." She paused for a moment before shaking her head - possibly an unpleasant memory. "Anyways, since they reminded me of her, seeing them and wearing them... it always made me smile. But then... then she moved away..." She sighed. "I remember crying the first time I saw those pajamas after she was gone..." Yang let out a small chuckle. "It's silly isn't it? Crying at the mere sight of pajamas..."

Cinder shook her head. "Not at all. I have a box of loose photos in my apartment... Even now, I still can't bear to look at them..."

"I guess that's the problem with these sorts of things, hard to keep, even harder to get rid of." Yang shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Cinder mumbled.

"Well, we should probably get back to work." Yang advised. "Don't wanna leave Vernal alone for _too_ long."

"Yeah..."

"You need a minute?" Yang wondered as she stood up from her chair.

Cinder slowly nodded. "If that's alright."

"No problem, take your time." Yang smiled before heading out to the front area.

As soon as the door closed Cinder sighed. That was not how she expected that talk to go. Until then every prior conversation had been fairly light and casual, none of them got especially personal, at least when compared to that one.

After a few minutes of silence, Cinder decided it was time to return to work. As she raised from her seat, she heard the door to the front area open. Turning around, she noticed Yang peaking in. The words that left her mouth were ones that Cinder hoped she would not have to hear.

"Hey, uh, Pyrrha just got here... and she wants to talk to you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Enjoy your drinks."

Making sure to smile after handing the customers their beverages, Cinder made her way back to the bar counter. Vernal was still making the next set of drinks, so she decided to take a quick look around, see if anyone else needed anything. Scanning each booth in her section, she found everyone was taken care of - aside from the one Vernal was currently making drinks for. Then her eyes landed on the booth closest to the bathroom, where a certain red-haired woman sat alone.

 _She's still here._ Cinder grit, anger flaring in her chest. If she recalled correctly, when she learned of the woman's presence she told her to go away, yet there she was, sitting there, waiting. Unfortunately for her, unless she wanted a drink - which Yang already asked - Cinder was not going to acknowledge her. She had work to do. So that was what she did.

Over an hour passed, Cinder just continuing on with her day, doing her best to ignore Pyrrha - Hopefully she could last until the end of her shift. She saw Yang check on her a few times, but she assured the blonde all she wanted was to speak with Cinder - which was not going to happen. Unfortunately, the more time passed, the more abundantly clear it became that Pyrrha was not leaving. Eventually, Cinder got fed up.

Approaching the younger woman, Cinder tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Yang?"

Yang turned to face the other woman. "What's up?"

"Would you be able to... cover for me for a few minutes?" Cinder hesitantly asked before glancing over at Pyrrha. "I need to... handle something."

Yang must have seen where Cinder was looking, judging from her response. "Uh, sure. No problem."

Cinder offered a small smile. "Thanks. I shouldn't be long." As the younger woman turned back to go back to work, Cinder took a deep breath before approaching the lone redhead. If she was being honest, she had no idea what to expect. Pyrrha likely either wanted to talk about the incident, or about Ruby... or both. She hoped it was not both. Either way, whatever this was, Cinder was going to make sure it was quick. As she made it to the booth, Pyrrha looked up, her lips curling up to form a slight smile.

"Thank you for seeing me-"

" _What do you want?"_ Cinder near-growled. She did not exactly mean for it to come out _that_ hostile, but it was too late.

Pyrrha was shocked for a moment, but quickly composed herself. "I just want to talk. Explain things."

"Very well." Cinder flatly responded, failing to keep bitterness from entering her tone as she took a seat opposite the redheaded woman. "Explain."

"I wanted to apologize for returning so soon... I realize our meeting did not go well, with Ruby..." Pyrrha sighed. "The fire threw our lives into chaos, Ruby more so than others. Not only did she nearly lose her own life, but that of her closest friend, Velvet... as well as the friend who introduced her to me... Jaune... _my_ closest friend..." Pyrrha swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping at the tears welling in her eyes. "We had planned to be married in the fall, Velvet was to be our photographer, Jaune my best man..." A small smile found its way onto her face. "Ruby had me play the part of the groom, she said it would be funny to look back on."

"I'm sure it was." Cinder deadpanned. Already feeling anger set in, she clenched a fist under the table. Her time was being wasted hearing about the struggles of people she does not care for, and might as well not care for her. "At least you had a wedding."

Pyrrha blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Cinder grit her teeth. She wanted so badly to yell at the other woman, _scream_ at her, but she was able to suppress her anger, if only partially. "Oh woe is you, the woman who married her soulmate." She shot. Pyrrha opened her mouth a few times to respond, but no response came, so she continued, her anger only rising. Leaning closer to the other woman, Cinder kept her voice low, lest she disturb the other customers. "You think you know what loss is? Did you wake up handcuffed to a hospital bed with the entire left side of your body burnt to a crisp? Did a nurse then tell you the love of your life had perished in the fire that you would soon be blamed for? Did you have to appear in court where you had to face the fact that your life as you knew it was over?" Cinder could feel her heart beating uncomfortably fast as she struggled to contain her anger. "So don't you _dare_ tell me you understand my loss, you may have lost friends, but you were able to move on and continue you life. _I couldn't_. You get to wake up next to your wife every single day, while I have to wake up knowing that my soulmate is _gone_ and is never coming back."

In response, Pyrrha looked... genuinely shocked, seemingly unable to respond. "I... I had no idea..." She managed.

"Such details weren't important for trying to convict an arsonist, a _murderer_." Cinder muttered, her gaze falling. When she looked back up, she saw something she never expected - tears streaming down Pyrrha's face.

"I'm so sorry Cinder..." Pyrrha near-sobbed. "I know you had it rough from seeing you during the trial, as well as the other day... but I never imagined you lost someone so important to you..."

"She wasn't just important, she was my life, and she's gone." Cinder shot as she raised from her seat. "If that's all you wanted to say, I'm going to quit wasting my time and get back to work. Have a nice day." She bid before heading back to the bar counter to join Yang, who offered an awkward smile as she noticed her.

"Hey... you okay?" Yang wondered, a slight look of concern on her face.

"No." Cinder huffed, gritting her teeth as she attempted to school her features. "But I can handle it, I just want to get back to work."

"Oh, well, I've got everything handled for now, why don't you go take a break?" Yang suggested.

"Very well. I'll be back soon." Cinder responded before making her way into the back room. Once there, she slumped into one of the chairs, breathing a sigh of relief. _What a disaster_. She did not expect the talk to go well, but all the bitch did was whine about her own struggles. What were they compared to her own? She did not lose her fiancé, they were happily married, so what if they lost friends. Cinder lost her life. It was infuriating. Reaching down her shirt, she pulled out Emerald's ring. Holding the scorched piece of jewelry in her hand, she took a deep breath. _She's not worth your anger_. Cinder told herself, over and over again. Soon enough she could feel her anger begin to subside. Opening her palm, she gazed down at the ring and smiled. It was ironic really, it was a clear reminder that Emerald was never coming back, yet it was still able calm her.

Suddenly Cinder heard a door open. She expected it to be Yang, likely to tell her to come back to work, but it was not. Instead she was met with Raven's normal tired gaze. Once again, the words that left her mouth were ones that Cinder hated to hear.

"Hey Cinder, can we talk?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get something out before Christmas. So Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year as well, as there's probably no way I can get another chapter out in just over a week.
> 
> Anyway, as always, your feedback fuels me!


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there blondie, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Cinder hated getting called into the boss' office.

Sure, she was not nearly as terrified as the last time she was in Raven's office, but that did not mean she was not scared. As the pair entered, Cinder could already feel her heartbeat increasing. All her life whenever anyone had asked her _Can we talk_ , it has never ended well for her. After all, one could argue those words were what started all of this. Cinder sighed. She spent enough time focusing on the past, rather than what was right in front of her - which was currently her boss.

Taking a seat behind her desk, Raven gestured for Cinder to sit. After choosing one of wooden chairs in front of the desk, the room was silent for several minutes, which only served to make Cinder more nervous.. Finally, Raven took a deep breath, almost making her flinch.

"So, the reason I called you in here..." Raven started, before trailing off and sighing. "Alright, this isn't gonna work. You mind if I come around?"

Cinder blinked. "Oh, s-sure..." She hesitantly responded, to which her boss nodded, raising from her chair and walking around her desk before taking the other seat. Seeing how close Raven now was made Cinder instantly regret her response - She looked a lot more muscular up close. It made her extremely grateful that she chose to sit in the left chair - ensuring Raven did not have to look at her injured side.

"Anyways, so to be clear, this isn't work talk, well, not really." Raven explained. "I mean, I'm still your boss, I'm just not... speaking as your boss..." She huffed. "Point is, you're not in trouble or anything." That relieved Cinder. But at the same time, if she was not in trouble, why did Raven want to talk with her? "Yang told me how she spoke with you about the fire."

Cinder timidly nodded. _So that's what it was._

"So I thought it might be a good idea to talk to you about it myself." Raven continued. Cinder had a feeling she knew where this was going. "I knew about the situation, before you told me over the phone. It was hard not to, shitty accident, with my daughter-in-law involved... though I'm more an aunt than anything to her." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to give the impression I hired out of pity or anything, you got hired on your own merit."

"It's... It's okay..." Cinder mumbled. She was thankful that Yang talked to her earlier, it got at least some of the surprise out of the- Wait a second. "You... think it was an accident?"

"Either that or someone else set it." Raven guessed. "I'll be honest, I thought it was you when the first details came out. If you'd come after a job then I'd have laid you out for putting Ruby in danger." Then she saw the strained look on the younger woman's face. " _But_ , then I saw you in court, and I've seen some shit Cinder, people can be real scum, but you didn't have the look about you, you just looked lost, tired and hurt, you didn't come off as guilty, and the verdict agreed with me. Now I won't pry, it's none of my business, but after that trial was over only a moron could think you were _actually_ guilty."

So much for no surprises. Sure, Raven apologizing was surprising on its own, but the fact that she changed her mind so drastically - all from just seeing her in court - left Cinder speechless. She opened her mouth a few times to respond, but nothing came out. Her boss just patiently waited. After a solid minute of silence, she was finally able to manage a response. "Thank you..."

"Just to be clear, you're not gonna be treated any differently here." Raven added. "Everyone here's got shit in their past."

Cinder slowly nodded. "Right..."

"And look, I get what it feels like to have your past catch up with you." Raven continued. "It sucks. You think you can get away from them, have a fresh start... but you never can. The past always catches up sooner or later."

Cinder blinked. "Get away from... _them?"_

Raven sighed. "Don't worry about it. That's a story for another day."

Cinder just timidly nodded. She had a feeling she should not have asked about that. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Just remember, dysfunctional as we are, we're family here, we have your back."

 

* * *

 

Once Cinder returned from the break room - or Raven's office as she specified - it was back to work as normal. Vernal stayed behind the counter while Yang and Cinder continued to handle the waitressing. It was not exactly quiet, but it was not busy either - which was nice, as it gave the blonde a chance to keep an eye on Cinder while she worked. She seemed to be doing well - thankfully Pyrrha had departed by the time she came back - but Yang made sure to at least check up on her every once in a while.

As Yang approached the bar to give Vernal a new order, the other woman held up her hand, beckoning her closer. Raising a brow, she leaned across the counter.

"What's up?"

"Just a heads up, chick in the corner's been staring at you for like ten minutes." Vernal informed.

Yang blinked. Someone was staring at her? Slowly tilting her head to the side, she peeked over at the specified booth, and her jaw nearly dropped. It was... _Neo_. What was she doing here? Whenever she visited, she would always send a sort of warning beforehand, along with her drink order... which she always wanted ready by the time she arrived. Yang watched as a smirk found its way onto Neo's face before using a single finger to signal her over. She could not help but smile back before turning back to Vernal. "Well, it looks like _booty calls_." She joked.

Vernal just rolled her eyes. "You wanna give me those orders first?"

"Oh yeah, two Atlesian Ambers." Yang answered, to which Vernal simply nodded before getting to work. "I'll be right back." Making her way over to the corner booth, she watched as Neo's smirk grew as she approached. Yang opened her mouth to speak, but was suddenly pulled down by the collar, lips meeting her own in an expectedly aggressive kiss. The only kisses she could ever recall getting from Neo were aggressive, forceful, _hungry_... anything but soft really. Then she felt a tongue snake its way into her mouth, and it tasted... not of mint... which was odd... Neo _always_ brushed her teeth before going out. So what made this occasion different? She must have eaten before she came. Whatever that taste was, it was familiar... yet alien, like something she had not had in a long time... But what was it? It was on the tip of her tongue... quite literally. Before she was able to figure it out, Neo suddenly released her. Yang almost wobbled as she stood back up.

It was funny, kissing Neo was not a very common occurrence, but when she did... that woman was damn good at it. As she sat back down, Yang straightened herself out. "You gonna have your usual?" She asked, to which Neo simply nodded. "One strawberry Margarita coming right up."

Making her way back to the counter, Yang informed Vernal of Neo's order before she was given the two Atlesian Ambers from the previous one. She was sure to bring those customers their drinks as quickly as she could, as she knew Neo hated waiting. Once that was done, she collected the Margarita from the counter and brought it to the corner booth.

"One strawberry Margarita for one lovely lady." Yang smiled as she placed the drink onto the table. Rather than simply grin back like she expected, Neo raised her arm, beckoning the blonde closer with her finger. She raised a brow. Was she in store for another kiss? Probably not, but might as well humour her. Yang leaned down towards Neo, and what she received was in fact not a kiss, but something far more... surprising. She huffed at the new pressure on her left breast, leveling a resigned grin down at the smirking mute before her, hand brazenly groping her asset. "Babe, please." She sighed, it was not that she did not like Neo touching her. "I'm working."

Neo merely tilted her head, batting her eyes as her fingers roamed, straying past the sensitive nub beneath her bra. "C'mon." Yang murmured, barely suppressing a shudder. Gods she hated how she felt right now. "Mom's here- _ah_!" She squeaked at a brand new pressure, on her crotch, Neo's free hand attempting to stimulate her far further than she was willing to endure, given the circumstances. She pulled away. "Neo, baby, honey, please, not in public, okay?"

In response, Neo just frowned, leaning back into her seat before picking up her drink and taking out her scroll. It seemed that was all the attention Yang was going to get, at least for the time being. "Okay, I'll uh, I'll be around if you need anything else." She mumbled, her smile fading. Making her way back to the bar counter, she was met by Cinder, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright Yang?" Cinder wondered as the blonde placed her empty tray onto the counter.

Yang sighed. "Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Just an uh, _unexpected_ visit."

Cinder tilted her head, likely taking a look over at the corner booth, before her eye widened. After a moment she quickly recovered. "May I... ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's her name?" Cinder asked, gesturing behind Yang.

Turning her head, Yang found the other woman was pointing at Neo. "Oh, that's Neo. She's uh, the one I told you about the other day." Yang explained. "Why do you ask? You know her or somethin'?"

"I used to." Cinder simply responded.

Yang quirked a brow. "You used to?"

"I dated her in high school."

_Wow, small world_. Yang thought to herself. What were the odds that her new co-worker and current friend with benefits dated in high school? Probably fairly low. Yang wondered how they- wait a second. "How... old are you? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Thirty four." Cinder replied.

Yang blinked. "Wait, really?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "No, I'm actually a thousand. Yes Yang I'm thirty four."

"No no, I believe you, it's just... wow, Neo's a lot older than I thought."

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "I understand that. The only reason I knew her age was because she was a grade below me, and even then it was only a guess."

Yang thought for a moment, causing her to realize something. "She's never talked about high school before."

"I don't recall her ever talking." Cinder observed with a slight smirk.

Yang laughed. "Good point."

"Quite an... interesting girl that one." Cinder added.

"What was she like in high school?" Yang inquired.

Cinder did not respond immediately, likely thinking back to that time, as it was quite a while ago, even for the blonde. "She was... an acquired taste, to put it simply."

"Acquired taste huh? Yeah that sounds about right." Yang chuckled. Before she could continue she felt her scroll vibrate from her pocket. Pulling the device free, she found a text from... Neo. It only read a single word: _Done_. Turning her head, Yang found the mute staring at her from the corner booth, a smirk on her face as she held up her empty glass. "It seems my services are required." Cinder just nodded before the blonde made her way back over to Neo. "You want another drink?" Yang wondered. Neo simply shook her head before handing the empty glass to her. The next thing to do was discuss the bill, but she knew the other woman did not want to pay, evident by the fact that she was not even reaching for her wallet. Might as well make it seem like it was at least her idea. "Well you know it's always on the house for you babe." She smiled.

Neo simply raised from her seat before shuffling out of the booth. Yang was not expecting another kiss, or even a hug really. Neo was not one for... call them _cute_ displays of affection - hugs, quick kisses, hand-holding, all that things the blonde wished she could have.

"Hey, so- _ah_!" Yang gasped as she felt Neo's small hand firmly grope her rear, the shorter woman briefly smirking up at her and winking before walking past her to exit the bar. Once she was gone, Yang sighed.

"It was nice seeing you too..."

 

* * *

 

Yang needed a break.

Once Neo had left, she decided to take a few minutes to rest in the back room. Even without the public groping, her visits were sometimes... trying to say the least. She always ordered the same drink, though that did not mean she was an easy person to serve. Whenever Yang was bartending, she had to make sure to use precise amounts of ingredients, a specific type of glass, and always have it ready by the time she arrived - at least normally, when she warned her. Thankfully Neo was a bit more lenient with her preferences when Vernal was bartending.

After grabbing quick snack, Yang returned to the front area - No more excitement, no more surprising visits, just... normal work. Just how she liked it. Sure it was not exactly the most complicated or sophisticated job around, but it was fulfilling, and she enjoyed it.

"Enjoy your drinks!" Yang beamed as she placed several drinks in front of another group of customers. They gave her their thanks and she turned to head back to the bar counter. But before she could, she heard an all-to-familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey there blondie, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Yang could not help but grin, as she knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to. A normally soft, pleasant sound, practically ruined when she put on that edgy punk act. Turning around, she was met by the smiling face of Weiss. “Hey punk stuff. You _still_ sound super lame.”

With her lips still curled in a smile, Weiss rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I was getting better."

"Nah, even now you're like one of those teenagers that always come in on Fridays." Yang chuckled. "Plus those baby blue eyes of yours don't exactly help."

Weiss blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I thought your contacts were dark orange." Yang added.

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss checked her reflection, and instantly scowled. "Ugh, _fuck_ , I knew I forgot something." She huffed. "Am I really not improving?"

"That depends, are you trying to sound like an edgy teenager?" Yang wondered, a smirk on her face.

"That's rude."

"But accurate." The blonde grinned.

Weiss sighed. “What do I have to do, work a moan into my speech?”

Yang held back a giggle. “Oh please do. I would love to hear that." The other woman raised a brow in response. "I mean, uh, shut up you know what I mean."

Weiss laughed. "Yes I know what you mean Yang."

"So, you want me to get your girlfriend?" Yang asked, changing the subject.

“I’m actually looking for your mom.” Weiss clarified.

Yang quirked a brow. “Oh? Is Vernal not enough of a badass for you?”

Weiss rolled her eyes again. “Oh hush you, it’s about having my birthday party here.”

There it was, that uptight cadence. No matter how punk Weiss forced herself to be, if ever she reprimanded someone that rousing tone always crept back into her voice. It made Yang smile. She much preferred it when she used her normal voice. "Really? You know she's gonna say yes Weiss. We did have your party here last year after all."

"I know I know, I just want to make sure." Weiss added.

"Alright, well she's in her office." Yang informed.

"Thanks!" Weiss smiled before making her way over to the bar.

Yang watched as she lifted and passed under the hatch, where she was met by Vernal - who instantly pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was kind of sweet- _Oh now they're using tongue... How pleasant_. She had to bite down a sigh. This was the public affection she craved, a real kiss between lovers, not just shameless groping. Sure Vernal and Weiss participated in that quite often but the two shared a much more meaningful intimacy in public. She wished Neo would kiss her like that... or kiss her at all, without expecting anything in return.

Soon enough the pair separated - thankfully - and Weiss headed into the back area. Yang decided to just get back to work, but unfortunately all her customers seemed to be happy with their drinks for the time being. Even Cinder had all of hers covered - Which was great, but at the same time, that meant there was nothing to do, at least until Weiss returned.

Luckily Yang did not have to wait long, as the wannabe punk soon exited the back area. She briefly spoke to Vernal - looking very happy - before approaching the blonde.

"So? What'd she say?" Yang wondered.

"It seems we are having my party here." Weiss smiled.

"Told ya."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for wanting to be sure I could use the bar for the day."

"And now that mom's agreed to it, what do you think you wanna do for the party?" Yang asked.

Weiss did not respond immediately - likely thinking about her answer. "I just want to... be around family." She shrugged, smiling meekly. "I realize you guys aren't my _real_ family, but my only actual real family is my sister, and she's busy all the time. You guys are the family I have here, and I love you guys."

“Aww, how sappy." Yang smiled. "You're gonna make me cry.”

"Well it's true." Weiss stated. "You, Vernal, Ruby, Pyrrha, you're all my family."

Yang raised a brow. "Even Raven?"

Weiss nodded. "Even Raven."

"Even Qrow?"

Weiss let out a small chuckle. "Don't push it."

"Aw come on, Qrow's not _that_ bad!" Yang laughed.

Weiss joined the blonde in laughter. "I know I know, I was only joking."

Suddenly Yang felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to find Cinder standing behind her, an empty tray timidly held over her chest. "What's up Cinder?"

"Hey." Weiss greeted, in her punk voice. Yang had to bite back a smile. It was always amusing to watch her act like that to other people.

"H-Hello..." Cinder nodded to Weiss before turning back to Yang. "Would you... like me to cover for you for a little while?" She wondered. "Since it's not that busy... and you did the same for me earlier..."

Yang blinked, not expecting the offer. "Oh, sure. That would be great!" She answered with a smile. Turning back to Weiss, she gestured to the end of the bar. "You wanna go sit in the back for a bit?"

Weiss shrugged. "Sure thing blondie." Still in that voice - still amusing.

"Cool." Yang briefly turned to the older woman. "If you need anything, just come get me." She smiled.

"Of course." Cinder nodded.

Making their way into the back room, the pair took their seats on opposite sides of the lone table. As Weiss sat down, she sighed. "Have I ever told you how much I hate the fact that you can just take breaks whenever you want?"

Yang thought for a moment. "Probably... at least a dozen times now?" She guessed, knowing how much the other woman disliked her job. "But I can't just take one whenever I want, most of the time I need someone to cover for me if I want a break."

"Still better than a single ten minute break per shift." Weiss huffed. "Can I just work here please?"

Yang let out a small chuckle. "Well for one, you've never worked a day at a bar in your life, and second, you already have a job that involves _ice cream_! I mean come on, I would _love_ to work with ice cream!"

Weiss slumped onto the table. "Yang, you have _no idea_ how sick and tired I am of ice cream, I don't even want my favourite anymore! Just looking at that frozen dairy crap makes my wrist cramp up." She complained, raising her hands for emphasis.

"Well then, _I should probably return that ice cream themed birthday present I got you_..." Yang pretended to mumble to herself.

Weiss giggled. "I know you didn't get me something ice cream themed Yang."

Yang smirked. "Did I?"

Weiss slightly narrowed her eyes. "Did you?"

Yang did not respond immediately - on purpose of course - attempting to get Weiss to actually think she did. Once her expression began shifting from suspicious to slightly concerned, Yang smiled. "Nah, I got you something _super_ cool."

Weiss quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? _Super cool_ huh?"

"Yup! _Super_ cool and _super_ secret!" Yang confirmed with a grin.

"Does that mean no hints?" Weiss asked, an innocent smile on her face.

One part of living alone with Ruby for five years was the constant exposure to _the face_ \- that being the younger sibling's puppy dog eyes that she would use to try to get what she wanted. Weiss was doing very something similar now - the same thing she tried the previous year - but unfortunately for her, Ruby did not teach her well enough in the art of _the face_. Yang smirked. "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot."

"Sorry punk stuff, I know those eyes _all too well_." Yang continued. "Plus that getup doesn't exactly help."

Looking down at her outfit, Weiss giggled. "I suppose I can't be cute and intimidating at the same time."

"Unless you're an angry Ruby." Yang noted.

Weiss smiled. "Yes, unless you're an angry Ruby."

"Oh! That actually reminds me, have you seen any of the recent season of Truffle Troop?" Yang inquired.

Weiss shook her head, her smile fading. "I haven't gotten the chance, Vernal doesn't like it when I watch too many cartoons."

Yang let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I know how you feel... kinda. Neo can get like that too sometimes."

"Speaking of... how is Neo?" Weiss wondered.

Yang shrugged. "Oh, you know... talkative."

Weiss quirked a brow. "Didn't you say she was mute?"

"Yup."

The room was silent for a moment, until Weiss seemingly figured it out. "Oh, right, a joke, hah."

Yang just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, just like chapter 3, 2/3 of these scenes were supposed to be in the previous chapter, but it was getting to long. Plus I wanted to get 6 out before Christmas.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And as always, your feedback fuels me!


	8. Deterioration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've just... been having trouble sleeping lately."

The ceiling was truly a fascinating space.

Blank, white paint, peeling in places, a single fan stationary in its middle. The light fixture it carried was cracked - how on Earth it came to be cracked Cinder would never guess. People were bizarre creatures, doing so many random, illogical things. Stupid things. Like refusing to sleep, despite fatigue dragging them deeper into the mattress, begging, pleading for rest. Stupid, idiot human body, weak and unable to grow stronger, because of all the things Cinder could suffer from, a bout of insomnia was her curse.

She had been laying there for two hours now, if her perception of the clock was accurate. At this point lucid dreaming would not surprise her. Perhaps the clock would turn into a hamburger, at least that would distract her from the monotonous suffering. Nora was entertaining an overnight client, so that avenue was denied, and she was not exactly on texting terms with anyone else yet. As if anyone else would have such trouble sleeping. She was tired, anyone would be after standing around all day. Apparently that was not enough. Her mind had decided to dig its heels in tonight. Perhaps it was to avoid the nightmares. At this point she would willingly suffer a thousand for just an hour of sleep.

Tossing her covers off, Cinder sluggishly slid onto her feet. She walked across the room, pushing open the door to her bathroom and slapping a hand on the light attached to her vanity, filling the room with a gentle red glow. An odd idea Emerald had left her with, after many nights of grousing at the harshness of bathroom lighting, a five lien led light coloured red with magic marker cut the glare and suffering of late night visits by a magnitude. Now it provided sufficient mood lighting as Cinder stared herself down in the cracked mirror. The line splitting her face harshly past her nose.

"You look like hell." She huffed at her reflection, her shadowed eyes barely open, scars on display for her displeasure. "But I don't give a shit, you're being stupid." Her reflection said nothing more, not that she expected it to. She was not insane, just tired.

"You have work in... seven hours, do you want to spend the day tripping over your own feet? Like a fool?" Cinder spat, almost literally, she was practically drooling, and she was not even asleep yet. "This is our only chance, we fuck this up and there's nothing else, we can't take losing this job, you get that? There's nothing left, no safety net, no kickbacks. We're not relying on Nora to keep us up if we fall again, and it'll be on you, so stop being stubborn and go, the fuck, to sleep!" If she was yelling, it barely registered, the world felt like a haze around her, sound filtered through radio, image through a looking glass, the cool porcelain beneath her hands felt distant.

As if she was merely a shadow of her own consciousness.

Her reflection stared, furious in its silence. For a moment she wanted to smash it, destroy that ugly thing, that scarred remnant of a once strong woman. But that would not solve anything. She would just fuck up her hand, and then Raven would make her take the day off again. Then she would probably lose the job. Why bother keeping on a waste of space who is not smart enough not to pick a fight with her own reflection?

Cinder should be committed. But instead she staggered back to the bed and fell upon its covers, arms wrapping around the pillows as she let loose a howl of frustration into the deflating mass.

She was just so tired.

 

* * *

 

_The weather sure was lovely today._

The sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky, the temperature was comfortable... Cinder remembered what she used to do on days like this - Taking Emerald on a nice lunch out, spending the afternoon on the beach... But now... she was standing behind a bar counter, idly staring out the window, trying to find something to focus on to keep herself awake.

The Perch was fairly unoccupied, and with Yang busy cleaning tables Cinder had no one to talk to, but luckily there seemed to be someone arguing on their scroll across the street. She wondered who they were fighting with. Perhaps a sibling, a parent, a friend, maybe a lover, though it made no difference, their petty anger was her entertainment for the time being. Several minutes passed as she continued to watch them, their conversation appearing to be really heating up - it was quite amusing if she was being honest.

If only it were amusing enough to rid her of this feeling of utter exhaustion.

Cinder wished she had something that could help with that. She did have a cup of coffee before she left for work, but the effects of the caffeine had worn off by the time she arrived. Maybe she should buy some stronger coffee. Or possibly... something stronger than that. Her neighbourhood was not exactly the most pleasant place around, so there was a definite possibility that there was at least one drug dealer that hung around there. Maybe she could see about getting something that could... help her stay awake - something she desperately needed at this point.

Unfortunately, Cinder was not exactly an expert on illicit drugs, aside from how she knew most of them were _downers_. She needed something that was an _upper_ \- something that would be able to keep her from collapsing. There were a couple options that came to mind, but neither of them looked good. The first was... cocaine, but that was an obvious no. It was true she was desperate, but she was not insane. That shit was the downfall of rich and poor alike. Plus there was no way in hell that she was going to put that up their nose. Cinder would _not_ be seen as trashy... at least not any more trashy than she already seemed. But there was another option... speed. Sure it was not exactly a _good_ option, but it was at least better than cocaine... as far as she knew. As long as she kept it to small doses only, it should be fine... she hoped.

Then another thought came to mind. Rather than worrying about something that would keep her awake, maybe Cinder should look for something that could help her sleep - or at least relax. Luckily she knew just the thing for that.

Though Cinder had not partaken in it in quite some time - the last being in high school - she found that pot helped immensely with her anxiety. Perhaps now it could solve her insomnia problem... and maybe help with relaxing on her days off. She could sure use it. Plus, pot was harmless - at least when it was not abused. Though if she did get back into it, she would have to invest in some snacks, since it gave her _the munchies_ as people called it. She would also need company, as getting high alone was, well, lonely. Sadly Nora was usually busy with her... _customers_... But maybe Yang would partake...

Turning away from the front window, Cinder looked to the blonde, who she found to be standing right in front of the bar... staring at her. She watched Yang open her mouth to speak, but the words that left it did not register.

" _Cinder_?" Yang spoke again.

"Yes?" Cinder managed after a moment of silence.

"You okay?" Yang inquired. She likely noticed how spaced out the older woman was.

"No, but I'll live." Cinder simply responded.

"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Yang offered. "I have been told I'm a pretty good listener." She added with a smile.

Cinder did not respond immediately, unsure if she wanted to burden Yang with her problems. Maybe she would just keep it simple, lest she cause any worry. "I've just... been having trouble sleeping lately."

"I know that struggle." Yang commented. "You know what's causing it?" Then her mouth curled into a grin. "Or _who's_ causing it?"

Even in her current state, Cinder could not help but let out a small chuckle. "Unfortunately it's not sex that has been keeping me awake." Then her gaze fell. This was not exactly something she _wanted_ to discuss, but there was no use hiding it. She tried that with the accident, and it turned out they already knew. _Might as well tell her_. "It's nightmares."

Yang's grin quickly vanished in response, replaced with a look of concern. "How long have you been having them?"

Cinder thought the answer was obvious, but maybe the blonde did not think they had been constant - which sadly they practically were. "Since the accident."

"Have you gone to see anyone about it?" Yang inquired.

Cinder sighed. "By the time I was ready to confront people again... I couldn't afford it."

"Do you have another way of dealing with them?" Yang asked, the look on her face becoming one of worry.

Cinder shook her head. "There are times when I have Nora there to help calm me down, but most of the time I just... try to go back to sleep."

Yang raised a brow. "Nora?"

"The girl I told you about." Cinder informed. "I met her when I moved into my current apartment. If it were not for her, I'm not sure if I would be standing here today..."

"Cinder... I had no idea..." Yang managed.

"It's alright." Cinder assured, attempting to plaster on a smile. "I will admit I was in a fairly bad place, but it has been getting better, if slowly."

After a moment Yang slowly nodded. "Well, as long as you're doing better... Oh, and I know it's not exactly the best solution, but I find that when I have nightmares, it helps to have a shot of rum... or two..."

Well, the blonde was not wrong. "I suppose that could help... if I actually had any liquor available..."

"Do you want some?" Yang asked, slightly perking up.

"Do I... want some?" Cinder echoed, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I mean we've got tons of it here, so if you ever want a bottle of anything, just let me know." Yang explained. "I'll pay for it." She added with a smile. "Just as long as it isn't too expensive."

Cinder blinked. Was she serious? "I... really?"

"Of course." Yang responded. "I know what it's like to be plagued with nightmares, so it's the least I can do."

A smile found its way to Cinder's face. It was a fairly simple gesture yes, but that did not mean it did not mean anything. "Thank you..."

"No problem." Yang smiled. "But in the meantime, why don't you take an sports drink or an energy drink from the mini fridge below the bar? It'll help keep you up until you get home."

Energy drinks? Leaning back to look under the counter, Cinder spotting the mini fridge in question. She crouched down to peer inside, and found a variety of bottles and cans lining the shelves, filled with red, blue, orange, green, and even yellow-coloured liquids. They were not _bad_ per se, but how some people could drink so much of this stuff was beyond her. Eventually she decided on one of the energy drinks - Hunter - because she sure needed the energy. Plus it was a brand she recognized, so she at least knew she somewhat enjoyed it.

After closing the mini fridge and standing back up, Cinder popped open the tab and took a sip, and... wow. She forgot how extremely sweet energy drinks were... and how sour the aftertaste was. Then the blonde chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cinder questioned.

"Have you ever had an energy drink before?" Yang wondered. "Cause your face tells me this is your first time."

"It has been quite a while, but yes, I have." Cinder answered.

"How long has it been?"

"Since high school." Cinder informed. "They were very beneficial for when I was up late working or at parties. By the time I entered university I had stopped drinking them, as I did not attend nearly as many parties anymore because of Emerald, and I had moved onto coffee for work."

"Emerald?"

 _Shit_. "She was... my partner, before all of this..." Cinder began. As much as she did not want to be having this conversation, it was her own fault for mentioning her name. "She..." Cinder took a deep breath, fighting the urge to tear up. "She... passed, in the fire."

Yang did not respond immediately, likely trying to formulate a response. "Cinder... I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what you went through..."

Cinder shook her head. "Don't be. You didn't know."

After a moment Yang slowly nodded. "Okay... If you need anything, just let me know, alright?"

Cinder offered a small smile. "Thank you Yang." It was nice to know someone other than Nora would be there for her. After all, that redhead deserves a break from all that she does for her.

A few moments passed in silence before Yang spoke up once again. "So... got any plans this weekend?"

Cinder was thankful for the change in subject. "I'm not sure. I might see what Nora's up to, so long as she isn't... busy with work."

"Busy on the weekend? What kind of job does she have?" Yang asked.

"She's an... _an escort_..." Cinder hesitantly answered, her voice lowering as she spoke.

Yang blinked. "As in the type of escort who..." She leaned closer. " _Picks people up for sex_?" To which the older woman nodded. "Oh wow, I uh, wow."

Cinder raised her brow. "What?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you were the type of person to be hanging around someone like that." Yang admitted.

Cinder let out a chuckle. "Believe me Yang, if she hadn't tried to pick me up when we first met, I never would have guessed she was... _in that line of work_."

Yang's eyes went wide in surprise, a grin spreading across her face. "Oh you have _got_ to tell me that story!" She laughed.

Cinder could not help but join the blonde in laughter.

"Maybe another time Yang."

 

* * *

 

 

It was amazing how a dreadful morning could turn into a fairly pleasant afternoon.

Not only did Cinder gain the necessary energy to actually get through the day thanks to that Hunter energy drink - she was not sure if she could have stayed awake without it - but she also got Yang's number. Well, sort of. It was more like the blonde insisted she have it, saying something about how she should have more than one person to talk to on a regular basis. If Cinder was being honest, she appreciated the gesture. It had been quite some time since she made a new friend.

And so the day continued on.

Several hours passed, the bar slowly filling with customers as more and more people finished their workdays. All was fairly normal until a familiar girl - clad in an unusually pink dress shirt under her spiked black leather jacket - trudged through the front entrance... and she did _not_ look happy. Cinder silently hoped she would approach Yang instead of her, but unfortunately that would not be the case, as she headed straight to the bar counter.

Breathing a heavy sigh as she sat down, she turned to Cinder, a tired look in her eyes. "Hey." She spoke, causing the older woman to flinch. It was odd. The first time she met this girl, she spoke in such a soft, pleasant voice. But now her voice really fit her attire to say the least - aside from the pink shirt she was currently wearing.

"Good afternoon... Weiss?" Cinder guessed. She was fairly certain that was her name.

"That's my name sweetheart." Weiss confirmed. "Think you could get me some ice? My wrist is killing me due to how much _fucking_ ice cream I scooped today."

"Of course." Cinder nodded. Crouching down, she grabbed a plastic bag from the shelf before searching around for the ice. Eventually she was able to find some inside the freezer of one of the mini fridges. She placed several of the frozen cubes into the bag, making sure to get a napkin before handing the bundle to the other woman.

"Thanks." Weiss acknowledged, placing the napkin-covered bag over her left hand.

"If I may ask, why were you scooping so much ice cream?" Cinder inquired.

"I've got a job over at Two Scoops of Vale." Weiss informed. "And it. Fucking. _Sucks_."

"I suppose every job has its issues..." Cinder mumbled.

"You have _no_ idea." Weiss huffed. "It's only been a few weeks, and I have _never_ despised children as much as I do now. The job itself isn't _horrible_ , but having to deal with those little snot-nosed brats has made this job a living hell."

Cinder remembered the last time she was around children. It had been quite a long time, over a year ago to be precise... back before her life ended. Her prior boss, Salem, once brought her four daughters into work due to their babysitter calling in sick, and she had previously stated she did not trust daycare. Her husband was unable to pick them up until the mid-afternoon, so the girls hung around in Salem's office. That was until she had to attend an in-person meeting... and promptly left her children with Cinder. At first she was _very_ concerned, downright freaked out, seeing as she had zero experience with children, but soon discovered they were quite well behaved - simply taking to the spare table in Cinder's office to engage in their own quiet activities. Considering what Salem was like, she probably should have expected it, but she was just relieved it was a pleasant experience - unlike what Weiss was describing.

"I always end up having to listen to them bitch and moan to their parents about how they want _bigger sizes_ or _more toppings_." Weiss continued. "I am so _fucking_ tired of watching moronic parents try to calm down their whining kids and failing horribly."

Cinder opened her mouth to speak, aiming to ask why she does not quit, but the younger woman continued further.

"And don't even get me _started_ on how _infuriating_ some of my dumbass coworkers are." Weiss complained. "For one, they're all just immature high school students, which in and of itself means they're a pain in my ass. Not to mention my piece of shit boss. Fucking bitch continuously calls me _Weiss Cream_." She clenched her free fist. "Makes me want to break that stupid pierced nose of hers."

Cinder had to hold back a smile. _Weiss Cream_... That actually made her think about her own bosses. Salem was by far the longest one she had - and that was not even counting the time before she was promoted to head of engineering. Sure Salem was not _her_ boss during that time, but she was still _the_ boss. Strong, powerful, beautiful. That woman built the company from the ground up, and even after getting married, she continued to work from Mistral - _while on her honeymoon_. Hell, she had _four children_ and barely took any time off. Cinder had no idea how she could have possibly managed all that - Immortality maybe. That would have explained a lot.

On the contrary, there was Raven. Cinder had not worked for her for long - under two weeks in fact - but she could tell she was a respectable woman. One could argue she shared some of the same qualities with Salem - strength, power, and beauty - just, in a different way. While her former boss was quite proud of those qualities, her current one just seemed too tired to care. Cinder bet if she were to call Raven beautiful, she would just brush it off, as if it was untrue.

"She thinks she's _so much better_ than everyone else." Weiss continued once again, pulling Cinder from her thoughts. "Always thinking she knows best, constantly looking down on all of us, _especially_ me." She huffed. "Because I'm _short_ , as if that's anything notable, a lot of women are on the shorter side. I've made my peace with that, but just because she was a basketball player in high school she thinks it's clever to look down on me, the stupid jock _cunt_."

 _Wow_. Now that was a word Cinder was not expecting to hear today.

It was true a boss should _never_ look down on their employees, but the way Weiss was reacting to it all was... immature, and downright ignorant. If something like that bothered her _this_ much, then she has never had a real boss. Her suffering was her own fault, stature meant nothing in terms of intimidation.

"If you dislike the job so much, why have you stayed?" Cinder wondered.

Weiss breathed a heavy sigh. "I want to have another job lined up before I leave this one." She answered. "I'm trying to find something that I can actually be satisfied with, something that actually challenges me in a meaningful fashion. Unfortunately I never finished university, so I'm not qualified for any _real_ jobs, which is just fucking perfect. It's been over a _year_ and I still haven't found shit."

"If you're struggling to find a good job... why don't you go back to university?" Cinder asked.

"I just... I dunno." Weiss simply replied. "It's complicated."

Cinder understood that. Her whole life was complicated. She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the squeaky noise of the back door opening - revealing Vernal. As she approached, she grinned.

"Hey babe." Vernal greeted her girlfriend before facing the older woman. "Sorry I'm a bit late, traffic was shite, and I snoozed the alarm a few times..."

Cinder looked up at the clock hanging above the shelves behind her. "You have an alarm... for four thirty in the afternoon?" She hesitantly questioned. She may want to know the answer, but that woman still intimidated her.

"Well my little Snowflake here likes to make an effort to keep me on track." Vernal smirked, shooting a glance over at Weiss as she did so - who she realized was glaring at her.

"That's Snow _queen_ to you."

Vernal quirked a brow. "Oh is it?"

"Closet, _now_." Weiss near-commanded.

Vernal just chuckled. "Yes ma'am." Then she turned to Cinder. "You mind staying a bit later? We won't be long."

"Very well." Cinder simply replied, to which Vernal thanked her before she and Weiss headed into the back room.

It was interesting, while Raven allowed Vernal and Weiss to not only openly make out in the public space of the bar, but have sex in the back. Salem would have _never_ stood for sexual liaisons in the workplace. Hell, she remembered how Emerald had to make sure their boss was not around before kissing her on the cheek. Frankly, it was surprising Salem even _had_ children, she seemed so... _above_ sexuality.

What a difference in work environment.

_I hope they spray something once they're done._

 

* * *

 

 

Once Vernal and Weiss were finished with their _fun_ , the former came to relieve Cinder since her shift was over. Now she could go back to her apartment and... maybe see if Nora was free, or watch some videos on her scroll... She really needed to find something else to occupy her time. Perhaps she could text Yang after she was finished her shift. They could talk about... she was not sure actually. It had been quite a long time since she texted someone _just to talk_ \- She definitely needed practice.

After putting her name tag back in her locker, Cinder made her way out the back door. Greeted by the shining sun and a warm breeze, she was instantly reminded why she loved the summertime - even though it was not summer _quite_ yet. She remembered countless days with Emerald spent picnicking, tanning on the beach, bike riding... There were even a few times they went to Vale's big amusement park - Emerald sure loved those thrill rides...

Too bad none of that was possibly anymore... and not just because her soulmate was gone. Tank tops, short shorts, bikinis... none of that stuff really looked good with the burnt pizza that Cinder called a left side.

As Cinder walked across the outer edge of the parking lot, towards the alleyway that led to the sidewalk, she heard a voice call out to her - and unfortunately, she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Cinder!"

As much as she wanted to just ignore them and keep going, that voice was too close. Hesitantly turning around, Cinder caught a glimpse of two people she honestly hoped she would never have to see again - Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck_.

Cinder watched as the pair closed their car doors and approached her. _Why couldn't they just leave her alone_? She wondered to herself, already feeling her heart rate begin to increase. As the two stopped in front of her - Ruby slightly farther back, a... _conflicted_ look on her face - she scowled. "What do you want now?"

"We were just wondering if we could speak with you." Pyrrha answered.

There was no getting out of this. _Fuck_. _Again_. "Fine." Cinder simply responded before turning to head back inside, taking a deep breath as she did.

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Inside." Cinder replied as she continued walking. "We're not airing our dirty laundry in public."

"Oh... okay..." Pyrrha mumbled, seemingly following with Ruby close behind.

Reopening the back door of the bar, Cinder stepped back inside, not even bothering to hold the door open for the other two women. Her morning may have been a bit rough due to the lack of sleep, but she was actually having a good afternoon. But now it had been ruined. Ruined by something uncomfortable and infuriating, something she had no desire to confront but unfortunately will not go away due to familial proximity. Pulling out one of the chairs from the lone table and taking her seat, Cinder crossed her arms, continuing to glare at the other two women - mostly Pyrrha - as they sat down across from her.

After a few moments spent in silence, Pyrrha spoke up. "I... I know you likely aren't happy to see me... but it was Ruby who wanted to come talk to you." She informed. "I'm just here to support my wife... so I will be quiet unless my input is needed." Taking Ruby's hand, the redhead smiled at her.

"I appreciate it." Cinder deadpanned, attempting to keep herself calm. She did not want a repeat of the last time Pyrrha visited.

Another few moments passed in silence before Ruby opened her mouth to speak. "I... I'm sorry Cinder."

"What what are you sorry for this time?" Cinder questioned, a scowl on her face. It caused Pyrrha to wince, Ruby to shut her eyes. "Do you want to tell me all about how many friends you lost?"

Ruby did not respond immediately, taking a second to open her eyes back up. "There's nothing I can say that you haven't heard before."

"Then _why are you here_?" Cinder inquired, her eye narrowing.

Ruby shrugged, her mouth forming the beginning of several sentences, before settling in a grimace. "I don't know Cinder, I just... don't feel right, leaving things like I did."

Cinder raised her brow. "What, staring at me for a minute before running out of the building?"

"I panicked." Ruby admitted.

"No shit."

Ruby sighed. "I've never been good with social stuff. People are scary, _you're_ scary, you always were." She continued, unable to meet the older woman's unfriendly gaze.

"I'm surprised you find _me_ scary considering you've met Salem." Cinder observed.

"I don't think _scary_ is the right word for Salem." Ruby huffed, the semblance of a smile passing over her lips. "She like... needs a new word, like anxiety and shame mushed into one thing."

Cinder managed a small smile. "I suppose you're right about that one."

"Have you been talking to her?" Ruby wondered.

"I haven't seen her since the trial." Cinder simply answered.

Ruby scowled, confusion evident. "You haven't talked to her at all?"

"As I _just said_ , not since the trial. I haven't seen _anyone_ since then." Cinder repeated.

Now Ruby just looked lost. "I just... I thought after the defense... I'm sorry, I thought she'd have helped."

"As is turns out." Cinder bit. "No one is interested in helping an accused arsonist who got off scot free."

"I... I'm-" Ruby started.

"Don't you dare apologize again _Rose_." Cinder interrupted, already feeling her anger flaring again.

Ruby flinched, bowing her head, downcast. "I was being selfish." She murmured. "I didn't question it, because it gave me someone to blame. I was angry, it gave me someone to be angry at, because if I could be angry at you I didn't have to be angry at myself for not being able to save anyone... But it didn't matter, you didn't do it, no one knows who did it, so all we have is pain and sadness and I just wanted to try and stop some of it, because you lost more than I did, and no one paid for it."

Cinder narrowed her eye, her anger growing further. "You really think no one paid for that fire? _Look at me_ , I paid for it with my life! My job, my home, my body... my soulmate... I lost _everything_!"

"You didn't deserve this!" Ruby growled, Pyrrha jumped at the exclamation, and even Cinder paused, as Ruby rubbed frantically at her eyes. " _Someone_ out there was just _walking around_ while we were blaming you and it was all _their fault_. It's _them_ that should be in pain, _they_ should have been on trial but they're not, we don't even know who they are. It all got called a stupid fucking _accident_ , they're saying we went through all the pain and suffering for some... damned _gas leak?"_

Cinder had to admit, it was surprising to hear Ruby swear. She had always been very mild mannered. Swearing did not fit her. It softened Cinder's ire just a tad. “Unfortunately it doesn’t matter if I deserved it or not. It happened, and we all lost things. I’m just trying to move past it.” Cinder sighed. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself. “I just want a fresh start...”

"Is there any way I can help?" Ruby asked, concern creeping its way into her voice.

Cinder did not respond immediately, as she was not sure what kind of response she would give. All she wanted was to have that fresh start, but unfortunately that could never happen when people like Ruby kept bringing it up. Did she want to just not have to hear about it ever again, or for those people to just leave her alone entirely? She sighed again. “I honestly don’t know Ruby. I appreciate your words and all, but they can’t exactly change anything.”

Ruby slowly nodded. "I know... I just... are you doing... okay? Like, living and stuff?" She asked.

“I’m surviving.”

"Alright, good, then..." Ruby took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Thank you, for letting me talk... I know you've never really liked me."

“It was not that I disliked you Ruby, you were just always so... _bubbly_. It was always a bit much for me.” Cinder explained. She remembered what the younger woman used to be like in the office. When she was first hired, she was so... quiet. The only person she ever hung around or hell even talked to was this one rabbit Faunus... Velvet if Cinder recalled correctly. Yes, that was her name. The one Pyrrha mentioned... another victim of that damn fire.

Ruby laughed. "That's not as much of a problem anymore."

“I suppose it’s not." Cinder observed. "Getting married always seems to... _ground_ people a bit more.”

"Well... Yang does call Pyrrha the _ball and chain_." Ruby giggled.

Cinder actually let out a small chuckle. “Yang is quite the interesting woman isn’t she.”

Ruby's lips curled into a bright smile. "She's the best, always trying to make others happy."

Cinder nodded. “She’s certainly made my time her more pleasant.”

"What about Raven? And Vernal?" Ruby wondered.

Cinder thought for a moment. “Raven is... hard to read, and Vernal is intimidating.”

Ruby blinked. “Wait, _you’re_ intimidated by someone?”

Cinder let out a small sigh. “Yes Ruby, I, like everyone else, am able to feel intimidated.”

"Wow." Ruby stared at the older woman in awe. "I need to get Vernal a medal."

Cinder rolled her eye. “At least I’m slowly getting used to her.”

Ruby chuckled. "She only acts tough, don't worry about her."

“So I’ve been told.”

"You've probably met Weiss by now..." Ruby added.

Cinder nodded. “I have.”

"She's also acting tough, just you know... not as good." Ruby explained, her slips curling into a slight grin.

“I can tell." Cinder agreed. "But I have also heard she enjoys doing it, so I suppose that’s what matters.”

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ruby shrugged. "Well... I guess we should go."

“Very well.” Cinder slowly nodded. “Though I am unsure whether I can say it was _nice_ to see you, I can say it was not unpleasant, at least for the most part.”

"Um, thank you... It was not unpleasant to see you too..." Ruby replied as she and Pyrrha stood from their chairs. "Will we see you at the party next week?"

Cinder quirked her brow. "Party?"

Ruby nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah! Weiss' birthday is next week, and Raven is letting her use the bar for the party!"

"I see." Cinder was unaware of this. "I suppose if I'm invited, I will attend." Then she realized something. "But am I required to bring a present?"

"Nah, Weiss'll be happy just to have people there." Ruby answered. "If you do wanna get her something she isn't picky... Weiss hasn't exactly had many good birthdays."

"Well I'm not sure if I could afford anything nice, but I'll see what I can do." Cinder addressed.

"Oh, well don't feel like you _need_ to get her something if you don't have the money for it..." Ruby assured. "Weiss won't care if you get her a gift or not."

Cinder slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Anyways... guess we'll head out." Ruby decided after a moment of silence. "Have a nice day Cinder." She added with a smile.

"You too Ruby." Cinder acknowledged. Ruby turned to leave, Pyrrha offering a small smile and a wave before following her.

As soon as the two were gone, Cinder relaxed her posture, breathing a sigh of relief as she did. _At least this talk didn't go as terribly as the last one_. She thought to herself. It actually ended rather... pleasantly, if she was being honest. Maybe now she would actually be able to be around those two without getting angry. Well, she likely could with Ruby, given how this talk went, but Pyrrha... she may need a bit more time with her.

"Hey Cinder?" Suddenly came Raven's voice, pulling the younger woman from her thoughts.

Cinder turned to her boss's voice, as she stood in the doorway to her office. "Yes?"

"You alright?" Raven wondered.

Cinder blinked. "Am I... alright?"

"I uh, I heard some of your conversation with Ruby." Raven informed. "Specifically the uh, louder parts."

"Oh... I apologize if I disturbed your work..." Cinder mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Raven assured. "There are always gonna be times where you gotta raise your voice."

"Thank you..."

Raven nodded before turning to head back into her office, then she stopped, turning her head to face the younger woman. "You know, if you ever need to just talk, my door's always open." And with that, she stepped back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Cinders eyes prickled, as she could not resist a genuine smile. She was so grateful to work here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, a whole day early! And with a full-length chapter!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! And as always, your feedback fuels me! :D


	9. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder did not realize just how exhausted she still was until she tried to stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but it's here!

Now more than ever, Cinder lamented not perishing in that fire.

Though, it was not like she really had any reason to live anymore anyway. Her life was over. Meaningless... without Emerald...

Up until now Cinder had been confined to a hospital bed, recovering from her injuries and trying to deal with the fact that not only was her soulmate gone, but she was also being blamed for the fire that killed her. For the first few days all she could do was cry, but after that, she just... felt empty. Nothing mattered anyway. She heard about how Emerald's family held a funeral for her, but... she was not allowed to attend. That fire robbed her of _everything_. Her job, her partner, her dignity and respect... worst of all it deprived her of the right to mourn. All Cinder wanted to do was pay her respects to the woman that was supposed to be her wife, but she could not even do that.

So there she was, sitting in a courtroom, staring at the table in front of her, waiting until she was inevitably sentenced to spend the rest of her life in prison. All the evidence pointed to her - well, at least the _circumstantial_ evidence. As far as she knew there was no _actual_ evidence. Just... a bunch of things that led people to use her as a scapegoat for something that very well could have been an accident.

Cinder realized she was not even paying attention anymore. Not that it really mattered anyway. Shifting her tired now-one-eyed gaze over to the jury, what she saw did not look good. Nothing but frowns and uncertainty. Or maybe it was doubt. She was not the best at reading faces, especially considering how exhausted she was. Though now that she was looking at them, she realized none of them were even focused on her. Following their eyes, she found they were looking at the woman currently sitting on the bench, and... _oh my gods_...

It was Salem.

Cinder felt her mouth hang open, wondering why her former boss had chosen to show up. She knew Salem considered these types of things a waste of time, and she had never attended any of the prior hearings - or any other legal proceedings the company had dealt with for that matter - so... why now?

"Just so we're all clear Mrs. Ozpin, could you tell the court why you did not attend until today?" Cinder's lawyer - Arthur Watts - asked.

"I had a business to recover." Salem simply answered.

"Yes, recover from a fire that my client is being accused of starting." Arthur clarified. "Now, do you believe Cinder Fall was capable of committing this crime?"

_Of course I wasn't, but Salem probably won't agree._

"I do not."

_Wait... what?_

"Can you elaborate?" Arthur requested.

"Cinder is an exceptionally intelligent individual, I suffered her temper as the benefits of her employment far outweighed the headaches she caused. Her career was her life, to think she would openly threaten arson for all to hear, and follow through?" Salem scoffed. "Insulting, is that elaborate enough?"

Arthur nodded. "I believe so, thank you ma'am."

_Salem... thinks I'm innocent?_

The rest of Arthur's words ceased to register, Cinder watched as her former boss stood, almost floating from the dais, her movement ever graceful. It was the kind of walk that drew a rooms gaze, perfected over years of refinement. Finally, Salem's gaze snapped to Cinder's, her heart clenched painfully at the pity barely visible within. Her ice blue eyes burning deeply.

She awoke with a start, exhaling long and shakily, as the residual emotions ran their course.

 

* * *

 

There is a certain point of exhaustion where reality begins to slip from your fingers.

You cease to perceive the world in the first person, your eyes become lenses, trickling reality through an uncanny filter. Sounds play through old speakers, off by decibels and unclear to the ear. Colours become concepts, objects become theories, memories become splatters upon the canvas of life, intermixing with reality, like oil and water. Contrasting bubbles floating through shimmering blur.

She stood in an amalgamation, marble and wood woven together like fine artwork, the glass in her hand spiraling into a scepter of pure light, the prismatic reflections mesmerizing. Blue and lilac and red, and green... green... gentle as mint, flickering from the edge of her vision. She felt a surge of warmth as she turned, beholding a goddess, her idol, soft brown skin, mountains of beautiful green hair, eyes gleaming crimson, burning deep into her vision.

She felt a dumb grin spread across her face, her cheeks alight, her heart bursting in her chest, love and joy spreading outward, searing her veins.

"Emmy... baby." Her voice echoed across reality, waves rippling through existence, her lover static in her visage.

"Uh, Cinder, you okay?" The goddess spoke, brow furrowing in concern. Cinder giggled, a gentle coolness settling over her, the scepter flitted from her grasp, and the gentle ringing of ethereal chimes pierced the air.

"Of course I am." Cinder sighed in content. "I have you..." Reality faded, existence narrowing to a single point, gentle brown, red and green...

 

* * *

 

"Cinde-Cinder fuck!" Yang yelped, as Cinder suddenly limply fell backwards, failing utterly to stop her descent, as she hit the ground with a thump. "Fucking shit, fuck, mom!" She yelled as she hurried around the bar.

The back door was abruptly thrown open as Raven practically ran out to join Yang at Cinder's side. Moving the younger woman onto her back, she leaned down until her ear was just over her mouth. Thankfully she let out a sigh of relief before straightening back up. "She's breathing, I think she just fell asleep."

Yang let out her own sigh of relief. "I knew she was tired... but shit, I never expected her to collapse like that."

"Must've been worse than we thought." Raven guessed, touching two fingers to the unconscious woman's neck to feel her pulse.

"You're telling me." Yang mumbled. "She called me 'Emmy'... and 'baby'." To which her mother quirked a brow. "It was uh, her ex-partner's name. She died in the fire." Raven gave no response, simply looking back down to Cinder's sleeping form, a concerned look on her face. Following her gaze, Yang realized how... _at peace_ Cinder seemed. All the stress that normally plagued her features was gone. She looked so... _tranquil_. "So what are we gonna do with her? Should we take her to the hospital?"

After a moment Raven shook her head. "I'm gonna take her upstairs for now, let her get some rest on my couch. If anything happens I'll come get you."

Yang nodded. "Alright."

Sliding her hands under Cinder's legs and back, Raven lifted her up into a bridal carry. It almost made Yang crack a smile. Her mother carrying anyone like that was an amusing thought.

"You gonna be alright until Qrow gets here?" Raven wondered.

"Of course I will mom." Yang smiled.

Raven let out a small chuckle. "I know."

 

* * *

 

Cinder awoke to the sound of a television playing - Which was odd... considering she had not owned a television for quite some time. She was not at Nora's... was she? Whatever she was lying on did not feel like the redhead's bed... and it was still fairly comfortable... Meaning it was _definitely_ not her own bed. The last thing she remembered was... going to work... so... where was she?

Using one of her hands to wipe the sleep from her eyes, Cinder observed her surroundings, and a pang of fear suddenly shot through her. _This was not her apartment_. Shooting up from what she now realized was a couch, she frantically searched the room around her to attempt to find some familiarity, _anything_ she could recognize. Thankfully there was something - actually some _one_ \- sitting in the armchair next to the couch.

"R-Raven...?" Cinder mumbled.

Perking up from her laid-back position, Raven turned her head to face the younger woman. "Oh, hey, you're awake."

"Where... am I?"

"My apartment." Raven informed.

Cinder breathed a sigh of relief, before she actually realized what her boss said. "We're... in your apartment?" To which Raven nodded. Gazing around the room, she realized something. For an apartment that existed above a bar, it was fairly nice - at least nicer than her own apartment. Though to be fair, every apartment she could think of was far nicer than hers.

Oddly enough, the apartment's appearance was not too dissimilar from the bar below, but with lighter wood flooring and dimmer lighting. Cinder was unable to see out any of the windows, but she imagined the view was not exactly impressive considering the area. While not cluttered there was an appropriate amount of furnishings, though not adhering to any specific aesthetic. She also noticed how there were a _lot_ of things scattered around the room - takeout containers, beer cans, magazines, DVDs...

_Wow this place was messy_.

It had been a long time since Cinder had seen a room this- Wait... Was that a porn DVD? No... Not out in the open like that...

"So how are you feeling?" Raven wondered, pulling Cinder from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm alright." Cinder responded. Then a thought occurred. "What... happened?"

"Well as far as I saw, you came into work looking like death, then collapsed soon after." Raven explained. "Thankfully you were just asleep, so I brought you up here to get some rest."

"I... collapsed?" No... that could not be right... Cinder knew she had not been sleeping well recently, but it was not _that_ bad... right?

Raven nodded. "Yang said you've been having trouble getting rest. Normally none of my business but it's not every day my workers collapse on themselves."

"I... I'm sorry." Cinder mumbled, clenching one of her hands. _Stupid fucking nightmares_. "I can just take an energy drink and I'll be fine."

"I think you should take the rest of the day off." Raven suggested.

"But I can still work-"

"And what happens if you fall asleep again?" Raven questioned.

"I wo-"

" _Cinder_." Raven sternly interrupted, causing the younger woman to flinch. "I'm not gonna let you work on an empty tank, you need sleep, _proper_ sleep. I'm taking you home."

Cinder's gaze fell. She hated being useless. "Very well..." As she slowly lifted herself fully to a sitting position, she stopped, suddenly aware of a small pressure beneath her. Was she sitting on something? Reaching between the couch cushions, she pulled out something that caused her cheeks to heat up - a pair of lacy black underwear.

Raven suddenly cleared her throat. "Sorry, that was uh, failed date... _my_ failed date, those are mine, not someone else's... just ah... I'll take those." Reaching over from the armchair, she snatched them from Cinder before stuffing them in her pocket.

Seeing her boss' panties was _not_ something Cinder expected to see today.

After a brief awkward silence, Raven spoke up again.

"Well uh, alright. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Cinder did not realize just how exhausted she still was until she tried to stand up. If it were not for Raven, she would have fallen flat on her face.

_Stupid fucking body_.

She was not even able to make it down to her boss' car on her own - Raven had to practically carry her. Once the two were inside the vehicle, Cinder immediately noticed how... _comfortable_ it was. The black leather seats were soft... soft enough that she felt like she could fall asleep on the one she was sitting in - which at this point was a very likely possibility.

After telling Raven where she lived, the drive was spent in silence, and all Cinder could think about was how useless she was. Ever since Yang noticed her fatigue, it had slowly been getting worse, with her productivity decreasing by the day. Today she passed out not even an hour into the day. Pathetic. If this kept up, Raven might as well fire her right now. It was not as if Cinder was truly _needed_ at the bar, they were likely doing just fine before hiring her. Especially now considering her growing level of incompetence.

The thought of buying speed was _really_ starting to grow more appealing. It was not like she had any better options - at least ones she could actually afford. Besides, if she had a proper amount of energy, she could actually function properly throughout the day, and no one would have to deal with her stupid tired bullshit - Especially Nora. The girl had done more for Cinder than she could ever repay... and she deserved so much more than just being a simple prostitute... a better job, a better home... a better _life_. One where she did not have to practically take care of a useless widow.

Maybe she should have just ended it. Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble.

_No, stop it_. Cinder told herself. _You finally have a job, you can't just throw that away. At least not until you get fired. If that happens... then that's another story. Just focus on keeping yourself employed for now._

Perhaps after getting some rest - if she was actually able to - Cinder would take a look around the area, see if there was someone she could procure some speed from. There had to be at least a few drug dealers around the neighbourhood. Hell, there was likely one living in her building. The only challenge was in finding them, as it had been over fifteen years since she sought out a dealer for... well, anything really. But that was a problem for post-nap Cinder... or at least near-future Cinder. For now all she could really do was sit around and be useless until she had the energy to actually function properly.

"This it?" Raven suddenly asked, pulling the younger woman from her thoughts.

Looking out the car window, Cinder saw they were in front of her shitty apartment - not even realizing they had arrived. "Yes..." She mumbled as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Thank you... and I'm sorry you had to go through this trouble just for me..."

"I would do this for any of my employees Cinder." Raven assured. "When I told you we're a family, I meant it. Now come on, I'll walk you to your apartment."

"You don't have to do that-" Cinder attempted to protest.

"Well too bad." Raven interrupted, unbuckling her own seat belt. "I don't want there to be any chance of you hurting yourself on your way there."

_Might as well accept defeat now, you know she won't back down_. "Very well..." Cinder murmured, reaching for the handle to open the door.

In truth, Cinder probably could have made it up to her apartment on her own - emphasis on _probably_ \- but she was glad there was someone there to help her. Once again, Raven had to practically carry her as the pair entered the decrepit building. Cinder told her boss where her apartment was located and they ascended the stairs. As the two walked down the hallway, she heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Cindy!"

_Fuck._

And they were almost at her apartment too.

Not that Cinder did not _want_ to see Nora of course. It was just... she did not want the redhead having to take care of her while in her current state - She had already done so much already. It almost felt like she was using her sometimes, as much as Nora tried to assure her otherwise.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, they were met with Nora's cheerful smile as she practically skipped down the hallway towards them. Cinder silently thanked the Maidens her friend was wearing something appropriate.

"Friend of yours?" Raven wondered, to which Cinder nodded as the redhead stopped in front of the pair.

"I thought you were working today!" Nora exclaimed. "What are you doing home?"

"I uh... passed out." Cinder hesitantly answered.

"What?!" Nora gasped. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Nora." Cinder assured. "I was just... really tired is all."

"Was it the nightmares again?" Nora asked, a concerned look on her face.

Cinder slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"So this is the Nora you mentioned before." Raven suddenly spoke up, causing Cinder to remember there was a still a strong arm snaked around her waist.

"That's me!" Nora beamed, shifting her gaze to the older woman - where her smile morphed into a grin. "Well _hello_ there, you gonna introduce me to your friend Cindy?"

Cinder could not help but smile. Nora sounded just like she did when they first met... when she tried to _pick her up_. "Of course. Nora, this is my boss Raven."

"Wait, _this_  is Raven?" Nora blurted, to which Cinder gave a small nod. "Damn, hot was an understatement! This gal's a stone-cold _fox!"_

Raven scoffed. "I haven't been a fox since _high school_ , so you're either blind, or pregaming."

"Are you kidding? You're like, _step on me_ hot!" Nora continued, causing the older woman to raise a brow. "I mean, I'm not a masochist... Just trying to prove a point! Come on back me up Cindy!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Cinder. "Um..."

"Yeah _Cindy_." Raven leered. "Tell us all about how you want me to step on you."

Cinder could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up. "I... um..."

Raven chuckled. "I'm kidding. Now come on, which one of these is your place?"

"It's... just a bit further down the hall... 207." Cinder answered.

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you Nora." Raven smiled before she turned to guide Cinder down the hallway.

"You want me to look after her?" Nora offered. "I don't really have anything to do today."

"Nora... I couldn't ask you to do that..." Cinder began.

"It's no problem!" Nora assured with a smile. "I love taking care of people!"

"You sure?" Raven asked, to which the redhead quickly nodded. "Well thanks, means I wouldn't have to ditch her to go back to work later." She turned her gaze to Cinder. "Make sure to text me later, so I can know whether or not to expect you at work tomorrow."

Cinder slowly nodded. "I will."

"Then it's settled!" Nora beamed, reaching over to snake her arm around Cinder's waist, relieving Raven of the weight. "Let's go get you into your pajamas!" She continued before practically dragging Cinder down the hallway.

Once the pair entered the Cinder's apartment, it was no shock that Nora insisted on undressing and redressing the older woman - even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself - but surprisingly the redhead did not make it as sexy as she imagined. She just... helped her out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. Well, they were not _really_ pajamas, just a pair of grey sweat pants and an old crimson tank top. How fancy.

After Cinder had her pajamas on, Nora guided her into bed, making sure to tuck her in once she was under the covers. It almost made her feel... disappointed in herself. Nora had taken care of her more times than she could count, while she on the other hand had barely given her anything in return. Hell even the sex was more for Cinder than it was for the redhead, considering how long she spent between the older woman's legs without even wanting the favour returned.

Once Cinder was all tucked in, Nora offered a vibrant smile as she sat down on the bed. "Comfy?"

Cinder smiled back. "Yes Nora, thank you."

"You need anything?" Nora wondered. "A glass of water, a snack..." Then she smirked. "Maybe a _massage_? Or an _erotic bedtime story_?"

Cinder could not help but chuckle. "Why would a bedtime story be _erotic_?"

"Because all the best ones are!" Nora defended. Cinder highly doubted that. "But in all seriousness, do you need anything?"

Cinder thought for a moment. Aside from sleep, was there anything she actually needed? Then her smile suddenly faded. There was something, but... she could not ask for it. Nora had done a lot for her, but asking her to get drugs - to get _speed_ \- for her was something else entirely. No, she had to do it herself.

"You okay? Nora asked, pulling the older woman from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes." Cinder lied. She was not about to tell her friend she was just contemplating asking her for drugs.

Nora knit her eyebrows. "You sure?"

_She knows_. Cinder just simply nodded as she plastered on a smile. Unfortunately her attempt at fooling the redhead was unsuccessful.

"Cinder, I know when you're hiding something." Nora chastised.

_Shit_.

"I..." Cinder began, but was unable to continue, feeling a lump in her throat. She could not burden her friend with _another_ one of her problems. The Maidens knew she had done that too much already. Then she felt a hand gently grasp her own.

"Cindy, you know you can tell me anything." Nora assured with a smile, giving Cinder's hand an encouraging squeeze.

There was no getting away from this. If Cinder did not tell her friend now, she was just going to poke and prod until she did. After all, it was how she ended up telling her about Emerald. Then after that it was a lot of crying and makeshift therapy sessions. So... maybe this _could_ help...

"I need... help." Cinder admitted.

"With what?"

Cinder took a deep breath. Asking for help was always difficult, even though she knew for a fact that Nora would be happy to help her with anything. She should really work on putting more faith in people again. "Getting... speed."

Suddenly Nora's smile vanished. Without responding, she climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle the older woman and looking her straight in the eyes. "Please... don't ever turn to those drugs..." She pleaded. "I've seen too many people get hooked on it..."

"Nora, I promise I won't let it get that bad. I just need something that can actually keep me awake." Cinder tried to assure - Sadly it failed.

"You're always tired because your diet is crap and you don't exercise!" Nora accused. Then she took a breath. "Can I tell you a story?" To which Cinder nodded. "A little while ago, a few months before you moved here actually, I had a... _reoccurring_ client. At first it was all fun, she needed a stress reliever so I provided it." Then she let out a small chuckle. "And plus I got paid so that was nice. Anyways, over time she started to spiral out of control, and eventually I was just... _property_ to her. She even tried to get me hooked, to make sure I stayed." The redhead took a shaky breath. "I thought I knew her, hell maybe I even loved her a little, but speed changed who she was, and it _scared_ me... Cinder, you're _finally_ getting your life on track, I can't let you ruin that for yourself."

Cinder opened her mouth several times to respond, but no response came... and unfortunately her friend was not finished.

"Please... don't do this to yourself..." Nora begged, tears beginning well in her eyes. Leaning down, she laid her head on the older woman's chest. "I can't... I can't lose you Cindy..."

Now Cinder's mouth just hung open, truly at a loss for words. "I'm just... so tired... I don't know what else to do..." She managed.

"Just... anything but that." Nora implored.

Cinder lifted her friend off her chest. "Then what am I supposed to do?" She questioned. "I can't sleep, I can't stay awake, I need help from _something_."

Sitting up completely, Nora brought a hand up to her chin, seemingly in thought. "What about pot?"

"What about it?"

"I know a guy." Nora answered. "He grows his own, says a lot of people use it for medical purposes, to treat depression and chronic pain, and _insomnia!"_

Cinder blinked. "Are you... offering to get me pot?"

"Duh!"

Once again, Nora proved just how far she was willing to go for Cinder. "That's... very generous... but I couldn't ask you to do something that big for me."

"Oh Cindy." Nora laughed, lovingly cupping Cinders cheek. "You're not askin', I'm givin'."

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "That sounds familiar."

"Don't you _know it_." Nora giggled, leaning down to peck Cinder on the nose. "I'm gonna keep your life on the straight and narrow and there's _nothin'_ you can do to stop me."

"Says the woman who wants to buy me pot." Cinder observed.

"Well we're also in a homoerotic relationship so I guess _straight_ isn't the _most_ accurate word." The redhead noted.

Cinder laughed. "I suppose it's not."

"But don't worry, we're not gonna be potheads or anything." Nora assured. "It'll just be for when the going gets tough, and you can't get to sleep, I'll be here with you every time."

The older woman smiled. "Thank you Nora... truly, I don't think I'd be here without you."

"Naaw, you'd be fine." Nora waved her off. "If it wasn't me, it'd be someone else. Karma comes around Cindy, I'm just your payout."

"Oh yes, I would have just met the _other_ friendly prostitute living in the building." Cinder chuckled, rolling her eye.

"Or bumbled into a bar to be saved by some hot milf." Nora added with a smirk.

"Oh wouldn't that be nice-" Cinder started before she realized what her friend meant. "Hey that's my boss you're talking about!" She exclaimed, lightly slapping the redhead's arm.

"But she's _so hot!"_

Cinder sighed. "I realize that, but I can't just go around calling her a _milf."_

"Aha! So you admit it!" Nora burst.

Cinder blinked, her words only now registering.

"Oh hush you."

 

* * *

 

Yang could not recall the last time she actually _witnessed_ someone pass out at work... or the last time someone called her the name of their dead partner... What a morning that was. At least the rest of the day was normal... enough.

Typically pairs worked the bar, but today it was just Yang, all by her lonesome. It was incredibly boring. No Cinder to prod, no Vernal to trade barbs with, or even Qrow to rib on. Just the regulars coming in for their poison, and retiring to the tables to stare at their scrolls. It certainly did not make the day go by any faster.

Thankfully Roman decided to drop by for a visit later in the afternoon - His visits were always a fun treat. Though unfortunately he was not able to stay for quite as long as Yang had hoped, since he had a date - which was just as surprising to him as it was to her. So once he was gone, it was back to finding ways to entertain herself... which was fairly unsuccessful. Normally when behind the bar, Yang would be able to check her scroll when she had nothing to do, but since she was alone that was not possible - or at least not a good idea. _Wouldn't wanna get in trouble with the boss_.

But eventually the workday came to a close as Qrow coming to relieve her - a little late but nothing she did not expect. Bidding him farewell, Yang decided to pay her mom a visit. Firmly knocking on the office door, she was called in.

"Hey mom, how'd it go with Cinder?" Yang asked as she stepped into the office, closing the door behind her.

"As well as you'd imagine." Raven simply answered, looking up from her computer screen. "She slept on my couch for a couple hours, woke up, we chatted, she found my underwear, I took her home-"

"Woah, woah _what? Underwear_?" Yang interrupted.

“Oh, yeah. Remember that date I went on a little while ago?" Raven inquired, to which her daughter nodded. "Turns out my panties from that night got lodged between the couch cushions.”

Yang rolled her eyes. " _Lovely."_

Raven shrugged. “Well at least I found ‘em.”

“So... how was Cinder when you left?” Yang wondered after a few moments of silence.

"Dead on her feet, but standing. Got to meet her..." Raven's brow furrowed. "Friend? Nora, when I dropped her off though."

"Oh was she the one Cinder mentioned to me the other day?" Yang wondered, to which her mother shrugged again. "What was she like?"

"Very... _bubbly_." Raven informed. "She also called me a _stone-cold fox_ , so that was... interesting."

"I mean she's not lying." Yang added. "Where do you think I got this body from?" She made sure to strike an exaggerated pose for emphasis.

"Your father?" Raven guessed.

"Nah, that's where I got my million dollar smile." Yang beamed widely, batting her eyes for good measure.

Raven huffed. "Well duh, there's no way in hell way you got that from me."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah you've got the evil mistress vibe about you, all _salacious_ grins and stuff."

Raven quirked a brow. " _Evil mistress_ huh? Never thought I'd be called _that_ by my own daughter."

"Well you _are_  a hardass."

" _Hardass_ and _mistress_ are pretty different Yang." Raven countered.

"Depends on the smut really." Yang smirked. She remembered the first time Blake told her about the _wonder_ that was smut. It was some erotic fanfiction where some woman ate her boss out from under her desk. _Oh man what a night that was_. Though she was fairly sure someone heard her, as breakfast the next morning was _pretty_ awkward. At least they were considerate enough not to say anything about it.

"I've never read smut." Raven near-deadpanned.

"Get with the times mom, you don't have to pay people for fantasies anymore." Yang informed with a grin.

"Of course not, I've got toys for that." Raven smirked.

Yang wished she did not just hear that. "Well thanks for _that_ image mom."

Raven let out a small chuckle. "Happy Solstice, or birthday, whatever I forgot last..."

"You haven't forgotten my birthday since I was seven." Yang mentioned.

"Really?" Raven asked, to which her daughter genuinely nodded with a smile. "I'm not drinking enough then."

Yang rolled her eyes. "What an ironic statement for someone who not only runs a bar but lives above it."

"Cannibalizing my own stock is bad for business." Raven explained. "If I have to walk to get my fix I'm less likely to relapse."

"Good point." Yang acknowledged. Then a thought came to mind. "You said you took Cinder home right?"

" _Home_ is a generous label, it's a fucking slum." Raven grimaced.

"So you see what I mean now? It's horrible isn't it?" Yang questioned. She hated the fact that Cinder lived in a place like that.

Raven sighed. "It's like you cross a line in this city and everything gives up and starts falling apart, and Cinder _walks_ here every shift?"

Yang nodded. "That's right." She wished she could say no.

"No wonder she sleeps like shit. Fuck _I_ sleep like shit and I only have to walk downstairs to work." Raven described.

"I really wanna do something for her, but I mean, what _can_ we do?" Yang wondered.

"Unfortunately unless she actually _asks_ us for help, I don't think we can really do much." Raven answered with a frown.

Yang's gaze fell. She was afraid her mother would say that. Then an idea came. "What about offering one of our places for her to stay?"

Raven raised a brow. "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"I mean a bit, but I can't let her just _stay_ in a place like that. She told me she got _mugged_ outside that apartment!" Yang exclaimed.

"Fucking _what_?" Raven balked.

"She was _mugged_ mom." Yang repeated. "Near her _home."_

Raven reached up to rub the bridge of her nose. "Then what do you think we should do?"

Yang leaned against the doorway. "What _can_ we do?" She groused. "Like, we can ask if she's doing well and we _know_ that's bullshit. She's got Nora, but if she can't help her we have to tread light, we've only known her for a little while."

Raven did not respond immediately, instead just slumping further onto her desk. Until she perked up. Maybe she thought of something. “What if I called Glynda?”

Yang blinked. “What?”

“You said you wanted to help, I think Glynda’s the perfect person to give Cinder that help.” Raven explained.

“But aren’t her sessions expensive?" Yang asked, knowing a bit about the therapist's prices - She once considered going to see her about... a certain feline Faunus she used to know. "You know Cinder wouldn’t be able to afford them.” Her mother offered a small grin in response.

“I think she still owes me a favour.”

 

* * *

 

After finishing her talk with Raven, it was finally time for Yang to head home. Normally she would not actually be _happy_ to leave work, she quite enjoyed her job, plus most of her nights were just spent in her underwear watching cartoons, but it was _that time of the week_ again - her day with Neo - and she was excited. Unfortunately since Yang did not have the day off, so she would not have as much time with her, but she had the late shift tomorrow, so maybe they would spend the night at Neo's... They could wake up after a night of lovemaking, have breakfast together... _Yeah, wouldn't that be nice._

Pulling into her designated parking space, Yang switched off Bumblebee before heading into the apartment building. First thing was first - preparation. She knew Neo would text her... at some point, so she had to ensure that she was ready before then. So after entering her apartment and putting her helmet away, she hopped in the shower - even though she took one prior to going to work. While Yang was in there, she made sure to triple check that everything was clean-shaven, since she did the actual shaving during her morning shower. _Better safe than sorry_.

Once Yang was out of the shower and dry, it was onto choosing an outfit - because there was no way she was wearing what she wore to work. The last time she did that Neo sent her home to change. Heading into her room, she rummaged through her closet and dresser to see if she could find something acceptable. Maybe she would wear something nice today, see if she could convince Neo they should go out. After a bit more searching, Yang was able to locate a satisfactory outfit - a dark purple off-shoulder blouse coupled with a pair of black jeans. But before that she needed a different pair of underwear - as tan was not going to cut it. Ruffling through her underwear drawer, she picked out something a little fancier - a strapless bra and a pair of tanga panties, both black, both lacy. If she was going to do this, she was going to go all the way.

The next and final step was found in the bathroom. Stepping into the small lavatory, she admired herself in the mirror. It was funny, when she went to Neo's the previous week, she thought of herself as _hot_ , while today... _pretty_ was a better descriptor, and she liked it. After thoroughly brushing her teeth - _wouldn't want there being any chance of having bad breath_ \- it was onto the makeup. Yang knew she would go with her usual purple eye shadow, but she also wanted something... _extra_ , to really sell the look she was going for. Maybe she should paint her nails... No... probably not a good idea. There was no telling when Neo would text her, so she decided not to risk it. But then what could she do? There was not exactly a _ton_ of makeup to choose from, as she was not one who normally indulged in that sort of thing. Even as Ruby's maid of honour, all Yang wore was lipstick, eye shadow, and some blush. It made her smile - Ruby and Pyrrha really put together a beautiful wedding. Even though it was originally planned for the fall, spring worked just as well.

_Wait a second_. Looking through her makeup drawer, Yang pulled out her only container of blush - she hardly ever used the stuff, so there was no point in keeping more - and a brush. Popping the container open, she dipped the brush in the powder before gently applying it to her cheeks. Once she was done, she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Lookin' good!" Yang told her reflection before exiting the bathroom. She could just imagine it saying _right back at ya!_

Unfortunately when the blonde checked her phone, there was no text waiting for her like she expected... Weird. Neo knew she worked today... and that woman _always_ texted her by the time she got home, so... what made this time different? _Guess all I can do is wait._

Unfortunately after over half an hour of waiting - with Yang just playing around on her scroll - no text ever came. Maybe she should just text Neo, perhaps she just... forgot.

**Yang** : _Hey babe, just making sure we're still on for tonight, can't wait to see you ;)_

Twenty minutes, and nothing, so Yang tried again.

**Yang** : _We are still on for tonight, right?_

Another half an hour passed... and still nothing. Now Yang was beginning to grow concerned.

**Yang** : _Neo?_

Once again, no response. It worried Yang. She was used to Neo being sporadic, and they rarely texted outside of their usual time each week, but until now Neo had never missed a text. If the blonde ever texted her, she would text back - If only to inform her not to disturb her. Neo was a creature of meticulous habit. So... why was she not responding? Yang went over the possibilities in her head - family visit, unplanned trip, stuck in traffic, shopping, flat or broken phone... but she knew Neo would not let any of that get in the way of her schedule. Which meant it had to be something out of her control. Perhaps she was just sick, or had an accident, or... maybe it was something malicious. She knew that woman could handle herself - considering how easily she dominated Yang on a regular basis - but that did not change the fact that she was still a small mute girl, _prime victim material._

Now Yang was scared, her mind filling to the brim with terrible scenarios. What if Neo had gotten into a car crash? Or she was at the hospital? Or someone invaded her home? What if she was... The blonde suddenly felt her blood run cold. Nope. No no no no no no _no!_

_Fuck it._

Yang was not going to sit around and just dream up worst-case scenarios anymore. She was going to check on Neo. Nearly jumping up off the couch, she threw on her shoes and grabbed her motorcycle helmet before heading out. Thankfully there was barely any traffic, so it was a fairly short ride, but unfortunately over the course of that ride, her mind was filled with ideas of what could have happened, and none of them were good. _Don't think, just drive._

Once Yang arrived at Neo's apartment, she switched off Bumblebee and practically ran into the building. Well, maybe that was an overstatement. She _quickly walked_ into the building. Ascending the stairs and approaching Neo's door, she stopped. _She will be okay_. The blonde told herself, before gently knocking on the door. A couple minutes passed with no answer, so she knocked a little harder. Still no answer.

"Neo?" Yang called out, hoping she would receive _some_ kind of response.

Surprisingly enough the door swung open, revealing Neo in nothing but a pink bathrobe. _Thank the Maidens_. Yang breathed a sigh of relief, yet she still clenched her hands together. As much as she wanted to reach out to hug her, she knew that was not a good idea. Instead Yang opened her mouth to express her relief, but then she saw the look on the shorter woman's face - She was... angry. Not upset, not troubled, but _angry_. Yang felt the sudden need to explain herself. Like when her teachers used to scold her for skipping class, except Neo had not even said a word.

"I uh... You never texted me... so I tried texting you a few times, but you never answered..." Yang explained, finding it difficult to meet the other woman's eyes. "I was just really worried... I thought something might've happened to you..."

Neo simply took a step forward, placing a hand in the center of the blonde's chest before pushing her backwards. Yang almost stumbled, not expecting the contact. Once she regained her balance, Neo pointed down the hallway, back where she came from...

"Oh... I'm sorry, it's just today is usually our day, so I thought..." Yang began, before her gaze drifted off of Neo and into her apartment, where what she saw made her heart sink. There was... a guy... a _naked_ guy... on the living area couch... and he was _very much_ erect. Yang felt her mouth drop open. _This... this wasn't real... It couldn't be. Neo might be a bit cold sometimes, but she would never cheat on her... She wouldn't..._

Yang felt a sting behind her eyes as she turned back to Neo. " _Did... did I do something wrong_?" Was all she could manage. Neo's brow furrowed in confusion, before rolling her eyes, stepping back, and closing the door in her face.

Yang's body felt... heavy, as she left the building. She hardly registered the stairs. Nor the cold air on her exposed skin. Or the thrum of bumblebee below her. She entered her apartment feeling little more than fatigue. A pulsing numbness blocking all sensation, but for a single buzz in her jean pocket. Pulling out her scroll, Yang read the text twice.

**Neo** : _If you were expecting something more, you should have said so after the first night._

Yang let the device slip from her finger, as she collapsed on the couch, and sobbed herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this longer-than-usual chapter! Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> And as always, your feedback fuels me!


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was funny how difficult it could be to do something as simple as text an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, very *very* late, but here!

_Eight years ago_

Raven watched from behind the two way mirror of her office, as the blonde in one of the booths downed her fourth scotch. Dead eyes staring blankly down at the surface, shadowed with fatigue. She had been watching the woman for almost two hours now, as she slowly descended further and further into drunkenness - And it was not looking good. She sighed, knowing exactly what this would eventually turn into. That woman was going to continue to drink until she was shitfaced enough to cause a problem, then Raven would have to get involved. Which she was _not_ in the mood for. Not after the weekend she just had.

 _Another awkward weekend of trying and failing to connect with my teenage spawn_. Raven thought bitterly to herself. _Who up until a few months ago, barely had any idea of my existence_. She would like to believe that they made some progress this time, but they both knew that was not true. It was practically no different from the other few weekends Yang had stayed with her. It pained Raven. She wanted to be good to her daughter, to be a real mother, like Summer... but every time she just ended up feeling too awkward and out of touch, not knowing how to engage her... she feared angering or scaring her away.

Yang was almost an adult, and they barely knew each other... and that fact hung over the two of them like a cloud. Tainting every moment with tension. A dozen unanswered questions followed their every interaction.

It was _maddening_.

Raven wished she could just... make that leap to fix things... So that-

 _Ah shit_.

Raven regretted not paying proper attention as she watched from behind the glass as the blonde woman picked up her drink from the counter... and immediately bumped into another customer when she turned around, causing the drink to spill all over him.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." The blonde mumbled. Then she grinned. "Look at how _wet_ I made you!" She giggled before leaning closer to the man. "I bet you could make _me_ pretty wet if you play your cards right..." Wrapping her arms around him, she attempted to press her lips against his. Unfortunately she did not get very far.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, lightly pushing the blonde away. Seeing as how drunk she was, she was unable to catch herself before falling to the ground. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry about that." Quickly dropping down to one knee, he offered a hand. "Do you need help getting up?"

The blonde offered no response, curling into the fetal position, her form shaking as she began to sob.

The bar soon fell dead silent.

 _Fuck_. Raven knew she should have intervened sooner. Swiftly exiting her office, she entered the main area and approached the crying blonde. "Hey, you uh, mind getting up off the floor?" She received no answer, the woman just continued to sob. "Look, I'm not gonna kick you out, but I need you to get up. If you want you can take sit down in the back room, calm down a little." Thankfully that got a response.

The blonde slowly began picking herself back up, but kept her body angled away from Raven. "No, no it's fine, I-I'll go."

“Let me at least call you a cab then." Raven offered. "‘Cause there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go home in your current state.”

The blonde did not answer immediately, which worried Raven - She thought the woman would try to leave. Eventually she turned around, shifting her teary-eyed gaze to the manager. “O-Okay...”

Raven breathed a small sigh of relief. "Well come on, let's get you to the back room. I'm pretty sure everyone's been staring at you for the past couple minutes." Offering an arm, she pulled the blonde to her feet before leading her into the back room. Helping her into one of the chairs, Raven pulled out her scroll. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Glynda..." The blonde mumbled, not even shifting her thousand-yard stare from the table in front of her. "Glynda Goodwitch..."

"Raven." Raven introduced with a nod. "And where do you live?" She asked.

"I..." Glynda started, before her gaze turned further away from the other woman. "I can't remember..."

Raven sighed. She was afraid that would be her answer. It was not very common for drunks to forget where they lived, but that did not mean it did not happen at all. "Do you have your address in your scroll or something?" Glynda shook her head. _Shit_. "Well, if you really have no way you can get home, I suppose... you could stay at my place."

Glynda suddenly perked up, eyes full of genuine surprise. "Really?"

"I've got a spare bedroom you could use." Raven answered.

Using the table to help herself up, Glynda staggered over to Raven before throwing her arms around her, wrapping her in a tighter-than-expected hug. "Thank you..."

 _Wow_. Raven hesitantly returned the hug. Either this woman truly did not remember where she lived, or she _really_ did not want to go home.

After Raven was released, she wrapped an arm around the inebriated woman's waist and lead her outside and up the back stairs to her apartment. As they approached the entrance, Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out her key. Since she was doing it with one hand, she fumbled a bit with the lock, but eventually she was able to unlock the door and show the other woman in.

"Wooww..." Glynda marveled as they traversed through the apartment. "This is nice... but... _messy_..."

Raven let out a small chuckle. "Yeah well, it's a luxury of living alone."

"You... live alone too?" Glynda wondered.

"Pretty much since I left high school." Raven explained as the pair approached the guest bedroom. "I had a couple... roommates before, but it didn't really work out" Turning the knob, she pushed open the door before leading Glynda in. Walking over to the bed, Raven carefully helped the other woman sit down. "Alright, the bathroom is across from this room, and my bedroom is at the end of the hall." She informed, pointing in the general directions as she spoke, Glynda's lidded gaze following her movements."So uh, call me if you need anything.” Raven turned to leave before she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

“Waaiitt!” Glynda whined.

Raven turned back towards the drunk. “What’s up?”

“Aren’t you gonna help me get into bed?” Glynda asked, a dazed smile on her face.

Raven quirked a brow. “Do you _need_ help getting into bed?” She then watched as Glynda reached down to the buttons on her shirt, attempting to pull them free, but unfortunately for her, not getting very far. After a solid minute of struggling with no progress, she got fed up and moved onto her pants. Once again she struggled and struggled, trying to undo her belt, with no luck. Soon enough she gave up, looking up to pout at Raven. It was honestly kind of cute.

“I can’t get out of my clothes.”

“Well I ain’t helping you strip.” Raven declared.

“But I need heeellp!” Glynda insisted, attempting to reach out to the other woman, who backed up out of her drunk reach.

Raven rolled her eyes. “The world’s not gonna end if you sleep in your clothes.”

“But I don’t wanna sleep in them!” Glynda complained.

“Well you’re gonna half to, ‘cause I’m not taken ‘em off.” Raven refused.

“But what if I have to go to the bathroom!” Glynda defended.

“I’m sure you’ll figure somethin’ out. Now come on, get in bed.” Raven insisted, gesturing to the mattress the other woman was currently sitting on.

“I don’t wanna!”

“You’re making this a lot harder than it‘s gotta be.” Raven noted.

Glynda snickered. “Hehe, _hard_ , like a dick!”

Raven just sighed, yet a smile still found its way onto her face. This intoxicated woman evoked memories of when Summer would get drunk. Though unfortunately that was not entirely a good thing. Drunk Summer was quite the entertaining sight to behold - as Glynda was right now - but it was also a reminder of why Raven fell in love with her in the first place. Normally Summer was the _loving and affectionate_ type, but being inebriated multiplied those aspects by a huge factor. Sure, it was a great feeling to get that amount of affection from the woman she loved, but it also almost felt... _unnatural_. She remembered the first time they kissed, the first time they _made out_ , was when they were drunk. Feeling Summer's lips against her own, being able to explore her body with her hands, it was... _amazing_... but sadly short-lived. The next morning it was like it never happened.

"Raaaaaveeennnnn..." Came Glynda's voice, pulling Raven from her less-than-pleasant thoughts. She turned her head to face the other woman, where her cheek met an outstretched finger, causing her to back up in surprise.

Glynda proceeded to fall backwards onto the bed and giggle. "Got you!"

Raven sighed, shaking her head. This woman was being adorable and she hated it. If she did not get her to sleep soon, she would never get back to work. "Alright, come on and get up" She requested, offering a hand. "I'll help you into bed."

"Yay!" Glynda cheered, throwing her hands up for emphasis. Reaching out, she accepted the other woman's hand before being pulled up off the mattress.

Once Raven had Glynda on her feet, she noticed the intoxicated woman was idly staring at her through a lidded gaze. "You okay?" She wondered, but received no response. Suddenly Glynda threw her arms around Raven before pushing them both onto the bed, ending in the blonde atop her with her leg between her own. Raven opened her mouth to react but was silenced by the other woman's lips attacking her own. Taken by surprise, she was unable to contain the slight moan that escaped her. It had been a long time since someone had kissed her like this, it felt incredible... and it tasted like scotch.

As if on autopilot, Raven's arms slowly made their way around the other woman's torso to settle on her hips as their lips eagerly kneaded against one another, not wanting to stop. Feeling hands dive into her hair, she let out a soft groan as they ran through the messy black locks. Then one of those hands moved, sliding down until it reached Raven's left breast. The enthusiastic fondling sent a wave of heat through her being, pooling in her abdomen. It had been so long since _anyone_ had touched her, let alone a woman as objectively attractive as Glynda. She wanted more, and that was exactly what she got.

Feeling a tongue press against her lips, Raven gladly accepted it, noting the even stronger taste of scotch as their tongues danced between their mouths. The warmth against her own radiated outward, so starved of the sensation she shuddered in relief. Soon enough Raven felt Glynda begin to grind against her leg, and _fuck_ was it hot - and not just in the arousing sense. The heat of the other woman's core that rubbed back and forth along her thigh was driving her insane. She wanted Glynda to be closer, to go _faster_ , but just before she could reach down to grasp her rear, the blonde broke the kiss and leaned back, leaving both of them panting.

Unfortunately being given a break allowed Raven to realize the situation she was in. An _exceptionally_ drunk woman was currently sitting atop her legs, ready to have sex with her. She could not exactly deny that she did not want to do it too, but she also knew it was wrong. In truth she was thankful Glynda decided to break the kiss, because if she had not, they likely would have continued on to fuck each other's brains out.

Glynda grinned down at the other woman. "There's too much fabric between us." She purred, reaching down to attempt to unbutton Raven's shirt - Though she did not get far.

Raven quickly grabbed both of the intoxicated woman's hands. "Wait."

Glynda tilted her head in confusion. "What is it? Do you wanna do it yourself?"

Raven shook her head. "I can't do this, _we_ can't do this. We shouldn't."

"Don't... Don't you want me?" Glynda asked, her form slumping.

"It's not that." Raven assured. "You're drunk."

"Why does that matter?" Glynda questioned.

"It's not right." Raven stressed.

"But I want it." Glynda insisted.

"Why?"

Glynda lowered her head before taking a shaky breath. "It hurts, I want to feel good again."

"You don't need sex to feel good." Raven defended

"Nothing else is working." Glynda mumbled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" Raven suggested.

Glynda sniffled. "I don't wanna sleep alone again."

"Then I'll stay with you." Raven promised, giving the other woman's hands a reassuring squeeze.

Glynda's breath hitched. "That's what _he_ said..."

 

* * *

 

 

_Present day_

It was funny how difficult it could be to do something as simple as text an old friend. Especially when that friend was a professional therapist. She should be _the easiest person to talk to!_

After Yang had left and Raven finished her work for the day, she pulled out her scroll, navigating to and selecting a contact she had not even thought about in quite a long time.

**Glynda Goodwitch**

Then Raven hesitated, her finger hovering an inch above the _Message_ button. It was not as if she was _scared_ to contact her... just nervous... and guilty. It had been _years_ since the last time the two had spoken, and the reason for contacting her now certainly did not help. _Hey Glynda, I know we haven't talked in a while, but I need you to give my employee free therapy!_ Yeah, like that would go well.

It was true that Raven had helped Glynda during a difficult time in her life, but that was nothing compared to what that woman did for her. If it was not for the blonde, she might not - scratch that, probably never would - have properly connected with Yang, and never been able to call herself a proper mom to her own daughter.

Raven sighed. She _definitely_ should have contacted Glynda much sooner than now, but she knew how busy that woman was even before they lost contact, so she just... never got around to it. Unfortunately now she needed help, _Cinder_ needed help, so she tapped the button and typed out a message.

 **Raven** : _Hey, I know it's been a while, and I know I probably should've contacted you a lot sooner, but I need your help._

Once again Raven hesitated, this time her finger hovered over the _Send_ button. She knew she had to contact Glynda, she just... dreaded the initial response, knowing exactly what she would say. _Why didn't you contact me sooner? Why did you never come to see me about your issues?_ And so on and so forth. Taking a final deep breath, she tapped the _Send_ button.

What Raven expected was for Glynda to respond sometime later, what she did _not_ expect was for her scroll to start ringing not even a minute after she sent the text.

"Gah!" Raven exclaimed as she banged her knee on the underside of her desk, nearly dropping her scroll as she did so. " _Ah, fucking shit_..." Then she realized the device was still ringing. Taking a quick breath, she answered. "Uh, hey... Glynda... Long time no see..."

"Hello Raven." Came Glynda's stern voice from the other side.

Fuck fuck _fuck_. That was the tone Raven was afraid of. "So uh, how have you been?" She hesitantly asked. It was funny really, that woman was probably the only person on Remnant that was able to make her nervous - Well, her and Summer when she was angry. Now _that_ was scary.

"Quite well." Glynda answered. "I just finished up with my last client for the day, so you caught me at a good time. I assume you have also been doing well, seeing as you never called me."

“I mean... you didn’t call me either.” Raven noted

There was a pause, and Raven felt her heart clench. "Touché." Came the response, tinted with amusement. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but Glynda continued. “How’s Yang? The last I heard you were just starting to connect with her.”

Raven managed a smile, even though the other woman was unable to see it. “She’s... she’s good... _We’re_ good.”

"Good? The weather is _good_ , be specific Raven." Glynda requested.

"I uh, can actually say I'm a mother now... so that's nice... And she works here too, so I get to see her most days..." Raven explained.

"And as for your nights?"

Raven dreaded Glynda asking about that. "I... they're fine, but that's not why I'm calling. I have an employee that could use your help."

"Ah, so this is a business call then?" Glynda wondered.

"Yeah..." Raven admitted. "She collapsed at work today Glynda, and there's only so much I can do for her..."

"Is she working multiple jobs?" Glynda asked.

"Not that I know of." Raven answered. "She had an... incident a while back, and no one else would hire her."

"Is she physically disabled?"

Raven thought for a moment. Were burns be part of that category? "Not exactly... She has a considerable amount of burns on her body, but she's not actually _disabled_."

"I see... has she not sought out counseling before?" Glynda inquired.

"I don't think so." Raven responded. At least she highly doubted it.

"Is she aware you are calling me?" Glynda questioned, a hint of criticism in her voice.

"Not yet, I'm gonna talk to her about it in the morning, so long as she comes to work." Raven informed. "I told her to take the day off if she needed it."

"And you assume she will be okay with this?"

Raven sighed. "I hope so, 'cause I don't know what I'm gonna do it she isn't."

"Well, why don't you give me a call tomorrow after you've talked to her?" Glynda suggested. "Then we can discuss when she would like to schedule an appointment."

 _Scheduling an appointment_... That reminded Raven. "Oh speaking of an appointment, how much will one of those cost?"

"A standard session is priced at one hundred and twenty five lien." Glynda informed.

Raven thought for a moment. Cinder would be able to afford it, but... making her pay for something like that did not quite sit right with Raven. "Alright, how can I pay you?" She asked.

"How can _you_ pay me?" Glynda echoed. "I thought this was for your employee? Or are you trying to say you would like to schedule your own session?"

"I, no..." Raven felt almost guilty admitting that. "It's just for my employee."

"Very well." Glynda accepted, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "But payment will not be necessary." Then her tone changed to one more... amused. "I believe I still owe you a favour."

Raven could not believe it. Eight years pass and that women remembered that joke. Though to be fair, Raven remembered it too. "Look, I know I said that back then, but you don't owe me anything."

A small chuckle could be heard from the other side. "I know you would like to think so, but I'm choosing to ignore that."

"Of course you are." Raven sighed. "Just let me pay you Glynda, I don't wanna feel like I'm using you for a favour."

"You're not." Glynda assured. "Let's just call it... helping a friend."

"Giving therapy to my employee is enough." Raven defended. "You don't have to-"

" _Raven_." Glynda sternly interrupted, actually causing her to flinch. "I am fully aware that this is not something I _have_ to do, but it's something I _want_ to do."

Raven sighed again. This woman was very likely not going to yield. "Fine. But if she goes in for more than one session, I'm paying for it."

That seemed to be acceptable. "Very well." Glynda acknowledged. "I will allow you to pay for any future sessions, on one condition."

Raven did not like the sound of that. "What... _kind_ of condition?" She hesitantly wondered.

"You schedule your own session."

 _My... own session_? Those words echoed through Raven's head. It was true that the thought of going in for therapy had crossed her mind several times before, but she had never seriously considered it. The only time she had ever brought up her own problems around someone else was Glynda herself, though that was only so that she could connect with the other woman during the low point in her life.

"Now just to be clear." Glynda continued. "You don't have to schedule it today, or tomorrow, or even next week, just... I want you to make an appointment with me _at some point_. For your own sake."

"Do I have to?" Raven wondered, hoping the other woman would say no.

" _Yes_." Glynda quickly answered.

 _Damnit_. "I'll... think about it." Raven attempted to assure.

" _Raven_."

"Alright alright fine." Raven conceded. "Just, let's just deal with my employee first, okay?"

"Of course." Glynda replied.

A few moments went by in silence. "So uh, I guess I'll just text you tomorrow about when she can come in." Raven informed before beginning to lower her scroll to hang up.

"Oh, before you go..." Glynda started, causing her to raise the device back to her ear. "How... how are you?" She inquired, in a far softer tone.

Raven sighed. "Oh you know, I'm surviving."

 

* * *

 

 

As Ruby approached the front door to her apartment, one thought ran through her mind.

_Thank the Maidens it's Friday._

Over the past few days, Ruby had been struggling with a particular part of a project at work, meaning she had been staying later, and even now she had not solved her problem. She sighed. At least the day was over, it was Monday-Ruby's problem now. All she wanted was to flop down onto her bed and take a nice long nap - and that was _exactly_ what she was planning on doing. Pulling her key chain free from her pocket and locating her house key, she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. Once inside, she was greeted by a fairly... _unexpected_ sight.

Every light in the apartment that Ruby could see was either dimmed or completely off, and Pyrrha was nowhere to be found... Which was odd, since she was usually home by now. Checking her scroll, Ruby could see it was past 7 PM...

"Pyrrha?" Ruby called out into the darkened apartment, unfortunately receiving no answer. Slipping off her flats, she noticed her wife's shoes were in their normal spot, so... where was she? Perhaps she was taking a nap of her own - sometimes she had pretty busy days at work too.

As Ruby walked into the main room of the apartment, she began to feel small bits of softness under her feet - and it was definitely not the carpet. Looking down, she noticed there were... _rose petals_ on the floor... there were rose petals in their apartment - Which begged the question, why? Ruby was about to get the broom, until she realized the petals were not just in a pile, they were creating... _a path_. A smile found its way onto Ruby's face. _Looks like that nap is off the table_. She thought to herself.

Tip-toeing down the line of petals, Ruby made her way through the apartment until she found herself at an ornate door. It was not for a bedroom or a bathroom, but for a _special_ kind of room. Their _worship room_ as her wife so fittingly named it. Essentially it was a combination of a shrine and a... _playroom_ of sorts. The Spring Maiden embodied love, sex and fertility - and Pyrrha was a _very_ devout Spring worshiper - so they used that room when they wanted to... _experience_ her.

Slowly twisting the doorknob and opening the door, Ruby's eyes widened at the sight before her as she was met with the strong scent of lavender. Not only were the lights dimmed to their near-lowest setting, but every candle that adorned the various shelves around the room was lit, casting a gentle glow onto the tapestry-covered walls and rich mahogany furniture. The covers of the four poster bed had been pulled back, yet... her wife was not present. Taking a few steps into the room, Ruby took a quick look around. The room appeared to be _ready_ \- with even their closet full of toys open - but then... where was Pyrrha?

Suddenly Ruby heard the door softly close behind her, so she quickly spun around, and her jaw nearly dropped. Or... maybe it actually did drop, she was too flabbergasted to tell. Standing before her was her wife, and... _oh momma_. Accompanied by thigh-highs and a garter belt - black and crimson respectively - Pyrrha was clad in probably the sexiest lingerie Ruby had ever seen in her entire life. Just the mere sight of it sent a wave of heat through her body. It was clearly high-end, crimson thread traced complex patterns on black silk, with frilly lace borders completing the look. Not to mention the seamless bra she was wearing _barely_ contained her considerable bust, and the thong... _wow_. To say _Ruby.exe has stopped working_ was an understatement. Was she drooling? Because she would not be surprised if she was.

Pyrrha smirked. "Do you like what you see my love?"

Ruby was at a loss for words. All she could manage was... " _Guh_."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Pyrrha slowly approached Ruby. "Well, since you had quite the busy few days at work, I was thinking..." Then she trailed off as she stopped in front of her wife.

Ruby watched as Pyrrha placed her hands upon her hips, and suddenly she was spun around to face the bed, eliciting a slight gasp. Feeling her lover's arms wrap around her stomach, a shiver was sent down her spine as Pyrrha began trailing kisses along her neck.

"Maybe we could..." Pyrrha continued, pausing to drag her tongue up Ruby's neck, causing her to shudder. " _Relieve some of your stress..._ " She purred directly into her ear.

"I'd like that..." Ruby breathed, leaning back into Pyrrha's embrace.

"Very well." Pyrrha grinned, moving her hands to slowly begin unbuttoning Ruby's top. "How shall we conduct worship tonight?" She inquired. "Shall we test your faith? Or are we feeling particularly... _devout_ this evening?" Finishing with the last button, she lightly pulled the shirt from Ruby's shoulders before tossing it aside, revealing the plain white bra underneath.

Ruby thought for a moment, or more accurately _attempted_ to think, shifting her gaze to the open toy closet as Pyrrha's hands slowly made their way across her stomach to the hem of her pants. Lining the shelves of the closet were strapons, rope, blindfolds, gags, dildos, whips, handcuffs, vibrators... there was always so much to choose from... Her mind ran wild with possibilities. "Maybe we just... see where the night takes us..." Ruby managed.

"I like the sound of that." Pyrrha agreed. Retracting her arms, lightly dragging her nails over Ruby's stomach as she did so, she took hold of her hips before spinning her back around, earning another slight gasp. With her hands settling on Ruby's hips, who wrapped her arms around her neck, the two actually stood there for a time, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby declared.

Pyrrha smiled. "I love you too, Ruby Nikos." Her wife just grinned, slowly pulling her neck down until their lips met in a soft kiss. Though it was not long before it grew more heated, more _hungry_. Soon enough their lips were locked, tongues dancing as the kiss became sloppier. Wanting to move to the bed, Pyrrha bent down, reaching around to firmly grasp Ruby's rear, who squeaked in excitement as she was lifted into the air, settling with her legs wrapped around her. Pyrrha then carried Ruby across the room before gently laying her down on the mattress, all the while never breaking the kiss. As their lips eagerly kneaded against one another, Pyrrha's hands moved to the hem of Ruby's pants. Unfortunately before she was able to undo the button, she felt the vibration of her wife's scroll from her pocket. They tried to ignore it and continue, but the device buzzed again.

Breaking the kiss and leaving them both panting, Pyrrha leaned up as Ruby reached into her pocket to retrieve her scroll. Switching the device on, she searched through what the redhead guessed were the notifications. Then Ruby's brow furrowed. "What is it?" Pyrrha asked. Her wife simply turned the device toward her.

 **Yang** : _Heg rubes imorderinf pizza u wan in,_

Sadly, Pyrrha knew exactly what that meant.

"Think I can give you a rain check on this?" Ruby wondered, giving Pyrrha her signature puppy dog eyes.

Pyrrha let out a soft chuckle. "You'd better."

 

* * *

 

Receiving a drunk text from Yang was never a good sign, as it always meant one of two things. The first was that she struck out at a club, which in truth was not _that_ bad, so long as she was not already feeling particularly lonely beforehand. The second was... more troubling. If Yang was that drunk without having gone to a club... then something else had happened.

While Ruby blew out all the candles in the worship room, Pyrrha retreated back to their bedroom to dress herself. She also decided to change into a normal set of underwear, as wearing a rather expensive set of lingerie would be inappropriate for what they were going to do - that being dealing with very intoxicated Yang. Once all the candles were extinguished, Ruby sighed. She loved her sister with all her heart, but she had the tendency to be a bit... _high maintenance_ sometimes. Thankfully it was mostly when drunk... but unfortunately she was drunk more often than Ruby would prefer. It was funny in high school, but now... she just wished Yang would use something other than alcohol to numb her pains.

Once Pyrrha had returned - clad in a beige knit sweater and a pair of navy-blue jeans - and Ruby had put her work shirt back on, they headed out. Luckily the drive to Yang's apartment was a fairly short one, thanks to both the lack of traffic and fairly short distance. Once Pyrrha pulled the car - which she had adorably nicknamed Miló when she bought it back before they got together - into the guest parking area and secured a spot, they quickly exited the vehicle and made their way into the building. Ascending the stairs and approaching Yang's apartment door, Ruby firmly knocked. A minute passed and there was no response, so she knocked harder.

"Yang?" Ruby called out, hoping there would be _some_ kind of answer.

Thankfully the door soon swung open, revealing exactly what the pair had expected. Clad in the same black-cat pajamas Ruby bought her years ago- Well, _clad_ was probably a generous term. Yang's pants were pulled down far enough for her pink panties to be showing, and her top was completely unbuttoned, exposing her entire midsection and partially exposing her sizable breasts. Which, as her sister, was not a sight Ruby exactly _wanted_ to see.

Upon seeing the pair, Yang's eyes immediately lit up, a dazed grin on her face. "Heeeyyyy you guys!"

Ruby could already smell the alcohol on her breath. Combine that with how red her eyes were, this did not look good. Unfortunately she knew from experience that prying immediately would get her nowhere. "Hey Yan- _oomf_!" She started before before being nearly knocked over by the force of Yang's hug. "How... How are you doing?"

"Oh I've been just _dandy_!" Yang beamed, releasing Ruby from the tight hug. "How've you been?" Her sister opened her mouth to answer, but she continued, looking between the two. "You know what? You two'd make a cute couple!"

That was not a good sign. "Yang, we're married." Ruby reminded.

Yang tilted her head. "We are? But I'm your sister!"

Ruby sighed. "No, Pyrrha and I."

"What??" Yang gasped. "Did I miss the wedding??"

"You were my maid of honour." Ruby informed. Looking past her sister, she could see there were an alarming number of beer cans scattered throughout the main room of the apartment. Quickly exchanging worried looks with Pyrrha, she turned back to Yang. "Are you... sure you're okay?"

"Never better!" Yang attempted to assure, but both Ruby and Pyrrha knew that was not true. They knew for a fact she had been crying, and she would not be drunk, _alone_ , if everything was truly alright.

"May we... come in?" Pyrrha inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Yang answered, stepping aside and gesturing them in.

As the pair walked past the blonde, they were met by the strong smell of alcohol, which was even more concerning. If the apartment itself already smelled, they could only wonder how long Yang had been drinking. Taking a look around, they could see nothing was broken or _overly_ messy, which was a good sign, and her laptop was even out on the coffee table in front of the couch, a paused cartoon visible on the screen. Maybe this was not really as bad as they initially thought... _Hopefully_.

"You wanna drink?" Yang offered after closing the door, making her way over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she began to search through it. "I dunno how much alcohol I have left, but I've got other stuff!"

"Yang... how many of these are from today?" Ruby asked, looking to the various beer cans strewn about the floor.

"Uh..." Yang turned unsteadily on her feet, holding up a finger to begin counting, bobbing as she mouthed the numbers silently, until she paused and shrugged. "A couple, I dunno."

“ _Yang_ , how many are from today?” Pyrrha pressed.

Yang chuckled. "You can't expect a gal like me to keep numbers of all the track Pyr, math was my weakest subject."

Ruby sighed. Entering the kitchen and approaching Yang - while Pyrrha took a seat on the couch - she gently placed her hand atop her sister's. “What happened?”

"I stubbed my toe, a few times, a few toes, I think my pinky is gonna fall off." Yang joked.

“You’re saying you got _this_ intoxicated because you stubbed your toe?” Pyrrha questioned.

"I'm outta aspirin."

“Yang... please tell us what really happened.” Ruby pleaded. She was not aiming to use her puppy dog eyes, but she was fairly certain they came out anyway.

"You're awful pushy for a short chick ya'know..." Yang's gaze grew unsteady, her bottom lip quivering. "Always punchin' above your weight, huh?"

Ruby gave her sister's hands a reassuring squeeze. "We just want to help you..."

"I just don't wanna be everyone's problem again." Yang mumbled, her gaze not leaving the inside of the fridge.

"You're my sister Yang, you'll never be my problem." Ruby promised.

Yang sighed. " _Older_ sister... I'm supposed to take care of you."

Ruby tried to offer a smile, though Yang likely did not see it. "Doesn't mean I can't still take care of you sometimes."

Yang sniffled. "I think it's a bit more than sometimes Rubes." Leaning against the fridge, she still did not meet Ruby's eye. "It's just more girl trouble, don't worry about me."

Ruby chuckled. "And you helped me with my girl trouble for _years_. Remember Penny?"

Yang nodded. "Yeah... you thought your love life was over after you two broke up..."

"And who was there for me every night when I cried?" Ruby continued. "Who made it her mission to make sure I moved on? Hell, _who_ helped me gain the courage to ask Pyrrha out for our first date years later?"

"I did..." Yang murmured.

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaimed. "Yang... I wouldn't be where I am today without you... and yeah mom and dad were huge parts of that too, but that's not the point. _You_ were there for me, over and over and _over_ again... So please, let me be there for you too."

Yang did not respond immediately, simply continuing to stare into the fridge. Her grip on the door soon tightened, as tears began welling in her eyes. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly closed the fridge and finally met her sister's gaze. "I..." She began, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Neo dumped me..."

Rather than attempting to reassure her sister, Ruby simply took a step forward, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck to pull her into a gentle hug. The blonde hesitated for a moment before reciprocating, burying her face in Ruby's shoulder as she began to break down.

" _What's wrong with me_?" Yang sobbed, tightening her grip around her sister to pull her closer.

Hearing those words sent a pang through Ruby's heart. She hated when Yang got like this, and hated even more that she was seemingly unable to help unless she was intoxicated enough to open up. "Nothing's wrong with you Yang... You just... haven't found the right person yet." She attempted to assure, while fighting back her own tears.

"I already did Rubes..." Yang sighed. "She didn't want me either."

Another pang shot through Ruby's heart. It pained her to hear just how much Blake had affected her sister. They had been best friends in high school, then when Yang had gotten into a relationship, Blake revealed she had feelings for her... and she was turned down. Then a while later, once she was out of that relationship and Blake was in one of her own, Yang fell for her, and fell _hard_. She stayed silent for _months_ , then graduation happened... and one drunken confession and kiss later... their friendship was over. Blake left for Menagerie, and they had not spoken since. In all honesty Ruby _wanted_ to help them reconnect, she just... did not know how. She sighed. That was an issue for another day. For now, Yang needed her. “Why don’t we sit down...” Ruby suggested.

Yang did not offer a vocal response, she just sniffled and nodded. Moving her arms to leave one draped around her sister's shoulder, Ruby guided her into the living room before they took their seats on the couch next to Pyrrha. The moment they sat down, Yang melted into Ruby's arms, burying her face back in her shoulder.

“I understand you’re in pain Yang." Pyrrha began, placing a hand on her sister-in-law's back. "Breakups, and especially pining after someone who doesn’t love you back, I know very well how difficult it can be, but drinking away your problems never solves anything.”

Teary lilac met emerald as Yang looked up at the redhead. "You... you do?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Believe it or not, during my time in school, I had quite the crush on Jaune's older sister, Saphron."

"Y-You did?" Yang wondered between sniffles.

"I did." Pyrrha confirmed. "Back in elementary school it was only that, a simple child's crush on a mature and confident woman. But as time progressed and I grew older, I really believed I was in love with her. From all the time I already spent at their home with Jaune, to now nice she was to me... I mean, she treated me like family, so I couldn't help but fall for her. She was, and remains to be someone I strive to be. Unfortunately all that time I was around her only made it worse for when I eventually found out she already had a serious girlfriend." She let out a chuckle. "I suppose it was rather silly. Why would a woman nearly ten years older than myself see me as anything more than her younger brother's friend?" She sighed. "I didn't really have anyone that understood what I was going through, but you do Yang. You have _us_ , your family."

Running a hand through Yang's hair - prompting the blonde to look up at her - Ruby offered a reassuring smile. "I know things seem tough, but we're here to help you through it. And it might take a while, but everything will be okay, I promise." Unfortunately she received a sigh in response as her sister turned her face back towards Ruby's shoulder.

"Nothing's okay Rubes." Yang spoke softly, without bite nor edge. "I used to be happy with myself, but I'm not anymore. I look at myself in the mirror, and I don't like what I see. I try to love, and no one wants me. I try to smile, and it feels like I'm lying... I don't know what I'm doing, or why... I'm tired, my heart hurts, and my brain is always fuzzy... Nothing I do helps... I just wanna crawl into a ball and..." She hiccoughed. "I... just need to sleep better... maybe I should take some time off... No, no mom needs me..."

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. There was no response she could think of that would help. She looked to her wife, hoping for any sort of assistance, but the look on her face was just as shocked as her own. It was known that sometimes Yang did not hold the highest opinion of herself, but this... this was something else entirely. They had already planned on staying until she was feeling at least a little bit better, but now... neither of them wanted to leave her alone, afraid of what she might do. Simply put, Ruby had no idea what to do, luckily her wife did - and she was so thankful for that.

"Yang... Would you like to come stay with us for a little while?" Pyrrha asked.

After a moment Yang shook her head against her sister's shoulder. "I don't wanna be more of a burden than I already am..."

"You're not a burden Yang." Ruby assured. "Like Pyrrha said, we're family."

"Plus, you're always complaining how we don't invite you over enough." Pyrrha added with a soft chuckle.

Yang did not respond immediately, but when she did it was a near whisper. "Will I... really not be a burden?"

"Of course not." Ruby promised. "Please, come stay with us Yang."

Thankfully after a brief silence, Yang raised herself up off her sister, wiping the tears from her face as she did. Hesitantly meeting Ruby's gaze, she slowly nodded.

" _Okay_..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	11. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this is so late, my schedule has been really packed recently. But it's here now!

When Cinder woke up, she was feeling... actually rather refreshed.

After talking with Nora for... quite a while, the redhead offered to stay the night - Which of course she accepted. Not because she did not want to be alone, she just did not want to be rude. So, after a nice - and very early - dinner consisting of Mistrali takeout, they turned in for the night.

The next morning, Cinder awoke to a familiar pressure on top of her, which made her smile. Out of the _many_ times the two had shared a bed, she actually quite enjoyed when Nora was the one cuddling up to her. It reminded her of when she used to wake up with Emerald in her arms, the younger woman's head on her chest, occasionally drooling onto her shirt - Not unlike the way she woke up with Nora sometimes. Though this particular morning was a bit different. When Cinder reached up to Nora's head - head scratches were almost always a sure way to help wake the girl up - what she felt was not her hair. Instead her hand made contact with her own shirt, yet... it still felt like there was a head underneath.

Cracking open her eye, Cinder looked down to find a rather... interesting sight. Nora was indeed on top of her, just not in the way she expected. Sitting beneath the fabric of her shirt was Nora's head, rather than it just being on her naked stomach like usual. _What an odd sensation_. Strangely enough it brought with it a similar feeling to when she was eaten out from under a skirt - Specifically _Nora's_ skirt. That was an interesting story. Put simply, the redhead mentioned how she wanted to _try something_ one afternoon, and because Cinder had not owned a skirt in quite some time, it ended with her wearing one of Nora's while the younger woman had her head in between her legs. What a fun day that was...

"You awake Cindy?" Came Nora's sudden and quiet voice from under her shirt, pulling Cinder from her thoughts.

A smile found its way onto Cinder's face as she rolled her eye. "And just how long have you been conscious?"

Nora giggled in response. "A little while."

"Why didn't you get up?" Cinder wondered. "Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Maybe a _wee_ bit." Nora admitted. "But I couldn't just _abandon_ my two best friends!"

Cinder quirked her brow. _Two best friends_? "What are you talking about Nora?" Once again the redhead giggled, which further raised her suspicions. Then she felt a set of fingers begin to trail up her stomach - which tickled quite a bit - until they reached and gently took hold of her right breast. _Of course that's what she meant._

"Well... I've got my one friend right here..." Nora began, giving it a quick squeeze for emphasis. "And then her sister over here..." She continued, bringing her other hand up to grasp Cinder's left breast, her head still pressed against the older woman's stomach. Nora hummed as she began to slowly fondle the soft mounds, moving her head up to plant a kiss on the left one. "I love these..."

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "As you've said _many_ times."

"I can't help it!" Nora defended from under Cinder's shirt. "They're just so... great!"

"As if mine could even compare to yours." Cinder scoffed. "You have two perfect _youthful_ breasts, all I've got are these half-burnt ba- _ah_!" She gasped as Nora suddenly bit down on one of her nipples. "You little shit!" Grabbing a hold of the redhead's shoulders, Cinder simultaneously flipped them over so she was on top and pulled Nora's head out from underneath her shirt. Once she had essentially pinned her to the bed, Nora just grinned.

"No self-hating on my watch!"

Letting out a sigh, Cinder could not help but smile down at her friend. In all honesty she probably should have expected her to do something like that. Whenever she said anything remotely negative about herself, Nora was always sure to tell her - or in cases such as this one, _show_ her - how wrong she was.

"So you goin' into work today?" Nora wondered. Then she smirked. "Or am I gonna get you _all to myself?"_

Cinder chuckled. "Of course I'm going into work today, why wouldn't I be..." She began to answer before a realization hit her. "Wait... shit."

"What is it Cindy?" Nora asked, the smirk fading from her face.

"I completely forgot to text Raven." Cinder admitted, bringing a hand up to run it through her hair. She sighed. "Well I suppose I will be staying home today, as I doubt there's any need for me now."

"Why don't you ask?" Nora inquired. "The worst she could say is you can have the day off."

"Very well." Cinder acknowledged. It was true she still needed the money, but she also did not want to be useless. Getting off of Nora, Cinder reached over the mattress to retrieve her scroll from the floor before sitting back down beside her friend. After typing out a message to her boss, she read it several times to check for any mistakes.

_Hello Raven,_

_I realized I forgot to inform you yesterday if I would be well enough to come in, but I was wondering if you needed me to work today._

_\- Cinder_

Thankfully it was not long before Cinder received a response.

 **Raven** : _Well if you're feeling up to it that'd be great. We could use the extra help since it's Saturday and all, plus Yang's got the day off too._

A smile found its way onto Cinder's face. It was nice to know she would not be useless.

 **Cinder** : _Thank you very much Raven. I will make my way over after I eat lunch._

Unfortunately that smile faded when Raven's next response came.

 **Raven** : _Sounds good. Come to my office when you get here. I've gotta talk to you about something._

 _Well that's just great_. Cinder thought to herself. _Maybe this time it'll be about something I don't dread talking about_. She sighed. Somehow she highly doubted that.

"You okay Cindy?" Nora wondered, a look of concern on her face.

"Raven said I can work today... but she wants to talk to me when I get there." Cinder informed, her shoulders slumping a bit.

Nora just smiled. "Doesn't mean it's a _bad_ talk." Then that smile became a smirk. "You never know, could be the type where _your bodies do the talkin'."_

Cinder chuckled, shaking her head as she did so. "I don't think so Nora."

"You never knooowwww!" Nora grinned.

Cinder rolled her eye, turning away to attempt to suppress the slight blush on her face. "Let's just get some lunch made." She changed the subject, swinging her legs off of the mattress to stand up. Unfortunately that did not stop her mind from wandering into some _very_ inappropriate places. _Guess that's what I get for hanging around Nora so often_. Cinder imagined sitting in Raven's office, the older woman sitting behind her desk, a hungry look in her eyes and a grin on her face. Her boss then raised from her chair, crawling up onto her desk before-

_Nope._

_Nope._

_Nope!_

_That's your boss you're thinking about!_

_Stop it._

It was time for lunch.

 

* * *

 

After Nora had cooked them both a nice lunch, and said lunch had been consumed, Cinder was off to work - but of course not without the redhead helping her get prepared first. Normally whenever Nora assisted her with dressing, she always made it as sexy as possible, but she knew the older woman had to get to work, so she kept it plain and simple. Helping Cinder out of her makeshift pajamas, Nora retrieved a long-sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of dress pants - both black - as well as a clean set of underwear for her. Once she was dressed and ready, she bid Nora farewell and headed out.

As usual, it was only a short walk before Cinder arrived at the bar, but when she entered the parking lot, her shoulders immediately slumped. Sitting in its normal parking spot was... Vernal's Harley... _Shit_. Well, perhaps that was a bit harsh. It was not as if she _disliked_ Vernal, it was just... she would rather have Yang working on this particular afternoon. Cinder sighed. Why did she have to be off today? She could really use the... _emotional_ support - for lack of a better word - for when the talk with Raven inevitably goes to shit.

Wait a minute.

Pulling out her scroll, Cinder navigated through her notably small contacts list until she found the most recently created one - Yang's. Seeing the blonde's smiling face in the contact picture - as she insisted on taking one - gave her an idea. Just because she was unable to speak to Yang face to face after the unavoidable shitshow of a discussion with Raven, did not mean she could not speak with her at all. She could just text her. Although... it was her day off... Was it really fair for Cinder to text her for the sole purpose of venting? Now that she thought about it, probably not. Sliding her scroll back into her pocket, she let out another sigh. _Guess I'll just... figure something out._

Once inside the building, Cinder contemplated getting her name tag, but ultimately decided against it and just went straight to her boss' office. Taking a deep breath, she firmly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Raven's voice from the other side.

One more deep breath. Slowly opening the door, Cinder stepped into the office. "You said you wanted to speak with me?" She asked, closing the door behind her and approaching her boss' desk.

"Yeah yeah, take a seat." Raven requested, gesturing to the chairs in front of her.

Once Cinder had sat down, Raven put her computer to sleep and turned to face her. This was the part where she expected her boss to begin talking, but instead she raised from her seat and circled the desk before sitting down in the second chair. _Oh it's one of those talks. Wonderful._

"So uh, just like last time this isn't work talk, so I'm not speaking as your boss." Raven explained. "I'm speaking as someone who _watched_ your health deteriorate until you actually _collapsed_ out of exhaustion. Someone who's worried about your well being. Look, I know you're in a tough situation, but I'm not gonna let you work yourself to death. So I uh..." She sighed, actually avoiding Cinder's gaze, as if she were embarrassed, or... _guilty_. "I called in a favour."

 _Called in a favour_? The words echoed in Cinder's mind. "What exactly does that entail?" She wondered aloud.

"I have an old uh, friend- or... acquaintance, Glynda... I'm not really sure what we are exactly, but that's besides the point." Raven continued, still not meeting the younger woman's eye. "She's a therapist, and after work yesterday I called her to ask if... she would see you for an appointment."

Cinder did not respond immediately, her mind too busy trying to process what her boss just said. "Excuse me?" Was what ended up leaving her mouth, in a slightly harsher tone than she meant to use. Even so, a _therapy_ appointment? Did Raven think there was something... _wrong_ with her? Sure she had a bit of a problem with her insomnia, but that was far from a reason to go to therapy. So she had a nightmare every other night? It was not as if that was a _new_ issue. Plus that would soon be taken care of with help from Nora.

"I told her I'd talk to you before making any decisions, but I think this could be good for you." Raven encouraged, finally meeting Cinder's gaze and offering a tired smile.

" _Good for me_?" Cinder repeated, hostility in her voice. She knew this was _definitely_ not the tone to have around her boss, but she also did _not_ like what Raven was suggesting. "I don't want to be _oogled_ and _pitied_ by some stranger who's going to _peel apart_ my feelings until they think they know me."

"Cinde-"

"I'm not going to spend hundreds of lien that I don't have, allow them to _poke_ and _prod_ until I share my life story with them." Cinder continued, her voice beginning to lose its edge as her gaze fell to her lap. "I don't want to be _examined_ by anyone... I just want the pain to go away... To be able to look at myself in the mirror again and not be... _disgusted_ at what I see." Suddenly she felt her boss' hand on her shoulder, but she did not turn.

"I realize it's not the most _preferable_ option, but I've seen first hand what happens to people when they try to deal with their issues alone." Raven pressed. "I really think Glynda can help you. I wouldn't have called her if I didn't think she could. Look, I'm not gonna force you to go, but just... see her _once_. If it doesn't help, you don't have to go again." She offered a slight smile, even though the younger woman was not looking. "I'll uh, even go with you if you don't wanna go alone."

Cinder kept her eye glued to her lap, not wanting to meet Raven's gaze. She knew for a fact she definitely did _not_ want to go to therapy, but on the other hand... her _boss_ thought she should go. It was true she _said_ Cinder had a choice, but was refusing to go _really_ an option? If she were to say no, what would Raven say? She would surely be disappointed, especially since she went to the trouble of contacting a therapist for her. So... what could she do? As far as Cinder could imagine, she had two options: She could either go to therapy and fix herself, or she could decline, not only letting her boss down, but likely ensuring she gets fired down the line.

 _Well fuck_.

Taking a deep breath, Cinder hesitantly raised her head and turned to face her boss, who still had a slight smile on her face. As much as she wished she could say no, it was not really an option. It took a bit of time, but eventually she was able to slowly nod before speaking a single word.

"Okay..."

Cinder was very much not looking forward to this.

 

* * *

 

 

After a surprisingly short shift, it was finally time... and Cinder was absolutely _terrified_.

Talking about - and subsequently agreeing to - therapy was one thing, but actually _going_? Now that was something else entirely. In all honesty, she was not entirely sure if she was actually _ready_ for this - considering she needed her boss to call Glynda back for her to set up this appointment - but sadly it was a bit too late to reconsider things. Once again, Cinder wished she could just disappear. Too bad that was impossible, as she was currently in Raven's car... on route to Glynda's office.

_Wonderful._

On one hand, Cinder was somewhat relieved the appointment was scheduled for today, as she did not have to spend more than a day with the thought plaguing her mind, but on the other... it meant she did not have _nearly_ enough time to mentally prepare for this. At least she had the rest of the car ride to-

"Hey, we're here." Came Raven's voice, pulling Cinder from her thoughts as she felt the car come to a stop.

_Fuck._

As her boss turned off the car engine, Cinder looked up from her lap to observe their surroundings. She could see they were parked in front of a modest building, a large sign board set above the front door and windows.

**Goodwitch Therapy**

"Ready?" Raven asked as she unbuckled her seat belt.

Cinder sighed, doing the same. "Is it too late to say no?" She wondered as Raven opened her own door.

Turning back towards the younger woman, Raven offered a slight smile. "You've got nothing to worry about, Glynda's not gonna bite." Then she paused. "Well, unless she's drunk." To which Cinder raised her brow, causing Raven to chuckle. "I'll tell you some other time." She promised before getting out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, Cinder reached for the car door, her hands beginning to shake. She exited the vehicle and timidly followed Raven to the front entrance of the building, but before they reached the door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

_I can't do this._

Cinder did not want to be here. She wanted to get back in Raven's car, beg her boss to take her home. As nice as it would be to fix her issues, she had absolutely _no_ desire to talk about all of those issues with _another_ person. Cinder did not want to be pitied anymore, or worse... _judged_. Raven had told her that she had nothing to worry about, but in truth she had a lot to be worried about. For all she knew, they were going to walk into that office and she would be turned away due to what she was accused of. She was just so tired of being followed by that fire everywhere she went.

"You coming?" Raven wondered as she held the door open, interrupting Cinder's less-than-pleasant train of thought.

"I... can't do this." Cinder bit through clenched teeth, her shoulders paralyzed with tension.

Letting the door swing closed, Raven approached Cinder. Her gaze shifted downward, likely to the younger woman's trembling hands, before doing something rather... _unexpected_. Positioning herself on Cinder's left, she reached over and took her employee's quivering hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, and as if by instinct, Cinder gripped it like a lifeline.

"You can, and you will." Raven assured. "It's not gonna be easy, but I promise it'll be worth it." She offered another smile. "And uh, if it makes you feel any better, I'm next on the chopping block."

Cinder blinked. "You... are?"

Raven nodded. "It was a condition of letting me pay for any of your future sessions."

 _Oh, that would make sense- Wait a minute_. Cinder's eye widened. "You're... paying for this?"

"Yup." Raven confirmed. "I didn't think it'd be fair to make you pay for something that was my idea."

Cinder opened her mouth to answer, but no words came. What could she even say? Raven had not only signed her up for therapy because she was worried, but she was _paying_ for it. Thankfully she was eventually able to at least manage _something_. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." Raven smiled. "Now come on, Glynda's likely waiting for us."

Taking a deep breath, Cinder slowly nodded. "Okay."

With Raven taking the lead, the pair made their way through the front door and into what Cinder could only guess was a waiting room. It was not a very large space, but also not cramped. Most would call it an _average waiting room_. Light tones, plenty of natural light, uplifting posters on the walls, a number of empty chairs filling the area, a television playing the news perched up on the wall, a black-haired secretary that practically had her own office, standard stuff. Overall, it was not an overly fancy place, but it was still... _pleasant_ , which was at least nice.

As the door closed behind them, the secretary looked up and warmly smiled at the pair. "Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Hey." Raven greeted. "This is Cinder, she's got an appointment scheduled with Glynda for today."

The secretary moved over to her computer and began typing, where Cinder could see her hair was actually not black, but a very dark grey. "Cinder... Fall?" She wondered, looking back to the pair. Cinder timidly nodded in response. The secretary smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Fall. I'm Gwen, Dr. Goodwitch's assistant."

Oh, _assistant_ , not secretary. Cinder offered a small smile. "Nice to meet you..."

"I'll retrieve Dr. Goodwitch." Gwen stood from her chair. "She's just in her office."

"Thanks." Raven acknowledged as Gwen exited her little office-type-room and made her way down the hallway.

Luckily - or maybe unluckily, depending on who was asked - Gwen soon returned, followed by a taller, older, and if Cinder was being honest, quite attractive blonde woman, clad in a white dress shirt and a high-waste pencil skirt - as well as a pair of thin ovular glasses. _Must be Glynda_. Cinder thought to herself. As she approached the pair, she offered a smile to Cinder, but as her eyes landed on Raven, she stopped, her smile vanishing. Cinder looked between the two. She was aware that they knew one another, but was somewhat confused over why they were just staring at each other. Maybe something had happened in the past? Thankfully when Glynda continued walking, she did not look angry. Instead she seemed... _relieved_. Cinder watched as the blonde walked straight towards them, a smile growing on her face - even tears beginning to pool in her eyes - before she threw her arms around Raven, nearly knocking her over.

" _Oomf_!" Raven managed as she tried to not only keep her balance under Glynda's weight, but do it one-handed - since Cinder was still grasping her hand. "Nice to see you too."

Glynda was silent briefly, simply relishing the moment. Eventually she spoke, fairly softly. "I missed you Raven."

Raven let out a soft chuckle, patting the blonde on the back. "Missed you too Glynda."

Cinder got the feeling there was much more to this relationship than Raven initially let on.

Releasing Raven, Glynda took a step back, wiping the tears from her eyes. Shifting her gaze downward, likely to the pair's linked hands, she briefly raised a brow before quickly looking back up to the younger woman and smiling. "You must be Ms. Fall."

Cinder timidly nodded. "Just Cinder is fine."

"Very well, Cinder." Glynda acknowledged. "Why don't you follow me to one of the back rooms and we can get started."

Cinder went to take a step forward, but she froze, still feeling Raven's hand firmly holding her own. "Is it... alright if Raven is present?" She requested.

"Is that okay with you?" Glynda asked, turning to the woman in question, who nodded.

"I said I'd come with her, so if she wants me there, I'll be there." Raven answered.

"Alright, please follow me." Glynda smiled, turning to lead the pair into one of the back rooms.

As Cinder - practically led by the hand by Raven - entered the fairly small room, she could not help but notice how well it matched the rest of the office. It has such a pleasant tone. While Cinder and Raven took their seats on the lone couch, Glynda took her own in the armchair opposite of it. The room was silent briefly, so the blonde decided to speak up.

"So, where shall we begin?" Glynda asked, crossing one leg over the other as she smiled.

"I, um..." Cinder hesitantly started, but was unable to continue. She looked to her boss, who offered her own tired smile. _You can do this_. Cinder told herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Raven thought I should come see you..."

"And why is that?" Glynda inquired.

Cinder opened her mouth to speak, but no answer came. She knew exactly why she was there, but she could not quite find her voice. It was as if she was unable to speak. _Why can't I answer her_? She had been able to open up about all her feelings and problems to Nora, so... why not Glynda? Was it because she was a professional therapist, rather than just a friend offering the help? Whatever the reason might have been, it was preventing Cinder from answering the question. If not for Raven holding her hand, she likely would have been shaking. Luckily Glynda seemed to take notice of her uneasiness.

"Why don't I start?" Glynda offered.

Cinder blinked. "You... start?" She echoed.

"That's right. I cannot force you to open up, so I think I should instead... _lower_ myself to a more relatable level." Glynda explained. "Show you that you can trust me with your issues by proving that I trust you with mine."

After a moment Cinder nodded. "Okay..." She managed.

"Well, then I'll start from the beginning then." Glynda began. "Just over eight years ago, I had a husband, James. He was in the military, joined before we got together, so by the time we married I was already quite used to spending periods of time without him. Though, just because I was _used_ to it, did not mean it was easy. It wasn't. Far from it in fact. Not only were those the loneliest times of my life, but I was also constantly worried over whether James would come back or not." A small smile found its way onto the blonde's face. "But he always did, no matter how bad things seem to get." Then that smile faded. "Until he didn't."

Glynda did not continue immediately, instead taking a deep breath first. "It was supposed to be like any other time... I would meet him at the airport, we would head home, I'd cook us dinner, then we'd spend a nice romantic evening together... Instead I was met by one of his subordinates, who informed me... he had been killed in action..." Reaching over to the coffee table, she grabbed a tissue from the box that sat atop the coffee table that separated her from the other two, before lifting her glasses to dab the tears pooling in her eyes. "After the funeral, I fell apart... I couldn't work, I hardly ate, I barely even left my house. The only thing I did do was drink. I drank and I drank and I drank, trying to rid myself of the pain, but as many others could tell you, drinking away your problems doesn't really solve anything. It merely makes things worse." She sighed. "Now I'm sure you're wondering how I was able to make it out of that hole. Well, she's sitting right next to you."

Cinder's eye widened. _What_? She turned to her boss, who proceeded to... roll her eyes?

"As if I _really_ did anything." Raven scoffed. "I'm sure you could've gotten yourself out of it."

"Or I could've been picked up by someone much less friendly than you." Glynda countered. "Or drunkenly stumbled into traffic."

"You're much too smart for that." Raven insisted. "You didn't need me to help you."

Glynda let out a soft chuckle. "A modest one isn't she?"

Cinder managed a smile. _Modest_ could definitely be one word used to describe Raven, who just rolled her eyes again. Though that begged the question... "What... exactly did she do for you?" She asked.

"She saved me." Glynda informed with a smile. "Eight years ago I was just some intoxicated mess of a woman who staggered into her bar, but she decided to help me, or rather take _pity_ on me. I was quite a sad sight back then. Not only did she not kick me out when I caused a commotion, but she offered to call me a cab, and even offered me a place to stay when I couldn't remember where my home was." Then her eyes briefly flicked to Raven before moving back to Cinder. "Well, I suppose _couldn't remember_ is a bit of an over exaggeration. Truthfully I just... did not want to go home. There were too many memories there. All the photos of us, all the furniture we bought together, just... everything in that house only served as a reminder that James was gone." She sighed. "At my lowest point, Raven gave me the one thing I really needed; someone that I could just... _talk to_. When I didn't want to be at home, she gave me a place to stay. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, she was there." A smile formed on Glynda's face. "I'm sure she'll downplay it if asked, but if it was not for her, I'm unsure if I would be sitting here today."

_So Raven saved her... just like she saved me..._

"Now I realize that my issues likely differ greatly from your own, but I wanted to show you that I understand what it's like to hit rock bottom." Glynda explained. "To feel like there's nowhere left for you to go... But trust me when I say this; it's okay to ask for help. While I know quite well how hard it is, and how... _weak_ it can make you feel, but I promise you, it can make the difference between getting better and... well, reaching the end of the line early."

Well, Glynda was certainly not wrong there. Having to rely on so many others for her problems _did_ make Cinder feel weak... _powerless_ even... Like she was unable to properly care for herself. All she wanted was for that feeling to go away. She just... did not know how to do that. It was true Nora had been - and honestly continues to be - a huge help when Cinder first arrived in the area, but there was only so much she could do. So... maybe it was time for her to actually accept the help from the professional therapist that was sitting right across the table from her.

Taking a deep breath, feeling the warmth of Raven's hand against her own, Cinder finally spoke. "I...I think I can try."

Glynda offered a soft smile. "I'm glad to hear that Cinder." Clicking open her pen, she raised her clipboard to write something down on it - Probably how long it took the younger woman to say she was ready. "Now, how have you been sleeping recently?"

Cinder lightly sighed in response.

 _This was going to be a long visit_.

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha was quite glad to have had Yang around for the past day. Truth be told, she wished they could all spend more time together. Unfortunately Yang hardly ever took the weekends off, so aside from their visits to the bar during her shifts, they did not get to see her that often. Whenever they knew she was not working, she always seemed to be busy, not feeling well, or in the cases Pyrrha _really_ did not like, she had plans with Neo. Which sadly led to _why_ Yang was currently staying at her and Ruby's apartment - She had just gotten her heart broken... _again_.

From what little Yang had told them about that woman - and what Pyrrha had actually witnessed while at The Perch - she could easily tell that her sister-in-law was not exactly in an _ideal_ relationship. So when Yang had informed them that Neo had broken up with her, Pyrrha was almost... _relieved_... but at the same time she was not glad. Not in the _slightest_. She was not _glad_ that Yang had been dumped by that... that tiny gremlin! All Pyrrha - and Ruby of course - wanted was for Yang to be happy, but she also knew that for _years_ , there had been one thing, or to be more specific, one _person_ , that prevented her from being truly happy-

"Hey Pyr?" Came Ruby's voice from next to her, pulling Pyrrha from her... _less than pleasant_ thoughts.

Turning to face her wife, Pyrrha offered a smile. "Yes my dear?"

"You gonna finish chopping the tomatoes?" Ruby wondered.

Looking down, Pyrrha realized she had been neglecting her current task. "Oh, yes, of course." She responded before getting back to cutting. She and Ruby were in the midst of cooking a special dinner that was sure to help cheer Yang up... At least they hoped it would. Spicy Arrabiata pasta made with Rotelle - those little wheel-shaped noodles - and sausage was her favourite. But they would have to wait and see. Ever since the prior night - when they brought the intoxicated Yang back to the apartment - she had spent almost all of her time cooped up in the guest bedroom. The only times the redhead saw her leave was to use the bathroom and eat breakfast in the morning - the latter only because Ruby made her eat before she and Pyrrha each left for work. Meanwhile Yang had chosen to stay home, but yet again, only after a fair amount of convincing from her sister.

Once Pyrrha was done chopping the tomatoes, she lifted the cutting board to add the fruit pieces to the large frying pan full of other ingredients that her wife was currently tending to. After that she moved over to the sink to quickly wash the cutting board before depositing it onto the drying rack. She then rejoined Ruby - who was adding the last ingredients to the pan - at the stove to take the now-ready pasta off the burner and drain the water into the sink. Next she passed the pot to her wife, who poured the pasta into the frying pan.

"You wanna go get Yang?" Ruby asked as she began to stir the pasta. "Maybe you can get her help you set the table."

"Sure." Was not quite the answer Pyrrha _wanted_ to give, but she was also not going say no. Making her way out of the kitchen and towards the guest bedroom, she sighed. Ruby's constant positive attitude made her so much better at dealing with Yang when she was... well, depressed. But sadly her wife was busy with dinner, so it was up to Pyrrha. As she approached the bedroom door, she gently knocked, and as she expected, no answer came.

"Yang?" Pyrrha called out. "It's almost time for dinner, and I was wondering if you could help me set the table." Still no answer. "May I come in?" Once again, no answer, causing her to sigh. Reaching for the doorknob, Pyrrha slowly opened the bedroom door, and was met with a sight she was somewhat expecting, but still hoped she would not have to see. Curled up on the bed with her back to the redhead was Yang, looking even worse than before she left for work. Her hair was still a mess - meaning she had forgone a shower - and her pajama top was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully she was was still wearing the matching pants, but her entire upper body was on full display, along with the slightly faded Chinese dragon tattoo on her lower back - Something Pyrrha had nearly forgotten she had. Even with that, the redhead would have breathed a small sigh of relief - at first glance thinking the other woman failed to answer her calls because she was merely asleep - but she heard sniffling, which she knew was not a good sign.

As Pyrrha silently observed the frankly sad sight, her legs refusing to move, she could not help but think about how... _different_ Yang currently was from her sister. They had grown up in the same home, were cared for under the same people, yet now... they were in such dissimilar places in their lives. Ruby was just _twenty one_ , and she not only had a degree from a good university and a great job at a fairly large software company, but she was _married_. Yang on the other hand... did not have any of that. At twenty three, she had not gone to university - or even college for that matter - she had a near-dead end job, and her love life was... _problematic_ to say the least. Though to be fair that was hardly her fault. No, the responsibility for Yang's disastrous post-high school romantic endeavors lay with one person and one person alone. Someone who Pyrrha would rather not think about, as just the thought of her sickened the redhead.

After a quick breath, Pyrrha approached Yang, taking a seat on the bed next to her - and the blonde did not even move a muscle. She opened her mouth to speak, but froze. From her now closer position to Yang, Pyrrha was able to see why she was sniffling, and it made her heart sink. She was holding the previously lost pajama top in front of her, with tears running down her face.

Pyrrha lightly sighed. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She asked, to which the blonde surprisingly answered.

" _She was the one Pyr..._ " Yang mumbled between sniffles. " _And I fucked it up..._ "

Those words sent a pang through Pyrrha's heart. She knew very well the story of Yang and Blake's... _complicated_ relationship. How they were once best friends, but the presence of romantic interest ruined that. They both confessed, and were both rejected. The difference was with how it was handled. When Yang was the one doing the rejecting, she made sure to do her best to preserve their friendship, but when _Blake_ was in that position, she did no such thing. Instead she decided to stop talking to Yang entirely before permanently moving to Menagerie, completely destroying the friendship that the blonde worked so hard to maintain. Though that did not mean Pyrrha was not aware of how different the confessions themselves were. While Blake opted for a more _romantic_ gesture, Yang, well... did it at their high school graduation party while fairly intoxicated before kissing the other girl. Not exactly the most _dignified_ way to make one's feelings known. But at the same time, that did not excuse what the Faunus did afterward. Not one bit.

Pyrrha placed a hand upon Yang's shoulder. "If she was truly the one, you would not be here alone right now. You know that Yang."

The other woman did not respond immediately, instead she sighed, letting the pajama top slip from her fingers and fall onto the bed. "So why does it still hurt so much?"

"Breakups can often bring with them thoughts of past relationships, partners, love interests... people that once brought pleasant memories. You believe focusing on someone else will help make you feel better, but in the end it only does the opposite." Pyrrha explained, her gaze falling slightly. "I know this very well, in fact I've experienced it." To which Yang partially turned her head towards her sister-in-law, who offered a smile. "As I said yesterday, we understand what you're going through Yang. We're family."

"What happened to you?" Yang quietly asked after a brief silence.

"Well, it was back during my second year of university, after... Jaune and I had broken up." Pyrrha informed, her voice wobbling slightly. She and Jaune had dated for four years, sharing many firsts together, but sadly grew apart due to attending different universities. "The decision to end the relationship was not at all an easy one, but both of us could see the long distance wasn't working out." She sighed. "Then after we had broken up, I... didn't fare very well to say the least. My grades began to slip, I ate less, I avoided going out, and most of all, Jaune was constantly at the forefront of my thoughts. I spent _weeks_ in a similar position to you. I'd go to my classes, do the work, then just... lie around. It wasn't until a friend of mine suggested I should _go out and get laid_ that I thought I figured out what I could do."

Yang's eyes widened slightly in response, causing Pyrrha to chuckle. "I didn't follow their advice to _sleep around_ after that if you're wondering, as much as I may have been tempted to. Going out and having sex with some random person just to make myself feel better... it wouldn't have felt right. Instead I just tried to fill my mind with thoughts of someone else other than Jaune, which eventually lead me to the crush I had before him; Saphron. Now I realize it's rather odd to think about a newly ex-boyfriend's sister, but it worked quite well, at least in the beginning. All the pleasant memories I had of her really helped with drowning out the unhappy ones." A smile found its way onto her face. "I even reached out to her and we texted back and forth for a little while." Then that smile faded. "Unfortunately it didn't last. No matter how much I wished I could avoid it, thinking about and talking to Saphron as much as I did led to hearing about her girlfriend... or wife by that point. I can't deny it wasn't nice to hear about how happy she was, but it still hurt as reminder that I was still alone."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Yang turned further toward the redhead. "So... how did you get out of that... _hole?"_

"I had help." Pyrrha answered with a smile.

"You had... help?" Yang echoed.

Pyrrha nodded. "When I began to... _slip_ again, I stopped talking to Saphron. It became too painful. Though luckily for me, she noticed. Considering how often I texted her before that, I imagine it was hard not to. Within a couple days she contacted me to ask if everything was okay. I attempted to assure her that things were fine, but as I expected, even in text she saw right through me. Though I suppose I wasn't exactly the _best_ at hiding my emotions when I was a teenager." She lightly chuckled. "But the point is, Saphron put things into perspective for me, and gave me the one thing I truly needed; someone I could talk to about my issues. She acknowledged everything wasn't okay, but taught me how I could work through it, and over the many times we spoke, there's one thing that has always stuck with me. Yang, if you really want to move forward, to honestly be happy, you have to stop focusing on the past, and start looking toward the future."

Once again - and as expected - Yang did not respond immediately, instead she shifted her gaze away from Pyrrha, seemingly in thought. The room was silent for a short time, the only thing that could be heard was an occasional sniffle from the blonde. Eventually Yang slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, but did not meet the other woman's gaze, keeping her eyes focused on her lap. Thankfully she soon looked up to make eye contact with Pyrrha, who offered a gentle smile.

"What do I do?" Yang quietly asked.

Reaching over, Pyrrha took Yang's hands in her own. "Let us help you."

"I..." Yang started before looking down at their connected hands. She then slowly nodded. "Okay..."

Pyrrha's smile grew brighter. "Thank you Yang." Releasing the blonde's hands, she shifted closer to wrap her in a gentle embrace, Yang briefly hesitating before accepting the hug, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder. As the pair simply sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, Pyrrha could not help but look over at the loose pajama shirt behind Yang. It made her frown. She knew that it was a horrible thing to imagine, but sometimes she wished that her sister-in-law had never met Blake in the first place.

Yang's life was lacking in a lot of ways... Schooling, her job, _companionship_... even with Neo, and Pyrrha viewed it as very much Blake's fault. She was always Yang's better half, and they worked well with that reality. Yang needed someone like Blake to temper her, and the Faunus would have known that, but she left their relationship in painful shambles, and made no effort to repair things. It was a betrayal of their bond. The thought of Pyrrha herself doing that to Ruby physically sickened her. So Blake sickened her. And Yang saddened her.

Yang needed purpose in life to give her structure. When they were young it was being a big sister. When Ruby matured, it was being Blake's other half. Without her she had fallen, and her attempts to fill that hole have only caused her more pain. Pyrrha had simple, strong views on the world. _You take care of your own. You love them as family and support them through thick and thin. To do less is a betrayal of the soul the gods bestowed upon you_. Blake had forsaken Yang's love and broken their bond, and never taken responsibility for that pain. Allowing Yang to wallow in it in her stead.

"I'm sorry." The blonde suddenly spoke, interrupting Pyrrha's train of thought.

"What are you sorry for?" Pyrrha wondered. genuinely confused.

"It must be embarrassing to have such a mess for a sister-in-law." Yang mumbled into Pyrrha's shoulder

"Now _stop it_." Pyrrha snapped. "You are _not_ a mess. You may not be in the best place right now, but that doesn't matter. You're family Yang, and I love you. _We_ love you."

After a moment, Yang lifted herself off of Pyrrha, offering a slight smile. "Thanks Pyr... And I love you guys too."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond, but she heard a giggle from the towards the door. Turning to the direction of the voice, Pyrrha found Ruby standing in the guest bedroom doorway, a smile present on her face.

"So is this what you meant when you said you were gonna throw yourself at my wife?"

Pyrrha knew she was joking, and that was not at all what was happening, so she decided to play along, turning back to the blonde. "Oh is that what you were doing?" Pyrrha faux-innocently wondered. "Why didn't you tell me Yang? I would have taken off my shirt as well."

Yang blinked. "Wait what-"

"Pyrrha!"

The redhead chuckled. "You know I kid, dear. She already had her shirt off before I came in."

As expected, Ruby just pouted like a child - it was so cute. "Well, just put it back on, it's time to set the table." She instructed before heading back to the kitchen.

Standing up from the bed, Pyrrha looked to Yang with a warm smile.

"Come on, we made your favourite."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	12. Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a couple days, but Yang was finally ready to go out, and for the first time in quite a long while, she was actually nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is late. Sorry about that. Had that good old writer's block.
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy this *super* long chapter! Announcements at the end!

Cinder was exhausted.

After a _painfully_ long therapy session filled with tears from talking about her past, it was finally time to go home. Raven paid the session fee, bid farewell to and received another big hug from Glynda, and the pair headed out - All while their hands were still connected. It was not until the two entered Raven's car that their hands separated for the first time in several hours. As her boss started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot, Cinder glanced down at her now free hand. After having her fingers intertwined with Raven's for that long, it almost felt... _strange_ not to be holding anything. Maybe... they could hold hands again... That would be nice...

"Hey, Cinder?" Came Raven's voice, interrupting the younger woman's train of thought.

Cinder looked up and turned to her boss. "Yes?"

"You wanna get something to eat?" Raven wondered.

Cinder blinked. "As in... together?"

"Well yeah, that's why I'm asking." Raven clarified. "It wouldn't be anything fancy, just some fast food or takeout or something. I know a few places with drive thrus if you don't wanna go out in public. You got anything you feel like?"

"Not really." Cinder mumbled. "But... I'd rather not have to be in public right now if that's okay."

"Sounds good to me." Raven acknowledged. "The less I have to deal with the fake smiles and happy-go-lucky attitudes of those fast food workers the better."

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "Tell me about it."

After a brief silence, Raven spoke up again. "What about pitas? I haven't had one of those in a while."

Cinder thought for a moment. The only times she usually ate out - not counting Nora - were Mistrali takeout with the redhead. Otherwise she tried to stick to cooking her own meals. It was normally cheaper that way. "That's fine." She agreed.

"Alright, pitas it is then." Raven noted, flipping on her turn signal to alter their course.

Surprisingly, the restaurant ended up being much closer to Cinder's apartment than she expected. It was actually part of a plaza she had been to before, as the small grocery store she regularly visited was there as well. Maybe if this was good she could come back sometime. As Raven pulled the car into the building's drive thru, Cinder was able to get a look at the menu. There were a lot of options...

"Is there anything you recommend?" Cinder asked as she continued to scan the menu.

"Well I usually get the Ricey Pita, but the Tropical is also pretty good, same with the Sizzler if you like like spicy food." Raven explained.

 _I like spicy food_. Cinder thought to herself. The tingling sensation on her tongue, the fire burning in her stomach... It was such an... _exciting_ sensation. "I will have a Sizzler then."

Raven offered a smile. "Good choice. You want a drink too? Cause you're gonna need it."

"I can handle my spices just fine." Cinder assured, in a _slightly_ sassier tone than she meant to use. "But a water is fine."

"Guess we'll see." Raven jested, shooting a slight smirk over at the other woman.

Pulling the car up to the speaker next to the menu, Raven ordered her food. Cinder opened her mouth to do the same, but her boss continued to do it for her... which was nice of her, but odd. She may had just come from a therapy session, but she was still perfectly capable of ordering for herself... or at least _mostly_ capable. Once the orders were placed and Raven had payed at the first window - Cinder attempted to cover for herself, but the older woman insisted - she pulled up to the second one to collect their food.

"So where do you wanna eat?" Raven wondered after being handed the bag of food. "We could go back to the bar, maybe look for a free bench in the park if you're feeling up for it, or hell we can just find a parking spot and eat in here if you want. I don't really care either way."

Cinder thought for a moment. She did not not want to make Raven drive back to the bar just so they could eat in private, nor did she really care to be out in public - for obvious reasons - but eating in the car seemed like a fine option. Sure, it was not exactly the most practical setup, since there was nowhere aside from their laps to put the food, but it was far from unusable. "Can we eat here?" Cinder requested.

"Sure thing." Raven agreed, pulling the car out of the drive thru.

Thankfully it did not take long for them to find a spot, as the plaza was not very busy. It was past closing time for a good number of the establishments after all. Once the vehicle had been parked and shut off, the pair dug in. Upon first biting into the pita, one thing immediately came to Cinder's mind; where was the spice? Raven had said it was going to be hot, and even said she would _need_ water, but so far she was tasting no such thing-

_"Hmph!"_

_Holy shit this thing is spicy_. And that was saying something, considering how much Cinder enjoyed spicy food. Though that of course was not a bad thing. The pita was absolutely delicious, which meant she would definitely have to come back someday soon. Then she heard snickering from next to her.

"Told ya." Raven smirked, trying to hold back a laugh as the younger woman took a drink of her water.

"Shut up!" Cinder whined. "It just wasn't spicy at first!"

Raven then quirked a brow, a slight smirk still present on her face. "Did you just tell your _boss_ to shut up?"

Cinder froze, suddenly aware of what she just said. "I... uh..."

"Is this how you talked to your old boss?" Raven wondered.

"Gods no." Cinder laughed. "No one would survive that."

"Sounds like a bitch." Raven observed.

Cinder let out a slightly nervous chuckle. "She's the kind of individual who you always wonder if they're standing right behind you."

"How pleasant."

"It's not as bad as you think." Cinder tried to assure. "She's just a very... _formal_ person, and someone who's bad side you would _unquestionably_ want to stay off of."

"You ever have any contact with her?" Raven asked after taking another bite of her pita.

Cinder shook her head, her gaze slightly falling. "I haven't spoken to her since before the accident. She stood up for me at the trial... in her own way... but after that... nothing. Like everyone else."

A grimace quickly found its way onto Raven's face. "So she's just another piece of shit that abandoned you then."

Cinder blinked, not expecting the reaction. "What?"

"Well you worked directly under her for _six_ years, and like you said she defended you at your trial, yet she just _ditches_ you after it's all done?" Raven scowled. "I don't know about you but to me that's a pretty shitty thing to do."

Cinder opened her mouth to respond, but could not find the words. As much as she wanted to defend Salem, she was unable to. It was true that her former boss had done a fair amount for her - trusting her with running the entire engineering department for one - but in the end, she was only that; her boss. Her _employer_. Out of all the years Cinder knew her, they never talked about their personal lives, never saw each other outside of work - at least intentionally - hell, she never even invited her over for dinner. As much as she did want to admit it, Raven was right. Just like everyone else in her life, Salem had abandoned her.

"I suppose that's true..." Cinder mumbled.

A few minutes passed by in silence, as the pair simply went back to eating their pitas. There were a couple times where Raven's gaze briefly shifted to Cinder - unbeknownst to the younger woman - but she never said anything, at least at first. Seemingly sensing her employee's downcast mood, she decided to change the subject.

"So uh, how'd you find the session?" Raven wondered.

"It was... _surprising_." Cinder answered after a moment of thought. "I thought Glynda would be... _intrusive_... but she did no such thing today... Instead she merely asked questions about my situation and... what happened with the accident. Sure it was not exactly the _easiest_ thing to discuss, but in the end... there was no judging. She just... _listened_."

"Well, Glynda _is_ a licensed therapist after all." Raven noted. "She knows that in order to properly help you, she needs all the info first."

"Right..." Cinder acknowledged.

"Oh and speaking of getting all the info, since you didn't mention it in the session, how long have you been suffering from insomnia?" Raven asked.

"For as long as I can remember." Cinder informed with a sigh. "It only ever got better when I started dating. First it became less frequent when I was with Neo in high school, but it started back up once she broke up with me. Then... Then Emmy came around... and it was like I had been cured. Every morning I was able to wake up from a full night of sleep with her in my arms... I thought I would never have to deal with that bullshit again, but as you saw yesterday, that's not the case."

"I understand that."

Cinder blinked. "You... do?"

Raven nodded. "I've been suffering from that shit since high school. That's when I uh, started drinking a lot more than I should've."

"And... are there any ways you know how to deal with it?" Cinder wondered.

"Well aside from drinking, which was a terrible solution by the way, the only time I lived without it was during... my last serious relationship." Raven explained, unable to meet her employee's curious gaze. "When I was with them... it was like I never had it at all. Every night I was able to sleep soundly." Then she sighed. "At least I could... until I learned that she never loved me..."

 _Wait... what_? "How... were you with someone that didn't love you?" Cinder inquired.

"Oh, right. It wasn't just me and her, there was a man too. It was a uh... polyamorous relationship if I'm not getting that wrong." Raven informed. "It sounds a little complicated I know, and honestly it kinda was, but to put it simply; I loved both of them, the guy loved both of us, but she... only loved him. We tried to make it work, but as you could probably guess, it didn't."

"That's... unfortunate." Cinder mumbled. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that... I know how difficult it can be to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"Well, what happened happened. No sense crying it over it now." Raven grumbled.

Cinder did not end up responding, but she got the feeling there was much more to that story than Raven was letting on.

And thus ended their less than pleasant conversation. Once the two had finished their pitas, Raven collected the trash and deposited it into a nearby trashcan before returning to take Cinder home. The ride was spent in slightly awkward silence until they arrived at her apartment. Once the car had come to a stop and she had unbuckled her seat belt, she turned to the older woman.

"I... I realize it wasn't exactly easy to get me to see Glynda, and I'm still unsure of what I think about it... but... thank you, for everything."

Raven offered a small smile. "Don't worry about it. We all need a little help sometimes."

 _That we do_. Cinder thought to herself. Bidding farewell to her boss, she exited the vehicle and made her way up to her apartment, where after stripping off her clothes, she promptly flopped down onto her bed, not even bothering with putting on pajamas. Her bed might be cheap and lumpy, but Cinder was tired enough to not give a shit. It was good enough.

It was time for bed.

 

* * *

 

Lying awake on her lumpy mattress, there was one thing going through Cinder's mind:

_Fuck you insomnia._

Normally waking up in the middle of the night was not _all_ bad - all things considered - as at least it served as a reminder that the nightmares were not real, but unfortunately that was not the case on this particular night. No, tonight she had been woken up from a dream that was actually rather... _nice_ , albeit a tad strange. What made it worse was that Cinder was never one to remember a large number of her dreams - even the nightmares - so the fact she could recall the one that had just been interrupted was quite irritating.

It started with Cinder opening her eyes, finding herself in a park, sitting on a lawn chair under an umbrella. At first it was nothing special. She had dreamt of similar _pre-accident_ situations many times before, so being able to see herself without the burns was no surprise. The surprise came when she looked over and saw her boss sitting in another chair next to her. Not Salem, not any of her previous bosses, but her _current_ boss. The strangest part was not even having Raven in her dream - Cinder imagined it would happen sooner or later - it was the fact that she was there all while the younger woman's burns were not. Then it got even stranger when Raven looked over at her and... _smiled_. It was not a tired smile, nor a half smile, but a full smile. A _bright_ smile. She looked rather pretty, though that did not make it any less weird. If Cinder did not know it was a dream before, she _definitely_ did then.

But of course, that was not all.

When Cinder turned back to face forward, she was greeted with another... _interesting_ sight, or rather a _couple_ interesting sights. The first came in the form of a volleyball game that pitted two couples against each other - Vernal and Weiss, and Yang and Neo. Vernal and Yang certainly looked like they were much more into it than the other two - they did seem like fairly competitive individuals - but everyone was still having fun. She watched the blonde score another point before her girlfriend quickly jumped into her arms, meeting her in a loving kiss. It honestly made Cinder smile, as she hoped their _out-of-dream_ relationship was at least a bit like that.

While the sight of the two couples _battling it out_ was quite amusing, there was another view that Cinder was able to see was a bit more... _bizarre_. On the other side of the small field she found Nora flying kites with two people she _absolutely_ did not expect to see with the redhead: Ruby and Pyrrha. Even though it did not exactly make Cinder _happy_ to see those two in her dream, her... _dream self_  seemed perfectly fine with it. She even smiled and waved, as if she was just as good of friends with them as she was with Nora. It was... _odd_ , to be able to look at that pair without any ire. But seeing Nora with them... it actually made Cinder realize something; out of all the time she had spent with the redhead, she could not recall her ever mentioning any sort of other friends or even acquaintances that were not _clients_ of hers. Maybe she could introduce her to the people at the bar sometime.

As memories of her dream continued to fill her mind, Cinder could not help but think about how nice it was to see them all so... _relaxed_ , like none of their real-life problems mattered. She wished it could be real, their little... _family outing_ type situation. But unfortunately that was not the case. It was merely a figment of her imagination. For now, Cinder needed to get back to sleep. She had work tomorrow after all. Or... maybe it was today. So she pulled out her scroll to check.

**2:07 AM**

_Guess I have work today._ Cinder thought to herself. _And also a text from... Yang_? The text was dated just over half an hour ago, but still... what exactly did she want this early in the morning?

 **Yang** : _Ignore this if it woke you, I don't wanna be a bother, but just in case you're already awake, I need someone to talk to. Can't sleep._

Cinder just blinked, unsure of how she should respond to the unexpected text. Something seemed... _off_ about it. Ever since meeting her, Yang had always worn such a bright smile, had such a cheerful attitude - rivaling that of even Nora - but even the one message... it lacked all of that. Cinder could only wonder, had something happened? Was that why the blonde had the day off? No... that could not be it. Yang was just... tired. Perhaps from a party, late night clubbing, or something similar. It was two in the morning after all. So she typed out a response.

 **Cinder** : _If you haven't fallen asleep yet, I could use the company as well._

Surprisingly enough, Cinder actually received a response only a few minutes later. And it looked... a bit better than the previous one.

 **Yang** : _No Nora this evening? ;)_

Cinder got the feeling she was going to regret telling her about that.

 **Cinder** : _She does not spend every night here Yang._

 **Yang** : _I know I know, just making sure I'm not interrupting anything._

 **Cinder** : _I assure you, you're not. Just a woman who woke up from a dream._

 **Yang** : _Was it a nightmare?_

 **Cinder** : _Surprisingly not. It was actually quite pleasant. I wish I could go back to it._

 **Yang** : _I know that feeling pretty well. What was it about?_

 **Cinder** : _Well it started like many others have, without my injuries. I found myself in a park, sitting under an umbrella, but rather than seeing people from my past, I saw everyone from the bar, Nora, Weiss, even Ruby and Pyrrha as they are now. It was interesting to say the least. Raven and I were sitting together, Nora was flying kites with Ruby and Pyrrha, and you and Neo were playing volleyball against Weiss and Vernal. I watched you score a point, and Neo jumped into your arms to kiss you. Everyone looked so happy, like there were no issues plaguing our minds._

 **Yang** : _Sounds nice._

There it was again. No cheer whatsoever. Cinder hoped that was merely the fatigue.

 **Cinder** : _Are you alright Yang?_

The other woman did not respond immediately. In fact, several minutes passed with no reply. Maybe she fell asleep. Placing her scroll back onto the bed, Cinder went to pull the covers up to try to get back to sleep, but then the device buzzed once more. Opening the message, Cinder saw it was only three words.

 **Yang** : _Neo dumped me._

Cinder stared at the text, not knowing how exactly to respond. She knew for a fact that Neo was not exactly the _romantic_ type, so hearing Yang was dating her came as quite the shock - especially considering what she was like when Cinder was with her. Back when they were in high school, it was the _Queen Bee_ and the _little crazy girl_. They fucked around for a few months until Neo became... _disinterested_. Cinder then had to face the fact that she had developed feelings for the younger woman that were not being reciprocated. Then when given an ultimatum, Neo left without a second thought. Now she knew someone that might have gone through something similar, and she did not warn her... Even though she should have.

Cinder sighed. This was not a topic that should be discussed over text. She much preferred verbal communication anyway, as she did not quite understand the obsession some people had with texting. Instead of responding, Cinder navigated to Yang's contact and tapped the _Call Mobile_ button. She only had to listen to the ringing tone a single time before the call was answered.

There was a slight pause. " _Uh, hello_?" Came Yang's soft voice, barely even audible.

"Hi Yang." Cinder greeted, not as quietly but still fairly hushed. "I apologize for calling, but I didn't really want to have this kind of conversation through texting."

" _Oh, okay. That's cool._ " Yang acknowledged. " _But just an FYI, I'm at Ruby and Pyrrha's place, and they're kinda both asleep, so I gotta keep my voice as low as I can_."

"Of course, but why are you there?" Cinder asked.

" _I uh, after Neo left me, I sorta... fell apart._ " Yang explained. " _I got super drunk, ended up texting Ruby... She and Pyrrha came over pretty soon after. We talked for a bit, and they invited me to stay here._ "

"Is that why you took the day off?" Cinder added.

" _Yeah._ " The blonde confirmed. " _I was gonna come in, but Ruby made me stay home._ "

A slight smile found its way onto Cinder's face, even though the other woman could not see it. "Ever the caring one isn't she."

Yang let out an especially soft chuckle. " _Yeah, that's my sis._ "

There was a brief pause before Cinder spoke again. "If you don't mind my asking, what... happened with Neo?"

A quiet sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. " _Well which version do you want_?" Yang wondered. " _The short one or the long one?"_

"Whichever one you're most comfortable with sharing." Cinder shrugged, to which she quickly realized the younger woman was unable to see her actions. She did not speak to people on her scroll very often anymore.

" _Short version it is then._ " Yang informed. " _We'd usually get together every week or so for our dates... or sex sessions more like... We never really went on proper dates... Anyways, a couple days ago was one of those times, but she never texted me to come over like she normally would. So I decided to just head over anyway. Then when I got there, she was... with someone else... Ended up just shutting the door in my face..._ "

The moment those words registered was when Cinder knew for certain that she should have warned Yang. Neo had never cheated on her when they were together, but her eyes were always... _wandering_. She looked at dozens of men and other women, but she never actually did anything. At least not alone. During their time together, Neo was always one for experimenting, be it with positions, toys, or... other partners. Even though Cinder never objected to any of it, having to share her girlfriend with another person did not feel... _right_. But at least it helped her learn something about herself; polyamorous relationships were not for her. Though this was not about Cinder, this was about Yang.

"I'm so sorry..." Cinder mumbled.

" _You don't gotta be._ " Yang assured. " _Just weren't meant to be is all. Should've made my expectations clearer..."_

"No, it's... I should have warned you about her... what she was like back in high school..." Cinder clarified.

" _What do you mean_?" Yang asked.

Cinder took a deep breath. "When we were together, I thought she cared for me, as I did for her... but sadly that was not the case. To her, I was little more than a... _joyride_... and just like you I fell apart after she left me." She sighed. "Yang, I can't apologize enough for not telling you about my history with Neo, as your current situation could have been avoided if I had..."

A few moments passed without a response from the blonde, and Cinder began to think she fell asleep.

" _Maybe, but maybe not_." Yang finally murmured. " _Even if you did tell me, I'm not the sharpest tool when it comes to relationships. Sure I wanted a little more, but I liked what we had... even though it wasn't that much to begin with. It was just... nice to have someone to be with every once in a while ya know?_ "

"Yeah... I do." Cinder acknowledged, knowing exactly how the younger woman felt. Being friends with Nora had really shown her just how beneficial someone's semi-regular presence in her life could be, while having been with Neo showed her how much it hurt when someone she cared about suddenly left. Unfortunately, as much as Cinder wanted to help Yang, but was unsure how. She did not feel like she knew her well enough to properly help her. Although... there were a couple people she knew that _could_ be of some assistance. Or at least one person... depending on how open the younger woman was.

"Hey Yang?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Would you like to meet Nora?" Cinder offered.

There was a slight pause. _"As in your escort friend?"_

"That's the one." Cinder confirmed. "Now I'm not sure when it would be, as her work keeps her quite... _busy_ , but I'm sure I could convince her to visit the bar sometime."

Another pause. " _You're not trying to set me up with her are you_?" Yang wondered. " _Cause aren't you two... involved?"_

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "I'm not trying to set you two up Yang. I just think she's the type of person you could benefit from being around right now."

" _Benefit from being around huh_?" Yang echoed, likely with a grin on her face.

"That is what I said." Cinder answered.

" _Could be interesting._ " Yang commented before letting out a rather large yawn.

That reminded Cinder; it was nearly three in the morning. Both of them ought to be sleeping. "Sounds to me like we should turn in for the night."

" _Yeah... that's probably a good idea._ " Yang agreed. _"It was nice talking to you Cinder... and thanks."_

Cinder raised her brow, which she realized the younger woman could not see. "Thanks?"

" _For giving me someone to talk to at this hour_." Yang clarified. " _It was nice._ "

A smile found its way onto Cinder's face. "I'm glad I could help."

" _We should text more often_." Yang suggested. _"Feels nice to have someone else to talk to outside of work."_

"I'd like that." Cinder smiled.

" _Well, if I'm at work tomorrow, I'll see you there. But if not, I'll try to text ya._ " Yang promised. "Night Cinder."

"Goodnight Yang."

Unfortunately once Cinder hung up, she realized she actually had to try to get back to sleep now. _Great_.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a couple days, but Yang was finally ready to go out, and for the first time in quite a long while, she was actually nervous.

Most of the day was spent much like the last two - hanging around, watching television, surfing the internet, even a bit of texting Cinder - but once Ruby and Pyrrha were home from work and the trio had eaten dinner, it was time to get ready for their night out. Thankfully Ruby had taken Yang back to her own place the other day to grab some clothes and toiletries - alongside Bumblebee, in case she wanted to go out of her own accord. Sure the one suitcase did not offer the most _expansive_ collection, it was still enough. But before that, it was time to do something she had not properly done in several days: _shower_. So she grabbed her little travel bag, headed into the guest bathroom, and hopped in.

After Yang had done enjoying the initial feeling of the hot water cascading down her back, it was onto her first task; shaving - as she had not done so since Friday. She did not bother being as thorough as usual, considering she had no one to impress, but still did a general _everyday_ kind of shave. Next it was onto washing her hair and body - which was something she _certainly_ needed, since Yang had not exactly been the most... _hygienic_ person since being brought to this apartment. She was likely not _smelly_ , but she was also definitely not clean.

Once Yang was finished, out of the shower and smelling _great_ , it was back to the guest bedroom to find a nice outfit to wear - or at least something that could compare to Ruby and Pyrrha. No matter how good she thought she looked, those two always looked better. Then she sighed. _Stop thinking like that. Tonight is supposed to be fun_. Walking over to the end of the bed, Yang knelt down and flipped open her overnight bag. She pulled out several articles of clothing, but nothing really... _stood out_ to her. Within a few minutes, her bag was practically empty, most of its contents now on the floor. _Great_.

Then came a knock at the door.

"Yang?" She heard Ruby call. "You almost ready?"

The blonde sighed. "I'm uh, having a little trouble picking out something to wear."

"Want any help?" Ruby offered.

"Sure." Was not exactly the answer Yang _wanted_ to give, as her sister had done so much already within the past few days, but fuck it. She did not want to spend all night failing to pick something out. As the door quietly squeaked open, she heard a sigh.

"Could've at _least_ put your pajamas back on after getting out of the shower." Ruby groaned as she walked into the room and sat on the bed.

Yang paused for a moment, looking down to realize she had indeed forgotten to get re-dressed, and was currently in nothing but a towel. She managed a smirk. "Well it's not like you haven't seen any of this before."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I wanna see it now though."

"Aw, afraid you'll be too _captivated_ by it?" Yang faux-leered. "That I'll have to talk to Pyrrha about you gawking at another woman?"

"You think Pyrrha and I haven't looked at other women before?" Ruby arched her brow. "We've talked a _bunch_ of times about other women! And even looked at some together. It's actually more fun than I thought. There was even one time we talked about Weiss!" That caused Yang to raise a brow. Ruby grinned, cheeks tinting pink. "Pyrrha thinks she would look beautiful... _bent low_ if you catch my drift, then she teased me for how flustered I got."

Surprised as she was, Yang still let out a chuckle. "Leave it to you to get embarrassed over a conversation with your wife about bending another woman over."

Ruby just pouted. "I'm gonna kick you out if you don't shut it. It's my apartment, I can do that!"

"You _could_ , but you won't." Yang grinned, to which her sister just continued to pout. "Just get over here and help me."

With a huff, Ruby hopped off the bed and joined Yang at the center of the pile of clothes. "So is there anything you've got you eye on?"

Yang thought for a moment, looking around at the various articles around them. "I want something that says... I'm not loose, but my boundaries aren't harsh!"

"So... hot with a dash of slutty?" Ruby wondered with a smirk.

" _Slutty_?" Yang gasped. "When have _I_ ever dressed slutty?"

"Halloween last year, Halloween the year before that, Halloween the year before _that_..." Ruby started.

"That's cheating! I _have_ to dress slutty on Halloween!" Yang tried to justify. "Besides, I still wear more clothes than your wife."

Ruby let out a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure _everyone_ wears more clothes than Pyrrha on Halloween, since she always wears those near-nude costumes and all."

"Ah yes, ever the exhibitionist that one." Yang added.

"I mean she's not quite an _exhibitionist_ , she just loves the _expression of the female form_ as she puts it." Ruby explained. "Did I ever tell you about the time when she convinced me to go to a nude beach while we were on our honeymoon?"

"Several times." Yang informed. "You told me before you two went, while you were there, when you returned to your hotel, and of course during your _Honeymoon slideshow_ when you came home."

"Which was where you decided it would be completely appropriate to comment on how _incredible_ my wife's naked ass looked." Ruby reminded.

"Hey, not my fault you had a fully nude picture of Pyrrha in there." Yang defended.

"It wasn't my idea!" Ruby shot back. "She said we should include something from that day!"

"And we all thank you for giving us that wonderful image of her glorious ass." Yang smirked.

Ruby sighed. "You're lucky she took it as a compliment _while_ in front of our families."

"I'm lucky in a lot of places Rubes." Yang smiled. "Now come on, let's pick something before your wife starts getting impatient."

"You know she has _endless_ patience." Ruby chuckled as the two got back to looking.

Thankfully it did not take _too_ long, but eventually they were able to find a suitable outfit for Yang, consisting of a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, one of her favourite yellow tank tops - it had an orange flaming heart in the centre - and a black leather jacket. Grabbing the items - as well as a set of black underwear - and promising she would not be long, the blonde headed into the guest bathroom to get ready. After she was dressed, it was onto her makeup. Yang did not really feel like putting on anything special, so she just went with the usual purple eye shadow. Once that was applied, she took a final look at herself in the mirror, and actually managed a smile. This was the best she had looked in _days_.

"Lookin' good sis!" Ruby praised as Yang exited the bathroom and joined her and Pyrrha in the main area of the apartment.

"Right back at ya!" Yang grinned, complete with finger guns. She had not even noticed it before, but the other two women looked quite good as well. Ruby was clad in a red off-shoulder blouse and a pair of faded blue jeans, while her wife was wearing an embellished halter top and black skinny jeans. They looked so good that Yang almost started to feel self conscious from being around them.

"Are we all ready?" Pyrrha inquired. Both Ruby and Yang smiled and gave their respective _thumbs ups_. "Wonderful. Is there any preference on where we go this evening?"

Ruby turned her gaze to her sister. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

Yang thought for a moment. "I mean Junior's is always a safe bet."

"Sounds good to me!" Ruby agreed.

"Then Junior's it is." Pyrrha smiled. "Will you be joining us in Miló for the ride over? Or would you rather take Bumblebee?"

"I think I'll take Bumblebee." Yang replied. "I could use the fresh air."

"Very well." Pyrrha acknowledged.

Something told Yang her sister-in-law would rather have her with them, but she decided against pursuing that suspicion. Instead that was the end of the conversation. Yang donned her riding boots and grabbed her helmet while Ruby and Pyrrha put on their shoes, and the trio headed out.

While it was a fairly short ride over to the club, it was still nice to have the time completely to herself. The rumble of her bike's engine, the wind blowing past her, it was all so... _peaceful_ , even with all the other cars around her. Sadly that peace did not last as long as she would have liked, as soon enough she was pulling into the clubs parking lot behind Miló. Though that did not mean Yang was _unhappy_ , since before long, she would be having fun on the dance floor of a club she had not been to in quite a while. Neo never wanted to go out with her, and it felt a bit weird going to _Junior's_ alone while she was involved with someone. But that was not the case anymore. She was now single and ready to... not necessarily mingle, but rather just enjoy herself. Once she and Pyrrha had found spots for their respective vehicles, they parked and met up as they approached the sizable building.

While the trio walked through the parking lot, Yang felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Pyrrha staring at her, holding a... condom, which caused her to raise a brow.

"I know tonight is about us spending some time out together, but in case you find yourself in the company of a male companion, it never hurts to be safe." Pyrrha explained.

Taking the condom from her sister-in-law, Yang stuffed it in her back pocket. "Thanks Pyr, but why do you even _have_ it?" She wondered. "You have a female spouse that isn't really attracted to men, and you two aren't polyamorous, at least the last time I checked... are you two poly now?"

"No Yang, we aren't polyamorous." Pyrrha chuckled. "But when you have single friends, some of whom are straight or bisexual, it helps to keep some handy."

 _Wait a second_. Yang leaned forward to look at her sister. "Has your wife been getting people laid?"

"Nah, she's just making sure everyone stays safe." Ruby clarified. " _I'm_ the matchmaker of this marriage."

"Who have _you_ ever matched?" Yang challenged, barely withholding her laughter.

"Lots of people!" Ruby claimed, prompting Yang to look to Pyrrha for the real answer.

"She has _tried_ to match several people, but sadly with little success." Pyrrha informed, to which her wife proceeded to pout.

"Traitor!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Yang burst out laughing. Of course Ruby just continued to pout, especially when Pyrrha joined her in laughter as they approached the clubs front entrance.

"Guess that means no wing-woman for you." Ruby grumbled.

"Like I'd need your help." Yang smirked at Ruby before pulling the front door open for her and her wife. They both thanked her - the former more mumbled than the latter - and the trio entered the club.

Once inside, the first thing Yang noticed was how loud the music was - which of course was not a _bad_ thing, it was just... _unfamiliar_. After spending so long away from this place - and the whole _party scene_ in general thanks to Neo - it was nice to be back. As the three women made their way through the main area, Yang drank in the scenery. The mostly good music, the neon and strobe lighting, the crowds of people... she missed this. Luckily it was not _too_ busy, due to it being a week night, but there were still a fair amount of patrons filling the area. An empty club was boring, but an overcrowded one was just a pain - and not just from the number of people. There had been a number of instances where Yang had gotten her ass grabbed or breasts touched in a jam-packed club, which sucked, but it also meant she had a completely valid reason to punch some asshole or bitch in the face. So that was at least nice.

After making it through the crowds, the trio split up. Yang and Ruby headed to the bar to get some drinks, while Pyrrha went to find them a table, as she merely wanted a glass of water, having no intention of drinking alcohol tonight.

Upon approaching the large granite counter, the closest bartender - Junior himself - offered a smile. "Hey there blondie." He greeted. "Haven't seen you around here for a while."

Yang hoped he would not have noticed her absence. "Well uh, when the lady isn't much of a club gal, there's not much you can do."

Junior let out a chuckle. "You got that right." Then his gaze briefly shifted to Ruby before moving back to Yang. "But at least you got her out now, so it's not all bad."

Yang furrowed her brow. What did he mean by that? Neo had dumped her days ago, and the only person he saw her with today was Ruby... _Wait a second_. "Oh! No no, this isn't her. We uh, broke up recently. This is my sister Ruby. She and her wife are hangin' out with me tonight."

Junior's smile faded a bit. "Ah, sorry to hear that. But it's good to have you back. Tell you what, first round's on the house."

"Aw thanks Junior!" Yang grinned. "I'll take a Whiskey Ember then!"

"And one Strawberry Sunrise for me!" Ruby added. "Oh, and a water for my wife."

"Comin' right up." Junior noted before turning to start preparing the drinks.

Once the pair received their beverages, they gave their thanks to Junior and headed into the lounge to find Pyrrha. Fortunately their search was a fairly quick one, as they soon spotted her in one of the several empty booths near the edge of the area. She waved them over and the two slid into the booth - Ruby first, then Yang. For a brief time, the trio simply enjoyed their drinks, each other's company, and the atmosphere around them. Then as if by instinct, Yang began gazing around the area, looking to see if there were any _particularly interesting people_ nearby. She knew that was not their purpose for being there, but it also would be nice to not just be a bit of a third wheel to Ruby and Pyrrha.

Then Yang saw them. Two girls, _twins_... dancing together... having fun. Both of them had straight black hair and seemed to be the same height, which did not bode well for her being able to tell them apart. _Well, at least their hair styles were different_. One had hers at shoulder-length, and the other had hers at waist-length. They were both wearing denim short shorts, but one of them paired them with a white singlet top, black thigh highs, and what looked like black ankle boots, while the other had a crimson sheer blouse and dark brown mid-calf boots. Even from a distance, Yang could tell they were absolutely gorgeous... and the way they danced... it was damn near hypnotic. At one point she could have sworn the one in white noticed her staring at them, because after that, their movements... _changed_ , becoming more suggestive in nature. The two grew closer, their hands beginning to roam along each other's bodies as they- _Oh my gods now they're grinding_. If Yang did not have the level of self control that she did, her mouth would have dropped open. Though she could not say the same about the heat starting to build in her core. She must have spent close to five minutes just watching them, which was when the others at her table seemed to take notice.

"What are you looking at Yang?" Pyrrha suddenly asked, snapping her sister-in-law out of her trance.

Ruby scooted closer to her sister, trying to see what had caught her eye. "I think she found a hot girl to stare at."

"Better." Yang clarified before briefly turning back to look at Ruby. " _Twins_."

"Twins huh? Well are you gonna go talk to them or just stick to staring?" Ruby wondered with a slight smirk.

"I uh, I will." Yang tried to assure, keeping her gaze locked on the twins in question. _Damn those two are hot_. She could likely spend all night just ogling their asses alone.

"When? Next week?" Ruby challenged.

"Just... give me a few minutes." Yang answered, taking a sip from her spicy beverage. She was not quite ready yet.

Ruby sighed. "If you say that, you'll never go over there."

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but she knew her sister was correct. She _said_ she would go in a few minutes, but that likely would not have happened. A few minutes would lead to a few more minutes, which would lead to a few _more_ , then sooner or later, they would be gone... and Yang would have lost her chance due to mere hesitation. No... She was not going to let that happen.

"You're right Rubes." Yang smiled before standing from her seat, picking up her drink, and downing it, really putting a fire in her stomach. "If I don't come back, it means I've checked off one of my boxes." She added with a wink as she headed off.

Once the blonde had departed, Pyrrha looked to her wife. "She's going to try to have sex with them both isn't she?"

Ruby laughed. "Oh she _definitely_ is."

As Yang made her way out of the lounge and onto the dance floor, she kept telling herself one thing. _Deep breaths_. It had been quite some time since she had met someone new like this - or in this case _multiple_ someones - and it was a little nerve-wracking if she was being honest. _You can do this_. She told herself. _All you gotta do it walk up to them and- Wait, where'd they go_? Yang looked around the area, through the various crowds of people, but the pair was nowhere to be found. Which was... weird. They were right in front of her a second ago, but... now they were gone. It caused her shoulders to slump. Maybe it just was not meant to be. But... that was okay. Spending the night with Ruby and Pyrrha would not be so bad. So she turned around to head back, and found a sight she was _certainly_ not expecting to see: the twins standing right in front of her, identical smirks on their faces.

"Hey there blondie." The one in white greeted.

"Enjoy the show?" The one in red asked.

"I uh..." Yang started, then she realized something. "Wait, you knew I was watching?"

"Was hard not to notice a hot blonde chick staring right at us." The twin in red commented. "We thought you were gonna start drooling at some point."

 _So they put on that little show just for me_... A grin found its way onto Yang's face. _Time to use that famous Xiao-Long charm then_. "I mean the way you were dancing sure did surprise me, but it's gonna take more than that to make _me_ drool."

The twin in white quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

Yang kept her grin strong as best she could. "That's right."

"Well then, how about you come join us in the private lounge?" The Twin in red offered. "See if we can... get to know each other."

 _Oh wow that actually worked_. "I like the sound of that." Yang hummed.

The twins briefly looked at each other before their eyes refocused on Yang. "Try to keep up." They requested... at the same time, which was a bit creepy, but with their tone... it was also kind of sexy.

Following the pair off the dance floor, Yang found herself being led towards the back of the lounge, where they were met by a bouncer that stood in front of a staircase. They told him she was with them, and the three women were allowed through. As they ascended the stairs, Yang had to admit, this was pretty cool. She had heard there was a private lounge in this club, but had never laid eyes upon it before. It was exciting.

Once they arrived at the top, the twins continued walking, while Yang had to stop just to admire the area, because... _wow_. Black tile floor, various dark red leather chairs and couches surrounding glass coffee tables, a circular bar at the far end of the room, and a balcony that seemed to overlook the rest of the club - as she could hear the music that was playing in the main area. It was a real step up from downstairs - even though that was already nice. Maybe if this whole things works out, Yang could get the chance to come back here. If not... well she would still get to brag that she was able to see the _luxurious private lounge_.

"You comin' blondie?" One of the twins inquired from their seats on one of the leather couches. Yang was not quite sure which girl it was, as she was too busy admiring the area.

"Oh, yeah!" Yang answered with a smile. Quickly walking over to the occupied couch, she plopped down next to the twin in white.

"So, you got a name?" The twin in red wondered.

Yang blinked, only now realizing they did not know her name, nor did she know theirs. "Xiao-Long. _Yang_ Xiao-Long. And yourselves?"

"Melanie." The twin in white introduced.

"Militia." The twin in red followed.

"Well it's nice to properly meet ya." Yang smiled, to which the twins nodded. "I gotta say, the way you two were dancing earlier was... really somethin' else."

A slight smirk found its way onto Militia's face. "We've found it's a pretty effective way to tease people who're staring at us."

Yang let out a small chuckle. "You got that right. In fact if my sister-in-law hadn't snapped me out of it, I probably would've spent all night just watching."

"Guess you're lucky she did then." Militia noted.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Melanie added.

"Very true." Yang acknowledged. "I'll be sure to thank her for giving me the chance to hang out with you two fine ladies." She grinned.

"Is hanging out _all_ you plan to do here?" Melanie wondered, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Yang shrugged. "Depends on where the night takes us. We could just end up staying here and talking, having a nice time and stuff. Or who knows, I could end up taking you both home." She made sure to wink for emphasis.

Militia scoffed. “You couldn’t _handle_ the both of us.”

"Maybe, but there's a home cooked breakfast in it for ya." Yang offered.

Melanie quirked a brow. "You expect to win a threesome with _food?"_

"I mean, it's really good food." Yang assured.

"Even if it is, there's no way either of us is going home with someone we just met." Militia informed. "For all we know you could be a criminal."

"Well what do you _wanna_ know?" Yang inquired. "I'm a pretty open book with most things. Though before you ask, _no_ , I'm not a criminal. Only law I've ever broken is speeding." She merely received a nod from the twin in red.

"Are you a cook or something?" Militia asked.

 _Getting right into it I see_. "As cool as that'd be, nah. I'm working at a bar not too far from here." Yang clarified. "It's my mom's bar actually."

"Where do you live?" Melanie inquired.

 _Man this feels a bit like an interview_. "Well I've got my own apartment. It's not the biggest place around, but it's home."

"What do you drive?" Melanie continued.

"Motorcycle." Yang answered with a smile. "I call her _Bumblebee_." Sadly that did not warrant the best response.

Militia raised a brow. "Seems pretty childish to name your vehicle."

Yang let out a chuckle. "Aw come on, you're telling me you've _never_ wanted to name your car?" To which she received no reply, causing her gaze to fall slightly. "Guess not..." What followed was a few moments of silence, which made Yang wonder she had just screwed things up for herself. She sure hoped not. Then the next question came, and it was one she hoped would not be brought up - the topic was not exactly one she wanted to talk about right now.

"Tell us about your love life. Is this a regular thing or a... _special occasion_?" Melanie asked.

As much as she did not really want to, Yang thought for a moment, wondering how exactly she should go about describing it. She had only been in one proper relationship in high school, with a guy named Sage. He was cool, and they had a good thing going, but sadly it did not last due to Yang becoming... _distracted_ after Blake confessed to her. They had tried to keep their relationship on track, but it was no use. That confession was the first time she had ever thought of Blake as more than her best friend, and it ended up destroying her relationship with Sage. Then after that she pined for Blake for the remainder of their time in high school, even though she had gotten with Sun before Yang was even single... Maybe deep down she hoped they would break up... as horrible as the thought was. Then after they graduated and those two left for Menagerie, the only thing Yang had that was even close to a proper relationship was the occasional fling. Sure they were fun and all, but they always left her feeling... _empty_.

Then she met Neo, and suddenly she did not feel so empty anymore.

It happened at a party. Yang was doing her best to socialize - as by that point she had become quite the loner - and some guy had started flirting with her. It was nice having someone take a semi-genuine interest in her again, though it was short lived. And that was not a bad thing. It turned out Neo had been watching her for a while, and when she noticed someone else flirting with her, she decided to take the blonde for herself. And so Yang went home with her, they spent a... somewhat intense night together, and thus began their relationship. If one could even call it that.

"Hey, Remnant to blondie." Came Militia's voice, pulling Yang from her thoughts. "You gonna answer at some point? Or are you just gonna keep staring off into space?"

Yang blinked, realizing she had just been sitting there while the twins stared at her. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She mumbled. "I uh, I've been in a couple real relationships, but they weren't exactly serious. Other than that it's just been flings here and there."

"So was your most recent connection only that? A _fling_? Or was it one of those _real_ ones?" Melanie inquired.

"It was a real one." Yang answered. "Or at least I thought it was..."

"What do you mean by that?" Melanie pressed.

Yang sighed. "I... thought what we had was more than it actually was. One day I go over there to see about going out on a nice date, and I... found her with someone else." She then let out a sad chuckle. "Guess I was nothing more than a booty call to her..."

Another few moments of silence followed, until Militia spoke up. "So what happened after that?"

 _Damnit_. Yang hoped she would not have to go into detail. "Well I uh, went home and drank a bunch..." She noticed both twins narrow their eyes, which only served to make her feel worse about it. "I know it wasn't the best way to handle things, but it at least helped for a little while. That is until I drunk-texted my sister, causing her and her wife to come over and check on me. After that they took me to their apartment, and I've been staying there for the past few days."

"So if one of us were to go with you, we'd be going to _someone else's_ apartment?" Melanie questioned.

"No no! I have my bike with me, so we'd be going to my place." Yang clarified. "Or yours, depending on which you'd prefer... I don't really mind either way."

Once again, the twins briefly looked at one another before turning back to the blonde. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" Militia wondered.

"Oh, yeah of course."

And with that the twins stood from their seats before heading over towards the bar, which was where they spoke for several minutes. It made Yang wonder what exactly they were talking about. Were they talking about who was going to go with her? Or whether she was even worth the time? Or maybe... they were discussing ways to get rid of her... Whatever it was, she just hoped it was not that last one. If Yang was being honest, she thought things were going at least _fairly_ well, but... perhaps that was not the case at all. She sighed. _Guess I'll just have to wait and see_.

There were several times where the twins looked back at Yang - which only served to make her more nervous - but thankfully their talk did not last _too_ long. After seemingly coming to a decision on... whatever they were talking about, Melanie came back to join the blonde, while Militia stayed back at the bar, just... watching them. Yang really hoped she was not about to be kicked out of the private lounge.

"So it's cool if we do this at your place?" Melanie wondered.

Yang blinked. Did she hear that correctly? She was not just hearing what she wanted to hear... right? _Well you should probably answer the woman at some point, 'cause she's kinda staring at you_. "I, uh... sure, yeah, that sounds great." yang stammered, managing a smile. _Really puttin' that Xiao-Long charm to use_. Melanie smirked in response. It made the her happy knowing she did not screw this up.

"Then let's go blondie."

 

* * *

 

Weiss awoke to the sound of a scroll rattling against the wood of her bedside table. Someone was calling her.

With her face still buried in pillows, she reached over to her night stand, fumbling for the device, wanting to cease the noise. _Where is that wretched piece of technology_?! Eventually locating it, she shifted onto her side and opened her eyes to check who was causing this annoying buzzing... and promptly being blinded by the screen. She silently cursed herself for forgetting to dim the brightness the prior night. After adjusting it, Weiss was clearly able to see who was attempting to contact her, and it was... _Winter_? What was she doing calling her at... _two in the morning??_

Sitting up and tapping the _Accept_ button, Weiss raised the scroll to her ear. " _Hello_?" She managed before letting out a yawn.

"Good morning Weiss." Winter happily greeted. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, a smile found its way to Weiss' face. That was right, it _was_ her birthday. She was now _twenty three_ years old. _"Thank you Winter, but why are you calling at this hour? Surely you haven't forgotten the time difference have you?"_

Winter let out a chuckle. "No I haven't forgotten. I was simply awake for work and thought it would be a nice idea to call you."

" _At two in the morning_?" Weiss wondered.

Winter sighed. "I realize it's not exactly the most _ideal_ option, but... I'm unsure if I would have gotten another chance to talk to you today."

 _Wait... that couldn't be right... Winter was flying out to Vale today to attend the party... wasn't she_? Weiss opened her mouth to ask what her sister meant, but then she heard her girlfriend begin to stir. Turning around, she watched Vernal roll over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before looking up to glare at Weiss.

"Take that shit in the other room will ya? I'm tryin' to get some sleep here." Vernal grumbled before flipping onto her other side.

"Was that Vernal?" Winter asked.

" _It was_." Weiss confirmed before softly chuckling. _"I think you woke her up too."_

" _Damn right you did_." Vernal added, muffled by her pillow.

There was a short pause. "Oh, do tell her I apologize for that." Winter requested.

" _Of course_." Weiss nodded, even though her sister was unable to see it. " _Just give me a moment_." Putting the call on hold, she slipped the scroll into her pajama pants pocket before leaning down and planting a quick kiss on Vernal's cheek. " _Winter says she's sorry babe._ " She only received a tired mutter in response.

Hopping out of bed, Weiss suppressed a hiss as her bare feet made contact with the cold wood floor. Having had nothing but hardwood and tiled floors back in Atlas, she really wished they had carpet, at least in the bedroom. Well, either that or she should stop forgetting to wear socks to bed on nights where they did not have sex. Vernal hated when she forgot to take them off, so much so that she made a _no socks or no sex_ rule. Weiss was not quite sure _why_ she hated them so much, but she was sure she had her reasons, so she went along with it.

After exiting the bedroom and closing the door as quietly as she could manage, Weiss made her way into the living area and plopped down on the couch, all without the lights on. Sure she _could_ turn them on, but she wanted there to be no chance of waking up her girlfriend again, because a tired Vernal is a grumpy Vernal. And a grumpy Vernal was not exactly a fun individual to be around. But with the lights off that should not be a problem, so long as she did not make too much noise.

Once she was settled, Weiss pulled her scroll free from her pocket and took the call off of hold. _"Winter?"_

"Still here."

Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief. There had been a few occasions in the past where Winter had to suddenly leave because of work, so she was happy she was still there. After all, she did not get to talk to her sister very often, and had only seen her once since moving to Vale due to her busy schedule. " _So... what exactly did you mean by you're not sure if you would've gotten the chance to talk to me again_?" Weiss asked.

Winter did not answer immediately, which somewhat worried the younger sibling. "I... will not be able to fly out to Vale for the party..." She confessed. "A few people were let go recently, and I've had to help make up for their absence, and..." She sighed. "I'm so sorry Weiss..."

Weiss' shoulders slumped, but she tried to stay positive. _"It's... it's okay Winter-"_

"No, it's not okay." Winter objected. "I promised you that I would attend your party, and I accepted the extra work, thinking I could get enough done before today... but I couldn't. I should've fought harder to ensure that I could take that day to visit you... and now I can no longer keep my promise..."

Weiss let out a small sigh of her own. Out of every person that would be attending her party, her sister was easily the one she was most excited about. This was supposed to be the day where after _months_ of only hearing about her, everyone would finally get to meet Weiss' _big sis_. And in turn Winter would properly meet the rest of her friends- no, the rest of her _family_. But... not anymore it seemed. Part of her wanted to blame her sister, but she knew that would not be right. Winter's job at the SDC was not exactly an easy one, and those bastards always found it necessary to constantly give _her_ more shit to handle. It was infuriating to hear about how her work not only practically destroyed her social life, but now was affecting her ability to visit her own sister.

" _Winter... I know this visit is important to you, it is for me as well, but it's not the end of the world if you can't make it_." Weiss assured.

"I am well aware of that, but this is your _birthday_." Winter stressed. "And I didn't want to miss it. Not again..."

That was right. She was unable to fly out for Weiss' birthday last year as well, unfortunately for very similar reasons. But that did not mean she never came, which gave Weiss an idea. " _Then we'll celebrate it another time_." She suggested. _"Once your work calms down a little bit, you can take some time off, and come for a proper visit, rather than for only a single day."_

There was another short pause. "Are you sure?"

" _I am._ " Weiss confirmed. _"I don't mind waiting a little longer to see my sister. Plus this way I'll be able to spend more time with you, rather than just for the party."_

"Very well." Winter accepted. "Then if I don't get the chance to call again today, happy birthday Weiss. And I love you."

A smile quickly spread across Weiss' face.

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Yang awoke to a cold bed, which... sadly she expected. She tried blindly fumbling around the bed for her companion, but she found her grasp wanting. It caused her to sigh. Slowly opening her eyes, she could see the sunshine dulling through her curtains, but as she suspected, Melanie was nowhere to be found. That was okay though. Maybe... maybe she had somewhere to be. Yang did not recall her mentioning anything about her employment, so perhaps that was it. At least she hoped it was... rather than her doing something wrong.

Pulling herself up and out of bed, Yang began picking up the clothes that had been tossed around the room the prior night. At first she only found her own, which was not surprising. Skinny jeans... check. Tank top... check. Leather jacket... check. Underwear... check and check. While she picked up her stuff, she also looked around to see if Melanie had left anything for her. A scroll number, some kind of note, hell even her panties - Ruby once told her that was actually something people do - _something_. Yang sighed once again as she leaned down to pick up her white singlet top off the floor- wait, what? She did not own a white singlet top, or _any_ singlet tops for that matter. Standing up, she held the article in her hands, wondering who it could belong to. Then it hit her. _This is Melanie's... And if her top's here... then she's gotta be here too... Well, unless she decided to leave without a shirt... or steal one of mine._

As if on que, Yang heard the sound of her bathroom toilet flushing, and smile suddenly spread across her face. _She's still here_. Then the blonde realize something. _And I'm still naked_. Throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper, she threw on a pair of fresh panties and a purple T-shirt before quickly heading to the kitchen. It was time to do what she did best... or pretty well, at least when compared to Pyrrha or Summer. _Still gotta talk to those two about doing another cooking contest_. Yang thought to herself as she began taking out ingredients and cooking utensils. Now hopefully Melanie wanted to stay for breakfast.

Just as Yang began preparing the meal, which consisted of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausages, she watched her companion emerge from the bathroom in only her underwear from the prior night - a white strapless bra and black tanga panties. Yang had not really gotten the chance to admire them the night before, but _hot damn_ did she look good. Once she saw that Melanie had noticed her staring, she smiled.

"Mornin'." Yang beamed.

"Hey." Melanie greeted as she approached the kitchen and leaned up against the counter.

"Sleep well last night?" Yang wondered, making sure to keep an eye on the cooking food.

"Well I would've if a _certain blonde oaf_ didn't constantly try to roll over onto me." Melanie deadpanned.

Yang froze. _Oh gods... I did mess this up_. "I... I'm really sorry, I didn't know I moved around so much... No one else has ever complained..."

Then a smirk made its way onto Melanie's face. "Relax blondie, I'm kidding. I slept fine."

Yang blinked. "You... you did?"

"Trust me, if you were keeping me up, I'd make sure you _knew it_." Melanie stressed.

After a moment Yang breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she had not screwed this up. There was a chance she actually had something this time, so she had to make sure everything was _perfect_ , starting with breakfast. Well, technically it started last night when she met the twins - which went... well enough all things considered - but she had to ensure everything _today_ was perfect.

"So uh, you like anything extra in your eggs?" Yang asked as she returned her attention to the stove. "Salt, pepper, spinach, maybe some cheese?"

"Pepper's fine." Melanie answered.

"Oh, little _spicy_ , consider it done!" Yang smiled. "Why don't you get dressed while I cook? You can borrow one of my T-shirts if you don't wanna hang around in your clothes from last night."

Melanie shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." She answered before turning to head back into the blonde's room.

 _Just because she didn't wanna wear your clothes, doesn't mean there's nothing here_. Yang told herself. _I'm sure you would've done the same thing_. She could only hope that was the case.

Once the food was just about ready, Yang took a quick glance behind her, hoping Melanie had returned, but... sadly she had not. It had been nearly twenty minutes... Was she _still_ getting dressed? No... no one could spent _that_ long simply putting on clothes. Maybe Yang should call out to her, make sure everything was alright. She briefly considered it, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to give the impression that she was needy. Instead she chose to just finishing making breakfast. After that she would set the table, _then_ call Melanie, so long as she was not already back by then.

As Yang distributed the now-prepared food between a couple of plates, she smiled. _This was gonna be a perfect breakfast for a perfect day_. She could picture it now. First, they would enjoy a nice meal together, get to know each other some more... It would be like a mini date. After that they would spend some time together, maybe go out or something, depending on what Melanie felt like doing. Yang did not have a preference. Though unfortunately they would not be able to spend _all_ day together, as Weiss' birthday party was scheduled for later, and the blonde was quite excited. Not just because she was finally going to be able to give her friend the _super amazing_ present she bought for her, but because it allowed her to spend some actual quality time with her friends and family - and she would not miss it for the world.

Picking up the filled plates and grabbing the appropriate utensils and condiments, Yang slowly turned - being careful not to drop anything - and was met with a sight she was truly not expecting: Melanie casually sitting at her kitchen table, quietly using her scroll. It caused her to stop in her tracks. _How long has she been there_? Yang wondered to herself. Perhaps she just wanted her to able to focus on preparing the meal. Or maybe... she did not want to talk to her... Yang quickly shook that less-than-pleasant thought from her head, trying to assure herself that it was surely the former. Taking a quick breath, she managed a smile and continued walking towards the table.

"Bon Appetit!" Yang grinned, placing the two sets of food on the table - one in front of Melanie, and one across from her place where the blonde would sit.

Looking up from her phone, Melanie examined the breakfast in front of her. "Looks good blondie."

"Well I hope you like it!" Yang beamed. "You got any preference for a drink? I've got water, milk, orange juice, I _think_ apple juice, almond milk, though that's pretty much solely for my sister-in-law when she's over..."

"Water's fine." Melanie answered before picking up her utensils and beginning to eat, offering no feedback on how it actually tasted. With trying to stay optimistic, Yang just took that as a sign that the food was good. It must have been, considering she was eating the pancakes without anything on them - not even _syrup_.

Once Yang had gotten their beverages - water for Melanie as she requested, orange juice for herself - she returned to the table to begin eating. Upon taking the first bite of the scrambled eggs, her eyes widened in surprise. She knew she was a good cook, but these eggs alone were absolutely _delicious_. _I think I need to start cooking like I'm trying to impress a girl_. It really looked liked the idea of _the perfect breakfast_ was actually coming to fruition - at least depending on if the rest of the meal tasted as good as the eggs. Unfortunately _the perfect day_ did not seem to be working out as well. Not in the slightest.

Yang was planning to let Melanie just enjoy the meal for a short time, _then_ get into some conversation once they were both closer to finishing, but when she looked up from her plate after near-devouring a good chunk of her food, her heart sank. The other woman was drinking the last of her water after cleaning her plate, but once her glass was empty as well, she just gathered the dishes and cutlery, got up, took them to the kitchen, and deposited them into the sink. After that, rather than rejoining Yang at the table, she made her way to the apartments front entrance and began putting her boots on. _Was she... just gonna leave_? Quickly jumping up from her chair, she hurried to meet Melanie at the door.

"Hey, so uh, I was hoping we could spend some time together today? Maybe go out and do something if you want..." Yang attempted to offer.

"Sorry, I've got somewhere to be." Melanie answered, not even meeting the blonde's gaze.

 _So much for a perfect day_. Yang watched as her companion turned to leave, but she could not let it end, not like this. So she reached out to her. "Before you go, can I... text you later?"

Melanie just proceeded to open the front door."Thanks for breakfast blondie." She acknowledged before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Once the other woman was gone, Yang just stood there, staring at her front door. This was supposed to be a _perfect_ day... and now it was just... another day. Her body felt... _heavy_ , so much so that it took a while just to get it to move. Then even when it did, Yang barely registered walking over to and promptly collapsing onto the couch. She almost had something good, a new start... but obviously not. It caused her to let out a heavy sigh. _Guess it's back to square one_...

Minutes ticked by as Yang lied on her couch, head buried in the cushions as she unsuccessfully tried to fight back tears. Why... after things were _just_ starting to look up... must she continue to suffer? She could have had Blake, she could have had Neo, hell, she could have even had _Melanie_ , but she screwed all of those up. It started with rejecting Blake back in high school, then not making her intentions clear with Neo, and finally... well, she was not quite sure what she did wrong with Melanie, but it probably had something to do with coming on too strong this morning. Either way, each of them were her fault, and how she was alone... yet again.

Yang really needed someone to talk to... Then a realization came. She did.

Slowly picking herself up from the couch and wiping the tears from her face, Yang made her way back to her room, where she grabbed her scroll - which she left in her jeans pocket from the prior night - and flopped down onto her bed. She switched on the device and navigated to her contacts, where after scrolling a bit, she found the one she was looking for: Cinder Fall. Not quite sure what to say, she tried typing out a message.

 **Yang** : _Hey Cinder, feelin good?_

_No... that was stupid._

**Yang** : _You doing alright Cin?_

_Even worse._

**Yang** : _Hey Cinder, I gotta admit I'm not in a great place right now and I know-_ **deleted**

 **Yang** : _Hey, wanna go out for lunch later? I need to vent._    **deleted**

 **Yang** : _Hey Cin, how ya doin?_     **deleted**

Yang sighed, letting the device slip from her fingers. Maybe she should just take a nap until the party.

Hopefully that would help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Announcement time!
> 
> For one, for those who have read Aftercare, so sorry I missed the anniversary (April 21st). I really wanted to finish this set of OLC chapters before then so I could return to Aftercare for its anniversary, but thanks to writers block, I missed it. :(  
> Though still, it's crazy to think I started that story over a year ago. Wow.
> 
> Now speaking of Aftercare, the next OLC chapter will be the last one in this "set" of chapters before I move back to Aftercare, so that's exciting! (At least for myself and those who are reading it). For those who haven't, maybe give it a shot. :)
> 
> And as always, your feedback fuels me!
> 
> P.S.  
> The next chapter's gonna be *pretty* long. Probably longer than this one. :P


	13. Six Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy birthday punk stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally done! About time huh? Man this one took me a while, but it's here!
> 
> Announcements at the end! (But not using Ao3's chapter notes section, but it's for a reason!)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

_Alright. Mask? Check. Nice enough outfit? Check. Present... fuck._

Cinder had completely forgotten to pick up a birthday present for Weiss... Which was a huge issue for two reasons: She still had absolutely no idea what she could get her... and the party was set to start in under an hour. _Just perfect_.

Walking over to her bed, Cinder flopped down onto the lumpy mattress with a sigh. She had never been one that was particularly _good_ at knowing what to buy for people. Back... when she was alive, that was always Emerald's job. No matter the occasion, she always bought the best gifts. Even when it came to Salem's wedding... Cinder could still not believe how much their boss liked the gift. But sadly she did not have the same help this time, nor did she have the necessary knowledge to buy Weiss an appropriate present. It left her with one question; What was she going to do?

Then it hit her. Cinder _did_ have help. Or... at least she _could_ have help, depending on the availability of a certain redhead down the hall. _Guess there's one way to find out_. She thought, picking herself up from the mattress. _Hopefully she's not banging someone over there._

After a quick walk, Cinder arrived at her friend's apartment. _First thing was first_. Leaning closer to the door, she closed her eye and listened to see if there were any... _activities_ currently happening inside. After a brief silence - thankfully - she stood back up and gently knocked on the door.

"Coming~!" Came Nora's voice from within. After a moment the door swung open, revealing the smiling redhead. "Hiya Cindy! What brings you here today?"

"Well I... need some assistance." Cinder admitted.

" _Assistance_ huh? What do ya need?" Nora wondered. "A strong pair of arms? A shoulder to cry on?" Then her smile became a smirk. "Maybe a bit of _stress relief_ if you catch my drift?"

Cinder let out a chuckle. "No nothing like that. I need help deciding on a birthday present." She informed. "There's a party at the bar for my coworker's girlfriend, Weiss."

"Well you've come to the right place! I'm great at that stuff!" Nora beamed. "What does she like?"

Cinder's gaze fell slightly. "I'm... not really sure. The only things I have learned about her thus far are that her punk style is merely an act she puts on to be like Vernal, she works at an ice cream parlour, and she's not exactly fond of children."

"Guess that makes things a little harder doesn't it..." The younger woman noted. "Did you have any ideas for what to get her?"

Cinder sadly shook her head. "Not one. Ever since Yang's sister Ruby mentioned the party to me, I've been trying to think of an appropriate gift to get her, but that's been... unsuccessful to put it simply. What makes it worse is that the party is _today_ , so I have no idea what I'm going to do." She let out a sigh. "In retrospect I probably should've spoken to Yang about it before now." Her friend brought a hand up to her chin, seemingly in thought. The two stood there in silence for a few moments, until the redhead appeared to have thought of something.

"I've got it!" Nora burst - snapping her fingers for emphasis - before running back into her apartment. Cinder watched as she swung open her closet doors and began digging through the pile of assorted items within. As she did, the older woman could only wonder what exactly Nora was looking for, and how it could help her - if at all. After a minute of searching, she pulled out what appeared to be an already-prepared silver gift bag, complete with colourful tissue paper. As she brought it back to the front door with a grin on her face, the older woman raised her brow.

"Where did you get that?" Cinder inquired, confused as to why her friend even had that in her closet in the first place.

"It's my emergency present!" Nora beamed. "I have it for just in case there's a birthday I forgot or just _really_ need a last-minute gift for."

Wow. That was actually a fairly smart thing to do. "I see, but what exactly _is_ it?" Cinder wondered.

"An egg vibrator!"

Cinder could not hold back a small chuckle. _Of course it's a sex toy_. "So let me get this straight, you want me to give an _egg vibrator_ to someone I barely know?"

"Well do ya got any better ideas?" Nora challenged with a grin.

_Damnit_. "No..." Cinder mumbled.

"Then take it!" Nora smiled, holding out the bag, which the older woman somewhat reluctantly accepted. "I find sex toys always get a laugh, unless it's a more _conservative_ party of course, in which case it's _quite_ a bombshell."

Cinder examined the gift in her hands. "I don't imagine it will be anything of the sort, but I'm still going to ensure she doesn't open it in the company of the others."

"Aw that's no fun!" Nora faux-whined. "The public reveal is the best part!"

Cinder sighed. "Even so, I would rather not make myself the centre of attention for something like _that_ , or any reason for that matter."

Nora giggled. "Okay okay, you don't _have_ to, but I still think it'd be pretty funny."

"Perhaps at a future party, after I've known these people for a little while longer." Cinder noted.

"Fair enough." Nora accepted. "So you said the party's today?"

Cinder nodded. "That's right. It's in..." She trailed off before pulling her scroll free from her pocket and turning on the device. "About half an hour."

Nora's eyes suddenly widened. "That's really soon! What are you doing standing around here for? You're gonna be late!"

"Just because it starts soon doesn't mean I'm required to be there by that _exact_ time." Cinder defended.

"Yeah but showing up on time shows you care about it!" Nora countered. "Plus you could get the chance to give her the gift in private, before the place gets too packed."

_Well she certainly makes a good point_. Cinder thought to herself. _Leaving now would allow me to give Weiss this present before the others show up... hopefully_. Then a realization came. "Nora... would you like to come with me?

"As fun as that'd be, I wouldn't wanna intrude since I'm not invited and stuff." Nora declined. "Plus I don't wanna get in the way of you bonding with your new friends! But I will come if you need me." Then she giggled. _"That's what she said."_

Cinder nodded, but not before rolling her eye. It had been a while since she made that joke. "Very well. Though I'm sure they wouldn't mind." She offered a smile to the redhead in front of her. "But either way, thank you Nora, for both the advice and this gift. I really can't imagine what I'd do without you."

Nora just grinned.

 

* * *

 

As Cinder walked though the back parking lot of _The Perch_ , a realization came. She had not been to a party - birthday-related or any other kind for that matter - in a _long_ time. The last one she could recall attending was a company Solstice party over a year ago, when she still worked for Salem. It was certainly a nice event - as every other year had been - but just like the others, it was also rather... _corporate_. Everyone had a pleasant time, but Cinder could never recall actually having _fun_ at any of them. Well, aside from that one time a few years ago when Emerald had managed to convince her to make out on one of the unoccupied floors, _during_ the party. Even now, she was _still_ surprised they did not get caught.

Then when it came to birthdays, Cinder and Emerald never really celebrated theirs publicly - at least after they graduated from high school and got away from the whole _party scene_. They both grew to much prefer to just spend the time with a few close friends - as well as each other of course - rather than having legitimate parties. Now, after _years_ of not attending a single one, she was on her way to an actual birthday party, with a present in hand and everything. It was as if she was back in high school again. _What a strange feeling_.

Opening the back door to the bar, Cinder stepped into the break room, and found it a bit... emptier than she expected. The wooden table that normally sat in the middle of the room was absent, while the chairs had all been moved to the side. It begged the question, where was the table? Perhaps it had been moved to the main area, but that only made her wonder _why_ it would be there in the first place. There were already plenty of tables in the bar. _Maybe I should go find out rather than just standing here thinking about it_.

Making her way into the front area, Cinder was immediately met with the sound of heavy rock music emanating from the bar's sound system. It was certainly a stark contrast from the radio station that normally played. She also spotted the table from the back, which was now set up near the closer end of the bar with ping pong paddles and a net - that she had no idea Raven owned. Or maybe it was someone else's, like Yang's. She did seem like the type of person who would own those kinds of accessories. Although, seeing the makeshift ping pong table made Cinder smile. It reminded her of her first year in university when she, Emerald, and some other friends decided to make their own using their common room's cafeteria-style table, a couple rulers, some paper, duct tape, and of course, a few _borrowed_ paddles and balls from another residence - all due to not wanting to buy a proper one... even though Cinder attempted to offer to buy one for them all. But no, they wanted to do it _the college way_.

"Cinder?" Came Raven's voice, pulling the younger woman from her reminiscing.

Shifting her gaze over towards the other end of the bar, Cinder finally noticed that her boss was staring at her, appearing to be in the process of moving the other tables and stools into the corner... alone. Wait, where were the others? Cinder checked her scroll several times before she arrived, and it was already past four-thirty by then, meaning the party should have already begun, so why was Raven the only person in the bar? _Maybe you should ask, rather than just staring at her_.

"Oh, hello Raven." Cinder greeted, attempting a smile. "I was just..." She trailed off, taking a look around the bar. "Where is everyone? I thought the party was set to start at four-thirty."

Raven furrowed her brow. "Four-thirty? I texted you it started at _five_ -thirty."

_That couldn't be right... I checked the texts several times today, and she said four-thirty..._ Fishing her scroll from her pocket, Cinder switched it on and navigated to the text chain she had with her boss - which only confused her more. "Your text says four-thirty..."

Raven just blinked. "What?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her own scroll, then promptly sighed. "Well shit." She slid the device back into her pocket. "Sorry about that, my scroll's keypad hates me sometimes."

Cinder understood that feeling quite well. Her scroll's keyboard did not exactly respond very well to the fingers of her injured hand most of the time. It was a bit of a pain, but she got used to it after a while. "It's alright... But since I'm here, do you want any help moving those tables?"

Raven glanced around at the furniture around her, looking like she was about halfway done. So she shrugged. "Sure, just don't strain yourself if anything's too heavy. I don't want you getting hurt half an hour before the party."

"I won't." Cinder nodded, placing the gift for Weiss onto the bar - next to a set of empty plastic bowls, cups, plates and cutlery - before lifting the hatch and making her way over to the closet round table. She started with the stools, picking up one at a time - heeding her boss' advice - and carrying them into the corner where some of the others were. Once that was done, Cinder moved onto the table, which she hoped she would be able to lift. It would be rather embarrassing if she could not. Though thankfully that was not the case. When Cinder grabbed both ends of the table, she was able to pick it up - which was actually quite surprising. It was a bit harder on her left arm, but nothing she could not handle.

After spending another few minutes relocating the remaining tables and stools, the middle area of the bar was clear, for... some reason. Why _did_ they just move all of those pieces of furniture into the corner of the room? Sure it freed up some extra space, but it also eliminated potential seating for when the party _did_ start. The latter would only be an issue depending on the number of people that showed up, though Cinder did not imagine Weiss had _that_ many friends.

"Now that that's done, you wanna play some ping pong?" Raven wondered. "Since we've got nothin' else to do until the others show up."

Cinder blinked, not expecting the offer. "Oh, um, sure." She agreed. "Although a fair warning; I haven't played since I was in university, so I doubt I will be that good at it."

Raven let out a chuckle. "You don't have to worry about that, pretty much everyone here is shit too."

_Well, that's at least something_.

Even though Cinder was a bit hesitant - as she imagined she would likely embarrass herself at some point - she joined her boss at the ping pong table. Upon Raven serving for the first time, the younger woman saw just how accurate her statement was... considering the ball hit the net after its first bounce. _Looks like you won't be embarrassing yourself today... at least alone_. Cinder thought to herself.

As the ball rolled back to Raven's side of the table, she quickly snatched it up. "Uh, that didn't happen."

Cinder could not help but smile. She used to hear that response _quite a bit_ back in university when she played with Emerald and their friends. What ended up leaving her mouth was her normal response to that, though seeing as who she was talking to, that might not have been the best idea. Unfortunately she did not realize it in time. "Right, you keep telling yourself that."

Raven immediately quirked a brow. "Well well, feelin' sassy today are we?"

It was at that moment Cinder realized what she had just said. "I... I didn't mean to..." Then Raven laughed, causing her to let out a small sigh of relief. Before the accident, she was so used to having to watch her mouth around Salem that she had forgotten what it was like to have a boss that had any kind of a sense of humour.

"Relax Cinder, you don't need to always worry about what you say in front of me." Raven assured. "I'm not gonna bite your head off if you _speak outta line_ or whatever. I don't give a shit."

After a moment Cinder nodded. She _really_ needed to get that through her head. It was just... after having Salem as a direct boss for six years, working under someone that was more... _chill_ \- as the kids would say - was something she needed to get used to...

And then a ping pong ball hit her in the chest.

" _Ah_!" Cinder yelped at the sudden impact, flailing slightly as she tried and failed to catch the ball. It ending up just falling onto the table, bouncing a few times until it rolled into the net. Looking back up, she saw her boss smirking at her.

"Your serve."

Now it was Cinder's turn to raise her brow, though a bit nervously. "Were you _aiming_ for my chest?"

Raven let out a surprisingly nervous chuckle. "I uh, no, I just... threw it and it happened to hit you there..." She rambled.

Once again, Cinder's mouth worked faster than her brain. "You sure you weren't trying to get it down my shirt?" She wondered as she picked up the ball. _Damn you un-thought-through response_.

"Yeah... pretty sure." Raven replied. "If I did that I could get in trouble with the boss."

Cinder furrowed her brow. "But... you _are_ the boss."

"Normally yes, but when _I_ do something wrong, I let Yang take that role." Raven explained. "I like to think she gets it from me but... eh."

"At least you have someone to take over when you feel like retiring." Cinder noted, getting ready to serve.

" _Retiring_?" Raven blurted. "I'm not _that_ old Cinder. I ain't retiring anytime soon."

"I never said that." Cinder defended, still slightly nervously. It was odd being able to talk to her boss so... _nonchalantly_. "I merely said when you _feel like_ retiring."

Raven did not seem like she was buying it, which due to her facial expression was a bit amusing. "Uhuh, _sure_ ya didn't. Just serve the ball." She somewhat grumbled.

Cinder could not hold back a slight giggle. "Of course." Raising the ball, she let it go before lightly hitting it across the table with her paddle, resuming the game. It was quite relaxing, to be able to just... _hang out_ with her boss, hitting a plastic ball back and forth. Cinder knew for a fact that she _never_ would have been able to do this with Salem. Hell even _talking_ to that woman always felt so... _formal_. But with Raven... maybe this proved that a boss could be more than just a superior at work.

Perhaps that was something Cinder could get used to.

 

* * *

 

"Son of a bitch!"

Cinder managed a smirk at Raven's outburst. They had been playing ping pong for the past half an hour, and in that time her boss had proven that she was _certainly_ not very good at the game. It had been close to fifteen years since the younger woman had played, yet she was ahead by... a number of points. She was not quite sure. The pair were not exactly keeping track.

"Looks like that's another point for me." Cinder informed.

Raven leaned down to pick up the ping pong ball that had just fallen to the floor, due to another missed return. "Yeah yeah yeah." She grumbled as she stood back up. "You know, I'm really starting to think the whole _I haven't played since university_ is bullshit."

"I assure you it was not a lie." Cinder promised.

"Then how can you explain being so much better than me?" Raven questioned. "We play on this table several times a year!"

"Number of uses does not always translate to skill." Cinder noted.

Raven quirked a brow. "Oh so I just suck?" She wondered, tossing the ball to the younger woman.

"Well, you're not exactly an _expert_." Cinder responded. _Oh gods I can't believe I just said that_.

Instead of defending herself, Raven just laughed. "Maybe I just need someone to help me not suck then."

Cinder let out a chuckle of her own. "Perhaps you do." Raising the ball, she prepared to serve it, but before she could drop the ball, she heard the door to the break room open.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Suddenly came Weiss' voice.

Turning around to face the direction of the wannabe punk - for lack of a better term - Cinder watched as she and Vernal strolled into the main area of the bar, the latter holding a couple of plastic bags that appeared to be filled with chips. _So that's what the empty bowls on the counter are for_. Cinder opened her mouth to speak, but Raven beat spoke up first.

"Well if by _having fun_ , you mean getting my ass kicked by someone who hasn't played this shit in like, fifteen years, then yes. I'm having _loads_ of fun."

Vernal immediately laughed, tossing the filled plastic bags onto the bar counter. "Alright, if you can't beat _her_ , I don't think there's _any_ hope for you Rae."

"I mean, I _was_ able to beat Weiss at Yang's party last year." Raven defended, placing her paddle onto the table.

"Only 'cause I was drunk." Weiss reminded with a smirk at the older woman. Then her gaze shifted to Cinder, and that smirk shifted into a brighter, _very_ un-punk-like smile. "Hey, glad you could make it."

Cinder offered a smile in return. "Thank you for inviting me." Then she remembered something. "Oh, I brought you a present." She informed, placing her own paddle onto the table before walking over to the counter and picking up the bag she brought.

Weiss blinked. "Wait, really?"

Cinder nodded, approaching the girl and holding out the bag, which she somewhat hesitantly took. "This is a joint gift. My friend thought you would... _enjoy it_... best not open it here."

"Wow, thanks Cinder... You know you really didn't have to..." Weiss started as she observed the present, before realizing just what the other woman had said. "Wait, what do you mean when you say not to open it here?"

_Oh boy_. Cinder hoped she would not ask that. "Just... trust me. It's something that would be better opened at home." To which Weiss and Vernal exchanged looks of slight confusion, the latter shrugging.

"Alright... Well still, thank you." Weiss acknowledged, walking over to one of the booth tables where she placed the gift.

Cinder let out a small sigh of relief, quite thankful that the wannabe punk was agreeing to not open the present until later. Unfortunately that only really delayed the inevitable situation of them realizing she gave Weiss, someone she _barely_ knew, a _sex toy_ for her birthday. But it was too late now. The gift had been given, and there was nothing she could do about it. _Gods I hope they don't think I'm weird_.

"So who wants a drink?" Raven asked, making her way past the other woman and towards the bar hatch.

"Would you look at that, _Raven Branwen_ getting behind the bar for once." Vernal teased with a sly grin.

"Only 'cause I've always got other shit to do, and I have you guys anyway. I never get to be back here." Raven defended as she positioned herself behind the counter, while the other women approached the other side. "Plus Qrow's gonna be manning the bar later so this is the only time I get."

"Guess it's the downside of being the boss." Vernal commented.

"Well, that and not getting to hit on the customers, you and Yang have it good." Raven added, which promptly caused Weiss to lean forward to glare at her girlfriend.

_"Excuse me?"_

Raven let out a laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Yang's the only one that flirts with folks around here, though that's just _part of her character_ as she puts it."

Weiss then proceeded to cross her arms and... scowl? Or perhaps it was a pout... It certainly looked like the latter. "That'd better be the case." She grumbled.

"Of course it is babe." Vernal assured. "You know that ass of yours is the only one for me." She made sure to reach down and give her girlfriend's rear a firm squeeze, eliciting a slight jump and a choked squeak.

_And there's the PDA_. Cinder thought as Vernal pulled Weiss closer - by her rear - and into a quick kiss. Considering their _usual_ activities in the workplace, she had wondered when they were going to begin that day.

"So... are any of you gonna tell me what you want?" Raven wondered. "Or am I supposed to just stand here and look pretty?"

Cinder blinked, realizing that they had indeed not done that yet. Although... should she really be drinking around not only her coworkers, but her _boss?_

"I'll take a White Atlesian." Weiss requested.

"Startin' off strong I see." Raven observed. "And you Vernal?"

"I'm actually not drinking today, so I'll have a water." Vernal answered, causing the older woman to raise a brow. "It's part of a gift for my _little snowflake_. Being sober is gonna allow for... _better performance_ later." She ended with a grin and wink - the latter unseen by Cinder.

"Fair enough, makes my job easier." Raven acknowledged as she began collecting glasses and ingredients. "What about you Cinder?"

"I... don't think I should drink tonight." Cinder answered, partially avoiding eye contact.

Raven furrowed her brow. "You sure? This _is_ a party you know, not a shift, so you're allowed to loosen up a little."

Cinder thought for a moment. _Maybe she's right_. Perhaps she should _loosen up_ a bit. But what if she embarrassed herself? She could end up saying something stupid, or worse, _doing_ something stupid. Though at the same time... considering what Weiss was having as her _first_ drink, Cinder doubted it would be she herself that did something embarrassing. _Maybe just start with something simple. Can't go wrong with simple_.

"I'll just have a Rum and Coke." Cinder finally decided. _Just take it slow, and everything will be fine_.

A small grin spread across Raven's face. "That's the spirit." Then she turned to address all three. "Now you ladies go make yourselves comfortable in a booth, and I'll be right over with drinks."

"Sounds good, c'mon babe." Vernal answered, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to a booth.

Cinder managed a smile. "Thank you Raven." She nodded before turning to join Weiss and Vernal.

After taking her seat across from the couple, the trio spent the short time waiting for Raven in somewhat awkward silence - at least for Cinder. The older woman essentially just sat there as Weiss cuddled up to Vernal, and Vernal... hopefully was not _teasing_ her girlfriend, but if their facial expressions were anything to go by, that was likely what was happening. _Gods this is uncomfortable_. Thankfully her boss soon returned with a tray of drinks in hand - one for each of the three, as well as one for herself. Cinder could only hope she was going to break the silence.

"Okay... Rum and Coke for Cinder, a boring old water for Vernal..." Raven emphasized that one with a slight grin. "And a White Atlesian for the birthday girl, complete with one of those little umbrellas you love so much."

"Thank you!" Weiss smiled, happily receiving the glass and immediately taking _quite_ a large sip. By the time she put her drink down, it was half empty.

_Starting off strong indeed_. Cinder thought as she was handed her drink. "Thank you." Her boss gave a quick nod in response before handing Vernal her water. She then took her own drink - what appeared to be a bottle of Vacuoan beer - off of the tray, placed it next to Cinder's and tossed the tray onto the counter... or at least _tried to_. In reality it fell a just a _bit_ short, hitting one of the bar stools before falling to the floor.

" _Fuckin'_... Nobody saw that." Raven grumbled, walking over to pick up the tray and placing it onto the counter.

Cinder could not help but grin at the older woman. "She's been saying that a lot today."

"Oh _ha ha_ , _real_ funny." Raven deadpanned as she returned to the booth. "Shut up and scoot your ass over."

Cinder let out a chuckle. "Yes ma'am." She agreed, grabbing her drink and sliding further into the booth to allow Raven to sit down next to her. Once her boss was settled and sipping on her own beverage, Cinder looked across the table to find Vernal staring at them, a brow raised and an amused smirk on her face.

"Wow, she calls you ma'am and gets _nothing?"_

"Quiet you." Raven asserted. Then as she took another sip from her beer, she shot a quick glance over at Cinder, and the younger woman noticed the edges of her mouth curl upward a tiny bit. "I'll let it slide this time."

"Well well, _special treatment_ from the boss." Vernal drawled, her smirk still present. "You better savor that shit Cinder, it doesn't come often."

"Unlike you two." Raven commented.

Vernal laughed. "Your fault for letting us use the back closet."

"A privilege I can easily take away, smartass." Raven added with a smirk of her own.

"But you wouldn't do that on my _birthday_! Would you Raven?" Weiss whined, suddenly aware of the present conversation after finishing her drink.

"Push your luck Weiss, and you won't get any cake." Raven warned, causing Weiss to immediately shrink back down into her seat.

"I'll be good."

Both Raven and Vernal then burst into laughter, and even Cinder managed to giggle. _Must be some good cake_.

Suddenly the door to the back room burst open, prompting the four women to look over at it, and revealing a gift-holding Yang who looked... nicer than usual, at least as far as Cinder knew. She was expecting her to show up in a t-shirt and short-shorts, but the blonde was clad in an orange blouse and a clean pair of skinny jeans. And to add to that, her hair was brushed back in a ponytail - Cinder had _never_ seen it like that. If she was being honest, Yang looked quite beautiful.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late! I kinda overslept." Yang admitted as she walked into the main area, placing the wrapped box she was carrying onto the booth table along with the other gift.

"It's six o'clock Yang, how could you have _possibly_ overslept?" Raven questioned.

"I uh, had a _guest_ over last night, and so you know, _didn't get a lotta sleep last night_." Yang explained. "So once she left this morning, I took a nap... for longer than I meant to, and well, here we are."

"Explains why I didn't get my midnight _happy birthday_ text like last year." Weiss noted.

"Yeah... sorry about that."

"Well then." Weiss started, somewhat slowly raising from her seat to face the blonde. "Guess I'll have to settle for an extra big _Xiao-Long hug_." She grinned - unseen by Cinder - as she held out her arms.

Yang chuckled. "Deal." Walking over to Weiss, she wrapped her friend in what appeared to be _quite_ the tight hug, actually lifting her up off the ground. "Happy birthday punk stuff."

Weiss let out a _very_ un-punk-like giggle. "Thanks Yang." Then she turned her head towards the table containing the two presents. "Is that the _super amazing_ gift you were talking about before?"

"The very same." Yang smiled as she put down the wannabe punk.

"Still no hints?" Weiss wondered.

Yang just grinned. "Nope!"

"But it's my birthday!" Weiss whined.

"Which is why I got you a present in the first place, silly." Yang reminded before leaning to the side to wave at the occupied booth. "Sup ladies, the party has finally arrived!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Uhuh, the _party_ that was supposed to be here two hours ago to help me set this shit up."

Yang brought up a hand to run it through her hair, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that mom. I only meant to nap for a few hours, but it ended up lasting all afternoon. Probably should've set an alarm now that I think about it, considering it took Ruby texting me to actually get me up."

Raven took another sip from her beer, leaning back in her seat. "Hm... What do you think birthday girl? Should I let her off the hook?"

Weiss immediately grinned. "Only if she makes me another drink!"

Raven chuckled. "Well you heard her Yang, get behind the counter."

"Alright alright, come on _birthday girl_ , let's get you another... let me guess, White Atlesian?" Yang wondered, heading over to the bar hatch.

"Yep!" Weiss beamed as she sauntered over to the counter.

Once the blonde and the wannabe punk were occupied at the counter - and Cinder was finished somewhat creepily watching them - she turned her attention back to Raven and Vernal, who were just sitting quietly, enjoying their drinks. Which was honestly fine by her. Back when Cinder used to attend parties, whether they were house parties or corporate events, it was always nice to find time to just... _relax_ \- and she imagined that there will not be a lot of that once more people arrived. She knew Ruby and Pyrrha would be attending at some point, but that also begged the question; Who else was coming?

Then Cinder heard the bar's front door swing open. _Guess that question's going to be answered sooner than I thought_. practically mimicking her boss and turning to face the entrance, she was greeted with the sight of Pyrrha and... Ruby? At least... that was who it appeared to be. Though the closer she looked, the less she was sure it was actually Ruby. It was as if that girl had done everything in her power to look as mature as possible - Which looked rather weird. Had she always been that tall? Perhaps it was her new way of dressing up for a party.

Suddenly Weiss gasped. "You guys made it!" She burst - quite loudly - as she practically ran over to the pair and wrapped Pyrrha in a hug, who wished her a happy birthday before being released. She then moved onto Ruby, who she met in a much gentler and longer hug. She whispered something into Weiss' ear - likely a happy birthday, but Cinder was unable to make it out - and then planted a kiss on her cheek. Was that something Ruby always did to her good friends?

Then Raven spoke up. "Come on, time to be a big happy family." She sighed, pulling herself up out of the booth.

Cinder furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You'll see." Raven simply answered, moving out of the way to allow the younger woman to stand up.

Once Cinder was on her feet, she looked to her boss, who just gestured towards the trio, so she approached them - albeit slowly. As much as she did not want to be around Pyrrha and Ruby, she was still curious as to how exactly the latter was able to look so different. Upon seeing her coming closer, a gift-carrying Pyrrha offered a small smile.

"Hello Cinder, I'm glad you could attend."

Though Cinder _badly_ wanted to just brush the other woman off, she ultimately decided against it. This was a party after all, everyone was there to enjoy themselves, so there was no need for unpleasantries. Cinder smiled as nice as she could manage. "Hi Pyrrha, it's good to see you." She kind of lied.

That certainly surprised Pyrrha, which was rather amusing. "Oh, it's um, good to see you too." She nodded before walking passed the older woman, further into the bar.

A few moments passed in somewhat awkward silence, until Weiss finally released Ruby, turning to find Cinder standing behind her. "Oh! Hi!" She beamed. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

_Damn, why is that girl being so loud? Wait, did she say meet? Was this not Ruby?_

As the wannabe punk - who was _definitely_ not acting like one - guided 'Ruby' towards Cinder, she was starting to realize that it was not who she had thought it was. This woman, who looked _frighteningly_ similar to Ruby, was actually nearly a head taller than Weiss, but still shorter than Cinder and Pyrrha. The only things that she could see that differentiated her from Ruby were the slight presence of crows feet. Did that girl have a twin sister that she was unaware of?

The woman offered a very bright smile. "Hello, you must be Cinder." She greeted in a voice that was _undoubtedly_ not Ruby's.

Cinder nodded. "I am. Are you Ruby's sister or something?"

The woman let out a gentle laugh. "Oh no, but thank you the compliment. I'm actually her mother. My name is Summer Rose."

Wait a second. She was that girl's _mother_? How the hell... She must of had Ruby when she was a _teenager_. Well, either that or she knew the secret to looking like she was in her thirties while in her forties... or fifties... however old she was.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Rose." Cinder addressed, extending a hand, which the other woman gladly shook.

"Please, call me Summer." She insisted, before taking Cinder's hand in both of her own, looking her straight in the eye as she took on a more serious tone. "I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner, I rarely had the time to attend other outings, though I heard a lot about you from others."

"A lot of lukewarm opinions I imagine." Cinder guessed.

"You would be surprised." Summer smiled. "But regardless, a lot has happened in the past, and I'm glad to have been able to meet you now. If you are ever in need of a helping hand, my family stands with open arms, as everyone should have done."

Cinder just blinked, unsure of what to think of what she just heard. Being offered help nowadays was starting to become nothing new, but the way Summer was doing it felt so... _genuine_. Although, thanks to Nora's still somewhat new presence in her life, Cinder was beginning to get used to having someone that was so _forward_ with their support, but at the same time... To see someone that not only knew about the fire, but whose _daughter_ experienced it offering such unquestionable support... Well, it was certainly surprising to say the least.

"Cinder?" Came Summer's voice, interrupting Cinder's train of thought.

"Oh, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Summer inquired. "You've been kind of staring off into space."

Cinder nodded, managing a smile. "You just... caught me off guard is all."

Summer chuckled, releasing the younger woman's hand. "My apologies. I've been told I can be a bit... _forward_ when first meeting someone."

_Reminds me of a certain someone I know_. Cinder thought to herself with a smirk. But before she could actually _verbally_ respond - or even think of something else to say - Yang approached from behind.

"Hey mom!" Yang beamed before meeting Summer in a one-armed hug - careful not to spill her strange yellow cocktail. "'Bout time you got here! Where's Rubes at?" She wondered as the two separated. "You didn't forget her at home did ya?"

"Of course not!" Summer defended through a laugh. "She's just parking the car."

"Aw man, does that mean she's stuck being DD?" Yang wondered with a frown.

Summer shrugged. "Depends where the night takes us. Though I suspect I'll be the one driving the girls home."

"Super mom's gonna have to take care of everyone as usual." Yang teased.

Summer let out a chuckle. "As usual indeed."

"Well why don't you two go join Pyr and get some drinks?" Yang offered. "Vernal took over for me and you know how good of a bartender she is. Plus I'm sure Weissy here is looking to get another White Atlesian."

Summer looked over to Weiss with a smile. "That sounds good to me. After the day I had, I think I could use a drink."

Weiss immediately grinned. "Okay!" She agreed, practically holding onto Summer as the pair headed to the bar counter, leaving Cinder and Yang.

After a brief silence spent watching the two woman - which Cinder could admit was a bit weird - she observed something about the behaviour of the wannabe punk. Everyone seemed to love Summer, but with Weiss... there appeared to be something more. "So... is it just me, or is Weiss hanging off Summer like a sick puppy?"

Yang let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that happens."

Cinder quirked her brow. "There some kind of story behind that?"

"It started when Weiss spent last Solstice with us." Yang explained. "At the end of the night, mom gave her some food and a hug, and the punk act just vanished for like a week."

"But then... where was Vernal?" Cinder wondered, knowing that the two were a couple by that point.

"Drinking with Raven." Yang informed.

_Oh_. Well that was certainly a bit unfortunate. Cinder had always spent Solstice with Emerald and some of their friends, so to think that Raven spent even one just drinking with an employee was... Wait a second.

"Where's Raven?"

Yang looked around, also suddenly aware that her mother was no longer present. "Oh you're right... Maybe she's getting something from her office or somethin'. I'm sure she'll be back soon, but I can go get her if you want."

Cinder shook her head. "You go enjoy yourself, I'll find her."

Yang shrugged. "Alright."

And so Cinder walked through the bar towards the back area, wondering what her boss was up to and why it drew her away from the party. She hoped nothing was wrong. But maybe Yang was right, perhaps she was merely retrieving something for the party from her office.

Unfortunately what she would come to find was not exactly going to be pleasant.

 

* * *

 

_Well, are you going to knock?_

_Of course I am. I just need a minute._

_Oh yeah, after how many minutes you've already taken?_

_Shut up me._

_I'll shut up when you get your half-burnt ass in there._

Cinder let out a sigh. _Fine. Bitch._

Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door to Raven's office... and received no answer. Though that was honestly a bit of a relief. There were few things that she hated more than going to the boss' office - even if it was voluntary - but she could not exactly back out now. After all, she had already knocked.

"That you Cinder?" Came Raven's tired voice from within.

"It is." Cinder confirmed. "I- Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Saw you through the window." Raven simply replied.

_Oh yes, that mirror is a window on her side_. "I just came to see where you had gone." Cinder informed.

"Oh, right... I'm just uh... takin' a breather is all." Raven answered.

_Taking a breather? From what_? Cinder furrowed her brow. There was something... _off_ from the tone of her boss' voice. Which was odd considering she was having a good time with everyone not fifteen minutes ago. "Are you alright Raven?"

"Peachy."

Now Cinder could tell something was wrong. But unfortunately she did not know how to proceed, unsure of whether Raven was was the type of person who wanted help in this kind of situation, or just preferred to be left alone. _Well maybe you should find out_. Cinder thought to herself. _She helped you, now you should help her_. "Would you... like me to come in?" She offered, hearing a sigh from inside the office.

"Sure, why not."

_Well, there's no turning back now_. Reaching for the knob, Cinder slowly opened the office door, revealing a sight that was far sadder than she could have imagined. Inside was Raven, not looking for something as Cinder and Yang had initially speculated, nor was she doing work - as she would any other day - but slumped at her desk staring out the window into the main area, accompanied by an empty beer bottle, a mostly full bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Had her boss... just been sitting there taking shots alone? If she did not think there was something wrong before, she _certainly_ did now.

A few moments pass by in silence before Raven's gaze shifted to the younger woman. "Hey, you enjoying the party?"

Cinder blinked in response, not expecting that... _casual_ of a question. "Oh, um, yes... I am actually. Honestly I thought I wouldn't have that good of a time due to the fact that I'm so new to this group, but I'm glad to say I was wrong."

"That so? Good to hear." Raven somewhat mumbled. "What about Summer? Saw you two gettin' pretty friendly out there."

"Well I didn't get to spend very long with her, but she was a delight to talk to." Cinder smiled. "Excessively kind, bright-faced and all that. She's like a carbon copy of Ruby." Then she chuckled. "Or I suppose Ruby is a carbon copy of her."

Raven did not respond immediately, instead grabbing and opening the bottle of vodka. "Oh yeah? Well if you like her so much, maybe you should try your luck."

Cinder could not help but laugh. "Don't get me wrong, Summer is lovely to be around, but I think that kind of positivity would have me clawing my eye out in a week."

As she poured what Cinder could only imagine was another shot, Raven scoffed. "Wow. Can't say I've ever heard anyone _reject_ the idea of tryin' to get with _little miss perfect_."

Cinder let out a chuckle. "From what I saw she seems like a darling. Everyone loves her, prissy perfect Summer Rose, _super mom extraordinaire_. Yeah, I can totally relate. You on the other hand? I can see us getting drunk and bitching about how shit we are."

Raven actually managed a smile at that. "Okay, let's do it then."

"Wait, what?"

Opening one of the drawers, Raven pulled out a second shot glass, placing it onto the desk before filling it with vodka. "Well I've got another shot glass here, so why not join me in burning some pain away?"

_Burning pain away_? "Raven, are you... really alright?" Cinder inquired - actually beginning to worry for her boss - as she pulled one of the chairs closer to her boss' desk and took a seat.

Picking up her glass, Raven sighed. "Not really, but hey, what else is new."

_What else is new_? What the hell happened in the last twenty minutes that had caused Raven to become so... well, grumpy? Perhaps something had angered her that Cinder did not notice, so took a moment to think. The first thing they had done was move the table and stools into the corner of the main area, and Raven seemed fine then. Next, they played ping pong, and they both actually had a lot of fun. It felt rather nice to be able to _loosen up_ a bit around her boss. After that Weiss and Vernal showed up, and the four of them just talked for a while in one of the booths, and as far as Cinder could see, her boss enjoyed herself. But... that could not be right. The only things that could have _possibly_ affected Raven's mood are when Yang arrived late and when Cinder called her _ma'am_ , but her boss showed no signs of being actually _annoyed_ by those. So then... what happened? The only thing that occurred after that was Summer and Pyrrha arriving... Wait a minute.

"Raven, may I ask you something?" Cinder wondered.

The older woman shrugged. "Sure."

Cinder had the _slight_ feeling she was going to regret asking this. "Has anything ever happened between you and Pyrrha?"

Raven looked confused, then amused, barking a laugh. "Nikos is a cinnamon roll, it'd be a cold day in hell before she did something that made me walk out."

Cinder furrowed her brow. _Wait, it wasn't Pyrrha? But... Summer seems too nice. What could she have possibly done_? "Then... what about Summer?"

Raven's gaze fell to her filled shot glass. "That's... a little complicated."

Cinder got the feeling that there was a lot to this, but at the same time, she was not going to get anywhere by stopping now. "A lot of things are complicated Raven, but that doesn't mean we can just run away from them when they show up." She informed. _Wow, I can't believe how well that came out. I guess Nora's really rubbed off on me_. "What happened?"

"You sure you wanna go down that rabbit hole?" Raven asked.

Now that her boss was describing it like that, Cinder actually began to doubt she was. But there was one thing she was sure of, thanks to Nora of course. "If it means not leaving you alone to sulk and drink, then yes."

Raven managed a smile. "Alright then." Picking up both of the shot glasses, she handed one to Cinder, who reluctantly accepted it. "They're already filled, might as well take 'em." Raven added, seeing the younger woman's face of uncertainty.

"I suppose that makes sense." Cinder acknowledged.

Raven raised her glass, which Cinder met with a clink. "Cheers." She grinned before downing the shot.

_Well, so much for taking it slow_. Cinder thought to herself before somewhat hesitantly drinking her own. As the liquid traveled down her throat, one thought ran through her mind. _Ah yes, there's that familiar burn_. It had certainly been quite some time since she had the taste of vodka in her mouth.

Once the the two shot glasses had been placed back onto the desk, Raven let out a sigh. "Qrow and I were born into a shitty family, didn't exactly have the most _caring_ parents, made me wonder if they even _wanted_ kids in the first place... Anyways, still have no fucking clue how I survived to high school, but if it wasn't for Summer and Tai I'd probably be in prison or a gang or something."

"Tai?"

"My ex, her husband." Raven informed, partially avoiding eye contact.

_Oh_. So it was _that_ kind of issue. "Did she steal him from you or something?" Cinder wondered.

"Not exactly." Raven answered. "He was uh, _our_ boyfriend."

"Oh." Cinder could not help the shock on her face. That was surprising. "That's... complicated?"

"In theory no, just like adding another person into the relationship, which in this case was me, but that wasn't what made it complicated." Raven explained.

"Then... what did?" Cinder inquired.

"It was the fact that..." Raven sighed. "Summer didn't love me back... not in the way I wanted."

Cinder certainly knew how that felt. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, it was." Raven slowly nodded. "When I was invited into the relationship, I thought she at least liked me, but that was just me being hopeful. She was just being considerate of Tai's feelings for me."

"So then... what happened?" Cinder asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well at first I tried to deal with it, accept that Summer was never gonna return my feelings and just focus on Tai instead." Raven described. "It actually worked for a while, thanks to the sheer amount of effort that man put in just to try to make me happy." A slight smile crept onto her face. "Always givin' me extra attention whenever we were all together, takin' me out on a bunch of solo dates, and the sex..." Noticing her employee's raised brow, she let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not gonna describe it or anything, but gods _damn_ did he know how to please a woman."

_I really hope she doesn't continue_. Cinder thought to herself. Hearing about her boss' sex stories was not exactly something she _wanted_ to experience.

Instead Raven's gaze fell. "But of course that couldn't last. Tai did his best, and I can't thank him enough for that, but it wasn't enough. Summer didn't love me, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget it. I ended up turning to alcohol, hoping that would at least dull the pain, but as you could imagine, that just made things worse. Eventually I did what I probably should've done months before that and separated from them. Thankfully it wasn't too hard since I was already living above this place, but uh... that didn't last very long."

Cinder furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"A few weeks after leaving them, I started getting morning sickness." Raven explained. "Thought I was just regular sick, but it stuck. Qrow tried to get me to a doctor but I was stubborn, and in denial, didn't wanna face the music." She then looked out the window towards the main area. "Unfortunately for me, Qrow's dumb ass went to Summer, who shows up while my head's in the toilet, and gently holds my hair back while chewing me out." Raven laughed, pouring and downing another shot. "Then she drags me to a doctor, and _ding_ , pregnant." She sighed once again. "I could barely feed myself right, so of course _I_ was the one to fuck up. One damn missed pill, and I'm right back where I came from, stuck between Summer and Tai."

Now Cinder was beginning to understand. She could not imagine receiving that kind of help from someone that previously rejected her.

"And that wasn't even the worst part." Raven continued. "Once Yang had been born, I realized that I couldn't take care of her on my own. I tried my hardest, but I just... wasn't good at juggling mothering and working. Honestly I've got no fuckin' idea how other women do it, so I had to admit to the _newly engaged couple_ that I needed help. Of course Summer was _more_ than happy to, being the type of woman she is, all 'cause I'm _family_ in her eyes." She somewhat grumbled. "So then I was forced to deal with the fact that I was not only a failure of a lover, but a mother too. And every night I was kept up, scared shitless that Yang was gonna grow up loving Summer more."

Taking a break from her story, Raven poured another couple shots, offering the second the Cinder, who hesitantly accepted it. She _definitely_ needed to make sure she did not drink anymore after this. Once the drinks had been consumed, her boss continued.

"Certainly didn't help when Ruby was born a couple years later." Raven added. "Yang got attached, felt the need to be there for her and stuff, you know, _to be a good big sister_..." Then she sighed. "Just like her mother taught her..."

"Aren't... _you_ her mother?" Cinder tentatively inquired.

"Only 'cause I gave birth to her, but Summer's been more of a mother than I ever could've been." Raven replied, her gaze falling to the shot glass in her hand. "She raised Yang, _and_ Ruby, working as a full time chef, even when Tai was working on his degree. You called her super mom sarcastically earlier, but that shit is fuckin' accurate."

Cinder could not help but smile. "I'll take your word for it." Then she realized something. "But if Yang was raised by Summer, what were you?"

Raven let out a sad chuckle. "Just _good old Aunt Raven_."

Cinder blinked. "You were... an aunt to your own daughter?"

Raven shrugged. "Wasn't too bad, meant that she got to grow up in a better home."

"And what about the truth?" Cinder wondered.

Raven's shoulders slumped a bit. "Well, the older Yang got, the worse Summer and Tai felt about her not knowing I wasn't actually her aunt, so a little while after her fifteenth birthday, we all sat down and talked about it, she didn't take it well, to say the least." Raven half-smirked through her grimace. "Naturally, Summer took most of the blame, and Yang ran off to her friend Blake's for a few days, 'cause she didn't wanna see any of us. Eventually Blake's mother talked her into coming home, where she ignored everyone but Ruby." She paused for a moment to briefly look out the office window. "It didn't happen overnight, but she eventually forgave us, and with Summer being the type of woman she is, she taught Yang not to show any favouritism between us, 'cause uh..." She cleared her throat. " _Raven is a complicated woman, but she's still your mother, and she loves you more than anything else in the world. She needs people like us in her life to keep her strong_." Raven described in a voice that the other woman could only guess was supposed to be imitating Summer's.

Cinder attempted but failed to stifle a laugh. "Was that supposed to be Summer?"

"Shut up, I can't do voices for shit." Raven grumbled. "You think you can do any better?"

Cinder chuckled. "Gods no. Do I look like a voice actress to you?"

"Well no, but you wouldn't really _look_ like one, you'd _sound_ like one." Raven commented.

"Good point." Cinder acknowledged. Then she thought of something else she was curious about. "How did Yang end up coming to work here?"

"It was Summer's idea." Raven began. "After Yang was outta high school, she was havin' some trouble with what she wanted to do. She thought about taking a year or two to get her head on straight, but needed to find more reliable work. Summer suggested coming to me for work, and since it meant we'd spend more time together, she thought it'd be good for us and stuff." A slight smile began to spread across her face. "At first I thought it was a terrible idea, that we'd never get over the _unbearable_ awkwardness that came on her first shift, but I'm glad to say I was wrong. It was pretty weird for a while- scratch that _very_ weird, but things eventually smoothed out, and now we're good. Happy family and all that shit."

At first Cinder smiled, glad to hear that Raven and Yang were able to make up after something like that, but it also reminded her of her own family. She lost her parents when she was a child, so she barely remembered them, but wished she did. They _had_ to have been better than the pieces of shit she had to move in with - Her self-named and exceptionally wealthy stepmother and sisters. Even to this day, she honestly had no clue why they bothered taking her in, considering how horrible they were to her. Cinder hated them, and hated _living_ with them, so she did the only thing that she could think of and convinced them to send her to boarding school. Then the moment she turned eighteen she was finally able to emancipate herself, and she was finally free.

"Hey, you okay?" Came Raven's voice, pulling the younger woman from her certainly less-than-pleasant thoughts.

After a moment Cinder nodded. "All this talk of you and Yang, and all I can think of is my own family." Cinder sneered at the label, before sighing. "I fucking hated those people."

Raven smirked, quirking her brow. " _Really_? I didn't get that impression from the massive stink eye you gave Glynda when she pushed the topic."

"If I had voiced everything I felt she would stick me in a padded cell." Cinder commented.

"Well I'm sure she's gonna get you to open about them sooner or later." Raven noted.

Cinder sighed. "Don't remind me." She somewhat grumbled.

Raven let out a chuckle, reaching over to pick up and uncap the half-empty vodka bottle. "Guess shitty family pasts are a theme around here too." She observed as she poured out two more shots. "Or maybe just shitty lives in general". Once the two glasses were filled, she passed one to Cinder, who accepted it with less hesitation than earlier.

"Seems like it." Cinder agreed. Then her boss did something unexpected. Rather than downing her shot, Raven instead raised her glass.

"To shitty lives that'll hopefully get better."

Cinder could not help but smile.

"I'll certainly drink to that."

 

* * *

 

After a few more shots at Raven's request, the older woman _finally_ agreed to return to the party - which Cinder was quite thankful for. It was true she was a social drinker herself, so being able to hold her liquor was part of her character, but she was unsure of how many more shots she would have been able to handle if they had continued. Already feeling increasingly and kind of pleasantly buzzed, Cinder decided she would at least _try_ to take it easy for the rest of the night. But at the same time, getting drunk was likely an inevitability, so perhaps she would just see where the night went. _Well if you do get drunk, just make sure you're not the first one to do something stupid or embarrassing_. Cinder told herself. _Though I'm sure with Weiss around, that won't be much of an issue_.

Following her boss through the somewhat squeaky door to the front area, Cinder was met with a view very similar to the one she had left earlier. Everyone was stuffed into a single booth, with Vernal, Weiss and Summer on one side - the wannabe punk cuddling up to the older woman - and Yang, Pyrrha and Ruby on the other. She also noticed that a couple of the plastic bowls that were previously on the bar counter were now on the booth table, filled with two different kinds of chips. Cinder wondered if either of them were sour cream And onion. She quite enjoyed that flavour.

Upon noticing the pair walking towards them, a sly grin instantly spread across Yang's face. "Well well, where have _you two_ been for the last little while?" She asked as the other women turned towards the pair.

“Oh, we were just having some fun looking at your baby pictures.” Raven smirked.

Yang's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait _what?"_

A few seconds passed in silence before Raven laughed. "I'm kidding, we were just talking about work stuff."

Yang quirked a brow. "You were talkin' about _work stuff_ in the middle of a party? Yeah, not buyin' it mom."

Raven just shrugged. "So where's Qrow?" She wondered, taking a look around the bar. "I know he's usually late to these sorts of things but this is ridiculous."

"I mean he stopped by earlier, said hi to everyone and gave Weiss her present, but then left 'cause he still had a hangover from a party he was at last night." Yang explained.

Raven let out a sigh. " _Fuckin'_... Well at least he came to see Weiss." Then she turned to the wannabe punk. "Sorry about that kiddo."

"Ah don't worry about it! He gave me some fancy alcohol!" Weiss beamed, holding up a bottle of rather high quality whiskey. Then she suddenly perked up and gasped, revealing her now-let-down hair to Raven and Cinder. "Oh my shit I love this song! Come dance with me mom!" She excitedly requested, downing the rest of her drink before tugging on Summer's shoulder, who chuckled in response.

"Of course dear, but only for a little while okay? Work's been pretty busy lately, so I'm a little tired."

"Okay!" Weiss smiled as she practically dragged Summer out into the empty area of the room to dance.

"And there goes _Weissy dance pants_." Yang commented with a laugh.

Rather than taking their place next to Vernal, Raven just headed over to the bar, perhaps to get another beer. Cinder figured she could use some water after all those shots, so she decided to follow her.

"Raven, can I ask you a question?" Cinder wondered as her boss positioned herself behind the bar.

"Sure, what's up?"

“Why is Weiss calling Ruby’s mother... _mom_?” Cinder inquired, somewhat unsure of what to think of that.

“It’s what happens when a disowned girl meets Summer Rose.” Raven answered before grabbing another bottle of Vacuoan beer from underneath the counter.

Cinder furrowed her brow. "Is she some kind of foster mother or something?"

Raven shook her head. "Nah, she just adopts broken things."

_Adopts broken things_? Cinder was curious to know what exactly that meant, but also got the feeling it was another _rabbit hole_ that was not exactly her business... _Wait, why did I come up here again? Oh yeah_. "Could I get some water?"

A small smirk made its way onto Raven's face. "Done drinking already? Were the shots too much for ya?"

"You know I do have to get home at some point right?" Cinder noted.

Raven shrugged. "I've got a comfy couch that says otherwise."

Cinder raised her brow. "Oh so I don't even get a bed now?"

"Sorry Cin, the bed's for guests, employees get the couch." Raven informed, her smirk still present.

_Oh I see, I'm an employee so I only get the couch- Wait, did she just call me Cin?_

"How about a beer then?" Raven suggested. "Nice and light, and this Vacuoan craft brand is actually pretty good, even though it's not very expensive."

_Vacuoan, huh_? "Can't say I've ever had Vacuoan beer before." Cinder admitted. Even though she worked at several bars during her youth, getting experience with many kinds of beer, she only ever stuck to a few brands from Mistral and Vale when she drank - or course not counting other kinds of alcohol she was fond of such as vodka or rum.

"Wait, seriously?" Raven blurted, to which Cinder nodded. Grabbing a bottle opener and popping the cap off of her beer, she offered it to the younger woman. "Wanna try some then?"

"Sure, why not." Cinder agreed, gladly accepting the bottle before taking a small sip. It was delicious, tasting of apples, but damn was it sweet. She was definitely not expecting that. Turning the bottle face toward her, she examined the label. _Oh, it was Cider. That makes sense_. Then she smirked, shifting her gaze back to her boss. “Cider huh? I didn’t realize I was at a children’s birthday party.”

“Well this is _Weiss’_ party after all...” Raven noted as the pair looked over to the wannabe punk, who appeared to be having _quite_ a lot of fun dancing with Summer - while the older woman was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the girl's seemingly drunken movements.

"She's certainly short enough to count." Cinder added.

Raven let out a small chuckle. "Better not let her hear you say that." She warned as she grabbed another beer for herself.

"Or what? She'll throw a temper tantrum?" Cinder wondered, her smirk still present.

Raven's chuckle quickly turned into a laugh as she placed a newly opened case of beer onto the bar counter. "Damn, if I knew feeding you a few shots would lead to this, I would've taken you out for drinks _weeks_ ago."

It took a moment for Cinder to realize what Raven just said. Getting drinks with the boss? Wow, that would sure be a change of pace. She _never_ would have been able to do that with Salem. There were a few times where she went out with Salem and the other chief officers of the company for business dinners, but those were not exactly _enjoyable_ , at least not in a social sense.

Uncapping her own bottle, Raven made her way back around the bar counter. "Come on, let's go be social again."

"If we must." Cinder smiled, following her boss to the occupied table. As the pair approached the booth, she noticed Yang was just finishing up a story... of some kind, and- Wait, why was there a bottle of beer nestled between her breasts? And how was it even able to _fit_ in there? Cinder look the quickest of looks down at her own chest. With an average C-cup, would she be able to fit a bottle there?

"And then I said, now _that's_ a katana!" Yang boasted, earning her a set of groans from the other occupants at the table.

_Her boobs must be really cold._

"Was... that supposed to be funny?" Vernal honestly wondered.

"Yang that story lost its novelty _ages_ ago." Ruby sighed, taking a sip from her drink. "Tell something better."

"You assume she even _has_ any better stories?" Raven asked as she slid into the booth next to Vernal, with Cinder sliding in after her. Yang just pouted in response, causing the older woman to smirk at her.

"Hi aunt Raven!" Ruby greeted, changing the subject.

Raven smiled. “Hey there squirt, what’cha got there?”

“A Strawberry Sunrise!” Ruby beamed, holding up her red and orange drink.

“Man when are you gonna have something stronger?" Raven wondered. "I haven’t seen you let loose since Yang's birthday _last year!”_

_Ruby Rose drunk off her ass? I would've payed to see that._

Ruby quirked a brow. “Do you remember what happened at that party?” She inquired.

Raven let out a laugh. “How could I forget? You two get super drunk, bang in the restroom, and when Pyrrha here fell asleep you tried to kiss me!”

_Damn. Never thought those two would've had the guts to do something like that._

Pyrrha nearly spit out her drink in response. “You _what??”_

_And she didn't tell her wife about that last part. Yikes._

“Don’t worry Pyr, she thought I was you... somehow.” Raven attempted to assure.

_How the hell do you confuse Raven for Pyrrha?_

“I was drunk!" Ruby whined. "And you were both wearing similar outfits!”

_And I think you might need glasses Little Red._

Yang suddenly laughed, pulling her beer from between her breasts to take a drink. "And thus ended Rubes' _life of partying_ , as little as it was."

Ruby just rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that ended the last time you tried to take me out partying." Then she turned to the others at the table. "Alright, so a few years ago - back when I was still living with Yang in that cozy little apartment - she tells me that we should go out to this party she knew about. I'm thinking _Okay, we haven't actually hung out in a while since I've been busy with university, so why not_? Plus that was during a time where Yang was constantly bringing home _company_ when she went out alone, so maybe we could just have fun this time." She flashed a smirk over at her sister, who's smile quickly faded. "So we went and had a good time for a while... until she got drunk that is. I ended up having to wrangle her intoxicated ass home, where she decided to strip down naked and come onto me, thinking I was another one of her _companions_ , which as her sister was not fun." Yang then slumped down onto the table, letting out an audible groan. Ruby's smirk only grew. "Then came the vomiting. Once Yang here was done tryin' to get in my pants, she threw up. _A lot_. I was up until like, four in the morning cleaning up all that crap."

If Cinder did not think Ruby and Yang were already odd, she certainly did now. Though she was not going to just tell them that. Instead she simply took another sip from her cider.

All of a sudden Yang perked up. "Alright then sis, if you wanna play it like that, who wants to hear the story of Ruby's first experience with boobs?" She wondered with a grin.

Ruby's smirk was then wiped off her face, replaced with an expression of shock. "Oh gods please no."

_This ought to be interesting_. Reaching into one of the bowls, Cinder grabbed a few chips, popping one into her mouth. _Would you look at that. Sour cream and onion._

"So, just like Ruby's story, this was a few years ago." Yang began. "I was hangin' around, watching some cartoons in my underwear - Ya know, _average night_ \- when I get a text from Rubes. At first I was pretty confused, 'cause she was supposed to be in the middle of a date with Pyrrha, then I saw what she sent." Pulling her scroll from her pocket, she navigated to... something, then cleared her throat. " _Yang help_. What is it Rubes? _Pyrrha is showing me her boobs I dunno what to do_. Like right now? _Yes right now_! And you're texting me? _I froze up_!" She read, switching between an imitation of her sister and her own voice. What followed were laughs from the occupants of the table - including Pyrrha surprisingly enough. Even Cinder managed a laugh, considering it was a rather funny story. The only one not laughing was Ruby, who just pouted.

"I'm fairly certain that wasn't the end of that fairly inappropriately-timed conversation." Pyrrha noted.

Yang quickly looked in the opposite direction of her sister - which was at the wall. "I dunno what you're talking about." She probably lied, going back to her drink.

"Oh I think you do." Pyrrha continued with a slight grin. "If I recall correctly, you requested a picture that proved I was indeed showing my breasts to Ruby." Then she briefly turned to the others. "It was a tactic I used to get her to be more forward." She explained before turning back to Yang. "So you could add it to some sort of _collection_."

"Yeah! You wanted to- _ah_!" Ruby squeaked as a tipsy Weiss deposited herself into her lap, while Summer continued past them towards the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Weiss greeted with a grin. "What'cha talkin' about?" She wondered, taking a fairly large sip from her already-half-empty drink.

Quickly getting over the shock of having Weiss in her lap, beginning to cuddle up to her by wrapping her arms around her neck, Ruby grinned. "Oh we were just getting into the topic of Yang's attempted _titty pic collection_." She informed, to which Yang nearly spat out her drink.

"You said you'd never tell anyone about that!" Yang burst, trying to reach over to silence her sister, sadly to no avail due to Pyrrha and Weiss being in the way.

Ruby shifted her gaze to Yang, the grin still on her face. _"Whoops."_

Cinder could not help but crack a smile. That was probably the most sarcastic _whoops_ she had ever heard.

"Oooooo, how _naughty_!" Weiss cooed, smirking over at the blonde. "Can I see it?"

Yang let out a chuckle. "As much as I would _love_ to share, no one ever gave me any pics."

Weiss gasped in response. "I can always give you some!" Which caused Yang's eyes to immediately widen. Cinder could have sworn she saw a slight blush tint her cheeks, but she was unsure. The lighting in the bar was not exactly _amazing_.

"Careful there snowflake." Vernal warned.

"I didn't mean mine!" Weiss defended through a laugh before glancing down at her breasts. "You think anyone wants to see these bug bites?" Then she did something unexpected. Releasing Ruby from her cuddle-hug, she slid down the girl's body until she was completely under the table. To Cinder it felt _quite_ weird to feel Weiss touching her leg as she seemingly navigated towards Vernal. Once in front of her girlfriend - as far as Cinder could guess since she no longer felt movement - she opened her legs and used them to climb up Vernal before grabbing both of her breasts. "No no, people wanna see _these_ babies... Not too big, not too small... not too soft, not too firm, they’re perfect!”

Cinder could barely suppress a snicker as Vernal's face flushed for the first time in memory, the tough facade cracking under the sudden attention. _I really hope I'm not the only one that thinks this is super weird._

"Why don't we do cake and presents now?" Raven suggested after a few moments of silence. "Before snowflake over here melts too much."

Suddenly Weiss perked up, looking to Raven with eyes full of excitement. " _Cake_?? Yes please!"

Raven chuckled. "Alright then, get up from under the table and I'll go grab it." To which the wannabe punk promptly climbed up into Vernal's lap. Then Raven turned to Cinder. "Scooch."

_Yes ma'am_. As much as Cinder wanted to respond with that again, she decided against it, knowing her boss was not too fond of being called ma'am. Instead she simply nodded before sliding out of the booth to allow Raven to stand up - just in time for Summer to get back from the bathroom.

"Did I hear it's time for cake?" Summer inquired.

"Yeah." Raven quickly mumbled as she passed her and disappeared into the back room. It was only one word, but Cinder could feel the tension in her voice. Even in her movements, she could tell her boss did _not_ want any one-on-one time.

Once Raven was gone, the rest of the group, minus Weiss and Vernal who were busy cuddling and... _teasing_ each other - Cinder tried not to think about that - began preparing for the consumption of the cake. Ruby took the mostly-empty bowls of chips off the table and brought them to the bar counter, Pyrrha and Yang gathered a couple extra chairs since a booth only seated six at maximum, and Cinder helped Summer gather the plastic plates and utensils - partially because if she did not, she would have had nothing to do other than stand around and drink her cider, which would have been rather awkward.

"May I ask you something?" Summer wondered as she pulled the set of plastic plates off of the bar counter.

Picking up the bundle of forks, Cinder nodded. "Sure." It was just going to be an innocent question... probably.

"Is... everything alright?" Summer asked. "I noticed you and Rae left for quite a while, I'm not causing an issue am I?"

_Well shit_. Cinder hoped she was not going to ask something like that... but she did... And the younger woman had no idea how to answer. She could not just tell her that they were discussing Raven's history with them, it was none of Cinder's business in the first place! So she thought of something else. Wanting to keep Raven's privacy intact, she decided to instead come up with an excuse that pinned it on herself. Hopefully it was believable enough. "No not at all. I was just... feeling a little socially stifled, so Raven offered to spend some time with me until I was ready to return. Though I will admit it took a little longer than expected."

A moment of silence followed as the pair placed the plates and utensils onto the booth table, and Cinder started to get worried that Summer had figured out that she was lying. Thankfully she merely smiled. "That's understandable. Getting used to a new set of people can be tough." Then she let out a chuckle. "Especially when those people make up a group as strange as this one. But please, don't let that discourage you. Every one of them is wonderful in their own right."

Cinder got the feeling that Summer knew something was up, but for some reason she did not press. So she just offered a smile in return. "I won't." She managed to assure. Summer was a nice woman, but after the discussion she just had with Raven, she was probably the _last_ person Cinder should be talking to. It just felt... _awkward_. Thankfully the others soon gathered around the table, so at least she did not have to be alone with her. Everyone then spent the next few minutes sitting around the booth table, with Vernal, Weiss and Summer on one side, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang on the other, and Cinder in one of the chairs. They chatted about various topics - Cinder was not really paying _too_ much attention - until Raven returned with a moderately sized cylindrical plastic container. Upon placing it as well as a fairly large knife and serving spatula onto the table, the conversations ceased as the wannabe punk audibly gasped.

"Is that it??" Weiss excitedly wondered.

"Nah, this is the cake for the _other_ birthday girl." Raven joked as she opened the container, revealing a somewhat messy but still _beautifully_ made desert. Chocolate shavings covered most of the cake, ten deep red cherries sat atop their own mounds of whipped cream on the top, and the words _Happy Birthday Weiss_ were scribbled - for lack of a better term - in the centre. That was Black Forest cake - better known as _Forever Fall_ cake in Vale. Strange... Cinder would have taken Weiss for a more... _vanilla_ type girl. Or maybe ice cream cake... if she did not hate working at that ice cream parlour so much.

"It looks amazing!" Weiss burst.

"Well I just hope it tastes good, 'cause it took me over a week to get this shit right." Raven noted.

Cinder's eye widened slightly - hopefully not enough for anyone to notice. Raven made that _herself? Damn_. She guessed that her boss was at least a _decent_ cook, considering she was forty-something years old, but she never imagined she would be good at baking cakes. _Raven Branwen. Bar owner. Accidental Mother. Badass... and Cake Baker Extraordinaire_ apparently.

"Well if it's anything like my sexy girlfriend over here..." Weiss started, not-so subtly pointing at Vernal with a grin. " _It's gonna taste just as good as it looks_!" Which caused everyone except her girlfriend - who's face flushed once again - to burst into laughter.

_Wow, twice in one day._

After everyone had calmed down, Raven began cutting and serving the cake. Upon getting her piece, Cinder immediately wanted to dig in with how delicious it looked. But of course she was not just going to do that before the others had their pieces. That would be rude. Thankfully that did not take long, since Raven was a quick server. _Perhaps her years of owning a bar had something to do with that_. Cinder joked to herself. Though unfortunately her for boss, a certain birthday girl had another request before she could sit down.

"Can I get another White Atlesian?" Weiss asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure thing kiddo." Raven nodded as she placed her own slice of cake at her spot next to Cinder's. "Anyone else want another drink?"

"Another Strawberry Sunrise!" Ruby requested.

"Alright, one White Atlesian for the white Atlesian, and a Strawberry Sunrise for my boring niece." Raven teased - earning a pout from Ruby and a chuckle from Pyrrha - before heading towards the bar. From there the chatter resumed until she returned with the beverages. She handed the Strawberry Sunrise to Ruby, who thanked her, but when she handed the other drink to Weiss, the wannabe punk pulled her into an unexpected hug.

"You know Raven, I dunno if I've ever told you this... but you're _such_ a great friend..." She praised before reaching down to tap the older woman's rear. "And one _hot_ piece of ass." Which caused everyone - including Vernal and Raven herself - to burst into laughter. Even Cinder managed to fully laugh at the amusing drunken behaviour of the girl.

_I wish I could see this kind of shit every day_. Cinder thought as the laughter died down and everyone began to dig into their cake. _Gods damn this is delicious_. Cinder never would have guessed that Raven could bake so well... or at all really. _Maybe she should look into selling the bar and starting up a cake shop._

As Cinder continued to eat, she really began to see that this group was almost like a big family. The way they all interacted, conversed, playfully argued and just... enjoyed each others' company. Especially Weiss. Compared to the few times Cinder was working when she visited the bar after her own shift at work, the girl was like a ball of sunshine today. It _certainly_ did not fit her punk aesthetic, though that did not mean it was not entertaining. Quite the opposite in fact. Of course Cinder participated in the conversation, but honestly this whole group was amusing to just... _watch_.

Once everyone was finished their cake - and Yang, Ruby and Weiss were done their second pieces - it was time for presents, which Cinder was actually somewhat nervous for, as she would soon get to see what the others got for _the birthday girl_. Everyone collected their gifts and gathered back around the booth, where Weiss was _very_ excitedly waiting.

"So where's your gift Vernal?" Yang wondered as she placed a moderately sized box onto the booth table. "You didn't cheap out on poor Weissy did ya?"

"Of course not dumbass." Vernal answered with a slight scowl. _Damn that woman is scary_. "She's _wearing_ her present." Then she smirked over at her girlfriend. "At least her first one of the day."

Cinder had not noticed it before, but the jacket Weiss was just wearing was not the same one she had worn on the other two occasions they met. It was not _exceptionally_ different, at least as far as she could tell, but it was certainly of a higher quality.

"And I baked that cake you all enjoyed so much, so I'm off the hook." Raven commented.

Looking between the various boxes in front of her, Weiss shifted her gaze to the others, a grin spreading across her face. "Alright, which one of you sexy ladies wants me to open their gift first?" She wondered, taking a surprisingly small sip from her still-full White Atlesian.

"Why don't you open mine?" Summer offered with a smile.

" _Sounds good mama_." Weiss accepted as she reached for the largest gift on the table. Quickly ripping off the wrapping paper, she revealed what appeared to be a cook book, which caused her to nearly gasp as she looked back at Summer.

"Well I remember you mentioning how you wanted to learn how to cook better, so I got you a copy of one of my favourite recipe books." Summer explained. "I also included some personal notes inside for if you want to make any of the meals more interesting."

Weiss just smiled in response, raising from her seat to wrap Summer in a tight hug. "Thanks mom, I love you"

"You're very welcome sweetie." Summer acknowledged, planting a quick kiss on the girl's cheek as they separated. "I love you too."

Plopping back down into her seat, Weiss looked at the remaining two presents in front of her. "Who's next?"

"Do mine last." Yang requested. "I don't think these girls would be able to follow it up." She grinned, gesturing to Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Well then, it'd better be _some gift_." Weiss commented as she grabbed the smaller box. Once again she quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, this time revealing a black box. When she took off the lid, she actually gasped before pulling out a silver necklace, adorned with two charms; a snowflake and a red apple. "It's _beautiful_!" Then her brow slightly furrowed. "But what does this little apple mean?"

"It's a symbol." Pyrrha informed. "A ripe apple is said to represent a fertile womb."

"A _fertile womb_? You two do know that there's pretty much zero chance of me getting pregnant right?" Weiss wondered before she looked around at the other women. "Unless one of you has a secret dick I knew nothing about... which, not gonna lie, would be super hot..." Then she turned to Summer with a grin. "Or unless you'd be willing to let me rent out your husband for a night..." Which caused the older woman's eyes to widen, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as the others laughed.

"Hey, down girl." Vernal commanded between sips of her water.

Weiss let out a chuckle. "I'm just kidding!" She assured as she placed the necklace back into the box and got up to hug Ruby and Pyrrha. "Even if I'm not gonna get pregnant, it's a great gift. Thanks you two."

"Well we're glad you like it!" Ruby smiled as she and her wife were released by the drunken girl.

As Weiss sat back down in front of the remaining gift, she looked up at Yang, who grinned.

"Best for last!"

"Guess we'll see about that blondie." Weiss grinned back, grabbing the box and tearing off the wrapping paper. Upon seeing what was within, her eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping open. Several seconds passed in silence before she slowly unwrapped the rest of the gift, revealing what appeared to be some kind of special edition DVD and Blue Ray box set of the first three seasons of... _Truffle Troop_? Cinder had never heard of that.

"Told ya." Yang commented.

Weiss was at a loss for words, which was rather amusing to see. "I... Yang how did you get your hands on this?? I've been looking for somewhere that actually has this fuckin' set in stock for _ages!"_

Yang just smiled. "Let's just say I've got connections."

"And by that she means she bought it off some scalper in Vacuo for hundreds of lien extra." Ruby noted.

"She doesn't need to know that!" Yang hissed, reaching over to try to cover her sister's mouth.

"And she spent the last couple weeks worried sick that it wasn't gonna get here in time!" Ruby continued with a grin, avoiding Yang's attempts at silencing her.

As the two siblings continued to struggle over the silence of the younger one, Weiss just sat there watching, a smile on her face as she likely thought about how much trouble her friend went through to buy her that present. Eventually she stood up, quickly making her way over to Yang and wrapping her in quite the bear hug, a bright smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much Yang, I can't wait to watch the _shit_ out of this. I love it."

"I knew you would." Yang hummed. "Happy birthday punk stuff."

Cinder could not help but smile at the rather cute display of affection between the two girls. She might not be that close with anyone in the group at the present time, but honestly, she hoped she would be someday. They were good people, and she was lucky to have met them.

Once Weiss had released Yang from their moderately long hug, the wrapping paper was cleaned up, the presents were moved onto the booth table that held Cinder's _thankfully_ still unopened gift, the group went back to just talking and having some relaxed fun. Though that did not last very long, as the wannabe punk soon finished her White Atlesian, which seemed to bring with it another _personality_ of the girl. It was as if after each drink or two she consumed, she was same kind of different version of herself. How odd.

Upon seeing Weiss slam down her cup with a satisfied breath, a grin began to spread across Yang's face. "Was that drink number five?"

"You know it!" Weiss beamed. "Say hello to the most confident woman alive!" Slamming her elbow onto the table, she held out her hand to her blonde friend, looking ready to arm wrestle. _"Let's do this little girl."_

Yang let out a chuckle. "You and I both know how that'd end Weissy."

"Yeah, with me kicking your ass!" Weiss boasted, much to everyone's doubt. "What's wrong, you _chicken_ blondie?"

Yang's chuckle quickly turned into a laugh. " _Okay_ punk stuff, if you wanna arm wrestle me, let's do it." She accepted, placing her elbow onto the table and locking hands with Weiss. "Alright mom, call it."

"Well this'll be quick." Raven mumbled. "Three, two, one, go."

From the moment it began, there was no doubt in the air; Weiss had the strength of a toothpick. She struggled and strained, trying with all her might to prevail, but it was all for naught. Arm wrestling did not run in her veins. Nor did it for Yang, she just happened to be physically fit, and far more sober... even though Weiss had only seemingly had five drinks. _What a lightweight_.

After a solid amusing minute of the wannabe punk trying her hardest to beat Yang, she was finally ready to admit defeat. "Alright Xiao-Long, you win this round, but I'll get you one day!"

Yang just grinned. "Oh I'm _sure_ you will Weiss."

A moment passed by with everyone looking to Weiss, seemingly waiting for some kind of retort from her, but no such thing came. Instead, she perked up, an excited look in her eyes.

"Let's play a game!"

Vernal immediately quirked a brow. "A _game_? What are we, children?"

"No no, a drinking game!" Weiss corrected.

"Now that I can get behind." Raven commented before taking a sip from her beer. "What're you thinking?"

"Well I'm good with pretty much anything, so one of you should pick!" Weiss smiled.

Another few moments passed by as everyone likely attempted to think of a drinking game they could all play, until Pyrrha spoke up. "How about _never have I ever?"_

"That's a great idea Pyrrha!" Weiss burst. "Let's do that!"

Yang offered a smile of her own. "Sounds like a plan birthday girl." Then she looked around at the others. "Everyone got a full drink?" To which the other women examined their beverages. A few of them needed a refill or just another drink, so Raven volunteered to get those - along with refilling and bringing over the bowls of chips, which Cinder was quite happy about. She could go for some more sour cream and onion chips after that cake. Then once everyone had full glasses - or bottles - they got started.

"So who would like to go first?" Pyrrha wondered.

Yang quickly raised her hand. "I've got a good one." She grinned. " _Never have I ever_ banged in public."

"Damnit." Ruby mumbled as she and Pyrrha both took a drink.

"Alright well I wasn't expecting that." Yang admitted. "When did you do that??"

Pyrrha giggled. "It's something that seems to happen anytime we hike for an extended period of time." She explained, to which Ruby attempted to suppress a growing blush. "I love being in nature, and making love beneath the sun is a great offering to the Spring Maiden."

"Just make sure you're being safe out there." Summer added.

That only caused Ruby's blush to grow. "We know mom!" Then she glared over at her sister. " _Okay_ , if you wanna play it like that, _never have I ever_ been finger blasted in a movie theatre." She grinned.

"Well played Rubes." Yang acknowledged before taking a drink.

"But why a _movie theatre_ of all places?" Vernal questioned.

"Well when you live with not only your parents but your _younger sister_ , you gotta find other places to fool around." Yang explained. "So after spending a little time _on my knees_ giving what my boyfriend at the time Sage described as _the best head he'd even gotten_ \- _and nearly getting jizz in my hair_ \- he returned the favour. And _damn_ did that guy know what he was doing down there."

_My gods these people share way too much._

"And that's something I definitely didn't need to know about my daughter." Summer groaned.

Yang let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry mom."

"My turn!" Weiss excitedly volunteered. " _Never have I ever_ done drugs!"

_Well shit_. Cinder thought to herself before she and Vernal - who she saw in the corner of her eye - took a drink. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her. _Looks like they want a story... Really hope I don't get fired for telling them this_. "Well, like many others I knew, I smoked a bit of weed every once in a while in high school, but after graduating and moving on to university, I stopped. It wasn't until years later at a rave my girlfriend somehow convinced me to go to, that we um... _dropped some ecstasy_." She somewhat hesitantly admitted. "I don't remember much of what happened that night, but it must have been fun considering we woke up in bed with a Faunus couple the next morning. They were lovely people, so we decided to take them out for breakfast. Though we all understood that it was a one-time thing, so we went our separate ways after that."

"Wait wait, you were in a _foursome_?" Yang gasped, to which the older woman nodded. " _Damn_ Cinder, you've got my respect."

Cinder managed a small chuckle. "Thanks Yang."

A few moments of silence passed before Summer spoke up. "I've got one. _Never have I ever_ gotten black-out drunk." She informed, to which Yang, Cinder, Weiss and Raven each took a drink - with the wannabe punk taking a notably larger one than the others. _That girl really wants to get as drunk as possible._

" _Never have I ever_ shoplifted." Pyrrha proposed. Unsurprisingly to Cinder, Raven and Vernal both took drinks, but then a third person did the same; _Ruby_. She never knew _sweet little Ruby Rose_ was even capable of stealing, and judging by the others' faces, no one else was expecting it either.

Summer raised her brow in response. " _Excuse me_ young lady?"

"It wasn't my idea I swear! It was all the way back in grade five!" Ruby defended. "We were playing truth or dare, and a friend dared me to steal a pack of those pop rock candies from a store near our school."

Luckily Summer seemed to accept that. Cinder did _not_ want anything killing the mood, she was actually having a lot of fun.

"How about you Cinder?" Weiss wondered. "What's something _you've_ never done?"

That was a good question. What _was_ something Cinder had never done? Well, there were certainly quite a few things she had not done before, but which one could she use? Then she looked at the girl who asked her in the first place, and it gave her an idea. " _Never have I ever_ had sex in the workplace." She grinned.

" _Oh you're good_." Weiss acknowledged before she, Vernal and _Summer_ of all people each took a drink, her eyes also widening at the sight of her "mom" joining them in that act. It seemed that everyone else was just as shocked, as they all turned their their gazes to Summer, hoping for some kind of story on how a woman as sweet as her could ever do something as... well, vulgar as that. It certainly baffled Cinder.

"Well it was late, you kids were at with friends, and Tai was taking too long... So I decided to... you know... _take advantage of the situation_." Summer explained, a slight blush beginning to tint her cheeks.

Yang blinked. "Like, in his office?"

Summer nodded. "We cleaned thoroughly."

Ruby looked like she was ready to throw up. " _I did my homework in that office_..."

" _Very_ thoroughly." Summer assured, though neither of her daughters seemed convinced.

"Details!" Weiss burst.

"No gods please no details!" Ruby pleaded.

"Did he bend you over his desk??" Weiss excitedly wondered.

Ruby looked about ready to feint. "Kill me." Pyrrha attempted to comfort her with a gentle back rub, but it appeared fruitless.

Then Raven made it worse. "Multiple times probably. She likes doggy style."

Summer's eyes went wide. "Raven!" The woman in question just smirked in response.

"Weiss, Pyrrha, _someone_ , kill me." Ruby groaned.

Pyrrha chuckled. "Maybe later sweetie."

"So did you swallow?" Raven asked, her smirk still present.

Ruby immediately turned to glare at the step-mother. " _Aunt Raven I'm gonna kill you_."

Raven just laughed. "You wouldn't be the first pipsqueak."

" _Someone please go next_." Ruby sighed.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." Vernal proposed, to which Ruby, Pyrrha and Summer each took a drink.

"Ugh, damnit!" Ruby groaned once again.

Summer let out a chuckle. "Let me guess, was it on your honeymoon?"

"Ye-" Ruby started before realizing what her mother was implying. "I don't wanna play this game anymore."

Cinder managed a grin. "What an enlightening evening."

"Alright squirt, just for you; _never have I ever_ been outside the country." Raven suggested, causing Ruby, Pyrrha, Summer, and Weiss to drink - the latter finishing off her beverage. A very tame round, no one really needing any stories this time. Even Cinder could guess why each of them drank. Ruby, Pyrrha and Summer all left the country for the honeymoons - much like Cinder herself was planning to - and Weiss initially came from Atlas.

And then Pyrrha just _had_ to make it worse. " _Never have I ever_ been invited to a threesome." She grinned at her wife.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby and Summer burst in unison, before the latter and Yang were required to drink.

Cinder debated whether or not she should drink, considering she had been in _several_ threesomes in the past while still with Neo, but none of them ever came from invitation, rather she was just roped into them. So she decided against it. "I sense an interesting story." She instead commented.

"Nope! Nothing happened!" Ruby attempted to assure, which Cinder did not buy for one second.

"An ex-girlfriend of Ruby's once asked Yang if she wanted to be in a threesome with them." Pyrrha explained. "And yes, she was aware they were sisters, considering she then tried to give Summer the same offer."

"Oh gods please don't remind me." Summer groaned, prompting some of the others - aside from Ruby and Yang - to laugh. "That girl was sweet, but _such_ a weirdo."

Weiss giggled as she began cuddling up to the older woman. "It's okay if you were tempted mom. We still love you."

"I wasn't tempted!" Summer promised.

"Not gonna lie, I was a little bit." Yang admitted. She received a set of _very_ shocked looks in response. "But I never would've done it! Who do you guys take me for? Some kinda homewrecker?"

"Well you have told me that you're gonna throw yourself at my wife before." Ruby noted.

"As a joke!" Yang defended.

"And you flirt with Weiss like, every time she comes here to visit." Vernal added.

"Wh- I do not!" Yang quickly denied, which actually made Cinder think that the opposite was true. "At least not on purpose... I unconsciously flirt with everyone!"

Everyone seemed to accept that one, so Weiss took her chance to speak up. "My turn!" She smiled. " _Never have I ever_ walked in on a family member in the bathroom!"

Summer let out a chuckle. "Being the mother of two baby girls, that sort of thing was a common occurrence." She informed before taking a drink.

Yang then also took a drink. "At least you've never walked in on your mother on the toilet... or in the shower..." She shuddered. "All 'cause she's not used to having to lock the bathroom door."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well _excuse me_ , I lived alone for over fifteen years before you started staying with me, so gimme a break."

"Speaking of walking in on people, _never have I ever_ had a relative walk in on me while having sex." Summer proposed. The only two to drink that time were Yang and Pyrrha, the only one surprising anybody being the latter.

"That sort of stuff was inevitable when living with Yang." Ruby commented. "I can't tell you how many times I came home from a class to find the apartment filled with moaning. Like there was this one time a prof let us out early, so I decided to jump on the bus and head home. It was still maybe mid-afternoon so I didn't expect to find anything, but sadly that wasn't the case when I walked in the front door. Instead I found Yang being full-nelsoned by a guy on our living room couch!" She shuddered. _"I saw everything..."_

Yang then let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay Rubes, that's enough about that..."

"I dunno Yang, I feel like I'm learning a lot here." Cinder smirked.

"Oh gods please don't encourage her." Yang groaned.

"And then there was this time I was trying to study for exams!" Ruby continued, much to her sister's displeasure. "It was late at night, and I was reading over my notes for class I _wasn't doing so hot in_ , but I couldn't focus due to the... _noises_ coming from Yang's room. I tried my best to ignore them, but after I while I couldn't take it anymore, so I marched in there to tell them to shut the hell up." She sighed. "Little did I know I would walk in on my sister with her legs wrapped around some girl's head, _right_ in the middle of an orgasm." Then she turned to said sister. "I saw your o-face Yang! Your _o-face!"_

"What about you Pyr? What's your story?" Yang promptly inquired, likely hoping it would take the focus off of her. Luckily for the blonde, it actually seemed to work, as all eyes turned to the redhead.

"Oh, well, it's not even that interesting of a story-" Pyrrha started.

"I still wanna heart it!" Weiss pushed. "I love your stories!"

Pyrrha offered a smile to the drunken girl. "Very well." She agreed. "The first and thankfully _only_ time it happened to me was about seven years ago now, while I was still with Jaune. We had been together for quite some time, and we believed we were ready to take the next step in our relationship - that being losing our virginities together. We spent some time doing our research so we knew what to expect, as well as planning _when_ we could do it, as both of our families tended to be home a lot - Especially his, considering he had not only his parents to worry about, but his seven sisters. Even so, eventually we were able to be alone, and as far as first times go, it was wonderful... At least if you excuse our little... _interruption_."

"Did his dad walk in on you two?" Weiss gasped. "Did his _mom??"_

Pyrrha let out a small chuckle. "Not quite. We were just getting into it, finding a slow yet still pleasurable rhythm, when we hear the front door open, which scared us half to death since we were told the house would be ours for the day. Luckily it was just one of his sisters who had forgotten her scroll, though unfortunately that didn't stop her from wondering where we were and eventually checking Jaune's room... which was where we were currently making love." Then she chuckled again. "Honestly I'm not sure how either of us were able to finish after that, or even continue for that matter. Though I can safely say the next time I saw her was _very_ awkw- _AH_!" She squeaked as an intoxicated Weiss crawled her way up onto the redhead's lap to cuddle her.

Apparently no one else noticed that while Pyrrha was telling her story, Weiss had slowly slid under the table to cuddle with her. Cinder noticed, but decided against telling anyone, as she thought it would be amusing to see what happened. And like she expected, Pyrrha did not disappoint with that reaction - especially considering how hard everyone laughed at it.

"I love you Pyrrha..." Weiss mumbled into the redhead's shoulder as she relatively tightly hugged her.

Yang chuckled. "Seems like Weissy's gettin' a little too drunk to keep going."

Looking down at the drunken girl cuddling up to her, Pyrrha giggled. "It appears so."

"Maybe we should look into starting to clean up." Raven suggested.

Up until that point, Cinder had not realized how tired she was - even though she had gotten a full nightmare-free sleep the night before. Man, being _this_ social after so long spent alone was taxing.

"Sounds good." Vernal nodded, to which everyone else seemed to agree. "Was gettin' tired of you bunch anyway." She added with a smirk.

And so the group began to clean up, well, some of the group. Raven, Yang and Vernal did most of the cleaning, so that left the rest of the women to just continue talking. Normally that would mean Cinder would not have much to do, since the others were much closer with one another, but her level of tipsiness actually helped... Surprisingly enough. Though she did not have to be social for that long, as the clean-up was quickly completed and everyone got up and started getting ready to disband for the night. Ruby, Summer and Pyrrha discussed who was sober enough to drive home - all of them seemed relatively fine in Cinder's eyes - while Vernal attempted to pry her girlfriend away from the latter of the three. Eventually she was successful, but once the wannabe punk was no longer clinging to Pyrrha, she turned her eyes to Cinder.

Sauntering over to the unsuspecting older woman, Weiss wrapped her arms around her, eliciting a small gasp. Vernal just chuckled at the unexpected display of affection. "You know Cinder, I don't know you that well but I love you... you listened to me rant about my shitty job, and helped me see the brighter side of it... I thank you..."

Cinder just blinked, having no clue how to respond. The tipsiness could not save her this time. "Oh, um, you're welcome... Weiss... Glad I could help." She looked around, wondering what to do, as the girl was not releasing her.

"Alright babe, let poor Cinder go, time to get your drunk ass home." Vernal requested, reaching over and gently getting her girlfriend to release the older woman. "Sorry about that, she's a pretty touchy drunk."

"Clearly." Cinder acknowledged. "Though I think she confuses the word love for appreciate."

"Somethin' like that." Vernal responded before taking Weiss to say her goodbyes while she collected the presents.

It took a little while - specifically for Weiss, as she spent a long time telling people she loved them - but soon enough everyone had bid farewell and departed, leaving Raven and Cinder as the only people left in the bar. The younger woman was quite tired if she was being honest, and combine that with the amount of alcohol in her system, she did not want to make the trek home - Even though it was a mere few blocks away. So she looked to Raven with an innocent smile.

"So, is that couch offer still up for grabs?"

 

* * *

 

 

_What a perfect day_. Teased by her girlfriend, surrounded by loving friends - the closest thing Weiss had to a family - and the best part? It was not even over yet. Vernal had spoken _all day_ of a second gift, and judging from the amount of time she spent with a hand touching Weiss' crotch or her breasts, she was _fairly certain_ she knew what it was - and _boy_ did it excite her. She had a feeling they would be having sex at some point after the party, but as they rode back home on her girlfriend's motorcycle, but with how much she had teased her throughout the day, there was no way Vernal was getting away without fucking her brains out.

Once the pair was back in their apartment and all the presents Weiss had received at the party were placed onto the kitchen table - including Cinder's still unopened one - she pounced, practically jumping into Vernal's arms and wrapping her legs around her waste. Sadly before she could attack her girlfriend's lips with her own, Vernal stopped her.

"What is it?" Weiss questioned, slightly annoyed that her advances were halted.

"You sure you don't wanna open Cinder's gift first?" Vernal wondered, a grin beginning to spread across her face.

Weiss furrowed her brow. Her girlfriend was delaying sex... for her to open a present? "I'll open it later." She quickly responded before meeting Vernal in a heated kiss. Whatever the gift may be, it could wait. She had a date with a dark red strap-on.

"I dunno, I might've taken a little peak." Vernal started in between kisses. "I think you're gonna wanna open it."

Weiss broke the kiss in response, raising her brow at Vernal. "Oh did you now?" Her girlfriend merely grinned. "Well okay then, I guess I'll have to open it instead of having sex with you." She faux-sighed as she was put down.

"We'll see." Vernal smirked as Weiss approached the kitchen table.

_We'll see? Just what the hell is in that bag_? Weiss wondered to herself as she grabbed said bag off of the table. Pulling out the tissue paper, she was greeted by a small box. She then grabbed the box and took it out of the bag, revealing something she _never_ could have guess would be in there: An egg vibrator. Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of it, a blush beginning to tint her cheeks. She could not believe that _Cinder_ of all people, that fairly quiet and reserved woman, bought her a _sex toy_. Was she secretly a freak?

Then from behind Weiss, Vernal burst out laughing. "Told ya."

As Weiss stared down at the small box in her hands, it actually gave her an idea, one that sent a wave of heat through her body. Now hopefully Vernal would be on board. Much like Weiss, she liked experimenting, but it just depended on what it was. But fuck it, having this toy in her hands was making Weiss feel _adventurous_. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her girlfriend. "Do you think we could... use it?"

Walking over to the wannabe punk, Vernal wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a quick kiss. "Anything for the birthday gal."

Weiss' blush only grew as the pair met in a much more heated kiss.

This was going to be a fun night.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

And that does it for this set of _One Last Chance_ chapters! I will be returning to Aftercare for a little while for another set of those chapters, so if you haven't checked that out, considering doing it! You might like it (it's nice and fluffy after the first 3 chapters, at least as far as the first 10 chapters that are out at the time of posting this).

Anywho, this story will be on hiatus for probably the next few months, so thank you so much for those who have read and supported it so far, and I can't wait to return. And as always, your feedback fuels me!

But before I go, here's a little surprise.

 

* * *

 

_Everything is garbage._

_You find something you care about... and it's taken from you. Your home, your dream job... the love of your life. I should just learn to never love anything ever again. Maybe that'll help. No love, no attachment, no loss._

_How long have I even been laying here? How did I even end up on the ground? Didn't I fall from... ugh, I can't remember... but I don't care... It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing does._

_Oh... my cigarette's almost out. How many is that now? I dunno, but I could use another one._

_Ow, fuck. My arm hurts... Well, more than every other part of my body... and I can't move it. Why can't I move my arm? Is it broken? Maybe it's broken... Figures. I guess I could just lay here... It's all I'm really good for anymore anyway._

_The stars are really bright tonight..._

_I wish Velvet was here._

 


	14. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely start to a morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, so much for switching to Aftercare.
> 
> As for my reasoning, unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to continue it, at least not right now. Long story short, volume 6 and the fandom in general kinda killed my desire to write the Blake and Yang scenes, and since they're an important part of the story, I can't exactly go on without them. So for now it'll be back to OLC, with planning for another fic in the background.
> 
> But that aside, enjoy!

_One year, six months ago ago_

Weiss awoke to a cold bed... and a pounding headache. The former was not surprising, given the fact that she was in Winter's hotel room - though the same would still be true even if she was back in Atlas - and the latter was an unfortunate consequence of having gone out drinking alone the prior night. _Gods damnit I am never drinking that heavily again... Wait a minute... How did I get back to the hotel_? Weiss wondered to herself, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the comfort of the bed, having no desire to get up. Attempting to go through the events from the previous night, she was only able to recall bits and pieces after a certain point, thanks to the amount of alcohol she consumed. Weiss remembered taking a cab to some small bar, meeting and flirting with a really hot waitress as she quickly got shit-faced drunk, but... sadly none of those memories were of how she got from the bar back to the hotel.

Bringing a hand up to her face to wipe the sleep from her eyes, Weiss observed her surroundings. Thankfully the lights were off, so she did not have to suffer, but at the same time... she did not recognize the room... and a pang of fear suddenly shot through her. Brick walls, band posters, shit _everywhere_... _This was definitely not the hotel room_. Shooting up from the now-unknown bed, she frantically searched the room to attempt to find some kind of familiarity, anything at all. Unfortunately there was nothing she could see. Weiss had just been sleeping in a bed she did not recognize, in a room she did not recognize, likely in an _apartment_ or _house_ she did not recognize. Then she noticed something - not about the room, but about herself. She was currently naked, which certainly confused her. What possible reason could there be for her to-

Wait a second.

Did she drunkenly sleep with someone? _Oh shit..._ Throwing the covers off, Weiss crawled to the edge of the bed and found what appeared to her clothes and underwear from the prior night strewn all over the floor, along with a fair number of other articles of clothing. _Son of a bitch_. Quietly jumping out of the bed and steadying her somewhat wobbly legs, she collected her clothes and quickly threw them on - but not too hastily to forget to cover the scars along her thighs. She could only hope that they were not noticed at any point. Feeling her heart beginning to pound in her chest, she approached and slowly opened the bedroom door as quietly as she possible could, revealing an empty hallway. Taking a moment to listen, it did not sound like anyone else was around - a huge relief - which slightly eased Weiss' fear of having to confront the person she fucked the prior night. _Thank gods_. Slowly making her way down the hallway toward what she hoped was the exit, she found herself passing a kitchen, where she stupidly decided to turn, laying her eyes upon the very thing she dreaded seeing; the woman she slept with - at least that was who she thought it was - who appeared to be just about to toast couple pieces of bread, wearing only a band tank top and a pair of black panties. After staring at her for a couple seconds, Weiss' eyes widened. _It's the waitress from last night... Damn, she really is as hot as I remember_.

Upon noticing the heiress, the woman offered a small grin. "Hey, sleep well last night?"

Weiss blinked. "I, um, good... I slept good- I mean well... I slept well..." She stammered. "So what... _happened_ last night? I don't really remember much..."

"Well, you stumbled into the bar _already_ tipsy, got drunk off your ass, batted your lashes at everyone - fucking entertaining by the way - then you started throwing the cheesiest lines at me." Vernal laughed. "I thought, nah she's just drunk, but you kept at it every time I walked by, I figured _hey, this girl's cute, haven't gotten laid in a while_ , so one thing led to another and _bam_ , here we are."

Weiss did not respond, instead she merely continued to stare at the woman in front of her in near-horror, not able to believe what she was hearing. _Oh gods what have I done..._ All Weiss had wanted to do was have a little drunken fun as a part of the _last hurrah_ that was coming to Vale with Winter, but like the fucking moron she was, she ended up having a one-night stand with some stranger she met at a bar. _Now what am I going to do_? She wondered to herself, already feeling her heart rate beginning to increase. Did this woman want her to leave? Did she want her to _stay_? What even was her name?? _Shit now she's staring at me..._

"Hey, you okay over there?" The woman asked, pulling Weiss from her unpleasant thoughts. "You're spacing out on me."

In her infinite wisdom, Weiss responded with the only thing that came to mind. "No, no not in the slightest I... I just wanted to have an enjoyable night alone before I... go back to Atlas..." She admitted shakily. "Instead I got drunk and slept with a stranger and I don't even remember any of it! I mean for gods sake I don't even remember your _name!"_

The woman just slightly chuckled in response. "It's Vernal. And you're... Weiss Schnee right?" To which the heiress nodded.

"I just..." Weiss started with a sigh. "Alright, was this just some lust-driven fling? Like do you want me to leave now? Or am I allowed to vent about how honestly fucked in the head I feel?"

After a moment of likely pondering her answer, Vernal shrugged. "I've got the day off, so sure, step into my office." She suggested, gesturing to the couch in the living area. "Couch is better for emotional shit."

"Okay..." Weiss nodded as she followed the other woman into the fairly messy living area and joined her on the slightly worn-down couch.

"So what's got you down sweet cheeks?" Vernal inquired, certainly making herself comfortable as she draped an arm around the back of the couch, waiting for the other woman to start.

"Gods... where do I even begin?" Weiss wondered, hardly realizing she had spoken out loud. But it was a start, so she continued. "My father is a controlling... asshole... He _continually_ takes my freedoms from me the moment he doesn't approve of my actions. Like I was dating this Faunus girl in high school, Neon." Weiss grimaced, clenching her hands together. "She wasn't the most _professional_ person around, but she made me happy, but of course my father didn't like her, so he threatened to have her expelled if I didn't dump her! We hadn't even been dating a month!" She felt a lump in her throat, and forced herself to take a sharp breath. Her shoulders fell with a sigh, as a familiar ache settled in her chest. "Everyone avoided me after they found out what happened... so I had to spend the rest of my time at that hellish school alone... What kind of father does that to his daughter!?"

"A pretty shitty one from the sounds of it." Vernal answered.

"Oh you don't know the _half_ of it." Weiss continued. "When I turned eighteen, my father forced me to go out with this guy he handpicked from a group of _suitors_ , which honestly didn't bother me _that_ much until I learned I was required to have sex with him at the end of the night. All because my father _approved_ of him." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I lost my virginity to some stuck up rich guy that I didn't even _know."_

"Sucks." Vernal commented. "Beats getting fucked at a party by some jackass who thinks it's alright to shove his dick down your throat just because you gave him some foreplay out of obligation. Stupid son of a bitch was lucky he got away with only a broken nose. Hell I don't even remember him finishing me, had to do it myself when I got home."

"I suppose it does..." Weiss mumbled. "It's just the whole thing left me with such a sour taste in my mouth." She sighed again. "At least my first time with a woman was better..."

Vernal quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? Do tell."

"Well... it was a few months after my I turned eighteen. By that point I had lost all of my school friends due to the Neon incident, I was a social pariah, no one wanted to be seen with me, hell the only person who even _talked_ to me was one of our maids, Violet." Weiss explained, a small smile spreading across her face. "She would sometimes spend hours speaking with me. She was so nice, so intelligent... so beautiful... I couldn't help but fall for her. So one day I just... took a chance." Her smile quickly grew. "Nothing could describe how wonderful she was, I was a virgin, and she was... well... appreciably older than me... but sadly our happiness did not last, thanks to that... _asshole_ I call a father, who fired her the moment he found out, and threatened to sue her for sexual assault if she ever breathed a word or tried to contact me again..."

"That's rough." Vernal admitted.

"Every time I find something that makes me happy, my father rips it away from me." Weiss murmured. "I mean he didn't even let me choose a university to go to! Fortunately I was able to defer it due to some... issues I started having after graduating high school..." She explained, bringing a hand up to her thigh. "But I was still forced to take a job at the SDC, working under my father. Thankfully it wasn't the _worst_ experience I've ever had, and it gave me the chance to be around my sister more, which was really nice. She's been the one silver lining in all of this..." Her gaze fell once more. "I'm just so... _tired_ of everything, the loneliness, my fathers control, my entire _life_. The only good thing to happen to me of late is this trip, and even then it's technically a business outing! I'm surprised I was able to convince father of its merit. Perhaps he thought I would gain experience... I suppose he wouldn't be entirely wrong." Then she sighed once more. "Sadly, I only have another day here before I have to go... back to that... _cage_ of a house... I wish I didn't have to."

"So don't."

Weiss blinked. "What?"

Vernal shrugged. "You don't like it, leave."

Was Weiss hearing that right? "I can't just leave!" She insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I have... responsibilities!" Weiss attempted to defend.

Vernal rolled her eyes. "That you hate, so fuck 'em. What do they matter?"

"They, they... I... how..." Weiss stammered, trying to find any kind of justification.

"Well it's not like daddy can do anything, just don't go home." Vernal suggested.

"But... where do I go?" Weiss asked.

"Won't your sister let you stay?" Vernal wondered.

Weiss sighed. "She'll just tell me to go back until my education is done..."

"Friends?"

"I don't wanna force myself on them." Weiss mumbled.

Bringing a hand up to her chin, Vernal looked over at the rest of her apartment. "Alright fine, crash on my couch. You got money?"

"What? I uh I... I have a personal account." Weiss hesitantly informed.

"Can anyone touch it?" Vernal inquired.

Weiss shook her head. "No, I don't think so... maybe."

Vernal let out a small sigh. "Make a new account and transfer your shit. Help pay for food and you can stay here."

Weiss could not believe what she was hearing. "Uh... Vernal I... really?"

"No, I said it all for kicks." Vernal joked.

Weiss immediately froze. _Oh... so she wasn't really serious..._ She could already feel her eyes tearing up. _I guess ending it doesn't seem so bad..._

Vernal's eyes widened. "Shit no, no I'm kidding! You can stay I mean it, seriously." She shook her hands in panic

It took a moment for Weiss to realize what the other woman had just said. After _years_ spent alone, her life _controlled_ by her father, there was a way out of it all. A way out of her father's grasp, out of her shitty job, out of her shitty _life_... And it was being offered to her by a complete stranger. This time Weiss was unable to stop the tears from flowing down her face as she practically tackled Vernal with a hug.

"Thank you..."

 

* * *

 

_Present day_

What a lovely start to a morning.

Not only did Weiss awaken cuddled up to Vernal's chest - one of her favourite positions to be in - but she was cuddled up to her _naked_ chest. Which of course, made it even better. Normally Weiss was not one to objectify other people - unless she was drunk like the prior night - but she would safely say that she loved her girlfriend's breasts any day. _They're certainly better than the bug bites I have_. She thought to herself as she tightened her hug around Vernal, snuggling as close as she could to her warm body. _I wish we could cuddle more often..._

Rather than opening her eyes and sitting up - as she had _zero_ desire to do either given how comfortable she was - Weiss instead reminisced about the amazing birthday party the occurred last night. _What a perfect day_... Teased _mercilessly_ by her girlfriend throughout the afternoon and evening, surrounded by loving friends, the closest thing she had to a family aside from Winter, and of course receiving some of the best sex of her life after coming home... She could not have possibly asked for a better day.

But at the same time... it also left Weiss wanting more. Not in regards to her friends, if anything _she_ should be doing more for _them_ , rather... with Vernal. Of course Weiss could never repay her for what she did when they first met, but it was times like this, after a day of being _showered_ with attention, where something felt like it was... _missing_. She and Vernal had been dating for over a year, and there was one word that she could not recall _ever_ having been said. Well, at least in the way she wanted. There had been plenty of times where her girlfriend had said she loved her big baby blue eyes, or her small pale ass, or that thing she did with her tongue when eating her out... But never how she loved _her_.

_So_... maybe it was time to break out the L-word... and not lesbian. Weiss had broken that out a while ago... technically. Asking to rent out Summer's husband for the night did not count. She was drunk. _Very_ drunk.

Unwrapping her arms from around Vernal, Weiss slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position. As she gazed down at the sleeping form of her girlfriend, a smile spread across her face. Vernal could sometimes be so... stern when she was awake, that she almost looked like a completely different person when asleep. She was beautiful. Sadly Weiss could not accomplish her goal without her awake.

Reaching down to gently caress her girlfriend's cheek, Weiss spoke softly. _"Vernal... baby..."_

The sleeping woman soon stirred, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she looked up Weiss. _"Ngh... what is it..."_

Weiss took a deep breath. She wanted to take things further with Vernal in their relationship, and this was the way to do it. _All you have to do it say it_. She told herself. "So... we've been dating for quite some time now, and I've been thinking that maybe we should... take things to the next level... and..." She trailed off, nervous to actually _say_ those three specific words. _You can do it_. So she took another deep breath. "Vernal, I... I love you."

Vernal just offered a small grin as she stared up at her girlfriend. "Yeah, I know snowflake." She responded before turning over to go back to sleep.

It took a moment for Weiss to register what the other woman had just said, but once it did, it just echoed in her head. It took a lot to put herself out there like that, and all she got for a reply was... _Yeah, I know_? No _I love you too_? Or even a _me too_? Did that mean... Vernal did not love her back? No, no of course she did... She was just... tired is all. Yes, yes that was surely it... Right? Unfortunately that did not do much to settle her doubt.

"Oh... good..."

 

* * *

 

_Ngh, where am I?_

_Well, I don't feel any lumps, so there's no way I'm in my apartment... Although this pillow does feel kind of familiar..._

_Eh, whatever... I'm comfortable, so I don't care._

Turning onto her side, Cinder reached up to adjust the pillow under her head, wanting to savor the solace they offered, but her fingers sunk into something that was _definitely_ not what she expected. Pillows did not have the same texture as jeans, nor were they this firm - They were fluffy, not squishy. _Wait a second_. Cinder gave the foreign object another couple squeezes, which unfortunately caused her to realize what exactly she was currently touching, as well as what her head was lying upon. _Oh gods... Please let it not be that..._

Slowly retracting her hand from the soft surface, Cinder turned her head to face upward and hesitantly opened her eye, hoping to the Maidens that she did not find anything aside from a ceiling. Sadly her hopes were all for naught, as when her eye was open, she was met with the smirking face of her boss staring down at her. Cinder had her head on her lap. She had her _head_ on her _boss'_ lap... _Fuck me._

Raven's smirk only grew as she noticed the near-horrified look on Cinder's face, leaning back to drape her arms over the back of the couch. "And here I thought groping was reserved for _after_ you buy me dinner."

Cinder was truly at a loss for words. All she could manage to do was continue to stare up at the older woman from her position on her thighs, silently panicking about what she might had done in her sleep, and what her boss now thought of her. _Oh gods what is wrong with me? This is so weird_! After a few moments, she took a shaky breath. "How... exactly did I get here?"

Raven let out a chuckle. "Oh what a story that is." She grinned. "After the party you seemed pretty tired - understandably of course. Having to be social for that long is pretty exhausting. I brought you up here to let you crash on the couch, but by the time we got inside the apartment you were practically hanging off of me."

_I don't like where this is going._

"I walked you over and attempted to get you to lie down, but you were _very_ insistent on clinging to me." Raven continued. "So I tried sitting down to coax you to get off of me, but sadly that just resulted in you essentially pinning me down with the use of cuddling. The best I could manage was letting you snuggle into my lap, so I just gave up and slept on the couch with you." Then she smirked. "I'm glad you found my thighs so comfy. I've been told many times how great they are."

At this moment, Cinder wanted to die out of embarrassment, but that did not stop her from opening her stupid mouth on an impulse. "I suppose they were quite comfortable..." Which easily not a lie. She had slept like a baby. No waking up in the middle of the night, no nightmares, _nothing_. And they were so soft... just like Emerald's...

"What are ya thinkin' about?" Raven wondered, pulling Cinder from her thoughts. "Looks like something's on your mind."

There was indeed something on Cinder's mind, but she was a bit hesitant on sharing. Though at the same time, this was _Raven_ , the woman who had essentially shared her entire romantic history with Summer and Tai with the younger woman. That was not a _bad_ thing of course, though it was still a bit weird, especially when considering the length of time they had known one another. But maybe that was a sign that Cinder should be more open with her boss - not counting the time they were holding hands during her therapy session with Glynda. So she took a breath. "I... used to do this very thing with Emerald..."

Raven quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? Was she a big lap pillow fan?"

Cinder shook her head - as awkward as it was from her position - as a small smile began to spread across her face. "Actually, believe it or not it was normally _her_ who was used as the lap pillow." Her smile quickly grew. "It was just this quiet, calming thing we did when she wanted to play with my hair..." Then she snickered. "Which was definitely something that a younger me would've _never_ allowed to happen. To make a long story short, I was a huge bitch back then."

Raven chuckled. "Well you couldn't have been worse than me."

Cinder let out a small chuckle of her own. "Oh I assure you I could've." Then her smile somewhat faded. "But it wasn't really me, instead something I was pretending to be." She sighed. "I wasted so much of my life being someone I wasn't, when I could've spent more of it giving Emerald the love she deserved... But she still never gave up on me... Even though I was a stuck-up piece of shit who treated her like a _pet_..."

Likely sensing her employee's tone, Raven decided to change the subject. "So she liked playing with your hair?"

Cinder nodded - once again awkwardly. "Emerald just loved my hair in general, always telling me how pretty it was when she played with it." A small smile quickly returned to her face. "I used to tease her every time." Sadly that smile did not last. "But that was when my hair was still long and beautiful..."

"Just 'cause it isn't long anymore doesn't mean it's not pretty." Raven defended.

_Raven... thinks I'm pretty_? No, no she was just saying that. Cinder let out an amused huff. "I appreciate the compliment, but it's not merely the length. Ever since the fire, it's just... never been the same..."

"Hm, looks great to me." Raven stated.

Cinder felt the slightest hint of her cheeks warming in response. "Thank you Raven."

A brief silence followed, with the two women simply enjoying the silence, at least for the most part. Cinder still found it relatively weird that she was currently using her boss' thighs as a pillow. Though it did bring with it an amusing thought. What if she were to be in the same position with _Salem_? The mere thought of it almost made Cinder laugh out loud. _What a crazy idea_. She thought to herself, shifting her gaze back up toward the ceiling, where she noticed the older woman looking down at her. _And now Raven's staring at you_.

"Hey uh, this might be a little awkward to ask, so feel free to say no, but... you mind if I play with your hair a bit?" Raven wondered. The younger woman swore there was a slight blush tinting her cheeks, but there was a light directly above them, so she could not really tell.

Cinder blinked, a small blush tinting her own cheeks. Well, Raven was certainly right, it was _quite_ the awkward request. But at the same time, she really missed having her hair played with... and she could not deny how good it felt... _Fuck it_. Looking back up at her boss, Cinder offered a smile as she somewhat awkwardly nodded.

"That would be nice."

 

* * *

 

 

With a groan, Pyrrha found herself pulled from her slumber by the rattling of her scroll from her night table.

_Who the hell is calling at this absurd hour? And on a weekend too_. It had been... a few days since Weiss' birthday party, so it could not have been a drunk call from her... hopefully. After a few moments she noticed it was ringing with an unfamiliar tone, which meant it was not someone she knew that was calling. Curious to see who it was, Pyrrha drowsily rolled over, picked up her scroll and tapped the _Answer_ button.

"H-Hello?"

"Is this Pyrrha Nikos?" Came the caller's voice from the other side of the line.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Pyrrha furrowed her brow slightly. "Yes?" Looking over at her clock, she saw it was... _two fifty-four in the morning??_

"My name is Doctor Vauban, from Vale Memorial Hospital." The caller introduced. "You were listed as one Coco Adel's emergency contact?"

"Oh, yes, myself and my wife. Is Coco okay?" Pyrrha quietly inquired, worry beginning to creep into her tired voice.

"She is stable, though in recovery." Doctor Vauban explained. "From what little we could garner she fell down a flight of stairs while inebriated, breaking her left forearm and sustaining a concussion."

As worried as Pyrrha was to know her friend was in the hospital, she was at least somewhat relieved to hear she was not in danger. "Thank you for calling, we will be over soon." She informed before hanging up. Once the call had ended, she placed her scroll back onto the night table and remained turned away from her still-sleeping wife, letting out a shaky breath and clenching her hands together as she attempted to fight back the urge to cry. _Damnit_... Pyrrha hated the fact that she was starting to get used to those types of calls - Ones that consisted of a very intoxicated Coco telling her that she had done something stupid and needed to be picked up. Thankfully this was the only instance of anyone else having to call on her friend's behalf, but at the same time... it meant things were getting worse.

But now was not the time to wallow in helplessness. Pyrrha had a part to play, people who relied on her, her strength, her will, as their own faded and faltered. As much as she may want to break down in tears - and she very much did considering the circumstances - she had to stay strong for her friends and family. That was what being raised to be a strong family leader meant. Suppressing all the pain and fatigue she felt in order to help those she cared about.

And right now, that person was Coco - someone who compared to Ruby and Pyrrha, not only lost friends, but the love of her life, Velvet... And ever since then, she was never the same. Though on the same note, none of them really were.

As Pyrrha continued to remain on her side in thought, she took a look back at what used to be. Before that fateful day, Coco was... a busy woman to put it simply, using practically all of her time doing one of two things: focusing on growing her modeling agency - where Velvet used to be a part-time photographer - and spending time with said girlfriend. Pyrrha actually managed a smile. To say Velvet was her _other half_ was a bit of an understatement. Before they met, Coco had been trying to get her modeling agency off the ground, but was being held back due to a couple of her bad habits - drinking and smoking from the stress it caused. But then she met Velvet, and after a few weeks of them dating, she helped her quit - at least when it came to smoking. She still drank on occasion, but never anything heavy, only ever having a beer or two in social settings. Then when she died... Coco fell apart. Not only did she return to both of those habits much harder than ever before, but she gave up her modeling agency; her _dream_... just like that.

It was stark contrast from what she was told about Cinder, who despite her best efforts, the world did not allow her to move on. Compare that to Coco, who had the love and support of everyone she knew - her friends, family, employees, hell even _fans_ \- yet chose to just throw her life away. Pyrrha and Ruby tried to see her as much as they possibly good, but between how distant she was - especially at first - as well as their wedding and honeymoon a few months later, it was difficult trying to keep an eye on her. But thankfully things got at least a bit better once they returned home, with Coco actually talking to them fairly regularly again, even crashing at their apartment every now and again. Although she described it as being _for her own safety_ , which was not exactly reassuring. As hard as it was to see their friend like that, at least there were times where Pyrrha and Ruby knew for certain that she did not have to be alone.

Letting out a tired sigh, Pyrrha pulled herself up into a sitting position before she inevitably fell asleep again. She and Ruby needed to go see their friend. Leaning over to her sleeping wife, she softly caressed the side of her face, attempting to gently wake her up. Ruby was quite the heavy sleeper, so it certainly took a little while to cause her to stir. Unfortunately once she was awake and relatively conscious, she grinned, very likely thinking her wife had woken her up for sex. Pyrrha just frowned in response, her gaze falling slightly as she shook her head.

"What's up Pyr?" Ruby tiredly asked, slowly sitting up to meet the other woman.

Pyrrha was a bit reluctant to inform Ruby what had happened with Coco, but she knew she had to. Their friend was hurt, and she needed them. So she took a deep breath.

"Coco... is in the hospital."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as an announcement-type thing, I'm not exactly sure what the next little while will be for fic-writing, cause I really want to get to that "other fic" I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, but also kind of in the middle of OLC, so I'll see where that goes. Might take a break from OLC and move onto that one, might go back and forth each chapter, who knows.
> 
> Anyways, as always, your feedback fuels me!


End file.
